Cerejeiras em Flor
by Nike Deusa da Vitoria
Summary: Quando as cerejeiras estão em flor tudo pode acontecer... Uma Hinata rebelde, um Sasuke mulherengo, um Naruto Hokage, uma Sakura decidida, um Kakashi apaixonado e um Itachi... papai? Quando a neve do Inverno chega no final sonhos podem virar realidade... OCC e diversos casais...
1. A kunoichi da Água

**Cerejeiras em Flor**

**Olá Pessoal, eu costumava escrever para Cavaleiros do Zodíaco, mas ultimamente estou apaixonada por Naruto... Então resolvi escrever essa história... Ela é sobre como eu imaginaria a continuação do mangá de onde está... por isso contém spoillers para quem assiste só o anime... A história será centrada em SakuSasu, porém terá muitos outros casais e até uma personagem original... Espero que gostem e comentem...**

**Classificação K+ por enquanto...**

**Naruto não me pertence... Mas eu gostaria deter o Kakashi de vez em quando... ****Minhas fics são sem fins lucrativos...**

**Capitulo 1 – Uma Kunoichi da água**

Zetsu conduziu o Uchiha Sasuke à presença de Madara, naquela manhã chuvosa.

-Vejo que já acordou Sasuke! – disse o líder da Akatsuki.

- O que quer tão cedo Madara? – perguntou Sasuke carrancudo.

-Vejo que levantou de péssimo humor...

-Hn!

-Como está se sentindo com os olhos de Itachi?

-Perfeitamente bem... mas não acho que você me chamou aqui essa hora para perguntar dos meus olhos...

-Seus olhos... são parte chave dos planos... – disse Madara se levantando e dando um suspiro – Mas você está certo! Poderia ter esperado você acordar para lhe perguntar... Lhe chamei aqui porque tenho uma missão para você!

-Missão? – perguntou ferino.

-Calminha Sasuke... Você vai gostar dessa... – disse olhando com seu sharingan ativo para o shinobi – Quero que mate alguém pra mim...

-E de quem se trata? – perguntou Sasuke insolentemente.

-A irmã da Mizukage... Digamos que é uma pedra em meu sapato e pode nos atrapalhar no futuro...

-Não vejo como uma kunoichi... ou melhor uma Hime, se bem me lembro possa interferir em algo...

-Sasuke, Sasuke... essa sua displicência ainda vai ser sua ruína... Essa irmã da Mizukage tem ajudado a irmã, depois da morte do antigo Mizukage, a mudar o perfil violento e sinistro da vila da Nevoa, para o perfil de uma vila pacifica e próspera... E sem contar que é muito mais poderosa do que parece...

-Está com medo de uma mulher, Madara?

-A hime da Nevoa é muito mais do que aparenta Sasuke... e me seria muito interessante, como capturar um biju, que essa garota seja eliminada da face do mundo shinobi!

-Ok... Afinal de contas é apenas uma hime, não? Não pode dar tanto trabalho... Será bom que testarei os poderes que herdei de Itachi...

-É assim que se fala Sasuke... Agora vá! Ela deve estar a caminho do campo de batalha... vai a auxilio de Mei... Ela não deve chegar até os kages e especialmente não deve encontrar com os bijjus, entendeu Sasuke? – disse isso vendo o Uchiha manter a face impassível e dar as costas e partir solitário, uma vez que Karin tinha sido capturada por Konoha e Juggo e Suigetsu não fazia ideia de onde estariam...

-Madara-sama, acha que Sasuke consegue fazer isso? – perguntou Zetsu aparecendo de uma parede.

-Ele quase venceu o Hachibi, não foi? Aquela mulher nunca seria páreo para o Sasuke, ainda mais agora com os olhos de Itachi... E também temos que testar as forças dele, afinal iremos invadir Konoha em breve e destruir aquela vila imunda e trazer a kyuubi... – disse Madara sorrindo – Mas de qualquer forma é melhor vigiar... sabe o que fazer não é Zetsu?!

-Hai! Madara-sama! – disse desaparecendo para vigiar Sasuke.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Uma garota de belos e longos cabelos azuis celeste, presos em uma longa trança e uma franja curta cobria seus olhos , enquanto pulava de galho em galo par chegar ao país do ferro onde o futuro shinobi seria decido . Seus belos olhos azuis um pouco mais escuros que as madeixas, focalizavam a vegetação ao redor... Não poderia estar longe do campo de batalha que Mei descreveu.

-Nee-sama... aguente! Estou chegando? – disse a bela dama que vestida em um kimono branco e azul, dignos da irmã de um Kage.

-Aime-hime... Sabe onde estamos? – disse uma ninja que seguia escoltando a princesa de perto.

-Espero que bem perto... – disse a moça sorrindo para Ao que a escoltava...

-Vamos acelerar... Mei-sama esta a nossa espera...

-Sim... Continue vigiando o caminho com seu Byakugan... estou preocupada!

A Hime da Nevoa, como era conhecida por seu povo, irmã adotiva da Godaime Mizukage, parou de falar assim que avistou o batalhão médico em polvorosa e uma medicanin de cabelos curtos e rosa claro se aproximar com um sorriso no rosto.

-Você deve ser Haruno Sakura, discípula da Hokage-sama... – disse Aime estendendo a mão.

-Prazer conhece-la Aime-hime... A Mizukage disse que trouxe suprimentos preciosos para mim... – perguntou Sakura curiosa ao ser contemplada por um olhar azul quase negro... Sentiu um arrepio, onde já tinha visto aqueles olhos antes?

-Hai! Essas sementes devem ajudar com o veneno de Zetsu... E acredito que criei um inseticida para destruir suas células plantas... – disse Aime entregando um grande saco de sementes a Sakura – é sua missão descobrir como a melhor maneira de se produzir isso Haruno-senpai!

-Não vou decepciona-la hime!

-Ao, precisamos avançar ao campo de batalha... – disse Aime preocupada – Há rumores de que em breve os kages terão que entrar em batalha...

-Mas Hime-sama... Será mesmo possível chegar a esse nível? – perguntou Ao assustado.

-O mundo shinobi está mudando... Será bem diferente daqui pra frente! – disse se voltado para Sakura – Mande me avisar assim que descobrir o composto Haruno-san!

-Hai! Hime-sama! – disse Sakura séria.

-Mas hime, se Mei já está em batalha, quem governará a Névoa... é sua responsabilidade... não pode morrer no campo de batalha...

-Não se preocupe, não haverá Kirikagure pra onde voltar se todos não lutarmos e dermos o máximo de nos mesmo contra Madara... A sua hime estará bem protegida, enquanto os shinobis de Konoha estiverem lutando... – disse um homem de mascara entrando no saguão do hospital carregando um corpo nos ombros.

-Kakashi-sensei... O que houve com o Sai? – perguntou Sakura se adiantando pra ajuda-lo.

-Lutou com o cadáver ressucitado do irmão... –disse colocando Sai em uma maca – Ele está bem... só bateu forte a cabeça...

-Cadáver do irmão? – perguntou Aime preocupada.

-Sim Hime! Kabuto usou o jutsu de ressureição de Orochimaru e reviveu inúmeros shinobis poderosos... E eles estão atacando as vilas a mando de Kabuto... Acabo de voltar de uma batalha com Zabuza...

-Um dos 7 espadachins da Nevoa? – perguntou Ao assombrado.

-Sim... Ele e Haku estavam de volta à forma vivos... – disse Kakashi recebendo um aceno positivo da Hime – eu os guiarei até onde a batalha precisa de vocês!

-Perdoe-me por seu um peso Kakashi-sama... – disse Aime o olhando nos olhos.

-Apenas não se meta em confusa hime! E ficaremos todos bem... – disse dando as costas, incomodado com aquela garota... Já tinha visto a hime da Nevoa em Kiri, em algumas missões a mando de Tsunade, mas parecia que tinha mais tempo que conhecia aquela garota.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxx

Quando os 3 shinobis entraram no quartel general, Tsunade discutia aos berros com outras duas pessoas.

-Prefiro ter coração mole do que confraternizar com inimigos... Se estamos nessa situação, foi porque vocês se aliaram a Madara no massacre do clã Uchiha ao invés de destruí-lo...

-Não diga besteiras... Você nunca terá como provar isso...

-Reze para Kami-sama para que eu não possa mesmo... Porque se eu conseguir provar, você sabe quem vira atrás de vocês não é?! – disse Tsunade com um sorriso triunfante – Quando eu ligar vocês ao assassinato do clã Uchiha, terão que se esconder no inferno, para que Sasuke não os ache...

-Pois é... mas enquanto não prova nada... Sasuke direciona seu ódio a Konoha inteira... E por ordem de importância, isso é muito mais problema seu do que meu... – disse a conselheira saindo rindo.

-Maldita! – disse Tsunade socando a mesa.

A Hime de cabelos azuis que escutava nas sombras ficou surpresa coma audácia da conselheira... Algo a se levar em consideração...

-Desculpe pela intromissão Hokage-sama! – disse Kakashi sério.

-Aconteceu algo? – perguntou preocupada ao ver Kakashi bastante abatido.

-Vim trazer a irmã da Mizukage ao quartel... parece que tem novidades... – disse Kakashi indicando Aime.

-Terume Aime a sua disposição Hokage-sama! – disse a Kuinoichi de cabelos azuis.

-Finalmente! Deu as sementes a Sakura no batalhão médico?

-Hai! Ela já está com a ordem de produzir o composto que pode parar Zetsu... – disse Ao se pronunciando.

-Ótimo! Aime prepare seu Jutsu e se reúna com o esquadrão de Kakashi... Ao, a Mizukage precisa de você no campo de batalha... Kakashi, mantenha a Hime afastada da briga... o Jutsu dela é essencial pra ganharmos vantagem... Aguardem Sakura com o resultado das sementes!

-Hai! – disseram em uníssono desaparecendo em fumaça.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxx

Faltava apenas algumas horas para Sasuke chegar a batalha... E seu pensamento era como iria manter a calma e matar apenas a Mizukage e a Hime de Kiri?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxx

-Boa noite, Genma-sama! Tomarei seu posto na muralha de vigília... – disse Aime aparecendo com um kimono azul claro, mais curto com sandálias e calças shinobis.

-Ok! Vou descansar... Você cobre turno com Kakashi na torre norte! – disse Genma sumindo em uma nuvem.

-Como assim você, hime? Não deveria estar preparando seu jutsu secreto? – perguntou Kakashi chegando e ouvindo o final da conversa.

-Está pronto... preciso apenas de Sakura agora! – disse dando ombros.

-Deveria arrumar um jeito melhor de contribuir do que ficar esperando Sakura... é uma guerra! – disse ríspido.

-Você é sempre tão chato assim? – perguntou a hime observando a mata abaixo.

-O que? Eu não sou chato... E você que não me agrada!

-Ohhh desculpe vossa majestade... Prometo mandar uma kunoichi mais atraente para o meu lugar no próximo turno...

-Eu não disse isso! Só me irrita saber que uma pessoa se omite a lutar, enquanto tem força e poder pra fazê-lo... Não se incomoda com que acontece a sua volta?

-Claro que sim! E você verá na hora certa Hatake! Ganharei uma grande vantagem sobre Zetsu pelo menos e depois disso poderei ajudar muito em relação aos edo-tensei, e... – parou de falar de repente.

-Sentiu isso? – perguntou o shinobi impressionado com o chakra inimigo.

-Sim um chakra bem maligno... Alguém conhecido?

-Não pode ser... Ele não se atreveria a chegar tão perto...

-Ele quem?

-Uchiha Sasuke!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxx

Sakura estava tendo mais uma noite normal... Foi ao hospital cumprir seu turno, na saída tinha Naruto para berrar o quanto estava feliz em vê-la e Sai (já recuperado) com aquele sorriso esquisito de sempre. Aliais, depois que Sasuke matou Danzou, o sorriso de Sai estava até mais aceitável... afinal de contas, ele estava aprendendo. Porém com esse pensamento se lembrou do vingador e se sentiu triste por causa dos acontecimentos de pouco tempo atrás _"Não fui capaz de matá-lo! Mesmo ele ameaçando tudo que eu amo...Ahh... porque as coisas tinham que tomar esse caminho?"_

-Sakura-chan? Porque ficou triste de uma hora pra outra? – perguntou Naruto olhando diretamente para a kunoichi.

-Nada Naruto... Só estou cansada... Com a Shishou se recuperando ainda, tem muito trabalho no hospital para mim...

-Ah Sakura-chan... Agora que aprendi com Bee-sama como controlar a kyuubi, vou ajudar mais você! Dattebayou!

-Ah obrigada Naruto! – disse Sakura sorrindo de volta.

-Também posso te ajudar feiosa...

-Pode ter certeza, Sai... chamarei vocês... Então que tal vocês me ajudarem, me levando pra jantar, hein?!

-Pode ser a apetitosa sopa do alojamento Sakura-chan? – perguntou o ninja numero 1 de Konoha.

-Claro! Que ótima sugestão Naruto... – disse Sakura contrariada e Sai rindo.

-Naruto, eu li em um livro que não é saudável um homem contrariar uma mulher... e devemos concordar que no caso da Sakura é mais perigoso ainda! – disse Sai sério.

-Ah você e esses seus livrinhos... devia ler os do Kakashi-sensei... Pelo menos você vai deixar de ser afeminado desse jeito...

-Ei vocês! Vocês vêm ou não? – perguntou Sakura para evitar uma briga.

-Já vamos feiosa! – disse Sai pensando _"seria uma boa ideia pedir por Kakashi-sensei umas dicas sobre Icha-Icha!"._

-Testuda! Senta aqui com a gente! – chamou Ino que estava sentada com Shikamaru e Chouji.

-Oi pessoal! Estão todos bem?! – disse Sakura cumprimentando preocupada, a situação não era melhor.

Antes de poderem responder, um mensageiro apareceu numa nuvem de fumaça.

-Haruno Sakura e Uzumaki Naruto! A Godaime-sama os convoca com a máxima urgência aos portões do acampamento! – e com isso desapareceu.

-Kuso! O que será que aconteceu dessa vez? – perguntou Naruto preocupado.

-Deve ser grave! Shishou nunca me chamou com urgência aos portões! Vamos pessoal... – disse Sakura saindo e os demais a seguindo, apesar de não terem sido convocados, ficaram apreensivos e foram ajudar os amigos. Afinal de uma forma ou outra estavam em guerra.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxx

Aime, Tsunade e Kakashi já os esperavam de prontidão nos portões de Konoha, que para estranheza de todos, estavam fechados.

-Shishou o que houve? – perguntou Sakura chegando ao topo do muro com os companheiros.

-Kakashi sentiu o chakra de Uchiha Sasuke nas redondezas... – disse a Hokage preocupada – Vá ao posto de observação leste e chame Karin... Quero que o localizem agora...

-Mandarei algumas pinturas... – disse Sai aplicando seu jutsu ao papel e liberando algumas cobras e ratos.

-Eiii... O que a garota de cabelo azul de Kiri estava fazendo com Kakashi-sensei? – perguntou Naruto analisando a kunoichi.

-Essa é Aime-hime, Naruto! Irmã de Mei! – disse Kakashi apresentando a hime.

-Ora... Então você é o filho de Minato-sama! – disse Aime lhe estendendo a mão.

-Sou sim... Datebayou! – disse Naruto na pose Nice Guy – Não sabia que você lutava... se for tão forte quando Mei-sama... será de grande ajuda...

-Naruto, pare de conversinhas e ajude a procurar... – disse Kakashi impassível.

-Hai! Jutsu Clone das sombras... – fez os ins e 10 Narutos apareceram – Estamos atrás do Sasuke pessoal... Procurem no raio de 10 km...

-Hinata e Neji já estão usando o byakugan em postos avançados de observação... Temo que ele apareça dentro do acampamento... o que será um desastre... – disse Tsunade pesarosa.

-Não se preocupe Tsunade... O acharemos antes que entre... – disse Aime fazendo selos com as mãos – Suiton: Jutsu Espião da Chuva! Onde ele estiver... vou poder sentir com clareza agora...

De repente começou uma fina chuva com o jutsu de Aime e logo todos estavam encharcados.

-Como nos molhar vai ajudar? – perguntou Sai.

-Controlo o elemento água melhor do que qualquer shinobi de Kiri... Quando as gotas de chuva tocam a superfície, seus sons formam um mapa em alto relevo em meu cérebro de uma área de 15 km²... Assim que identificar quem é quem, acharei Sasuke...

Aime continuava com os olhos fechados, concentrada e fazia movimentos com a boca como se estivesse contando algo. De repente abriu os olhos e se virou na direção de Kakashi:

-Preparem-se para interceptá-lo a nordeste! – disse enquanto Kakashi tomava a frente.

-Então vamos esperá-los do lado de fora! – disse a Hokage pulando o muro.

Quando todos pousaram no chão, Hinata e Neji avisaram pelo rádio que tinham encontrado Sasuke e informaram a mesma posição que Aime. .

Logo outros shinobis haviam chegado aos portões. Gai e Lee se postaram perto de Kakashi. Kiba e Shino se uniram a Hinata, enquanto Neji se juntava a Tenten, Chouji e Shikamaru.

-O que temos aqui Kakashi? – perguntou Gai sério ao notar que Kakashi estava acompanhado de uma kunoichi nova de cabelos azuis.

-Sasuke se aproxima... – disse pesaroso. Iria ter que lutar com seu discípulo de novo.

-Estamos mal posicionados! Não podemos ter 1 Kage de fora do acampamento... –disse Shikamaru – Tsunade-sama... Deve retornar ao hospital...

-Mas eu...

-Ele está certo Tsunade-sama... Não sabemos o que Sasuke planeja... Deve ajudar caso haja algum ferido...

-Hai... Estarei no comunicador... – disse entrando no acampamento a toda velocidade.

-Ok pessoal! Neji e Hinata! Subam nas arvores e nos deem apoio visual... Chouji, Lee, Shino e Kiba... Camuflem-se... Sai apoio aéreo... Naruto, você luta recuado com Gai-sensei... Eu dou suporte a Kakashi-sensei e Aime-hime!

-Eu não vou ficar recuado! Vou lutar cara a cara com esse Teme... – disse Naruto se pondo a frente, mas foi barrado por uma hime como o rosto muito severo.

-Recue, e acumule energia da natureza como seus mestres sapos lhe ensinaram... Honre o nome de Jiraya-sama! – disse Aime exercendo sua autoridade.

-Quando eu for Hokage, você não vai ser tão arrogante! – disse Naruto a desafiando.

-Quando você for Hokage terá todo direito! Mas até lá... cumpra a estratégia de Nara-san! – disse polida.

-Aime-sama! – alertou Kakashi a chegada do nukenin.

-Ora, ora, ora! Que recepção calorosa... Não sabia que estariam todos esperando por mim quando eu finalmente chegasse... E mais convenientemente ainda trouxeram um dos meus alvos pra fora dos portões! – disse Sasuke com um sorriso diabólico no rosto – Finalmente vingado!

Continua…

Bom, eu queria muito continuar essa fic… porém tive que fazer uma modificação drástica no inicio dela... ela estava ficando gigantesca e estava perdendo o foco inicial de quando começei a escrever... então quem acompanhou a história não estranhe... mudou o começo mas não o enredo da fic... Comentem! bjus


	2. O plano de Madara falha

**Cerejeiras em Flor**

**Olá Pessoal, eu costumava escrever para Cavaleiros do Zodíaco, mas ultimamente estou apaixonada por Naruto... Então resolvi escrever essa história... Ela é sobre como eu imaginaria a continuação do mangá de onde está... por isso contém spoillers para quem assiste só o anime... A história será centrada em SakuSasu, porém terá muitos outros casais e até uma personagem original... Espero que gostem e comentem...**

**Classificação K+ por enquanto...**

**Naruto não me pertence... Mas eu gostaria deter o Kakashi de vez em quando... Minhas fics são sem fins lucrativos...**

**Capitulo 2 – O plano de Madara falha**

-O que faz aqui Sasuke? Não deveria estar com Madara? – perguntou Kakashi analisando a situação.

-Vim buscar a cabeça da hime atrás de você... E testar meus novos olhos... Herança de Itachi... – disse com um sorriso diabólico.

-Kami-sama... Madara o converteu ao mal totalmente... Não tem vergonha de profanar desse jeito o corpo do seu irmão fedelho arrogante? – perguntou Aime irritada.

-Não devo satisfações a você hime... Levarei seu cadáver a Madara... Logo o veneno de ácido fitico do Zetsu estará matando todos no campo de batalha – mas foi interrompido por uma kunai que passou a centímetros de seu rosto – o que...

-Obrigada por dizer de onde veio o veneno Uchiha! Agora é bem fácil de fazer o antídoto! – disse Sakura pulando de cima dos muros de Konoha.

-Sakura... Você deveria estar no hospital... – disse Kakashi alarmado, pois sabia como a kunoichi ficava em relação à Sasuke.

-Relaxa sensei... Só vim escutar os sons de um traidor morrer... – disse sarcástica.

-Ora Sakura... Ficou malvada agora? Bem mais interessante! Mas não conseguiu me matar antes, não vai cooperar para que isso aconteça agora... – disse convencido.

-Isso foi antes! Você era o Sasuke-kun... Agora você é só um bastardo que roubou os olhos do irmão morto! – disse Sakura correndo em direção a Sasuke – Vamos ver até onde aguenta... – e dizendo isso deu um de seus mega socos no chão, modificando o relevo do local.

-Sakura-chan, cuidado! – gritou Naruto ao ver que Sasuke a atacaria primeiro. Porém Aime foi mais rápida.

-Você não disse que queria minha cabeça pirralho! Venha pegar... Suiton: Dragão das Águas... – disse fazendo selos com as mãos e atacando Sasuke.

-Vai precisar de um ataque melhor hime! – disse Sasuke se desviando do golpe e já fazendo selos pra lançar seu Amateratsu em Aime.

-Não tão rápido Sasuke... – disse Kakashi se aproveitando da brecha – Chidori!

Sasuke foi atingido recuando vários metros de onde estava, porém o golpe só o assustou.

-Terão que melhorar... – sorriu de escárnio.

-Kakashi, una seu raiton ao meu suiton... – disse Aime se preparando – Suiton: Lâminas de água!

-Chidori... - se aproximou Kakashi conduzindo sua eletricidade pela água que Aime formou.

-Vão dar apoio... – gritou Shikamaru para os demais presentes, que avançaram com seus jutsus.

-Não me atrapalhem! – gritou Sasuke ativando o Mangekyou Sharingan e prendendo quase todos em genjutsus.

-Droga Teme... Pare com isso... – disse Naruto avançando sendo coberto por Sakura – Fuuton: Rasenshuriken!

-Naruto, Sakura... Cuidado! – disse Aime pressentindo o que ia acontecer. Porém Sasuke lançou o Tsukuyomi – Droga... Vou ter que fazer algo...

Com esse pensamento os olhos da kunoichi mudaram... Continuaram azuis, porém agora claros, com cinco vírgulas negras na Iris, fazendo com que o jutsu do sharingan de Sasuke fosse anulado e Naruto e Sakura caíssem desacordados.

-Mas o que? – se perguntou Kakashi ao notar a mudança da kunoichi _"Sabia que tinha coisa..."_. Mas quando ia perguntar Aime saltou sobre Sasuke e gritou:

-Houyton: Espada de gelo! – e começou a digladiar com o Uchiha que empunhava sua kusanagi e lutava com destreza.

-Você é boa hime... porém deve ter roubado esses olhos de alguém... Agora quero te matar mais ainda... Sua usurpadora!

-Se continuar a dizer asneiras e não parar de me atacar, eu o prenderei dentro da própria mente Sasuke... – disse tomando distancia – Você não está no meu nível de habilidades...

-Hahahahahaha! Pare de falar e lute! – ativou de novo sua linhagem sanguínea e tentou acertar a hime com Amateratsu novamente, porém não teve resposta dos olhos recém transplantados.

-Agora entendo porque Itachi o chamava de tolo... – disse a hime sorrindo – Os olhos de Itachi foram feitos para matar Madara, pirralho... Itachi já mais machucaria a sua antiga sensei...

-Mentirosa! – disse Sasuke avançando alucinado pra cima da hime- Vocês estão mentindo pra mim...

-Se não acredita veja por si mesmo... Itachi sabia que você tomaria seus olhos... Então me pediu um selo, para que quando isso acontecesse, você pudesse ver as coisas da ótica dele... – disse Aime concentrando chakra – Guardei o selo dos olhos de Itachi por quase 12 anos... Mizu Sharingan... Selo das águas...

-Quem é você? – foi a ultima coisa que Sasuke falou antes de cair desacordado e liberar todos de seu genjutsu.

-O que foi que houve? – perguntou Gai se aproximando de Kakashi – Vejo que a hime venceu... – porém Kakashi não respondeu, continuava a olhar a hime ofegante, pelo uso do chakra.

-Kakashi-sama... Eu... – disse Aime se levantando, porém foi interrompida pelo shinobi.

-Você... Deveria estar morta... Naquele dia que Madara tentou roubar a Kyuubi... Você foi dada como morta... Fazia parte do esquadrão que montava guarda para Minato-sensei... – disse se afastando da kunoichi – O mesmo esquadrão que deixou Rin morrer...

-Kakashi... Me deixa explicar... Ninguém pode saber... Eu... – implorou a hime.

-Você não é hime da Nevoa... Você é Uchiha Umi... – exclamou o ninja perplexo.

-Nann Kakashi... Ela está morta... Está no monumento de heróis de Konoha... Deu a vida tentando proteger o quarto Hokage e Kushina-sama... Não teria como Uchiha Umi estar viva... Eu saberia que a dona do meu coração desde o fogo, mais fogo da juventude, estivesse viva... Ainda mais do meu lado... – disse Gai convicto.

-Só ela tinha o Sharigan modificado... Minato-sensei me disse uma vez... – disse Kakashi pasmo.

-Mais um Uchiha? Cara que problemático... – disse Shikamaru aparecendo – Acho que teria que levar você e o senhor "vingador desmaiado" aqui para interrogatório! Desculpe hime...

-Eu vou explicar tudo Kakashi... Estou em missão para Konoha a mando do terceiro Hokage... – disse Aime quase suplicando.

-O terceiro Hokage já morreu faz mais de quatro anos... Deveria ter voltado para se apresentar ao próximo Hokage...

-É complicado...

-Eu sei... Beeeem complicado! Você deve ter fugido por causa do remorso que sentiu por ser a responsável pela morte da Rin...

-Eu responsável? – berrou Umi/Aime – Não vamos falar de responsabilidade aqui, quando foi você o maior culpado pela morte de Obito-niisan!

-Então confessa ser Umi?

-Esse é um assunto que vou tratar com a Hokage e não com você! Vocês têm um nukenin pra cuidar... – berrou novamente a hime – Vamos Shikamaru... quanto antes eu esclarecer essa história pra quem se deve, melhor...

-Hai! – disse o ninja pesaroso – Naruto, leve Sasuke para o hospital... Sai chame os ANBUs e comunique Tsunade-sama... Isso vai ser bem problemático...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxx

Finalmente Zetsu tinha achado Madara... Ele iria ficar realmente bravo quando soubesse que Sasuke tinha falhado e ainda tinha sido levado para a Aliança Shinobi.

-Madara-sama... O Sasuke foi... – mas Zetsu foi interrompido pelo líder da Akatsuki.

-Ele falhou... Eu já sei... Meu selo de controle mental, que havia colocado nele, foi desfeito! – disse Madara socando a mesa – Maldita hime... Muito em breve vou esmagá-la, como deveria ter feito quando fui Mizukage...

-Conhece a hime, Madara-sama?

-Contenha-se a sua insignificância Zetsu! Isso deliberadamente não é da sua conta... Continue vigiando...

-Hai Madara-sama! – disse desaparecendo.

-Garota insolente... não vai me atrapalhar de novo... – disse Madara furioso.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxx

Sakura acordou bem cedo naquela manhã tomou um rápido café e foi para o hospital, ver seu novo paciente. Ficou sabendo que a hime da Nevoa passou a noite em interrogatório e só deveria ser liberada caso fosse considerada inocente. Teria uma longa manhã agora... Fazer o antídoto para o veneno de Zetsu... Sabia exatamente o que fazer... Quando chegou ao hospital, ficou sabendo que Tsunade a chamava em seu consultório, no segundo andar...

-Bom dia Shishou! – disse ao ver a Hokage olhando os prontuários dos pacientes que Sakura tinha atendido no dia anterior – Gostou do meu consultório?

-Ficou bem pra nova chefe do hospital dos médicos da aliança shinobi... – disse fechando os prontuários – Vou direto ao assunto Sakura... Atendi Uchiha Sasuke essa madrugada... E as noticias não são nada boas...

-O que Aime-sama fez a ele?

-Aime ou Umi... sei lá quem ela é... Não fez nada de mais com Sasuke... Pra falar a verdade, ela o ajudou... Havia um selo de controle mental bem poderoso na mente de Sasuke, que desconfio eu, que foi colocado por Madara...

-O selo perdeu o efeito?

-A garota sabia o que estava fazendo... O golpe ocular que Kakashi disse que ela aplicou, desfez o selo e colocou Sasuke em uma espécie de coma induzido... Parece até que ela sabia...

-Sabia do que Shishou?

-Que o corpo de Sasuke está rejeitando o implante dos novos olhos... Está com uma infecção grave no globo ocular, que vai exigir boas sessões de chakras nossas... Se não conseguirmos, ele perde os globos oculares... Kabuto fez um bom trabalho ao transplanta-los, porém ele e Madara, não contavam com a genética de Sasuke e Itachi não serem totalmente compatíveis...

-E o que sugere?

-Bem como já estou sem chakra... Você irá aplica-lhe a sessão de chakra matutina...

-Hai Shishou... Encontro com você mais tarde...

-Mais tarde estarei interrogando a garota que dizem ser Uchiha Umi... Pelo que parece Inochi já terminou com ela... Pode deixar eu procuro você...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

Quando Sakura alcançou o quarto do Uchiha, engoliu seco algumas vezes antes de ter coragem de girar a maçaneta. Quando finalmente entrou, o encontrou dormindo serenamente com Naruto a velar seu sono.

-Sakura-chan... Bom dia...

-Bom dia Naruto... Você já dormiu?

-Ainda não Sakura-chan... A Oba-chan disse que o Teme tá mal...

-Ela me disse isso também... Mas no fundo não sei realmente porque ainda se importa... Ele deixou bem claro o que não éramos pra ele a ultima vez que nos encontramos...

-Eu entendo que esteja brava Sakura-chan... Mas porque está aqui?

-Ora como assim? Sou médica e diretora do hospital... Esse é meu trabalho... E em relação a ele, cumpro ordens de Tsunade-sama... Nada mais...

-O que aconteceu com você Sakura-chan? Não acredita mais em segundas chances...

-Acreditaria se ele estivesse aqui por vontade própria... E não porque mais um Uchiha brotou de sei lá onde e o colocou pra dormir...

-Tsunade-sama te contou que ele estava sendo controlado?

-Contou sim... – começou a aplicação de chakra nos olhos do ninja – Mas afinal que diferença faz? Ele só encontrou traição e morte no caminho que ele trilhou... Poderia ter ficado... Não precisava passar por fantoche de Madara... Tudo que aconteceu ontem e nos últimos tempos foram consequências das escolhas dele...

-Não acredito que estou ouvindo isso de você Sakura-chan... Tudo bem você estar chateada, mas não precisa ser tão dura... Sei que você ainda chora a noite quando olha a foto do time 7!

-É tudo muito complexo agora Naruto! Aquela época éramos crianças... Agora somos ninjas e estamos em guerra... E a pergunta que não quer calar é: ele estaria aqui se fosse eu ou você no lugar dele? Ele nos perdoaria? Sinto muito ter perdido a fé nele Naruto, mas foi o que aconteceu... – disse com lágrimas nos olhos.

-Pode posar de durona Sakura-chan... Mas sei que ainda se importa... Somos como uma família... E não vou ficar me baseando no que o outro faria se fosse eu o traidor... Farei o que acho certo, não importa o que os outros pensem... Pois sou Uzumaki Naruto e não outra pessoa... E vou seguir meu coração... Vou proteger Sasuke... Pois esse é meu jeito ninja!

-Naruto... – disse Sakura sorrindo, limpando os olhos marejados – Arigatô! Agora já sei onde encontrar luzes quando meu coração se encher de trevas...

-Ahhh Sakura-chan... Assim eu fico encabulado... – disse Naruto sorrindo, mas foi interrompido por um gemido.

-Aiii – disse o Uchiha levando a mão aos olhos e tentando tirar as bandagens – Porque dói tanto?

-Bom dia, Sr. Uchiha! Bem vindo ao hospital da Aliança Shinobi... – disse Sakura o segurando para que não tirasse os curativos – Sou Haruno Sakura sua médica responsável!

-Sei quem é você Sakura! Deixe de ser irritante! – disse Sasuke com o pior humor que já teve na vida – O que fez com meus olhos?

-Eu? Nada... Kabuto deve tê-los jogado em algum vidrinho experiências quando os retirou... Agora os olhos de Itachi que você implantou, estão fortemente infeccionados e pra sua alegria e felicidade, o seu corpo os estão rejeitando... Então se não quiser ficar cego e sem seu precioso Sharingan, deixe os curativos e fique quieto para eu acabar de aplicar chakra no local... – disse calmamente a médica.

-O QUE?

-Ihhh Sakura-chan... Quando a hime tirou o selo que controlava o Teme, será que ele ficou lesado no processo?

-Naruto, não me irrite... Isso vai ser bem melhor para você...

-Comportem-se... A Hokage virar vê-lo mais tarde sr. Uchiha.. – disse dando um de seus berros – E você Naruto... Fora enquanto eu cuido do paciente!

-O Naruto disse selo? Que selo?

-O que Madara colocou em você, seu imprestável! – disse Sakura se exaltando – Eles estavam controlando você... Um selo de controle mental... Já ouviu falar? Não é exatamente o que aliados fazem uns com os outros! Agora fique quieto ou te coloco pra dormir...

-Vai pro inferno garota irritante!

-Pode ir na frente... Encontro com você lá! – disse aplicando um sonífero na veia do ninja para terminar o seu serviço.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxx

Kakashi se sentou de frente para a cela de Umi e passou a encará-la... Sabia que a conhecia de algum lugar... E no final das contas ela era irmã de Obito... Fizera parte da mesma equipe de ANBUs que ela e Rin... Foi em uma missão para salvar Umi que havia sido sequestrada que Rin havia morrido... Kakashi sentiu o estômago contorcer... Era aquela garota que também que ficará responsável de guardar Kushina durante a gravidez de Naruto...

-Você não deveria ter vindo aqui...

-Eu sei... Mas nee-sama precisava de mim...

-Ela não é sua irmã...

-Pode não ser pelo sangue, mas foi ela e o pai dela que me acolheram depois daquele desastre com a Kyuubi...

-O que você tem haver com isso no final das contas?

-Esse malditos olhos... Esse maldito legado dos Uchiha... – disse Umi começando a chorar – Uchiha Umi já está morta e enterrada depois de tudo que aconteceu... Eu não queria machucar Kushina-sensei... Nem Minato-sama... Mas esses olhos... ESSES MALDITOS OLHOS...

-Vamos ver o que a Hokage fala ao encontrar os tais papeis que Sarutobi-sama deixou explicando a sua missão – disse Kakashi em tom de desprezo – Logo vão saber o que fazer com você...

-Kakashi, por favor... eu nunca quis machucar ninguém...

-Muitos de nós não queríamos muitas coisas... mas nem sempre é do jeito que queremos...

-Gomen...

-Você não tem que pedir desculpas para mim... Vai ter que se explicar a Naruto... Ele foi o maior prejudicado...

-Eu sei... Ele e Itachi-kun... Era minha missão proteger os dois... E por isso um terminou como um Jinchuuriki e o outro como um traidor... Eu não quis nada disso... Mas Madara me usou...

-Bem comovente sua história, mas vamos ver no que dá... – disse dando as costas, porém foi parado pela exclamação da kunoichi.

-Não foi minha culpa Rin ter morrido... Foi ele... Uchiha Madara... Estava atrás de mim... Rin só queria ajudar...

-Madara matou Rin? E o que você estava fazendo fora da vila aquele dia? – perguntou cético.

-Averiguando uma suspeita... Mas Madara já estava rondando a vila naquela época... Eu tinha acabado de virar sensei de um trio de gennin... E em uma das nossas rondas, o pequeno Itachi sentiu um chakra estranho...

-Como assim?

-Já fazia uma semana que eu estava seguindo aquele rastro de chakra... Até que Rin se ofereceu pra ajudar... Eu devia ter dito não... – disse abaixando a cabeça – Naquela época já estava com o Mizu Sharigan, como Kushina-sensei o chamou, bem avançado... Quando encontrei um Uchiha, tentando entrar na vila com seu perverso sharingan, eu tentei enfrenta-lo...

-Perverso Sharingan? Fala como se não fosse um deles...

-Bom... Depois que nii-san morreu, eu deixei o clã... Não concordava com muita coisa acontecendo, como Fugaku conspirando com os anciãos do clã... E eu também não tinha desenvolvido a linhagem... Pra mim foi até fácil ir embora do bairro Uchiha... Orgulhosos, cheios de si e sedentos de poder... Não era aquilo que eu estava planejando...

-O que aconteceu quando usou o Mizu Sharingan em Madara?

-Não me lembro bem... Mas o Mizu Sharingan é um jutsu muito poderoso de controle mental... Porém é uma via de mão dupla... Se não estiver pronto pra usa-lo... Pode abrir a mente para o inimigo... – disse suspirando – Era lógico que naquela época, eu era muito mais fraca que Madara... Então tomou minha mente, descobriu onde seria o parto de Kushina e matou Rin...

-Por Kami-sama... Como ninguém ficou sabendo disso? E porque ele te deixou viva?

-Não me lembro de muita coisa daquele dia... Não faço a menor ideia do porque eu me deixar viva...

-Fui eu que encontrei você naquela noite... E o corpo de Rin desapareceu... Não encontrei rastros de nenhum outro ninja...

-Ele se teleporta... E claro que não ia encontrar nada... – disse com raiva – Então pensou na hipótese mais fácil... Que eu tinha matado Rin...

-Bem... vocês tinham lá suas diferenças...

-O que ficou louco? Ela era minha melhor amiga... Éramos rivais saudáveis, assim como você Maito Gai... Acha que não chorarei a morte dela todos os dias do resto da minha vida?

-Nem deu muito tempo de chorar por Rin... Pouco dias depois... Kushina-sama deu a luz ao Naruto e a Kyuubi atacou Konoha... – disse Kakashi pensativo.

-Foi naquele dia que eu tive que ir embora da vila... Além de Madara ter chegado a Kyuubi por mim... Ele usou meu chakra para solta-la... uma vez que o dele não era suficiente... Se eu tivesse sido mais forte...

-Não deve pensar assim... E seu tivesse sido mais forte, teria salvo Obito...

-Olha Kakashi... me desculpe pelo que eu disse antes... Não te acho responsável pela morte do nii-san... Obito teria protegido qualquer um que ele amasse... E se ele pulou na sua frente pra te proteger, era porque ele tinha visto algo de bom em você...

-Ele me ensinou muitas coisas...

-Ensinou muita coisa a muita gente... Era um molequinho hiperativo...

-Era sim... – e de repente os dois estavam rindo. Até que ficaram sem graça e coraram juntos... Antes estavam discutindo, e agora estava rindo juntos – Desculpe também o que eu disse a respeito da Rin... Vocês eram como Ino e Sakura... As duas kunoichis mais bonitas de Konoha... Eternas rivais, porém grandes amigas... Você nunca faria mal a ela...

-Obrigada... Agora tenho que dizer isso a Hokage... Mas pelo menos você já acredita em mim...

-Bom sua história ficou bem plausível, com os relatórios de Inochi e os documentos deixados por Sarutobi-sama... – disse Tsunade aparecendo com 2 ANBUs – Vamos ao meu escrito... Acho que tudo isso é bem fácil de resolver...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxx

Os três ninjas chegaram ao prédio do quartel general e logo subiram para a sala de Tsunade para conversarem com Umi e esclarecer logo a história de ainda haver uma Uchiha viva que se passava por uma Hime de Kirikagure.

-Primeira e crucial pergunta... Mei-sama sabia quem você era? – perguntou a Hokage juntando as mãos em frente ao rosto.

-Hai! Mei-sama e o pai dela me acolheram quando eu já não tinha mais a quem recorrer... – respondeu Umi cabisbaixa – Mei-nee-sama me ajudou a completar o jutsu Mizu Sharingan, de acordo com as ordens de Sarutobi-sama...

-Porque o terceiro Hokage iria querer que você completasse esse jutsu? – perguntou Kakashi já incomodado com aquela história.

-Essa é a única forma de derrotar Madara... O Mizu Sharingan é o completo oposto do Sharingan e eu o consegui desenvolver apenas com meu chakra que é única e primordialmente baseado em água...

-Foi assim que venceu Sasuke então? Anulando seu Sharingan? – perguntou a Hokage.

-Foi... Desenvolvi um jutsu poderoso o suficiente para neutralizar o poder do Sharingan baseado no fogo e capaz de penetrar na mente dos shinobis provocando genjutsus bem mais poderosos que o doijutsu tradicional dos Uchihas...

-Mas porque Sarutobi mandaria você desenvolver esse jutsu fora da vila?

-Porque a única que podia me ajudar com isso estava morta, a minha sensei capaz de realizar os selamentos necessários para o novo jutsu era Uzumaki Kushina! Ela e Minato-sama me acolheram quando deixei o clã Uchiha... – disse impassível – Eu não podia ficar em Konoha... Madara poderia me usar pra machucar mais alguém... Então sumi do mapa...

-Entendo... Vou buscar o registro da ordem de Sarutobi a você Uchiha Umi... SE for verdadeira, o pergaminho se revelará em sua presença... – disse Tsunade saindo.

-Hai! – disse Umi se voltando para Kakashi e o olhando fixamente.

-Pronto... Já encontrei o pergaminho com a ordem de sua missão... Mas continue contato sua história... – perguntou Tsunade chegando um pergaminho preto indicando uma missão muito secreta.

-Kushina-sensei percebeu que eu poderia desenvolver um sharingan baseado na água com poderes diferentes do tradicional... Então começou a me treinar... Nesse período que fazia pouco tempo que Obito tinha morrido, então Kushina-sensei e Minato-sama cuidaram de mim e me acolheram... Acompanhei minha sensei quase toda a gestação do Naruto... Ela estava tão feliz...

-Naruto foi uma criança querida desde o principio... – disse Kakashi sorrindo – Minato-sensei sorria muito sempre que falava dele...

-Hai! O sonho do Minato-sama era ser pai... – disse a hime sorrindo, porém ficando séria logo em seguida – Mais tarde para completar eu ainda fui chave no massacre do clã Uchiha alguns anos mais tarde...

-Como assim? – perguntou Kakashi surpreso.

-Eu era mestra do Itachi e ele me procurou na vila da Nevoa uma vez para pedir meus conselhos... Ele estava desesperado agindo como agente duplo e descobriu onde eu estava e me contou que o clã planejava um golpe e que os conselheiros de Konoha haviam sinalizado que a solução era o extermínio do clã...

-Então imagino que você veio para Konoha, tentar impedir Itachi... – disse Kakashi entendendo.

-Sim e dei de cara com Madara novamente...

-E a mesma história se repetiu... Você não conseguiu lutar contra ele e ele usou você de novo...

-Sim... – disse Umi com as mãos no rosto – A única coisa que pude fazer por Itachi, após ele e Madara terem destruído o clã, foi ajudá-lo a fugir e prometer que um dia voltária para cuidar de Sasuke...

-Por Kami-sama... – foi a única coisa que Tsunade conseguir falar.

-Voltou então porque se sente forte para lutar com Madara? – perguntou Kakashi em tom ameno.

-Sim... Minha prova final era acordar e controlar a ilusão eterna do sharingan, o Izanagi...

-Então vamos ver que ordem foi essa... – disse Tsunade desenrolando o pergaminho – Invoque a ordem com jutsu de invocação...

Umi logo mordeu o dedo e fez os ins necessários para invocar o documento. Logo escritas que o Sadaime Hokage havia feio se transcreveram no papel.

"_Por ordens do Sadaime Hokage, suprema autoridade da Vila Oculta da Folha, indico Uchiha Umi para a missão de desenvolver sua linhagem sanguínea modificada, o Mizu Sharingan, fora de Konoha, e retornar a vila quando completar o jutsu. A missão terá tempo indeterminado e o paradeiro da ANBU ficará oculto até que a missão seja completada. O alvo do desenvolvimento do jutsu é o agressor que atacou a vila e instigou a Kyuubi a nos atacar, cabendo a ANBU designada para a missão descobrir sua identidade e proteger a vila da folha dessa ameaça."_

-Por Kami-sama! É verdade mesmo... – disse Tsunade.

-Hokage-sama... Meu jutsu está completo como o exigido por Sarutobi-sama... Retorno à vila da Folha para protegê-la em nome daqueles que morrem por ela... – disse Umi se levantando e com muita determinação em seu olhar choroso – Peço perdão pela mentira, mas fiz isso em nome da vontade do fogo que nos foi passada pelos nossos mestres...

-Bem vinda de volta Uchiha Umi... Você será reintegrada como Jounnin da Folha e sua situação será esclarecida com Mei-sama... Sugiro que procure Naruto conte essa história que nós contou...

-Creio que não será necessário Tsunade-sama...

-Está contestando minha ordem Kakashi?

-Que isso? De forma alguma... Eu só quero dizer que tem um abelhudo escutando nossa conversa! – disse Kakashi soltando um Chidori no teto, fazendo um Naruto assustado cair pelo buraco no telhado.

-AAAA Kakashi-sensei... Você está cada dia mais mal... – disse Naruto massageando o bumbum.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxx

Umi e Naruto conversaram a sós no escritório da Hokage durante algumas horas. Umi contou toda a história a ele e coisas do cotidiano da mestra e do quarto Hokage, o que deixou Naruto bem feliz.

-Obrigada por me perdoar Naruto... – disse Umi o abraçando.

-Ahhh... Não tem de quê... Até porque, você não tinha culpa... Vamos juntos chutar a bunda gaga de 150 anos do Madara, que nós estamos quites... Dattebyou!

-Claro! – disse Umi sorrindo.

Continua…

Ainda fazendo umas alterações… Espero que gostem… E comentem... ajuda a criar... Já tem boa parte da história escrita, mas sempre a imaginação pode inspirar a gente!

Beijos


	3. Erros têm consequências

**Cerejeiras em Flor**

**Olá Pessoal, eu costumava escrever para Cavaleiros do Zodíaco, mas ultimamente estou apaixonada por Naruto... Então resolvi escrever essa história... Ela é sobre como eu imaginaria a continuação do mangá de onde está... por isso contém spoillers para quem assiste só o anime... A história será centrada em SakuSasu, porém terá muitos outros casais e até uma personagem original... Espero que gostem e comentem...**

**Classificação K+ por enquanto...**

**Naruto não me pertence... Mas eu gostaria deter o Kakashi de vez em quando... Minhas fics são sem fins lucrativos...**

**Capitulo 3 – Erros têm consequências**

-Ai lá vou eu enfrentar o humor azedo do Sasuke de novo! – disse Sakura olhando no relógio – Até mais tarde porquinha...

-A Tsunade-sama deixou você responsável por ele? – perguntou Ino surpresa.

-Deixou sim... Mas se quiser trocar... Estou as ordens... Ele é intratável...

-Nannn... Essa eu passo... Ele é lindo, gostoso e másculo, mas ultimamente anda bem revoltadinho... Prefiro deixar os casos mais sérios para a Sakura-SAMA!

-Ahh porquinha... me lembrarei disso quando for oportuno... – disse saindo.

-Hunpf! Até parece que você não está gostando disso... – disse Ino sorrindo consigo mesma.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Quando Sakura entrou no quarto do tal paciente encontrou Karin conversando com o Uchiha.

-Karin... Achei que estivesse na frente avançada de batalha... – disse Sakura preparando a bandeja de curativos.

-Como as coisas estão mais calmas agora, vim acompanhando o Kazekage há dois dias... Volto com ele para o fronte de batalha... – disse naturalmente a ninja de cabelos rosas.

-Claro... Agora vou trocar as bandagens do Uchiha... Quer fazer isso?

-Eu hein?! Tô fora... Tenho amor próprio... Controlado ou não ele tentou me matar... E se não fosse por você, eu estaria morta... Só vim dar um recado do Suigetsu para ele... Já vou Sakura-sama... – disse saindo do quarto.

-Agora todo mundo me odeia é?! – perguntou o Uchiha cinicamente.

-Bom como dizem... Quem planta ventos, colhe tempestades... Consequências de suas escolhas... – disse Sakura se inclinando a ele para tirar as bandagens.

-Você me odeia? – perguntou Sasuke se voltando pra ela, a pegando de surpresa.

-Eu não sei... – disse incerta – Pra falar a verdade, eu deveria... Mas um certo ninja vestido de laranja me disse hoje de manhã, que todos merecem segunda chance... Em consideração a ele, não vou te expulsar daqui... Mas espero que não faça mal a ninguém...

-Não irei a lugar nenhum... Preciso saber o que realmente houve com Itachi... –disse ajudando Sakura com os curativos – Aquela kunoichi, hime da Nevoa... Era sensei dele... Talvez ela me diga, a quem devo direcionar minha raiva...

-É quem sabe?! Tudo que eu sei é que seu irmão morreu pra proteger Konoha... Se ele fosse meu irmão, eu faria de tudo pra manter sua vontade... Mas infelizmente não somos muito parecidos... – disse Sakura limpando as pálpebras de Sasuke com água – Não abra os olhos... Se não, ficará cego... Preciso fazer mais algumas aplicações de chakra...

-Não abrirei... – disse relaxando ao toque da kunoichi – Obrigado... Já não dói tanto...

-Pronto... Agora, volte a dormir... Descanse... Naruto logo voltará a falar na sua cabeça... – disse sorrindo – Amanhã bem cedo, eu volto aqui... Sua dieta está liberada...

-Hn... – disse ao se acomodar no travesseiro – Boa noite!

-Boa noite... – disse a kunoichi de costas e saiu. "Isso vai ser bem complicado..." pensou Sakura saindo em direção ao seu consultório.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Mal posso esperar para contar pra Sakura-chan que agora eu tenho o diário da minha oka-chan... – disse Naruto saltitando pelas ruas do acampamento.

-Ele é sempre ativo assim? – perguntou Umi sorrindo ao ninja ao seu lado.

-Você não tem nem ideia... – disse Kakashi olhando desanimado – Quando tínhamos o time 7 era mais complicado ainda... Ele e Sasuke brigavam o tempo todo...

-Você finalmente aprovou um trio de gennins... Lembro que pouco antes de eu ter que ir embora, você era o único que não tinha um trio pra cuidar...

-Não tenho culpa se as crianças não sabiam como agir como uma célula tripla...

-Que bom que Sakura, Naruto e Sasuke conseguiram... Acho que você lapidou diamantes brutos... Afinal os shishous deles foram os antigos Sannins de Konoha... Hoje os 3 são melhores do que eles...

-Talvez esteja certa... – disse Kakashi sorrindo.

-Eii Kakashi-sensei... Umi-nee-chan... Parem de namorar e vamos ver como o Teme está... – berrou Naruto mais a frente.

-Ora seu pestinha... Olha como fala comigo... – disse Umi começando a correr atrás de Naruto arrancando risadas de um Kakashi corado.

Umi e Kakashi foram encontrar o ninja hiperativo no hall de entrada do hospital, olhando fixamente a um ponto do saguão meio escondido no meio de um arbusto artificial.

-Pestinha o que está tramando? – perguntou Umi aparecendo atrás dele.

-Ai Umi-nee-chan... Não me mata de susto... – disse com a mão no coração – Não posso passar ali, a Hinata-chan está no corredor...

-Hinata é a namorada dele? – perguntou pra Kakashi que chegava.

-Até onde eu sei, não... Mas pelo que eu soube, ela pulou na frente de Pain para defendê-lo e depois disso disse que o amava... Ou algo do tipo... – disse distraído lendo Icha Icha.

-Que leitura instrutiva... É por isso que a outra faz uma declaração de amor pro pestinha aqui e ele nem se liga e a fica evitando... – disse Umi indignada com Kakashi – Também um sensei pervertido desses como exemplo...

-Ei... que história é essa de pestinha? – gritou Naruto possesso.

-E você não é?! – perguntou simplesmente fazendo Naruto ferver – E além de pestinha, é lento... Aquela ali deve ser a herdeira dos Hyuuga... Ela quase se sacrificou por você sabia? Dar um oi de vez em quando não machuca...

-Mas... Eu não saberia o que dizer... Hinata-chan é muito especial... Me machucaria magoa-la... Eu não sei bem o que eu sinto...

-Então seja sincero... É a única forma de não magoa-la... Hinata pode te amar, mas você não tem obrigação de sentir o mesmo... Mas pode ter um pouco de consideração... – disse sorrindo – Você pode ir lá cumprimenta-la e mostrar o diário de Kushina-sensei... Assim terão assunto...

-Valeu Umi-nee-chan! Eu vou lá... – disse saindo correndo.

-Poxa! Você é boa nisso... – disse Kakashi baixando o livrinho e vendo Hinata sorrir para Naruto e olhando para o diário.

-Obrigada! Eu era diplomata na vila da Nevoa... Sei como lidar com pessoas... – disse ficando séria – Preciso ir ver Sakura...

-Sakura? Quem estava cuidando do Sasuke, não era a Hokage?

-Sim, mas parece que Sakura ficou encarregada de cuidar do Sasuke... – disse simplesmente.

-Ops... então acho melhor eu ir falar com ela...

-Porque? Algum problema?

-Sasuke abandonou a vila de Konoha há alguns anos deixando a companheira de time desacordada em um banco, depois dela ter dito a ele que o amava... Então deve imaginar como ela se sente...

-Entendo! Vá conversar com Sakura... Encontro com você mais tarde, Jounin responsável... – disse rindo sarcástica.

-Hai! Comporte-se garota... – disse sorrindo sob a máscara e rumando para o consultório de Sakura.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

Sabia muito bem aonde estava indo... Já fora milhares de vezes ao consultório da nova diretora do hospital... Sua discípula... Aquilo soava estranho... Naruto superando Jiraya e controlando a Kyuubi, Sasuke de volta e com poderes do nível dos sannis e Sakura a melhor medicanin de seu tempo... Afinal não falhara ao escolher seus discípulos. Bate na porta e escutou um "Entre" arrastado.

-Algo me diz que tem alguém cansado aqui... – disse Kakashi sorrindo e guardando meu livrinho.

-Sim foi um dia e tanto... Sente-se Kakashi-sensei... Quer café? – perguntou Sakura se levantando.

-Não obrigado... Cafeína não me faz bem...

-Ah cafeína é a única coisa que me deixará acordada pelas próximas horas...

-Plantão de novo?

-Estou cobrindo Tsunade-sama... Ela está em reunião... E pra variar vai durar mais do que o previsto... Tenho que ficar alerta...

-Humm... Então Tsunade-sama te deixou responsável pelos pacientes dela?

-Ok! Vamos lá Kakashi-sensei... Agora é a hora que você pergunta sobre o Uchiha...

-Poxa! Uchiha... Se você o chamou assim é porque temos um problema...

-Só não quero ficar desacordada em um banco de praça de novo... – sabia que podia ser sincera com seu sensei. Ele era o único que acompanhou todas as suas etapas na vida shinobi.

-E nem irá... Tem um monte de marmanjo em Konoha que não deixaria isso acontecer... – disse sorrindo, porém o comentário não surtiu efeito na aluna – Tá bom... sem piadas... Sakura você sabe que o conselho dos kages o deixará livre se ele quiser lutar ao nosso lado... Precisamos de reforço nas linhas de batalha... Então ter contato com ele será inevitável...

-Eu sei bem como são as coisas... Só não estou pronta ainda... Está tudo misturado... Ao mesmo tempo, tenho ódio, porque ele tentou matar a mim, ao senhor e ao Naruto... Mas quando o olho, não consigo esquecer aquele garotinho que eu conheci na academia e fez parte do time 7... Tenho raiva de ele ter ido embora, porém tenho pena das consequências das coisas que ele fez... Sabia que está correndo o risco de ficar cego?

-Bom nenhum erro que cometemos, fica sem uma punição... Mais cedo ou mais tarde, Sasuke vai pagar por suas imprudências... Mas vim aqui porque estou preocupado com você... Não quero te ver triste...

-Como não ficar triste sensei?

-Aceite o rumo que as coisas tomaram... Não fique pensando que ele devia ter feito isso ou aquilo... Sasuke não é perfeito como você o pintou a vida inteira... Já se colocou no lugar dele? Ou o que você faria? Ou se teria força suficiente para não odiar tudo?

-Eu não sei... Somos muito diferentes... Mas falar também é mais fácil do que sentir, não é verdade?! – disse sorrindo com algumas lágrimas nos olhos.

-Sakura... Uma vez, uma amiga minha, me deu um cartão de aniversário, com os dizeres de um poeta, que falava "Podem existir mil motivos para não se amar alguém ,mas se ainda sim, existir um motivo que seja para ama-la, esse prevalecerá"! Você já conheceu o lado bom de Sasuke... Conheço você, não desistirá dele... Então um conselho de sensei... Não lute contra si mesma...

-Arigatô sensei! – disse Sakura abraçando o copy ninja.

Nesse momento, Umi entrou na sala e os pegou em uma cena bem sugestiva.

-Ahh desculpe... a porta estava aberta então fui entrando... – disse constrangida – Eu volto depois...

-Não Umi... Pode ficar... Não atrapalhou nada... Tenho uma relação sensei-aluno com Sakura... Não pense besteiras...

-Ohh claro que não... É que não fui educada ao entrar sem ser convidada...

-Não tem problema... Então esclareceu tudo com Tsunade-sama? – perguntou Sakura enxugando as lágrimas.

-Hai... Naruto depois conta tudo pra você... E por falar em Tsunade, ela quer vê-la...

-Eu vou ver o que houve... – disse Sakura pegando o jaleco e saindo.

-Vamos também... – disse Kakashi saindo com Umi – Você foi ver Sasuke, Umi?

-Sim... Mas estava sedado... Voltarei amanhã...

-Minha troca de plantão é as 07:00... Terei que trocar curativos... Pode vir falar com ele, Uchiha-sama... – disse a rosada voltando na porta do escritório pra pegar uma prancheta.

-Claro... Eu virei.. Mas por favor me chame de Umi... Uchiha-sama parece que tenho a idade de Tsunade... – disse Umi sorrindo, porém o sorriso murchou ao ouvir a voz da Hokage.

-O que tem a minha idade Uchiha Umi?

-N-nada Hokage-sama... Só quis dizer que o sufixo "sama" fica melhor em você do que em mim...

-Onde vai dormir Umi? – perguntou Kakashi.

-Junto com os shinobis da Nevoa... Eu acho... Bom de qualquer forma eu me viro... – disse Umi dando boa noite.

-Agora vocês andam grudados, é?! – perguntou Naruto aparecendo do nada.

-Ordens da Hokage... Vou supervisionar Umi durante sua reintegração a Konoha...

-Pelo jeito que você desvia os olhos do Icha Icha quando ela passa, você vai adorar supervisionar... – disse dando uma risadinha sacana.

-Pra sua tenda... Vá fazer algo de útil como acompanhar a Hinata a sua casa e depois vá dormir... Logo devemos voltar para a batalha...

-Pode crer... Dattebayou... – disse saindo em direção ao hall principal do hospital puxando Hinata pelas mãos – Vamos Hinata, vou deixar você com o pessoal do clã Hyuuga...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Na manhã seguinte, Sakura antes de terminar o seu plantão foi checar as funções vitais de Sasuke e o encontrou de pé no parapeito da janela... "Como ele cresceu..." pensou ao observá-lo. Foi ele quem quebrou o silêncio:

-Bom dia!

-Bom dia, Uchiha-san... Como se sente? Dormiu bem? – perguntou mais amigável.

-Me sinto melhor... Já não dói mais... E dormir bem é uma coisa que não faço há anos... Nem sob sedativos...

-Pesadelos?

-Também... Veio trocar os curativos? – perguntou se voltando pra ela.

-Vim testar sua visão... Se já estiver boa, posso te dar alta e você deve ir ver Tsunade-sama...

-Hn! – foi a única coisa que disse antes de se sentar e sentir as pequenas mãos de Sakura retirando as bandagens.

-Que bom... as pálpebras já não estão vermelhas... Agora abra os olhos de vagar... Se sentir dor, volte a fechá-los... – disse vendo o Uchiha abrindo lentamente os olhos.

Sasuke já tinha esquecido como Sakura parecia uma manhã de primavera... Mas olha-la tão de perto, lhe dava a certeza que estava perdido em um campo florido. A olhou profundamente e a viu corar quando percebeu o quão intensamente ele a olhava.

-Bom... Estão novos em folha... Tirando que não são os seus olhos, está igualzinho ao antigo Sasuke... Só não use o Sharingan por agora... Vamos aplicar um pouco mais de chakra para ver se ainda é possível faze-lo...

-Fiquei sem o Sharingan? – perguntou quase agressivo.

-Bom... Ainda não... Mas se você usa-lo sem estar curado pode ficar cego... Itachi sofria de alguma doença degenerativa, pois seus olhos estavam muito doentes... Então a menos que recupere seus olhos, é melhor, pelo menos por enquanto, que não use sua linhagem sanguínea... – disse pacientemente.

-Isso pode ser um problema... – disse a kunoichi de cabelos azuis entrando no quarto.

-Você...

-Calminha ai Sasuke... Estou do seu lado... Estou aqui pra responder suas perguntas! – disse Umi entrando no quarto.

-Bom, poderá sair de tarde Uchiha-san... Venho assinar sua alta... – disse Sakura saindo. "O que será que vai dar essa conversa?" pensou a rosada ao fechar a porta.

Sasuke analisou a kunoichi a frente. Era bonita e tinha um bom porte. Definitivamente uma Uchiha. Lhe lembrava as moças que perambulavam pelo bairro quando era criança, mas essa em particular não se lembrava. Os olhos azuis quase negros da ninja o fitaram profundamente quando ela disse:

-Espero que tudo que viu durante o efeito do Mizu Sharingan tenham feito você repensar sua relação com Itachi e a dele em relação a Konoha...

-Tudo que eu vi... Foi real? As coisas que sonhei com Itachi?

-Se está perguntando se o que viu, foi o que Itachi viveu, sim, tudo que você viu foi real... – disse o encarando séria - Itachi sabia que Madara iria lhe propor a troca de olhos... Quando soube que você tinha saído de Konoha com Orochimaru, ele me procurou... Me pediu dois selos para o sharingan... Um para que o Amateratsu foi ativado automaticamente quando você focasse Madara, logo depois dele lhe passar a habilidade... Isso teria sido uma maneira fácil de resolver o problema... Porém fomos tolos... Era óbvio que Madara saberia o que fazer...

-E o segundo?

-O outro selo, era para quando você me encontrasse, depois de ter transplantado os olhos de seu irmão, você pudesse ver a situação como ele viu... Os pesadelos que teve, foram ecos do passado de Itachi-kun...

-Tudo aquilo... Real?

-Sim... cada detalhe... E cada sentimento... Não teve um só dia que ele não sofreu...

-Por isso Konoha tem que pagar... – disse Sasuke ficando nervoso.

-Vamos para com o teatro de "Eu sou o gênio do mal revoltado" Sasuke! O selo que Madara colocou em você já foi retirado... Itachi-kun sofreu todos os dias depois que deixou Konoha... Porque teve que matar seu clã, mas principalmente porque sentia sua falta...

-Minha falta?

-Sim... Você era tudo de bom e puro que ele conhecia, dentro de um clã corrompido pela sede de poder... Ele queria uma nova ordem dentro dos Uchiha... Uma que não começasse e terminasse em sangue... E você deveria ser o inicio disso Sasuke... Depois de se tornar forte e mata-lo, voltaria pra casa como um herói e juntamente com a mulher que amasse, reconstruiria o clã... Na vila que Itachi sempre chamou de casa...

-Eu o decepcionei... Não foi? – disse olhando a kunoichi confirmar com um aceno de cabeça.

-Não estou dizendo que nunca decepcionei ninguém... para falar verdade decepcionei mais gente do que devia... Mas não quero isso para você Sasuke... Eu prometi ao pequeno Itachi que eu cuidaria de você, no dia em que ele veio me mostrar você recém nascido... – agora encarava o vidro da janela – Eu era sua sensei, uma ninja renegada pelo próprio clã, por não pensar como todo resto... Eu ensinei isso ao Itachi... Que nem sempre é como nós queremos... Que nem tudo pode ser medido por política ou poder bélico... Um shinobi é algo mais do que isso... tem que ter algo a qual proteger... E Itachi lutou todo tempo por você... Para proteger Konoha e um futuro melhor... Por favor não me venha dizer que quer destruir o que ele mais amou na vida...

-Parece que você o conheceu bem... Apesar de todos os mistérios dele... – olhou pra ela apreensivo. Porque o irmão tinha sido sincero com aquela mulher e não com ele? Devia ter uma explicação - Você o amou?

-Ele era a pessoa mais doce e gentil do mundo... A melhor pessoa que eu conheci... – disse sorrindo – E vocês são muito parecidos... O mesmo corajoso coração... Embora o seu seja mais duro que o dele...

-O que faço agora? Itachi contava comigo... Como posso simplesmente voltar? – perguntou Sasuke.

-Lute pelo que ele lutava... Paz e um novo clã Uchiha... Você tem tudo para fazer isso bem! – disse segurando as mãos do ninja – Eu estarei ao seu lado... Pode contar comigo para ajudar...

-Não posso simplesmente voltar atrás e pedir perdão...

-Ai Uchihas machos e seu velho senso de orgulho... Você me lembra Obito-nii-san... Ou quer dizer, quem me lembra mais ele é o pirralho do Naruto... Mas vocês tem muito em comum...

-Não sou parecido com Naruto... – disse emburrado.

-Mais do que imagina... – disse sorrindo ao ver sua cara fechada – Agora vamos... Tome um banho, pois Sakura vai vir te dar alta, e você pedirá perdão a Hokage por tudo que houve...

-E se ela não me perdoar e me prender?

-Erros têm consequências... Se for essas, deve acata-las e provar que está mudado...

-E quanto a Madara? – perguntou preocupado.

-Vamos vê-lo na frente de batalha... – disse sorrindo – Não se preocupe... hoje será um bom dia...

Sasuke estranhou... Quem costumava dizer aquilo para ele, era sua mãe... E aquela mulher lhe lembrava Mikoto em cada gesto... O que era bom no final das contas... Não estava mais sozinho... Teria uma família de novo...

Continua…

Ahhh pessoal, esqueci de dizer... essa fic foi escrita a muito tempo atrás... anos pra falar verdade... eu já desconfiava que Tobi era Obito... mas algumas coisas não vão totalmente ao anime e/ou mangá... é por isso que se chama fanfic... história pensada por fãns... ok?!

Obrigada pelo carinho!

Beijos


	4. Recomeçando de algum lugar

**Cerejeiras em Flor**

**Olá Pessoal, eu costumava escrever para Cavaleiros do Zodíaco, mas ultimamente estou apaixonada por Naruto... Então resolvi escrever essa história... Ela é sobre como eu imaginaria a continuação do mangá de onde está... por isso contém spoillers para quem assiste só o anime... A história será centrada em SakuSasu, porém terá muitos outros casais e até uma personagem original... Espero que gostem e comentem...**

**Classificação K+ por enquanto...**

**Naruto não me pertence... Mas eu gostaria deter o Kakashi de vez em quando... Minhas fics são sem fins lucrativos...**

**Capitulo 4 – Recomeçando de algum lugar**

Com roupas de kunoichi, (blusa colada estilo babylook preta, corpete azul marinho, calças negras e justas, sandálias ninjas, cinto com instrumentos ninjas, cabelo longo trançado e uma katana nas costas) Umi e mais 4 ANBUs escoltavam Sasuke, até conselho de clãs que estava reunido com a Hokage naquela tarde, pois além de reconstruírem a vila, tinham uma guerra pra vencer.

-Será o melhor momento... Todos os clãs shinobi estão... Peça perdão e ofereça seu poder para proteger a aliança ninja... – sussurrou Umi ao pé do ouvido de Sasuke e se afastou.

-Bom como todos sabem a kunoichi Uchiha Umi retornou em missão essa semana, sob as ordens do antigo Hokage. E como direito retoma sua cadeira como membro do clã Uchiha em nosso conselho! – disse Nara Shikaku que presidia a reunião – Alguma oposição Hokage-sama?

-De maneira alguma... Umi já provou que não deve nada... Retornou como reforço para frente de batalha da aliança ninja... – disse Tsunade satisfeita.

-Os Uchihas sempre foram sinônimos de problemas dentro de Konoha... E uma kunoichi que retorna a nós, disfarçada de hime, não pode ser bom presságio... Que fique registrado que os conselheiros de Konoha não aprovam sua volta... – disse um dos conselheiros.

-E ainda por cima nos trás um nukenin para que possamos absolvê-lo... Vocês não podem acatar isso... – disse a outra conselheira.

-Até se onde pode provar, Srs. Conselheiros, o clã Uchiha nunca falhou com a Vila de Konoha... Então me sentarei na cadeira que é de direito do clã no conselho, torcendo que um dia o nukenin em questão consiga provar o quanto os honoráveis conselheiros em questão estão metido em sujeira até o pescoço e que passem de juízes a acusados... – disse Umi se sentando em seu lugar e olhando para os conselheiros.

-Ora... não seja insolente... – disse a conselheira.

-Sra. Conselheira, devo lembra-lhe que dentro do conselho dos clãs vocês e o Hokage são expectadores, até que não inflijamos regra alguma... – disse Shikaku altivo – Já basta a ótima influencia de vocês ao indicar Danzou como sexto Hokage e dar no que deu...

-Então nos retiramos... – disseram os dois saindo ofendidos.

-Shikaku, você é meu herói! – disse Umi fazendo todos rirem do comentário.

-Obrigado Uchiha-sama... Agora... Vamos a Uchiha Sasuke... – disse Shikaku sentando – O que tem pra nos dizer rapaz? Porque deveríamos deixar você solto?

-Porque eu me arrependo dos meus erros... E acredito que Konoha seja um lugar de recomeço... – disse recebendo um sorriso de incentivo de Umi – Ofereço meus punhos para proteger a aliança shinobi e peço perdão a quem puder me dar...

-Acho um pedido muito plausível... São tempos de guerras... Não podemos desperdiçar shinobis dispostos a lutar... Hyuuga-sama, como representante do maior clã, o que pensa a respeito? – perguntou Shikaku.

-Nós Hyuugas não gostamos de insubordinação... Mas queremos o bem de Konoha... se esse conselho julgar que Uchiha Sasuke pode voltar a ser um de nós, não vamos nos opor... – disse Hiashi que estava acompanhado por Neji – Só sugerimos que fique em liberdade vigiada por um tempo, ou pelo menos até a guerra acabar... E que seja morto caso nos traia novamente...

-Alguém se opõe ou tem uma opinião contraria a Hyuuga-sama? – perguntou Shikaku, como não teve objeção de ninguém, suspirou – Então Uchiha Sasuke, sua punição será dada pela Godaime Hokage... Quanto a nossa parte, pedimos que sua liberdade seja vigiada e damos as boas vindas de volta a nossa vila...

-Eu agradeço a generosidade de todos! – disse Sasuke observando Tsunade se levantar.

-Uchiha Sasuke, eu o condeno a prestar 5 anos de serviços comunitários, ajudando na reconstrução de casas em Konoha, que está em reconstrução desde a luta contra Pain! Exijo que comece pelo antigo bairro Uchiha, as edificações servirão a vila da folha como prédios públicos e será onde morará com Uchiha Umi, até que cumpra seu debito e de onde será vigiado por Jounins responsáveis... – disse a Hokage séria.

-Poderei lutar na guerra?

-Apenas supervisionado por seu antigo sensei e por Umi... Estamos combinados assim Sasuke? – perguntou altiva.

-Hai Hokage-sama... – disse acenando com a cabeça.

-No mais terá acesso a toda vila, desde que se comporte bem e... Não ajude Naruto a explodir nada... – disse a Hokage fazendo todos rirem.

-Obrigado! – disse Shikaku se levantando – Agora aos assuntos de guerra...

Quando o conselho acabou, Umi foi até Sasuke e disse:

-Viu?! Não foi tão ruim...

-Tem razão... mas ainda não confiam em mim...

-Confiaria em si mesmo se tivesse no lugar deles?

-Humpf! – disse fechando a cara, porém notou Hiashi e Neji se aproximando.

-Bem vindo de volta Uchiha! – disse Neji sério e apertou a mão do ninja.

-Espero não decepcionar... – disse Sasuke firme.

-Gostaríamos que jantassem no clã Hyuuga amanhã a noite... O que me diz Uchiha-sama? – disse Hiashi se dirigindo a Umi.

-Ora seria uma honra Hyuuga-sama... Estaremos lá... – disse a kunoichi impressionada.

-E leve o garoto raposa com vocês... Quero ver o que Hinata viu nele... – disse saindo.

-Talvez se o chamasse pelo nome, se surpreenderia com que Naruto pode fazer... – disse Sasuke ferino.

-O que disse? – perguntou Hiashi estreitando os olhos para Sasuke.

-Ahhh nada... Levaremos Naruto... Pode deixar! – disse Umi tampando a boca de Sasuke.

-Ai Umi... Ficou doida? – perguntou depois que ela o soltou – Ele não pode falar assim do dobe...

-Você ficou doido? Ele é líder do maior clã... se irrita-lo vai preso Sasuke...

-Mas ele chamou Naruto de garoto raposa... Ele tem nome...

-Eu sei bem e também não gostei... Mas não vamos tirar a oportunidade do pirralho dar uma boa lição em Hiashi, vamos? – disse Umi com um sorriso perverso – Naruto sabe se cuidar... Logo Hiashi vai aprender...

-Se você diz... – disse Sasuke dando ombros, porém estremeceu ao ouvir:

-Oeeee Teme... que bom que Umi-nee-chan deixou você livre!

-Dobe, faça menos barulho por favor! – disse Sasuke franzindo a testa.

-Vamos Teme... o pessoal já está reunido nas tendas pra te dar boas vindas...

-Boas vindas?

-Claro... além de Teme, você ficou retardado? As meninas ajudaram a Sakura-chan e a ruiva psicopata a arrumarem uma festinha...

-Não precisavam ter se incomodado... Sei me virar...

-Ah sabe... Sabe nada... A gente te deixa sozinho um tempinho, você se junta com o gayzão do Orochimaru e depois com a múmia do Madara... precisamos ficar mais juntinhos para você parar de fazer merda...

-A última coisa que quero é ficar "juntinho" de você...

-TEME! – e os dois foram discutindo e se irritando até a tenda e se despediram de Umi, pois era sua vez de fazer a ronda no muro de vigília.

Sasuke se assustou de ver a quantidade de gente no local. Quando entrou viu Shikamaru, Kiba e Shino conversando. Escutou risadas femininas vindo da cozinha e sentiu um cheiro de bolo. Foi impressionante como o ódio reprimido que conteve durante o conselho, se esvaiu na hora que seus antigos companheiros da academia vieram lhe cumprimentar. Estavam todos ali... Karin, Rock Lee, Neji, Tenten, Chouji, Shikamaru, Ino, Hinata, Kiba, Shino, um cara esquisito chamado Sai, Naruto e alguns de seus bushins e até seu antigo sensei com o inseparável Icha Icha Paradise. Finalmente percebeu o quanto sentiu falta disso e quanto tempo esteve longe. Só sentiu falta de uma flor de cerejeira... Sabia que ainda não era época das sakuras, mas não podia deixar de constatar que alguma coisa está faltando...

-Cadê a Sakura? Em mais um plantão do hospital? – perguntou Sasuke curioso.

-Ahh ela foi se despedir do Kazekage com a Tsunade-sama... – disse Ino vendo o Uchiha trincar o maxilar – Mas ela deixou um bolo no forno para você...

-Que na minha opinião ninguém deveria comer... Deve tá horrível... Aquele algodão doce ambulante só faz porcaria... – disse Karin com desdém.

-Ah sua ruiva psicopata! Não fala assim da Sakura-chan... Ela é muito mais incrível do que você, bruaca ruiva... – disse Naruto aos berros arrancando risos de todos.

-O que? Fala isso na minha cara seu projeto mal executado de Hokage...

-Eii, deixo vocês sozinhos por 5 minutos e transformam isso aqui em um pandemônio? – disse Sakura chegando de não sei onde e separando Karin de Naruto – Larga ele tomatinho cereja!

-Nani? – disse Karin se enfurecendo – Eu vou te...

-Chega Karin... Você faz barulho demais... – disse Sasuke pela primeira vez se manifestando.

-Humpf!

-Chega tomatinho cereja... Você ouviu o Uchiha! Acho que todos devemos ir... afinal já demos boas vindas... – disse Sakura sendo apoiadas por todos que já começavam a se retirar.

Ficaram para trás apenas, Naruto (que insistia que tinha que comer o bolo da "Sakura-chan") e a rosada para pegar a forma do bolo que ainda estava no forno.

-Obrigado Sakura! – disse uma voz rouca a desconcertando.

-Uchiha! Não por isso... é só um bolo...

-Não estou falando do bolo e sim... Por tudo...

-Ah não se preocupe... Bom... Boa noite Uchiha... passe amanhã no hospital para alguns exames...

-Quando vai parar de me chamar de Uchiha e me chamar pelo meu nome? – perguntou Sasuke encarando a rosada.

- Quando olhar nos seus olhos e não nos de Itachi... Porque fez isso? – perguntou finalmente se rendendo a tristeza.

-Eu estava ficando cego e...

-Que parasse de usar esses malditos olhos vermelhos... Tudo que vem dando errado na vila da Folha nos últimos 20 anos tem haver com esses olhos malditos... Você ficaria melhor sem eles – disse Sakura o interrompendo – Mas de qualquer forma as coisas são como são e quem sou eu para mudá-las... Dê boa noite ao Naruto e a Umi-san, quando ela voltar... Amanhã tenho plantão cedo...

E saiu pela janela, deixando Sasuke chocado com as palavras dela. Absorto em pensamentos considerou as palavras de Sakura e finalmente sentiu remorso por tudo que fez de errado. Itachi estava morto, estava com seus olhos, era um dos homens mais poderosos do mundo ninja, mas ainda sim se sentia vazio... Aquilo teria que mudar...

-Teme tem algo descente para comer nesse lugar? – perguntou Naruto quando anoiteceu e ele ainda se encontrava na tenda do clã Uchiha.

-Se você quiser cozinhar... fique á vontade Dobe...

-Posso fazer algo se não se importarem... – respondeu Umi deixando os dois surpresos, pois tinha aparecido de sabe-se lá onde.

- Você disse que podia cozinhar? – perguntou Naruto sorrindo de satisfação.

- Bom... se estão com fome, o que acham de lamen?

-Uau Umi-nee-chan... Já sou seu fã numero um... – disse Naruto na pose Nice Guy.

-Isso... puxa o saco do Dobe... Ele nunca mais vai sair da nossa casa... – disse Sasuke jogando a cabeça para trás e saindo da cozinha.

-Quem diria... Esse é o Teme mesmo? – perguntou Naruto curioso vendo Sasuke se afastar.

-Que bom que ele está mudando... Espero poder ajudar vocês dois a se acertarem por aqui...

-Se você fizer Lamen todos os dias, eu me acerto definitivamente... – disse Naruto sorrindo.

-Ahh isso é fácil de resolver... Só a Sakura que não vai ficar satisfeita de ver você comendo apenas lamen...

-É só não contar... Hehehe!

-Mais tarde podemos levar lamen para ela no plantão dela... – disse a kunoichi cortando alguns legumes e colocando água para fever.

-Dattebyou Umi-nee-chan!

Sasuke levantou-se da mesa para ir ao banheiro e ao passar pela cozinha viu um pequeno embrulho em cima da bancada. Reparou que era o lanche que Umi tinha preparado para levarem para Sakura.

Deu uma olhada para o fundo da tenda e viu que todos ainda conversavam e que não dariam falta dele. Pegou o pequeno pacote e saiu pela janela da cozinha.

Rumou em direção ao hospital... Já era tarde quando entrou no hall de recepção do hospital e perguntou a uma enfermeira a respeito de Sakura.

-Haruno-sama está no laboratório... É no final do corredor a direita... – disse a enfermeira gorducha se oferecendo para o vingador Uchiha.

-Obrigado! – disse saindo.

-Ai que lindo... ele trouxe o jantar dela... – disse outra enfermeira comentando com a primeira.

-Ai que inveja! – disse a enfermeira gorducha se apoiando no balcão.

Sasuke encontrou com Shizune já tirando o jaleco e saindo do laboratório.

-Boa noite Sasuke! Perdido?

-Não... Vim trazer o jantar da Sakura! – disse seco.

-Saky-chan ficará feliz... Ela está terminando de examinar as sementes que Umi trouxe pro caso do Zetsu...

-Progressos?

-No mais tardar amanhã poderá ser usado...

-Umi-sama ficará feliz... Boa noite Shizune...

-Boa noite Sasuke-san... – disse a kunoichi saindo para informar Tsunade sobre o andamento do hospital, pois tinham chegados alguns doentes graves do fronte de batalha.

O ninja entrou em silêncio na sala fracamente iluminada e notou que a kunoichi de cabelos rosas trabalhava concentrada em alguns fracos na sua frente.

-Está perdido Uchiha? – perguntou a voz de Sakura quebrando o silêncio.

-Não Dra. Haruno, só vim trazer o jantar que a Umi fez para você...

-Você? Trazendo meu jantar? Cozinharam seu cérebro?

-Ai Sakura irritante... Deveria ter deixado você morrer de fome... – disse deixando o pequeno embrulho em cima da bancada e já dando as costas.

-Espere... Desculpe... É só que é muito estranho você... Sendo gentil...

-Não sou gentil... Foi a Umi quem mandou o jantar...

-Mas foi você quem trouxe...

-Já estou começando a me arrepender disso...

-Arigatô... – ela o cortou deixando-o confuso – Por trazer meu jantar... Realmente estava com fome...

-Hn... – disse Sasuke observando Sakura se alimentar - Você não vai dormir?

-Não... Estou de plantão... Fico aqui até as 7:00 da amanhã...

-É assim sempre? – perguntou Sasuke meio tímido.

-Sim... pelo menos uma vez por semana... Sou discípula da Hokage, mas isso não me dá privilégios... Trabalho tanto quantos os outros médicos...

-Ahh claro! Médica... É um pouco estranho para mim considerar isso também...

-Acha que não sou capaz?

-Não Sakura... não foi isso que eu quis dizer... Eu só não acredito em como as coisas mudaram...

-Preocupado com o que perdeu?

-Talvez... Bom acho que já vou... – disse levantando.

-Claro! Logo poderemos voltar a lutar e Naruto poderá voltar a treinar com Bee-sama... Essa guerra precisa acabar...

-Bee-sama? O Hachibi?

-O próprio... Porque?

-Eu lutei com ele a um tempo atrás... achei que o tivesse capturado para Akatsuki...

-Ele é bem poderoso... É o único Jinchuuriki que controla seu bijju... Está ensinando ao Naruto como fazer isso com a Kyuubi...

-Entendo... Então o Naruto está ficando bem durão? – perguntou com um sorriso de canto.

-Ah por favor... não comecem de novo com aquela disputa para ver que é o mais poderoso... Da ultima vez, se não fosse o Kakashi-sensei, vocês teriam se matado...

-Pode deixar... já consegui o poder que precisava... E alias quem quer se tornar Hokage é ele... e não eu... Depois que essa guerra acabar tenho planos bem diferentes do Naruto... – disse com um sorriso discreto – Mas pode ficar tranquila, nunca vamos parar de competir... Porque o dia que isso acontecer deixaremos de ser amigos...

-É muito bom ouvir você chamando o Naruto de amigo... Ele lutou muito por sua causa... Não o desaponte...

-Não irei... Espero fazer a coisa certa dessa vez... Vou proteger o que Itachi queria que eu protegesse... E reconstruir o clã do jeito que ele imaginou...

-E o time 7 sempre vai estar aqui para ajudar... não se esqueça disso... Bom, boa noite e obrigada pelo jantar... Já ne! – disse acenando e vendo o Uchiha dar um pequeno sorriso e sair pela janela – Só não sofra de novo Sakura...

O dia amanheceu tranquilo no batalhão médico... Quando Sakura passou na sua sala para pegar suas coisas e terminar seu plantão, tinha um pequeno embrulho em cima da sua mesa com um pequeno café da manhã com um bilhete escrito "Bom dia Dra. Haruno!" com a letra de Sasuke. A kunoichi não cabia em si de alegria depois de reconhecer a letra do Uchiha e foi para sua tenda feliz da vida para descansar.

Já era noite quando Umi teimava com Sasuke e Naruto para colocarem uma roupa mais apresentável para irem até o clã Hyuuga jantarem com Hiashi-sama.

-Ahh Umi-nee-chan... Isso não é justo... Esse troço fica esquisito em mim... Dattebayou! - disse Naruto se olhando no espelho.

-Concordo com o Dobe... Isso é ridículo! – disse Sasuke olhando para seu quimono preto, com o símbolo Uchiha nas costas.

-Ahhh vocês estão muito fofinhos nesses quimonos... – disse Umi empolgada.

-Yo minna! – disse Kakashi entrando pela janela – Onde vão engomadinhos desse jeito?

-Jantar no clã Hyuuga... – disse Naruto sem emoção.

-Hiashi a convidou, Umi? – perguntou o copy ninja espiando a kunoichi de quimono azul piscina que arrumava as madeixas soltas na frente de espelho.

-Sim... e achei melhor aceitar para não contrariar... afinal ele tem muito poder na vila...

-Tome cuidado... Hiashi é muito astuto... Talvez ele esteja querendo arranjar um casamento... – disse Kakashi sentando no sofá.

-Acha que ele quer casar a Hinata-chan com o Teme? – perguntou Naruto arregalando o olho e quase gritando.

-Não... A herdeira Hyuuga se casa dentro do clã geralmente... Mas estava referindo a Umi... Rezam as lendas que Hiashi procura uma mulher bonita que possa educar Hanabi e Hinata como himes... – disse Kakashi que notou que Sasuke não gostou nada da menção que Hyuuga Hiashi tentaria dar em cima de Umi.

-Obrigada pelo "mulher bonita"... – disse Umi sorrindo pelo espelho para Kakashi, o fazendo corar – Mas sei me defender... Estou fazendo isso mais pelo Naruto... Ter contato com Hiashi pode ser bom para ele e Hinata...

-Como assim eu e a Hinata-chan? – perguntou Naruto cruzando os braços.

-Hiashi quer saber porque ela pulou na sua frente para te salvar de Pain... E para alguém que quer ser um Hokage, ter um bom relacionamento com o líder do maior clã de Konoha pode ser bem favorável...

-Então se é pro dobe, eu não preciso ir... – disse Sasuke rabugento.

-Claro que precisa... Ontem no conselho ele não pediu sua cabeça... Por isso, não custa ser gentil...

-Por esse lado você tem razão... – disse Kakashi esparramado no sofá – E alias, não se importa de eu esperar por você aqui Umi, se importa?

-Porque vai esperar pela Umi-sama? – perguntou Sasuke super protetor.

-Porque quero discutir com ela, uns relatórios que Gaara nos mandou do fronte de batalha e ando tendo algumas ideias...

-Claro Kakashi... Não vamos demorar... – disse sorrindo – Tem takoyaki no balcão da cozinha...

-Humm arigatô! – disse ao vê-los sair.

Continua...


	5. Garoto Raposa

**Cerejeiras em Flor**

**Olá Pessoal, eu costumava escrever para Cavaleiros do Zodíaco, mas ultimamente estou apaixonada por Naruto... Então resolvi escrever essa história... Ela é sobre como eu imaginaria a continuação do mangá de onde está... por isso contém spoillers para quem assiste só o anime... A história será centrada em SakuSasu, porém terá muitos outros casais e até uma personagem original... Espero que gostem e comentem...**

**Classificação K+ por enquanto...**

**Naruto não me pertence... Mas eu gostaria deter o Kakashi de vez em quando... Minhas fics são sem fins lucrativos...**

**Capitulo 5 – Garoto Raposa**

Chegando a tenda do clã Hyuuga, quem os recepcionou foi Neji. Ele foi bastante entusiasta com Umi, quando ela lhe disse que seu pai, Hizashi, tinha sido seu Jounnin responsável na sua época de gennin.

-Você se parece muito com ele Neji-san... E já ouvir falar que é tão poderoso quanto... – disse Umi sorrindo.

-Arigatô Uchiha-sama... – disse Neji encabulado.

-Hehehe... Umi-nee-chan... Você deixou o Neji envergonhado... Isso é inédito! – disse Naruto rindo.

Sasuke já tinha se desconcentrado da conversa, quando notou que uma moça de cabelos rosados deixava o clã na companhia de Hinata e Hiashi. Quando se aproximaram puderam ouvir:

-Não se preocupe Hyuuga-sama... Hinata-chan está apenas com anemia... Faça-a se alimentar melhor... Logo retomaremos o combate ao lado da aliança e Hinata tem muito a contribuir... – disse Sakura sorrindo.

-Não sei bem o que Hinata teria o que contribuir numa guerra, mas de qualquer forma obrigado Haruno-san! – disse Hiashi sério, porém notou a chegada dos convidados – Ora... A hime de Kiri...

-Cheguei em má hora Hyuuga-sama? – perguntou Umi notando ser analisada de cima em baixo.

-Claro que não... Só Hinata que estava meio indisposta hoje... E Haruno-san veio vê-la... – disse o líder do clã gentilmente.

-Ora Sakura... Porque não se junta a nos no jantar? – perguntou Neji sorrindo. O que deixou um Uchiha cuspindo abelhas.

-Ahh Neji, não estou vestida apropriadamente... – disse Sakura sem graça.

-Não seja por isso Sakura-san... Lhe emprestarei um kimono...- disse Hinata a puxando sem dar chance para contestá-la.

-Bom, vamos entrar... – disse Hiashi tomando a frente do grupo.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

O jantar transcorreu sem incidentes. Sakura foi colocada ao lado de Sasuke que se mantinha calado 100% do tempo, porém pegou o Uchiha a espiando pelo canto do olho pelo menos umas 3 vezes.

-Sasuke-san... – começou Hiashi – Está pensando em se estabelecer onde em Konoha?

-Minhas ordens, são de reconstruir o distrito Uchiha... Eu e Umi muito em breve iremos para lá...

-Mas aquele lugar, será apropriado para uma dama como Umi? – perguntou Hiashi interessado.

-E onde julga que seria apropriado para mim, Hyuuga-sama? – interrompeu Umi, antes que Sasuke soltasse o Chidori na cara do líder do clã. Naruto e Hinata param a alegre conversa que estavam tendo para prestar atenção. Sakura segurou o fôlego e Neji riu por dentro pensando _"O velho vai atacar..."._

-O clã Hyuuga está de portas abertas para você hime... – disse simplesmente Hiashi.

-Agradeço... Mas prometi a Mikoto-sama e a Kushina-sensei que cuidaria de seus filhos, caso elas não estivessem aqui... – disse sorrindo calmamente – E como é esse o caso... Depois que a guerra acabar, Sasuke e Naruto irão morar comigo... Apesar de já terem quase 17 anos e serem shinobis excepcionais... Promessa é promessa...

-Então não pensa em se casar? – perguntou fazendo todos na mesa se engasgarem.

"_Velho ero!"_ pensou Naruto. _"O Kakashi-sensei estava certo..."_ pensou Sasuke. _"Hora de acabar com esse papo! E provável que saia briga..."_ pensou Sakura.

-Ahh Hyuuga-sama... Acredito que esse não seja o objetivo da Umi-san... – disse Sakura sorrindo.

-Então devo supor que uma dama como ela, vai desistir de sua beleza e juventude para cuidar de um ninja rebelde e do garoto-raposa? – perguntou sem sentir o líder do clã.

-Papai... Isso foi muito rude! – disse Hinata séria – Naruto-kun tem nome... E salvou toda vila de Pain... Devia ser mais respeitoso...

-Não fale assim comigo Hinata... – disse Hiashi, porém foi interrompido por Naruto falando:

-Garoto Raposa, né?! – disse sorrindo de canto – Faz muito tempo que não me chamam assim...

Todos respiraram fundo... Sasuke que estava tão possesso que Sakura teve que segurar a mão dele debaixo da mesa para que ele não ativasse o sharingan ali mesmo.

-Papai peça desculpas! – exigiu Hinata.

-Não se preocupe Hinata-chan... Seu pai ainda é dos que pensam que eu não sou digno... Porém não tem problema... Já estou acostumado... Mas não é um velho babão, que senta no seu trono, no seu amado clã, que vai me dizer o que eu sou ou não... Sou filho do quarto Hokage e discípulo do Ero-sennin... Já lutei duro pra chegar aqui e não deixar que ninguém me desmereça... Lembre-se seu velho hipócrita, que é o garoto raposa e o ninja rebelde, que vão chutar a bunda do Madara e terminar com essa guerra, para você poder voltar para seu precioso clã e achar que manda no mundo! – disse ficando de pé e praticamente berrando para o pai de Hinata – Hinata-chan é muito diferente de você... Espero que quando ela tome conta melhor dessa bagaça aqui, ela transforme a cabeça dos Hyuugas em algo melhor, e os faça ver os que as pessoas têm de melhor e nunca ao contrário! Agora com licença que o garoto raposa está saindo... esse jantar já deu o que tinha que dar...

-Naruto-kun... – gritou Hinata saindo atrás dele.

-Uau! – disse Umi sorrindo sarcástica – Apesar do vocabulário chulo, não posso discordar dele! E também devemos nos retirar... Vamos Sasuke e Sakura?

-Não devia ir tão cedo! – disse Neji divertido em quanto Hiashi parecia em choque para assimilar tudo que Naruto havia dito.

-Quando ele acordar, diga-lhe que o jantar foi... Inesquecível! – disse um Sasuke mais divertido ainda acompanhando Sakura e Umi a saída.

-Direi! Er... Umi-sama, posso lhe pedir algo? – perguntou Neji tímido.

-Claro! Você foi um anfitrião bem mais gentil essa noite do que seu tio! – disse divertida.

-Como treinou com meu pai nos tempos de gennin, poderia me ensinar o jutsu de invocação dele?

-Hum, parece que um Jounnin andou pesquisando minha vida... Não foi? – perguntou Umi sorrindo vendo Neji corar – Porque, do contrário, não saberia que os animais que eu invoco, são os mesmos que seu pai invocava...

-Bom Hiashi-sama me pediu para pesquisar sobre você...

-Ai que velho mala! – disse Sakura se pronunciando pela primeira vez e fazendo todos rirem.

-Ensino sim Neji... Você começará muito me breve invocar dragões como eu faço e seu pai fazia... – disse sorrindo.

-Arigatô... Boa noite minna! – disse se despedindo.

-Você invoca Dragões? – perguntou Sasuke admirado, vendo-a assentir com a cabeça.

-Incrível Umi-sama... – disse Sakura sorrindo.

-Acho que devo ir falar com o Naruto... – disse Sasuke pensativo.

-Não se preocupe... Hinata está com ele... Não estrague o momento... – disse Umi rindo com Sakura.

-Eu perdi algo? – perguntou o usuário do sharingan.

-Está vendo Umi-sama?! Culpa do Kakashi-sensei... Ao invés de dar educação sentimental a esses dois, ficou lendo Icha Icha e Sasuke e Naruto ficaram beeem lentos nesses assuntos... – disse Sakura rindo.

-Nada mais do que esperado... – e Umi se pôs a explicar a relação complicada da Hyuuga e do Uzumaki.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Naruto-kun... Espera por favor! – disse Hinata correndo de kimono atrás do ninja hiperativo.

-Hinata... volta para lá... Seu pai vai se zangar... – disse Naruto parando.

-Não me importo! – disse decidida.

-Hinata, você tem que parar com essa mania de me defender... Vai acabar se machucando, como da ultima vez... E pode ser que a Sakura-chan ou a vovó não estejam perto para ajudar...

-Não gosta que eu faça isso?

-Ficaria maluco caso algo acontecesse a você! Não me leve a mal, é bom ter alguém que se importe com a gente, mas no meu caso você pode se machucar... – disse ainda de costa sem coragem de encara-la.

-Desculpa... Mas não posso evitar... E você sabe porque...

-Hinata-chan... – disse finalmente se virando – Tem que esquecer esse sentimento... Não sou bom pra você... Sou só um órfão amaldiçoado por um bijju e você é a herdeira de um clã... Jamais daria certo...

-Desculpe... – disse começando a chorar.

-Ah droga... Não chora Hinata-chan... – disse ele a abraçando – Detesto te ver chorando...

-Naruto-kun... Nunca mais repita que você não é bom o bastante... Você é o melhor shinobi dessa vila... Não se engane por meu pai... – disse ainda abraçada a ele aproveitando o momento.

-Obrigado pela consideração... Mas precisa se afastar de mim... Sou alvo do Madara e não quero que se machuque... – disse a segurando pelos ombros – Prometa para mim que ficará fora de perigo!

-Estou na guerra também... Não vou ficar sentada vendo tudo ser destruído... Então não lhe prometerei nada... Se tiver que lutar para te defender, eu farei... – disse com raiva nos olhos – Você não manda em mim...

-Hinata-chan... Não faça isso...

-Tudo bem que você goste da Sakura-san e não retribua meus sentimentos, mas não me peça para me afastar... Você me deu coragem para ser uma ninja melhor... Não vou abandonar você mesmo que tenha que acompanha-lo até o inferno... – disse decidida e saiu correndo para voltar à tenda do clã.

-Hinata... – disse Naruto espantado.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxx

-E ai? Como foi o jantar? – perguntou Kakashi se sentando com Umi, Sasuke e Sakura em volta da fogueira.

-Um fiasco! – disse Umi se largando na cadeira frente do shinobi, e se colocando a narrar o jantar.

-Agora sabe que os domínios Hyuuga não são tão seguros pra você! Ou pode sair de lá casada! – disse Kakashi rindo.

-Kakashi isso é sério! – disse Umi atirando um pergaminho que estava em cima da mesa na testa do shinobi e rindo junto com ele – Aquele velho doido! Nunca me casaria com ele... Ele é um bostinha preso a tradições... Além do mais não estou muito interessada em casamentos...

-Bom então deixe claro para os pervertidos de plantão que você não está querendo compromissos... Ou se não, logo terá uma fila de pretendentes...

-Você acha?

-É o natural... Mulheres bonitas geralmente tem uma fila de pretendentes atrás delas...

-Kakashi... É segunda vez que fala que eu sou bonita essa noite... – disse Umi o vendo ficar vermelho - Vou começar a achar que está na fila...

-E eu estaria bem colocado? – perguntou a fazendo corar também.

-Hummm... Top 3! – disse o vendo ficar escarlate.

-Ok! Chega desse papo... – disse voltando ao normal e olhando para os lados – Como Sakura e Sasuke estão mais afastados, quero lhe propor algo que pode ajudar você a lutar contra Madara...

-Estou ouvindo atentamente! – disse Umi e ela e Kakashi começaram a cochichar...

_Enquanto isso... mais afastado da fogueira..._

-Noite interessante... – disse Sakura olhando o céu.

-Obrigado por ter segurando minha mão e não ter me deixado soltar o Amateratsu naquele velho atrevido!

-Disponha... – e o silêncio se instaurou entre os dois. Sasuke recomeçou para não ficar ainda mais constrangido.

-Você ficou bem nesse kimono da Hinata... – disse analisando o kimono rosa claro que Sakura usava – Combinou com você...

-A-arigatô... Não costumo usar muito... Estou sempre ocupada no hospital... Ainda mais em épocas como essa...

-Quando a guerra acabar, ache mais oportunidades de usa-los... – disse sorrindo de canto de boca.

-Quem é você e o que fez com Sasuke? – perguntou Sakura sorrindo.

-Voltou a me chamar pelo meu nome? – perguntou a deixando vermelha.

-Bom, o ego continua o mesmo... – disse desconversando.

-Todos nós mudamos... Umi-sama me mostrou as dores de Itachi... Quero fazer algo a respeito...

-O que você vai fazer?

-Bom depois de "chutar a bunda do Madara", como diria o dobe... Quero voltar a Konoha para estabelecer um novo clã Uchiha... Para que desgraças como a que eu vivi não aconteçam mais... – disse a olhando.

-Isso parece bom... Só não parece melhor, porque você parece um hengue... Você não é o Naruto não é?! – e os dois riram juntos.

-Essa guerra tem que acabar rápido... Sinto falta dos velhos tempos... – disse parando de sorrir.

-Eles só acabaram porque você foi embora... Agora que voltou, acho que podemos dar um jeito... – disse Sakura encarando o horizonte. Sasuke o olhou surpreso, não achou que a kunoichi já tivesse perdoado tudo que fez.

-Arigatô... – disse sério.

-De nada... Bom, acho que está tarde... Vou dormir... – disse Sakura, porém foi interrompida por Umi e Kakashi que estavam se levantando.

-Eu a acompanho até sua tenda! – disse Kakashi sorrindo por baixo da mascara – Já ne Umi-chan... Sasuke!

-Já ne Kakashi-kun... – disse Umi se despedindo dos dois.

-"Chan" e "Kun"? – perguntou o Uchiha desconfiado.

-O que? Não podemos ser educados um com o outro?

-Isso tá mais para "apaixonado" um com o outro... mas tudo bem, não vou discutir... – disse rindo deixando Umi furiosa – O Naruto tá chegando...

-Ele vem pra cá?

-Desde que você cozinhou lamem pra ele, foi a sentença que ele vai viver aqui agora... Não dou uma semana para trazer as coisas dele...

-Te desagrada?

-Apesar de ele ser barulhento, fedorento e um dobe... Não! Mas posso ignora-lo, não é?! – disse arrancando risadas de Umi – Boa noite Umi-sama!

-Boa noite Sasuke! – disse sorrindo ainda.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Aproximadamente 10 minutos depois, Umi ainda se encontrava fora da tenda, até que Kakashi reapareceu.

-O Sasuke já foi dormir?

-Humm acho que sim...

-Podemos ir então?

-Onde vamos?

-Ao campo de treinamento...

-Não posso demorar... Mas quero ver essa sua ideia e se ela vai dar certo... – e dizendo isso, sumiram na noite.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Ei Umi-sama? Kakashi-sensei? – chamou Sakura, que juntos com os dois, Naruto e Sasuke, arrumavam seus equipamentos de guerra, pois Garra requisitava com urgência a vinda deles – Não acham que o Naruto tá meio esquisito?

-Esquisito? – perguntou Kakashi.

-Também estou achando o Dobe meio estranho... Ele nem conversou direito com ninguém desde o jantar com o babão do Hyuuga... – opinou Sasuke – Mas não interfiram, está bom o silêncio do jeito que está...

-Sasuke, não seja insensível... – disse Umi o recriminando.

-E por algum acaso, você já viu ele sendo sensível alguma vez na vida? – perguntou Sakura com olhos cerrados para Umi – Porque eu nunca tive esse prazer...

-Ei não me envolvam nas brigas de casal de vocês dois... - disse Umi saindo de perto – Vou conversar com Naruto...

-Como assim briga de casal? – perguntou Sasuke chocado, vendo Umi se afastar – Essa daí, está ficando cada vez mais abusada... Você por acaso anda embebedando ela Kakashi-sensei?

-Eu?

-Claro... Pensa que não estou sabendo dos passeios noturnos de vocês dois?

-Errr... Não é nada disso que você está pensando Sasuke... Não estou levando Umi pro mal caminho ou tentando fazer alguns Hatakezinhos... – disse o sensei corando – Eu e Umi, estamos trabalhando em um novo jutsu...

-Novo jutsu? Do que se trata? – perguntou Sakura curiosa.

-Humm vão ver quando for o momento... Por enquanto isso não deve interessar vocês...

-Nesse momento, o que deve me interessar, é você tirar essa ideia de Hatakezinhos da cabeça... – disse Sasuke sério deixando Kakashi totalmente sem graça.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxx

-Naruto? Quer conversar? – perguntou Umi chegando perto do shinobi que arrumava seu uniforme.

-Ahhh Umi-nee-chan, só estou nervoso... Vou terminar meu treinamento junto do Bee-sama... Enquanto vocês vão pra guerra... Não me sinto confortável...

-Então, esse seu mau humor não tem nada haver com o que aconteceu no clã Hyuuga?

-Bom... Já estou acostumado com pessoas como Hiashi... Não se preocupe...

-Sim... Imagino que esteja... Mas e quanto ao que o Neji me contou? – perguntou Umi deixando Naruto sem saber bem do que se tratava – Que Hinata voltou chorando para casa? Ela foi atrás de você, não foi?

-Errr... Esse assunto é bem complexo Umi-nee-chan... – disse coçando a nuca.

-Bom, já arrumei minha mochila... Tenho tempo de te ouvir, enquanto os outros não estão prontos...

-E que eu estou confuso... Eu sempre amei a Sakura-chan, mas desde a luta com Pain e todo aquele lance com a Hinata, eu me sinto dividido... E desesperado... Estamos em guerra e eu tenho a Kyuubi, e só de pensar que ela pode pular na minha frente para me salvar de novo, me dá vontade de pedir pro Neji prender ela em Konoha para que não se machuque... Não quero sentir de novo, o que eu senti, quando pensei que ela tivesse morrido...

-Bom... Deixa ver se entendi direito... Você sempre amou Sakura, porém ultimamente Hinata, está ocupando um lugar novo em seu coração, que você não sabe bem o que é... – disse sorrindo – Estou certa?

-Umi-nee-chan... Você é boa nisso... nem eu me explicaria tão bem... Dattebayou...

-Você sente pela Hinata e a mesma coisa que sente pela Sakura?

-Definitivamente não... Sakura-chan é bem... você sabe... – disse corando – Atraente...

-E Hinata? Também a acha assim?

-Não... Quer dizer... Ela é linda e atraente também... Mas ela é diferente... O jeito como me olha, me faz sentir em uma manhã ensolarada... Quando fala comigo, mesmo sendo muito tímida, faz o tempo passar mais devagar... Ela tem um cheiro bom... e um sorriso que me faz sentir em casa...

-Bom então acho que você já sabe quem é a garota certa pra você... Amor é feito muito mais do que de atração... Pense se esse lance da Sakura, não é apenas pra competir com o Sasuke... E cuidado com suas decisões... Hinata não vai estar disponível pra sempre...

-Mas Umi-nee-chan... O que eu faço? Jamais serei digno dela...

-Ora! Agora me deixou realmente brava... – caminhou até ele e lhe deu um cascudo – Nunca mais repita isso... Até onde eu conheço, não existe homem mais digno no mundo shinobi do que você... E não deixe ninguém te fazer acreditar ao contrário...

-Obrigado nee-chan... – disse Naruto a abraçando.

-Agora vamos... General Gaara nos convocou... Precisamos de você para vencer essa guerra... Depois dela, tudo ficará mais claro...

-Vamos nessa dattebayou! Temeeee... Sakura-chan... Vamos... – disse pulando em direção aos dois.

-Obrigado por fazê-lo enxergar... – disse Kakashi se aproximando de Umi.

-Espero que ele siga meus conselhos... – disse com olhar vago, logo após voltando a sorrir – Vamos também... Mei-sama me espera e seu batalhão também General Kakashi...

-Hai! – disse sorrindo.

Continua...

Olá Pessoal,

tô muito empolgada com esse história, apesar de o pessoal estar comentando pouco... ela tá praticamente escrita, então podem esperar continuação... Para o pessoal que leu e não deixou um recadinho, que tal dar a opiniãozinha de vocês? é muito importante para saber se não estou escrevendo "borrachas" aqui no site... Logo, logo tem mais SakuSasu... só precisamos que a guerra acabe!

bjus e obrigada


	6. O fim da guerra e uma Uchiha prodígio!

**Cerejeiras em Flor**

**Olá Pessoal, eu costumava escrever para Cavaleiros do Zodíaco, mas ultimamente estou apaixonada por Naruto... Então resolvi escrever essa história... Ela é sobre como eu imaginaria a continuação do mangá de onde está... por isso contém spoillers para quem assiste só o anime... A história será centrada em SakuSasu, porém terá muitos outros casais e até uma personagem original... Espero que gostem e comentem...**

**Classificação K+ por enquanto...**

**Naruto não me pertence... Mas eu gostaria deter o Kakashi de vez em quando... Minhas fics são sem fins lucrativos...**

**Capitulo 6 – O Fim da Guerra e uma Uchiha prodígio**

_Umi sobre a guerra..._

"_Sinceramente ainda não sei quanto tempo levou desse a minha chegada à frente de batalha até o dia que Sakura, Sasuke e Naruto foram aclamados como os novos Sannins de Konoha e finalmente aquela terrível guerra estava terminada._

_Sinceramente ainda continuo sem saber como meu querido pupilo Uchiha Itachi voltou dos mortos usando o olho de Shisui-chan e ainda caminha sobre está terra protegendo Konoha e principalmente e finalmente libertando o coração de Uchiha Sasuke de seu ódio infinito._

_Ainda temo em lembrar quantos foram forçados a lutares com familiares, antigos amigos e pessoas queridas que Kabuto tinha revivido... E o pior quantos não tiveram que vencer seus corações e matar essas pessoas tão importantes, de novo? Busco em minha mente, mas continua turva a sequencia dos fatos... Não me lembro quem caiu primeiro no campo de batalha ou quantos segredos caíram por terra... Só me lembro que eram clones de Zetsu por todos os lados e quando usei minha chuva sensora misturada ao veneno que Sakura produziu... Eles finalemnte pereceram... Mas eles eram só o principio... os mais fracos... o menor dos problemas... só me lembro que era horrível... só me lembro que tudo dependia disso..._

_Quando durmo ainda assisto as lutas épicas entre os edo tensei e pessoas que um dia foram suas parceiras ou irmãs, ou a incrível luta dos kages contra um dos Madaras... Um dos Madaras... é ainda mais surreal pra mim quando lembro de quem estava por de trás da mascara de redemoinho laranja... Naquela tarde quando eu e Kakashi fomos ajudar Bee e Naruto a vencerem os jinchuurikis mortos, simplesmente não acreditamos em quem tinha provocado tudo aquilo... Quem tinha contribuído para o ódio de Pain, a morte do valoroso Jiraya, para a conspiração de Orochimaru, ao massacre do clã Uchiha, a morte dos queridos Minato-sama e Kushina-sensei... Apenas um nome martela nossas cabeças e apenas um rosto em nossos olhos: Obito! Desfigurado, destruído, irreconhecível... Meu irmão... Meu Aniki querido e protetor tinha causado tudo aquilo... Uma das pessoas mais doces do mundo agora tinha o rinegan na cara e era aliado do verdadeiro Madara... Um assassino... Que mata por poder e nada, além disso... Lembro-me apenas da sensação de ter o coração destruído... De ver, Tenzou quase morto ao fundo e os berros de Naruto para que não desistíssemos ecoando na minha mente... Era surreal... Sasuke e Sakura lutavam bravamente contra Orochimaru que cada vez mais trazia invocações do além e entes queridos que nos feriram com sua morte... Era inconcebível .. o Tsuchiakge estava morto... E faltava pouco para os outros kages irem para o além também... E tudo era culpa do nii-chan... Do menino que pensávamos estar morto há mais de 20 anos... Era violento... Iriamos perder a qualquer momento... Os dois Madaras estavam vencendo... Já era tão difícil continuar... O único que brilhava ainda era Naruto, e acreditava que se tivesse que lutar sozinho e proteger a todos, ele faria... Foi quando acordei... com a mão do filho do Canino Branco de Konoha me dizendo 'contam conosco, por mais que doa...'... Acordei pro inferno que meu irmão, meu sangue tinha transformado Konoha... Dei a mão a Kakashi... Juntos fizemos selos... Ele me deu seu chakra pra ativar meu Mizu sharingan ao máximo e eu lutei... finalmente lutei... Entrei na luta dos Kages contra o antigo Madara e anulei seu sharingan para dar a chance do Raikage, Tsunade-sama, Gaara e Mei nee-chan destruírem o bastardo... E eu ainda escutava os berros de incentivo do Naruto e seu enorme chakra da Kyuubi e a bondade do Hachibi de Bee ao seu lado... E finalmente no nosso ultimo fôlego de chakra, Kakashi e eu tivemos o privilégio e olhar nos olhos de Obito e executar nosso ultimo Jutsu, um ultimo genjutsu do clã Uchiha paraparar aquela insanidade... E finalmente Naruto pudesse acabar com a guerra... As ultimas imagens que tenho antes de acordar na enfermaria da Aliança, são de Bee muito ferido próximo a mim e dos 3 novos sannins de Konoha unindo forças pra destruir Madara e seu mito pra sempre..._

_A volta pra casa foi mais uma catação de cacos daquilo que sobrou do mundo ninja... Amigos mortos, filhos sem os pais, irmãos separados, nações destruídas... Era hora de voltar o olhar para um novo desafio, uma nova caminhada... O mundo estava fora do eixo, e nada do que foi voltaria um dia... Cicatrizes iriam ficar em todas as almas que no campo de batalha lutaram e onde seus companheiros pereceram... Notei que pra nova geração da nossa vila, Naruto, Sasuke e os outros a infância se fora, o brilho da inocência não morava mais nos olhos e o coração já estava calejado da guerra... Porém mesmo com alma e coração destruídos, Konoha ainda precisava ser reconstruída... Novos sonhos iriam finalmente nascer..."_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Naruto escutava vozes ao fundo e ao abrir os olhos tudo estava borrado. "Onde é que estou 'ttebayou?" pensou olhando em volta. Graças ao chakra da Kyuubi o ninja hiperativo estava recobrando a consciência. Sentiu uma cama macia embaixo de si e cheiro de álcool e julga pela brancura do lugar, devia estar o hospital da Aliança. "Logo Sakura-chan virá..." disse renovando o espírito, porém as memórias de onde esteve e do que aconteceu vieram a sua cabeça... Para matar Madara ou Obito, já nem entendia mais quem era aquele bastardo, lembrou-se que Sakura tinha esgotado seu chakra no selo que Tsunade havia lhe ensinado para salvar ele e Sasuke, para que então finalmente chutassem a bunda daquele maníaco. Um pavor subiu a espinha de Naruto ao pensar na médica nin e o que poderia ter acontecido, porém conseguiu sentar na cama e na maca da frente estava a rosada dormindo e recebendo medicamentos na veia. Ao lado viu Sasuke em um estado deplorável, estava mais branco do que de costume e cheio de ataduras pelo corpo, e lembrou do tanto de vezes que o shinobi tinha usado o Chidori. Tanto havia se sacrificado na guerra.

Ao levantar a visão viu seu sensei rindo pra ele, e Itachi ao lado o olhava com satisfação. Sorriu de volta. Aos poucos todos estavam se recuperando. Viu também Shizune correr do leito de Tsunade para o de Umi, que ainda estavam em coma, e finalmente tinha visto a Hokage sem seu selo... Ela realmente era uma vovó...

Yamato também estava lá, como todos os outros, ainda voltando ao mundo dos vivos, ainda entendendo que a guerra acabou.

-N-Naruto-kun? – chamou Hinata chegando perto de Naruto – Você está bem?

A única reação possível naquela hora foi abraça-la... Ela estava viva... E bem... Hinata era literalmente um lugar ensolarado e graças a Kami estava ao lado dele agora.

-Hinata-chan... Graças a Kami...

-T-todos diriam graças a você Naruto-kun... Você venceu o Madara e ajudou os outros... Você nos salvou...

-Ahhh Hinata-chan assim eu fico sem jeito...

-Ela tem razão... Graças a você estamos em paz... – disse Gaara apoiado em uma muleta- Como vai velho amigo?

-Gaara que bom te ver cara... Como está?

-Sobrevivendo... ainda temos muitos feridos e pacientes graves... Sua Hokage precisa acordar pra ajudar... porém o combate com Madara foi cruel...

-A vovó vai se recuperar logo... Dattebayou! – disse fazendo todos rirem inclusive algumas pessoas que acabavam de chegar.

De longe Kakashi e Itachi observavam a aglomeração ao redor de Naruto.

-Curioso esse carinha... – disse Itachi sorrindo – Gosto dele!

-Naruto é fora dos padrões... Logo será um ótimo Hokage – disse Kakashi orgulhoso de seu discípulo – Estou preocupado com Sasuke e Umi... Teve alguma noticia de melhora?

-Sasuke deve acordar em breve... Perdeu muito sangue... Porém eu já doei para ele e já transfundiram... Já Umi-sensei ainda está em coma...

-Espera ai?! Você pode doar sangue? – perguntou Gai acordando e bicando a conversa.

-Aparentemente sim... Bom eu devia ter morrido de novo quando o genjutsu do olho de Shisui acabou... Porém parece que há mais coisas pra eu fazer por aqui... – disse Itachi simplesmente.

-Fico feliz que esteja aonde deve estar agora garoto... Você sofreu muito... – disse Kakashi sério.

-Logo iremos todos pra casa... – disse Itachi olhando o irmão e a sensei desacordados.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

Sakura abriu bem de vagar os olhos. Tudo doía... E isso era um bom sinal, pois significava que estava viva... E se estava viva, era porque Naruto e Sasuke tinha conseguido. Deixou uma lagrima escapar... Foi tão longo o caminho que todos percorreram até aquele pavilhão médico. Virou-se para o lado para se acomodar melhor, e por ironia do destino o primeiro rosto que reconheceu na maca ao lado foi o do Uchiha mais novo. Pálido, porém ainda belo. Sakura sentiu um aperto no coração de alegria em saber que ele ainda estava ali... Vivo... Podia sentir o alegre chakra de Naruto e isso aumentou sua satisfação... Estavam vivos... E Akatsuki tinha acabado... Madara, Kabuto ou Orochimaru estavam todos mortos... Itachi estava de volta... o coração de Sasuke finalmente estava livre pra finalmente ser feliz...

E por ironia ou coincidência quando admirava o moreno, ele finalmente abriu os olhos. Os onixes ainda estavam opacos, mas finalmente mostravam a alma de Sasuke. Sorriu ainda mais ao notar que aqueles eram realmente os olhos de Sasuke. Itachi provavelmente devia tê-los destrocados. E o mundo de Sakura finalmente tremeu quando recebeu de volta, em troca de seu sorriso, o famoso sorriso de canto de Uchiha Sasuke.

-Ora... Vejam quem acordou... – disse Shizune feliz – Dois dos 3 Sannins de Konoha...

-Sannis? – perguntou Sakura rouca e confusa.

-Bom... você ainda não sabem, porque estavam sedados... Mas os esquadrões estão aclamando vocês como os novos e lendários Sannins de Konoha... Como os mestres de você foram...

Sakura sorriu pra valer e Sasuke sacudiu a cabeça e logo pensou "O dobe não vai caber em si quando souber disso...".

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kakashi se sentou ao lado do leito de Umi preocupado, pois já era tempo dela acordar... Afinal, naquela tarde, até mesmo Tsunade já tinha recobrado controle sobre seu jutsu e acordado... "Essa maluca precisa abrir os olhos..." pensou ao se inclinar para ver o rosto pálido da kunoichi... Estava prestes a toca-la, quando Umi abriu apenas um olho e deu um sorriso sapeca e disse:

-Sabia que você tinha uma quedinha por mim Hatake!

-Ai Umi... vai matar sua vó de susto... – disse o ninja copiador dando um pulo pra trás.

-Não vai dar Hatake... Ela já morreu... – disse começando a ficar triste – Você está bem?

-Hai! – disse num sussuro ao se lembrar do responsável por tudo aquilo – E você?

-Ainda em estado de choque... mas vou sobreviver... Itachi está bem?

-Estranhamente bem... Parece que está de volta pra ficar...

-Tenho que ver-lo... Os conselheiros vão querer a cabeça dele... – disse começando a se levantar da cama.

-Epa! Calma ai bonitinha... Você quase morreu... Não vai levantar dessa cama até Shizune dizer que pode...

-Mas Kakashi...

-Nada de mais... Itachi está bem... Não se sinta tão responsável por coisas que ele pode perfeitamente lhe dar sozinho...

-Ok... –disse se sentando novamente – Só fico apreensiva... Estamos nessa bagunça todo graças ao nii-san...

-Aquele que Sasuke e Naruto mataram não era seu irmão mais Umi... Ele morreu naquela tarde... Pra salvar Rin... O Obito que nós conhecemos, não machucaria você... O cara que eu conheci não machucaria ninguém... – disse Kakashi segurando a kunoichi pelos ombros. Umi finalmente olhou no fundo dos olhos do ninja e finalmente chorou...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxx

-Teremos muito trabalho daqui em diante... principalmente você Hokage-sama que precisa reconstruir Konoha... – disse o Raikage.

-Fico com preguiça só de pensar Raikage-sama... Mas felizmente terei muita ajuda... – respondeu Tsunade sorrindo.

-Naruto estará por perto... Vai azucrinar o suficiente até que tudo esteja no lugar... – disse Gaara satisfeito.

-Acredito que sim... – disse Mei rindo – Mas mudando completamente de assunto, o que faremos com Uchiha Itachi?

-Acredito que Uchihas sejam problemas de Konoha Mizukage-sama... – disse Gaara sério.

-Ele ainda é um nukenin... E ainda é considerado um criminoso... – disse o Raikage socando a mesa.

-Itachi causou vários problemas, eu sei... Mas todos nós conhecemos agora seus motivos... Isso deve ser considerado... – disse Tsunade séria.

-E temos que considerar também que Umi não deixará ninguém tocar em um fio de cabelo do pupilo... – disse Mei convencida – E além disso temos outro problema em relação a Itachi...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Era estranho caminhar ao lado do irmão depois de tudo que houve... Itachi não sabia mais nem como conversar com Sasuke, enquanto o loiro hiperativo tagarelava e fazia o irmão esboçar um sorriso, ele na verdade se sentia um intruso... Tudo funcionava bem em Konoha sem ele...

-Nossa... Você é mais sério que o Sasuke-kun... – disse Sakura emparelhando com Itachi – Ainda se sente mal Itachi-san?

-Obrigado pela preocupação Sakura-san... Mas só estou preocupado... Não sei que rumo as coisas vão tomar de agora em diante...

-Não se preocupe... Você e seu irmão tem a Umi... e de certa forma a coisa grudenta do Naruto... Vamos ajuda-los... – disse por fim chegando onde Shizune examinava Umi e Kakashi lia tranqüilo seu 'Icha Icha'.

-Ora vejam quem acordou... – disse Itachi satisfeito ao ver a sensei bem.

-Itachi-kun... Achei que não viessem me ver... – disse Umi satisfeita.

-Umi-sama, ele por acaso é seu guarda costas agora? – perguntou Sasuke irritado apontando para Kakashi.

-Sasuke já te disseram que você vai morrer todo velho e enrugado por causa desse seu humor? – perguntou Umi cética – Kakashi pode ficar o tempo que quiser...

-Aproveitei Hatake, não é qualquer um que ela deixar "ficar o tempo que quiser"... – disse Itachi fazendo Sakura e Naruto rirem.

-Itachi... – disse Umi o repreendendo – Deveria se preocupar mais com você do que ficar falando asneiras...

-Deixe eles Umi... Só estão com ciúmes de você... – disse Kakashi com descaso.

-E esses ciúmes tem fundamentos Kakashi-sensei? – perguntou Naruto maroto.

-Chega... Eu vou dar uma volta... Te vejo mais tarde Umi-chan...

-Ei, espera... – disse Umi o segurando pelo pulso – Preciso de um favor...

-Qualquer um de nós poderia fazer qualquer coisa por você Umi-sama... – disse Sasuke de olhos fechados. Já estava irritado com Kakashi rodeando sua protetora.

-Ai Sasuke deixa de ser um pé no saco, garoto... – disse Sakura perdendo a paciência.

-Hahahaha... Se ferrou Teme... – disse Naruto gargalhando.

-Ei... chega vocês dois... – disse Kakashi separando os dois – Mas o que você quer que faça exatamente Umi?

-Preciso que busque alguém no país da Água pra mim...

-Sensei... ainda não é a hora... Não sabemos o que vai acontecer comigo...

-Você sugere o que? Que eu sente e espere até alguém fazer mal a minha afilhada? Sabe o que pode acontecer com ela, quando descobrirem quem ela é?

-Traze-la pra cá só vai ajudar a rotula-la como filha de um traidor... Akemi vai sofrer muito mais...

-Uchiha Itachi quando você vai colocar na sua maldita cabeça, que você não é um traidor e que Akemi tem orgulho de ser filha de quem é?

-Filha? – perguntou Sasuke pasmado – Itachi tem filhos?

-Você não contou pra eles? – perguntou Umi de boca aberta – Itachi tem uma filha de 3 anos no país da Água... O nome dela é Akemi e eu cuido dela desde que Michiko morreu no parto...

-Obrigado por me lembrar que ainda por cima, sou viúvo... – disse Itachi torcendo a cara.

-Viúvo? Você casou? – perguntou Sasuke ainda mais pasmado.

-Alguém da uma empurradinha? Acho que ele ainda não pegou no tranco... – disse Sakura séria.

-Deixa comigo... – disse Naruto armando um senhor tapa.

-Nem se ATREVA! – berrou Sasuke que recebeu um cascudo de Itachi.

-Cala boca pirralho... Isso aqui é um hospital!

-Deixa eu ver se entendi... Você quer que eu vou buscar a filha de Itachi, uma Uchiha escondida, no país da Água, sem a autorização da minha Hokage? – perguntou Kakashi com uma das sobrancelhas levantadas.

-Bom... em tese sim... Se pudesse ia eu mesma... – disse Umi sem graça vendo Kakashi ficar cético – Poxa, por favor! Akemi deve estar agora em um lar de adoção, onde a escondi... Estou muito preocupada... E nem Itachi e nem Sasuke poderão sair daqui agora... Então só me resta pedir pra você... Eu conversarei com Mei e Tsunade... sei que vão compreender...

-Ahhh.. ok! Me convenceu... Mas vou precisar de mais alguém pra ir busca-la comigo...

-Eu vou sensei... Eu estou mais recuperada que Naruto... E posso ajudar com Akemi... –disse Sakura sorrindo.

-Eu ainda não gosto da ideia... Akemi vai sofrer aqui... – disse Itachi apreensivo.

-Sofrerá mais longe da nossa proteção... Como pessoa mais velha, sou a comandante do clã Uchiha e digo que Uchiha Akemi irá viver conosco novamente... – disse Umi decidida.

-Bom... me passe as informações de como acha-la... – disse Kakashi prestando atenção nas informações de Umi.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Já fazia 2 semanas que a guerra tinha acabado e o acampamento estava em comemoração... No dia seguinte voltariam pra casa... Houve um grande banquete e todos (menos Kakashi e Sakura que foram buscar a pequena Akemi) estavam em festa.

Naruto pegou a sobremesa e levou um pedaço para Hinata que do alto de uma pedra admirava o acampamento lá em baixo.

-Hinata-chan... Trouxe para você! – disse lhe estendendo dangos.

-Arigato, Naruto-kun... Não devia ter se incomodado com isso...

-Haaa, nada Hinata-chan... A melhor kunoichi merece o melhor tratamento... Dattebayou!

-Mesmo que você venha me evitando desde o incidente com Pain? – perguntou Hinata ficando séria. Era exatamente aquilo que Naruto admirava em Hinata, ela era tímida e reservada no meio dos outros, porém virava a mulher mais forte que conhecia quando estavam sozinhos.

-Escuta Hina... Te devo desculpas a respeito disso... Mas estava confuso, e você sabe como eu sou meio bobão a respeito desses assuntos... – disse fazendo a kunoichi sorrir – Mas conversei com Umi-nee-chan antes de vir para cá... Estava realmente confuso com a volta do Teme e com a Sakura-chan...

-Não precisa tocar nesse assunto se não quiser... Não tem obrigação de retribuir o que sinto... Apenas fico feliz de senti-lo pelo homem mais digno que conheço... – disse ela encarando a lua.

-Mas esse é o ponto... Não fui digno com você... Não te dei nem um obrigado por ter pulado na minha frente e me dado tempo de combater Pain... Conversei com a nee-chan, e ela me fez ver que, por mais eu ache Sakura bonita e tenha vontade de irritar o teme, porque eu sei que ele gosta dela, tanto quanto ela gosta dele, eu não sinto a mesma coisa por ela que sinto por você... Eu não teria liberado oito caudas da Kyuubi pela Sakura-chan, Hina... Mas eu fiz isso por você... Doeu muito fundo achar que você tinha morrido... Achei que ficaria sozinho...

-Naruto-kun... – disse o abraçando com força – Farei de tudo para que não fique sozinho de novo...

-Hinata... – disse ele beijando o topo de sua cabeça – Meu "lugar ensolarado"!

A kunoichi levando rapidamente a cabeça o encarando assustada. Naruto sabia o significado correto de seu nome? Desde quando? Porém os pensamentos dela morreram, assim que sentiu os lábios do portador da Kyuubi nos seus. Um beijo cálido, terno e curioso. Se abraçaram como se fossem um, enquanto se beijavam. Naruto compreendendo o que sentia e Hinata acreditando que tocaria o céu com os dedos.

-Hina? – disse Naruto se afastando um pouco – Dança comigo?

-Mas Naruto-kun... Não tem música...

-Ahhh Hina-cha... Eu canto pra você... – disse rindo com a kunoichi – "Me ame com ternura, me ame docemente, Nuca me deixe ir, Você tem feito minha vida completa, e eu te amo tanto, Me ame com ternura, me ame docemente, Todos os meus sonhos, Para minha querida, eu te amo e sempre amarei" (Love me Tender - Elvis Presley).

Se beijaram novamente, Hinata com lágrimas nos olhos pela declaração do shinobi. Estavam sob o olhar atento de Hatake e Uchiha, que sorriam.

-Finalmente! – disse Kakashi sorrindo e observando de longe.

-Seus discípulos são bem devagar Hein?! – disse Umi provocando – Isso que dá ficar lendo Icha Icha e deixa-los crescer sem uma referência masculina...

-Hei... Olha o respeito! Naruto e Sasuke se tornaram grandes homens sob minha tutela... Os mais honrados de Konoha...

-Honrados sim... mas totalmente lerdos em relação as mulheres... Eu tive que conversar com o Naruto... Isso era papel seu... Se não fizer nada por Sasuke, acho que ele e Sakura nem n chegam... – disse Umi cética, fazendo uma gota escorrer pela cabeça do shinobi.

-O que você quer dizer com isso Umi?

-Que você é uma gracinha Kakashi, porém não tem jeito com mulheres... Perdeu tempo de mais com as "sagradas escrituras" de Jiraya-sama... E isso se reflete em sua vida amorosa e nos seus discípulos...

-Eu tenho jeito com mulheres sim... Já tive várias namoradas... Porém sou um shinobi muito ocupado e requisitado para missões na vila da folha...

-Isso não justifica a falta de uma namorada... – disse Umi o encarando e vendo a cara de ceticismo do shinobi – Qual é Kakashi?! Você é o shinobi mais visado de Konoha... As garotas da ANBU torcem o pescoço para te olhar... Qualquer civil morreria para ser sua namorada... Você é poderoso, foi quase Hokage... E mesmo com essa mascara continua charmoso... Porém... Ainda solteiro... O que me leva a crer... Que não tem jeito com mulheres... Ainda bem que o Naruto puxou Minato-sama... Porque se a educação sentimental dele fosse só por sua conta, pufff... Coitadinha de Hinata... Já o Sasuke... Tenho muita dó da Sakura...

-Ok! Você acha que não tenho jeito com as mulheres não é?! – disse vendo-a rir e confirmar – OK! Vou te provar que eu tenho MUITO jeito com mulheres... Quando voltarmos pra Konoha, eu te mostro o que é Hatake Kakashi...

-Uau... Vou mandar as garotas se prepararem... – disse Umi gargalhando – Aproveita, quando você tiver esse surto de "Casa Nova" dá uns toques no Sasuke... Porque aquele lá está fora das minhas habilidades, fazer com que expresse algum tipo de sentimento...

-Eu darei, pode deixar... – disse Kakashi sorrindo por de baixo da mascara - Você não devia contestar masculinidade de um homem assim...

-Não contestei a masculinidade... Só sua habilidade de se envolver e conquistar uma mulher... – porém a kunoichi parou de falar ao sentir o shinobi próximo... MUITO próximo... À milímetros de beijá-la...

-Espere e verá Uchiha Umi... – disse a olhando profundamente e desaparecendo em uma nuvem de fumaça.

-Eu hein?! – disse Umi recobrando o juizo perfeito – Espera ai... Se ele voltou... Deve ter trazido Akemi...

A kunoichi saiu correndo e no meio do acampamento viu a pequena Akemi, com corte de cabelo Chanel, de azul bem claro e olhos negros abraçar feliz o pai. Tsunade e Mei sorriam ao longe também, pois Umi havia explicado tudo as duas comandantes.

-Obaa-chan... – gritou Akemi ao ver Umi e saiu correndo pra abraça-la.

-Monstrinho... – disse Umi a apertando forte e deixando escapar uma lágrima.

-Baa-chan, porque tá chorando?

-Nada monstrinho... Só achei que não viveria pra abraça-la de novo... – disse Umi a abraçando de novo e logo a rodando em sua frente – Ora vejam... como o monstrinho cresceu...

-Sim sim... Cresci e fiquei forte pro dia em que você e chichiue iriam me buscar pra eu conhecer meu jii-chan...

-E por falar em jii-san, olha o seu ali... – disse Itachi chegando perto das duas e apontando Sasuke. O moreno por sua vez não sabia o que fazer... Era fascinante... A pequena era linda... Fruto de um novo clã... O recomeço com o qual sonhara quando era mais jovem.

-AAAAAAAAAhhhhhhhhh... Sasuke-jii-chan – gritou Akemi correndo e abraçou com força as pernas de Sasuke. Como o shinobi não expressou reação, a menina indagou – Chichiue você não me disse que jii-chan era retardado...

-Akemi... – repreendeu Umi.

-KKKKKKKK... Gostei dela! Já sacou a do Sasuke de primeira... kkkkkkkkkk – gargalhou Naruto fazendo todos sorrirem.

-E você é quem mesmo? – perguntou Akemi desconfiada, porém ainda grudada em Sasuke.

-Esse dobe é Uzumaki Naruto! Ele é quase tão forte quanto seu jii-san... – disse Sasuke pegando a pequena no colo.

-Ah você fala... – disse Akemi segurando o pescoço de Sasuke.

-Lingua afiada que nem você Umi... – disse Kakashi arrancando gargalhadas.

-Vamos ver quem é mais forte aqui Teme... Vou fazer você comer poeira...

-Se continuarem a falar as palavras "Teme" e "Dobe" na frente de Akemi, vou dependura-los pelas orelhas... – disse Sakura aparecendo do nada e assustando Naruto e Sasuke.

-AAAAHHH Sakura-nee-chan! – disse a menina descendo do colo de Sasuke para grudar em Sakura.

-Olá Akemi-chan... Já conheceu seu jii-san? – perguntou Sakura sorrindo.

-Sim... E ele é bonito nee-chan... Porque não namora com ele? Se eu tivesse sua idade e não fosse sobrinha dele, eu namoraria...

-Akemi! – repreendeu Umi.

-Ah Akemi, não sei se minha areia cabe no caminhãozinho dele... Acho bom nem arriscar... – disse Sakura irônica.

-Jii-chan tem um caminhãozinho de areia? Legal! Posso brincar com ele jii-san? – perguntou Akemi com os olhos brilhando.

Diante do comentário todos sorriram... era bom ver inocência de novo após aquela guerra sanguinária.

-Quando chegarmos em casa brincaremos de areia Akemi-chan... e pra informação de algumas pessoas por ai... meu caminhãozinho é beeeemmm grande! – disse Sasuke pegando a pequena no colo de novo e saindo de perto da rosada.

-Finalmente as coisas estão voltando pro lugar... – disse Kakashi e Umi e Itachi sorriram concordando.

Continua...

Oi pessoal, fiquei super feliz com as reviews que recebi... que bom que vocês comentaram... espero mais na próxima... hehehehehehe... Vou pedir pra vocês um pouquinho de paciência em relação a SasuSaku, porque preciso primeiro acabar com essa guerra pra eles começarem a se entender... tô quase lá... bjus

Um obrigado a Paola-chan e Bela 21 por terem dado um alô pra mim... bjus meninas!

Até a próxima...


	7. As preocupações do titio Sasuke

**Cerejeiras em Flor**

**Olá Pessoal, eu costumava escrever para Cavaleiros do Zodíaco, mas ultimamente estou apaixonada por Naruto... Então resolvi escrever essa história... Ela é sobre como eu imaginaria a continuação do mangá de onde está... por isso contém spoillers para quem assiste só o anime... A história será centrada em SakuSasu (pode demorar um pouco chegar nos finalmentes, afinal é uma "long fic", mas essa fic vai ter muito SasuSaku, fiquem tranquilos), porém terá muitos outros casais e até uma personagem original... Espero que gostem e comentem...**

**Classificação K+ por enquanto...**

**Naruto não me pertence... Mas eu gostaria deter o Kakashi de vez em quando... Minhas fics são sem fins lucrativos...**

**Capitulo 7 – As preocupações do titio Sasuke!**

Voltar pra casa já era apenas uma questão de tempo, mas os olhos arregalados e as "quebradas" de pescoço quando as pessoas avistavam ele e Itachi andando pelo acampamento já estava o deixando irritado...

-Não ligue pra eles Sasuke... Pra eles, você sempre será o traidor e eu sempre serei o assassino... No final das contas não interessa o que eles pensam... Apenas continue colaborando... – disse Itachi sereno.

-É meio difícil com esses babacas me olhando como se eu fosse um ET...

-Segura sua onda... logo estaremos em casa e tudo voltará ao normal... Voltaremos ter dias divertidos em Konoha... Seremos uma família... – disse Itachi tocando na testa do irmão como sempre fazia. Sasuke o olhou com profundidade... Casa? Divertido? Família? Fazia muito tempo que não considerava essas coisas.

-Ahhhh Naruto-baka! Se veio aqui ajudar porque está só atrapalhando? – ouviram Sakura gritar com Naruto quando se aproximaram do pavilhão médico.

-Gomen Sakura-chan... – disse Naruto catando as ataduras que tinha jogado no chão – Nee... Teme... Itachi-baka... Vocês voltaram...

-Itachi-baka? – perguntou Itachi ficando sério.

-Isso é a forma do Naruto dizer que gosta de você... – disse Sakura sorrindo – Como foi com o conselho e o senhor Feudal?

-Desastroso, eu definiria... – disse Sasuke se sentando.

-O que houve Teme?

-Bom, vocês já conhecem a história... Eles deram a ordem pra exterminar o clã... E por isso não nos querem na Vila... – disse Itachi explicando – Isso foi pouco pra Umi-sensei quase voar no pescoço deles...

-Isso porque você não ajudou Itachi... Deveria ter entregado ao Senhor Feudal e a Hokage a ordem de execução do clã, que aqueles morcegos velhos emitiram pra você... – disse Sasuke ficando nervoso, porém sendo interrompido por Sakura.

-Itachi-san você tem tais documentos? Se tiver precisa entrega-los a Shishou e... – porém foi interrompida por Itachi.

-Era minha missão... Era pro bem de Konoha... Era pra proteger todos... Não sou ninguém pra julgar os conselheiros... Um bom ninja nunca deixa as provas de suas missões pra trás... Por isso, se era minha missão, ninguém vai encontrar tais documentos ou me fazer entrega-los... Eu recebi uma ordem... Era pra proteger a vila...

-Você devia pensar mais em sua filha... – disse Sasuke em tom sombrio.

-Concordo com o Teme... sei Itachi-baka, que ódio gera mais ódio, porém podem fazer com Akemi, o que fizeram com Sasuke, se resolverem que ter Uchihas na vila de novo não seja uma boa ideia... – disse Naruto sério.

-Quando formos reconstruir Konoha de vez Itachi, terá que ser sem tramas ou segredos... Não podemos deixar que duas pessoas tão frouxas façam parte da fundação da nova Konoha... Muita coisa depende desses documentos... Até o cargo da Shishou... Você sabe o quanto ela está arriscando por vocês? – perguntou Sakura olhando nos olhos de Itachi.

-Tomando sermão dos 3 sannins de Konoha Itachi? – perguntou Umi debochada.

-Não é assim tão simples sensei...

-Não é tão simples? Como assim não é tão simples? A ordem foi dada sobre a influência de Madara ou do meu irmão... Você não pode defendê-los... – disse Umi surpresa.

-O Terceiro Hokage protegeu Sasuke como combinado... E dei minha palavra a ele... – disse Itachi bravo – E portanto esse assunto está encerrado!

-Imbecil... – disse Sasuke saindo de perto.

-Vou conversar com ele... – disse Sakura indo atrás do shinobi.

-Espero que não se arrependa da decisão Itachi-baka... – disse Naruto saindo com Umi.

-Agora é oficial... Todo mundo me odeia... – disse Itachi pra si mesmo.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sasuke se sentou próximo a maca que Akemi tirava um cochilo depois do almoço. Ela dormia tão serena, ignorando que o mundo estava em cacos e precisava ser reconstruído. Um anjinho descansando...

-Sasuke? Você tá bem? – perguntou Sakura cochichando.

-Será que ele não entende? Imagina se acontecer tudo de novo? E com ela... Olha só pra ela... Tão pequena e inocente... não seria justo...

-Não vai acontecer nada com Akemi... – disse segurando as mãos dele entre as suas e agachando em sua frente – Você, Umi, Itachi, eu, Naruto e tantos outros estamos aqui pra protege-la... Anime-se tudo vai melhorar quando voltarmos pra casa... Ninguém vai se atrever a toca-la...

-É bom mesmo... – disse olhando Akemi, porém envolvendo as mãos de Sakura nas dele.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Oi Hinata! – disse Umi surgindo ao lado da Kunoichi.

-O-oola-á Umi-sama... Como vai? – disse Hinata um pouco assustada.

-Ahhh meio entediada... Esse acampamento é meio pequeno, não acha?

-Hai... Konoha é mais agradável...

-Bom, agradável, por agradável, você está melhor aqui, não?

-Porque diz isso Umi-sama?

-Eu e Kakashi vimos você e Naruto ontem... – disse rindo e vendo a kunoichi ao lado ficar escarlate – E a propósito, vim te avisar que já subornei o Hyuuga que estava te vigiando aquele dia... Seu pai não saberá...

-Sério?

-Sim... só tome mais cuidado... Ninguém quer o Hyuuga pai no pé de vocês, né?! – disse desaparecendo depois de dar uma senhora piscadela.

-Eu hein?! Garota estranha... Mas gosto dela... – disse Hinata pra si mesma.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Não acredito que Umi-sensei me convenceu a não contar nada... Quando ele descobrir vai usar meus olhos de enfeite na sala de estar... – disse Hyuuga Neji pra si mesmo, pensando alto na tenda dos Hyuugas.

-Te convenceu a não o contar o que Neji? – perguntou um altivo Hiashi atrás de si.

-Ahhhhhhh... – Neji deu um pulo – O que? Eu não contar? Eu nunca faria nada do gênero... só estava pensando alto... Devo estar começando a delirar como Gai-sensei... Deve ser o convívio...

-Precisam de você na ronda noturna... – disse Hiashi desconfiado erguendo uma das sobrancelhas.

-Quase que você dar com as línguas nos dentes, se enxerido! – disse Tenten depois que Hiashi estava a uma boa distancia.

-Mas isso tá martelando Tenten... Hinata-sama e Naruto se beijaram... Sabe o que Hiashi vai fazer quando souber?

-Deveria ficar feliz... a filha está apaixonado pelo shinobi mais honrado de Konoha... E ele está correspondendo... Legal, não? Venha... Vamos pra ronda noturna... – disse Tenten puxando o Hyuuga pelo kimono.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Sakura me belisque... Acho que estou em algum tipo de genjutsu... – disse Sasuke que fazia a ronda com a Kunoichi.

-O que você viu Sasuke-kun? – perguntou Sakura olhando na direção que o shinobi olhava – Aqueles são Hinata e Naruto?

-Definitivamente estamos em um genjutsu... e fomos pegos ao mesmo tempo... Não é possível... O dobe pegando a herdeira Hyuuga? O tarado do Hiashi deve tá fulo da vida... – disse rindo sarcástico.

-Hiashi nem deve saber... porque se não, não estariam tão tranquilos... E Hiashi vai continuar sem saber... Ouviu?

-Ahhh desmancha prazeres... – disse Sasuke continuando a ronda com Sakura e perdendo os dois pombinhos do campo de visão.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Ai meu Kami! – disse Itachi pasmo.

-O que foi criatura? – disse Umi que estava ao seu lado. Os dois estavam voltando do conselho de clãs de Konoha que decidiu pela permanência e perdão da família Uchiha, a trancos e barrancos.

-O Kakashi tá lendo pra Akemi... Ele tá lendo um livrinho de capa vermelha pra minha filha...

-O que? – perguntou a kunoichi focalizando Kakashi e Akemi sentados no tapete da tenda rindo da história – KAMI-SAMA! Ele não faria isso...

-Eu não confiaria... – disse Itachi começando a correr e invadiu a tenda pra ouvir Kakashi dizer:

-E o lobo mal soprou a primeira casinha e a palha das paredes voou pelos ares... Ora, olá Itachi-san... – disse sorrindo pra o recém chegado na tenda.

-Ahhh Kami... Graças... é "Os Três Porquinhos"... –disse Umi entrando afobada.

-É claro... O que acham que eu estaria lendo pra uma criança de 3 anos? Icha Icha Paradaise? – disse indignado. Porém ficou pasmo quando Umi olhou pra Itachi e vice-versa, com a expressão "Tipo Icha Icha ia ser meu primeiro palpite!"- Ahhh pessoal não acredito que pensaram isso de mim... tô magoado...

-Kakashi-jii-chan... O que é Icha Icha Paradaise? É um livro de princesas? Deve ser legal... Naruto-nii-chan disse que você lê isso o tempo todo...– perguntou Akemi puxando a blusa do shinobi.

-Err... – disseram todos ficando vermelhos na hora.

-Akemi... Icha Icha é coisas pra quando você estiver grande... – disse Umi a pegando no colo e sentando no chão.

-Coisas pra quando você tiver grande e velha... Bem velha... – disse Itachi saindo.

-Bom... se vocês dizem... Jii-chan, você pode acabar de ler a historinha?

-Claro... – então Kakashi recomeçou a história e logo Akemi tinha adormecido.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxx

-Hummm não sabia que o Jounnin mais forte de Konoha tinha jeito com crianças... – disse Umi debochada.

-Bom pelo menos com algum tipo de mulher eu provei pra você que eu levo jeito... – disse Kakashi sorrindo.

-Ok... subiu no meu conceito... Já jantou? - perguntou recendo uma negativa do shinobi – Então vamos ao refeitório, comer dessa gororoba nossa de cada dia... Ah preciso voltar pra casa...

-Tsunade-sama disse que Konoha levantará acampamento amanhã... – disse uma terceira pessoa aparecendo.

-Sheeee! Quanto tempo não te vejo... – disse Umi pulando no pescoço do ninja loiro da nuvem.

-Nossa que empolgação... Estava com saudades só dele? –perguntou outro ninja.

-Dariu... Ah que bom te ver... – disse Umi abraçando o shinobi mais comportadamente – Pessoal, já conhecem Hatake Kakashi?

-Nos esbarramos no campo de batalha... – disse Kakashi apertando um pouco mais forte que deveria a mão de Dariu... sentiu que entre ele e Umi havia algo... e isso definitivamente o incomodava.

-Que ótimo... vamos todos jantar juntos... ai colocamos em dia as conversas... – disse Umi puxando os 3.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxx

-Estou muito animado Hina! Vamos voltar pra casa amanhã... – disse Naruto a abraçando.

-Nossa já não era sem tempo... – disse sorrindo.

-Vamos continuar a nos ver, né?! – perguntou o ninja hiperativo encostando a testa na dela e a olhando nos olhos.

-Claro... só temos que dobrar meu pai... Mas em breve assumirei o clã e não será mais problema... – disse Hinata tentando acreditar nas próprias palavras.

-Eu acho que eles vão querer te casar é com outro Hyuuga quando isso acontecer... – disse triste.

-Naruto-kun... Não fica assim... Daremos um jeito... – disse o beijando de novo.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

No dia seguinte levantaram acampamento e se despediram de todos. Kakashi quase socou Dariu quando ele disse que ajudaria Umi na "reconstrução do clã Uchiha".

-Cara abusado...

-Tá com ciúmes, é?! – perguntou Umi rindo.

-Nada disso... Só achei ele demais pro momento... Até parece que vocês já namoraram... – disse Kakashi curioso.

-Bom eu realizei uma missão diplomática bem longa no país do Raio há alguns anos...- disse Umi desconversando.

-E vocês namoraram?

-Namorar é uma palavra muito forte... Tenho alguns casos de vez em quando... – disse simplesmente.

-Irei me lembrar disso... – disse Kakashi cético por debaixo da mascara.

Sasuke por sua vez quase enfartou quando viu o Kazekage se despedir com um "senhor" abraço de Sakura.

-Cara abusado... – reclamou Sasuke carrancudo.

-Abusado nada Teme... Ele a Sakura-chan já namoraram... e só terminaram por causa da distância... – respondeu Naruto.

-Mas ele é mais novo que ela...

-Você é mais novo que ela Teme...

-Mas ele é esquisito...

-Olha o sujo falando do mal lavado...

-Mas a Sakura não tem idade pra namorar...

-Ela só tem quase 18 anos... Baka... Larga do pé dela...

-Queria ver se fosse a Hinata...

-Ei como você sabe disso?

-Vocês são tão discretos que todos já sabem disso...

-Então quer dizer que você gosta da Sakura-chan?

-Eu não disse isso...

-Mas comparou ela com a Hinata... Eu gosto da Hina-chan... Qual problema?

-Não viaja dobe...

-Veremos Teme!

-Ei... Parem de fofocar e mexam-se... – disse Sakura empurrando os dois.

-Além de maluca, esqueci que ela agora tem uma super força... – disse Sasuke sendo empurrado por Sakura.

-Baba Teme... kkkkkkkkkkkkk- disse Naruto rindo e começando a brigar de novo.

-De volta aos velhos tempos? – perguntou Itachi com Akemi no colo, emparelhando com Sakura.

-Finalmente! –disse sorrindo, vendo os dois brigar, Umi tagarelando, enquanto Kakashi lia seu inseparável livrinho e todos os seus queridos amigos estavam de alguma forma no seu campo de visão, bem e voltando pra casa.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A chegada em Konoha foi tranquila... todos foram pra seus antigos bairros recomeçar a reconstrução.

-Ahh isso vai ser problemático, como diria Shikamaru... – disse Kakashi, junto com Umi, Sasuke, Itachi, Akemi, Naruto e Sakura, olhando para o distrito Uchiha. Por ser mais afastado, só as casas mais externas foram destruídas por Pain. Já o resto estava intacto, porém sucateada.

-Pain poderia ter feito o favor de destruir o resto... – disse Itachi bravo.

-Ora... vamos pessoal... não pode ser tão ruim... Vamos dar um jeito no distrito e ainda ajudar a todos... – disse Umi tentando animar.

-Esse lugar só me lembra coisas ruins... – disse Sasuke ficando sombrio.

-O lugar de onde partimos, é um ótimo lugar pra recomeçar... – disse Sakura ficando ao lado dele e contemplando o distrito – Pense bem... agora não tem mais aquele muro ridículo que dividia vocês do resto de Konoha, dá pra fazer ótimos jardins pra Akemi brincar e você ainda vai descobrir que há coisas boas pra relembrar... Você vai ver...

-A Sakura-chan tem razão Teme... Estamos com você agora... Não está sozinho mais... Itachi está de volta...

-Hn! – disse dando um sorriso de lado, olhando os dois outros Sannins.

-Por onde a gente começa então? – perguntou Shikamaru, que era seguido por todos os shinobis que se formaram com Sakura, Naruto e Sasuke na academia ninja.

-Estamos aqui pra ajudar... – disse Kiba sorrindo.

-E isso ai minna! – disse Naruto gritando – Vou fazer uns bushins... vamos terminar rapidinho...

Umi sorriu pra Itachi e para Akemi e agradeceu todos os outros... Afinal era bom realmente se sentir em casa de novo.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Umas duas semanas depois, no distrito Uchiha, Naruto e Umi ajudavam Sasuke na tarefa que lhe foi dada como castigo pela traição. Reconstruir os prédios do distrito. Os outros estavam em outras construções, que estavam servindo de abrigo pra algumas pessoas ainda desabrigadas... O trabalho ia de vento em poupa.

Os garotos estavam desemperrando algumas portas e janelas e Umi estava jogando fora muitas coisas velhas e destruídas que ainda estavam dentro das casas.

-Isso vai dar um trabalho! – disse Sasuke coçando a nuca e olhando a pilha de lixo que Umi já tinha juntado.

-Tem muita coisa estragada aqui... E muita coisa foi roubada... Mas vamos recolocar tudo no lugar... Pode apostar... – disse Umi aparecendo de dentro de um banheiro com os cabelos amarrados e cara um pouco suja – Acho essa casa boa pra nós...

-Ainda bem que reforma mesmo, não tem muito o que fazer... – disse Naruto aparecendo.

-Logo, logo poderemos nos mudar apara cá... – disse Umi sorrindo e voltando ao trabalho.

-Morar aqui? – perguntou Sasuke surpreendido.

-É Pirralho... Mesmo que o lugar lhe traga más lembranças, aqui temos espaço e ótimas edificações... O distrito Uchiha ficará muito bonito quando acabarmos... Nem vai se lembrar do que houve aqui... – disse Umi começando a arrancar um papel de parede.

-Bom depois resolvemos isso! – disse Sasuke a ajudando na tarefa – Onde está o folgado do Itachi?

-Foi matricular Akemi na academia... – disse Umi com sorriso.

-Academia? Não é cedo? – perguntou Naruto preocupado.

-Não para Uchihas, Dobe – disse o moreno olhando para Naruto...

-Por falar em Uchihas, Naruto... o que acha de vir morar aqui com a gente quando ficar pronto? – perguntou Umi sorrindo.

-O que? – perguntaram os dois em uníssono.

-É... morar com a gente... Essa casa deve ter uns 15 quartos... E sem contar que aqui terão empregados pra te ajudar com sua bagunça... assim posso cumprir a tarefa que a Kushina-sensei me deu, que era cuidar de você pestinha...

-Bom... posso pensar?

-A oferta pode expirar dobe...

-Você concorda com isso Teme?

-Bom, apesar de você ser barulhento, fedorento e bagunceiro, acho que estaria melhor com a gente do que sozinho... a casa é grande acho que posso te aturar por aqui... – disse arrancando papeis de parede velho.

-Então tá combinado! Venho morar aqui...tebaayou! – disse fazendo alguns clones e os mandando ajudar.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Papai... será que é uma boa ideia? – perguntou Akemi com sua pequena mão na boca.

-Não quer ser uma kunoichi, como Umi-sensei? – perguntou o pai paciente, recebendo uma afirmativa da pequena – Então venha... vamos conhecer Iruka, seu futuro sensei...

Akemi ficou tímida ao lado do pai quando finalmente encontraram com Iruka na academia ninja.

-Está certo que já é tempo Uchiha-san? – perguntou Iruka sério.

-Sim... Akemi está pronta... E por favor me chame de Itachi... Já basta 95% da vila torcer o nariz pra mim... Quero me sentir mais a vontade...

-Claro, Itachi-san... – disse Iruka sorrindo sem graça. Não sabia que o mais velho dos Uchiha era tão despachado – Vamos conhecer a academia nova Akemi-san?

-Hai, Iruka-sensei... – e saiu pulando. Aquela garotinha podia ser uma Uchiha, mas lembrava bastante Naruto no inicio da academia ninja, pensou Iruka sorrindo.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Vou precisar de mais alguns fuutons Miko-san... –disse Umi na loja de moveis comprando alguns utensílios essenciais para montar a nova casa onde viveriam.

-Mandarei tudo hoje ainda Uchiha-sama... – disse a senhora anotando os pedidos de móveis da líder do clã. Nunca tinha recebido um pedido tão grande antes.

-Bom já vou indo... Preciso comprar utensílios de cozinha... Já né...

-Comprando Konoha inteira? – disse Kakashi se materializando de uma nuvem.

-Mais ou menos... Pensei que ia ser mais simples... mas são muitos detalhes pra ver...

-Precisando de ajuda? – perguntou a ela sem tirar os olhos do pequeno livrinho.

-Não se incomode... A Hokage deve ter lhe dado varias tarefas... Konoha está uma bagunça...

-Já terminei tudo que ela me mandou fazer... – disse ainda sem olha-la.

-Bom, então pode me ajudar a comprar brinquedos para o orfanato...

-Orfanato?

-Sim, no distrito Uchiha ficará o novo orfanato de Konoha... Doarei os brinquedos... – disse ficando séria – Essa guerra deixou muitos órfãos... Dispus para Tsunade-sama o maior prédio do distrito...

-Não fique triste Umi-chan... Você está ajudando muito... Vamos cuidar bem dessas crianças... – disse Kakashi puxando a kunoichi – Venha, vamos comprar alguns brinquedos e eu ajudarei doando algumas coisas também...

-Arigatô Kakashi... – disse sorrindo e deixando ser levando pelo shinobi.

_Enquanto isso..._

-Neee... Umi-nee-chan podia estar em casa... estou morto de fome... dattebayo! – disse Naruto escutando o estomago roncar.

-Minha casa virou restaurante Dobe? – perguntou Sasuke saindo do banho.

-Ah na minha não tem nada para comer... E aqui vocês são vários... deveria ter uma jantinha... Nem o tomatinho cereja da Karin tá aqui para fazer algo... E Sakura está de plantão de novo...

-Por falar em Sakura, Neji foi bem enfático hoje ao me falar que ela e Ino frequentam um bar no centro da cidade... é verdade? – perguntou naturalmente Sasuke, qualquer hora ia dar uma "acertada" em Neji, se continuasse a falar da sua companheira de time com aquela intimidade.

-Não só elas Teme... mas todos nós vamos... lá é muito legal... vamos todas as sextas quando não estamos de missão... E lá tem karaokê... E é sempre a Ino e a Sakura-chan que mandam melhor... De vez em quando Anko-sensei também canta para o bar...

-Sakura canta? – perguntou Sasuke boquiaberto.

-Claro Teme... E dança também... muito bem por sinal... Vamos também Teme?

-Não posso Dobe, sou prisioneiro lembra? Isso não inclui noitadas por Konoha...

-Não tem problema Teme, quem toma conta de você é a Sakura-chan... E você pode ir aonde ela for... E pode ter certeza que ela vai querer ir lá! – disse Naruto com pose de Nice Guy.

-Humpf! Tanto faz... Vou sair para comer algo... – disse dando as costas e sendo seguido pelo amigo.

Continua...

SasuSaku tá quase lá, tô "enrolando" por um bom motivo... Sasuke estava uma bagunça interna e está se reintegrando... então romances nascem na hora que as coisas melhoram... ou não... hehehehehehe... obrigada pelos reviews e pra quem não deixou e leu tbm... eu vi que o Traffic Stats foi bem movimentado essa semana... bjus


	8. Sexta a noite, karaokê e amigas traíras!

**Cerejeiras em Flor**

**Olá Pessoal, eu costumava escrever para Cavaleiros do Zodíaco, mas ultimamente estou apaixonada por Naruto... Então resolvi escrever essa história... Ela é sobre como eu imaginaria a continuação do mangá de onde está... por isso contém spoillers para quem assiste só o anime... A história será centrada em SakuSasu, porém terá muitos outros casais e até uma personagem original... Espero que gostem e comentem...**

**Classificação K+ por enquanto...**

**Naruto não me pertence... Mas eu gostaria deter o Kakashi de vez em quando... Minhas fics são sem fins lucrativos...**

**Capitulo 8 – Sexta a noite, karaokê e amigas traíras**

**Capitulo extra pra comemorar a sexta-feira! Sua linda!**

_Sexta-feira no distrito Uchiha..._

-Boa noite Sakura! – disse Shikamaru aliviado ao vê-la – Que bom que chegou!

-Está ai aliviado porque seu turno "vigia o cubo de gelo" acabou, né?! E a bobona da Sakura vai ficar em casa sexta-feira noite, em missão... Por Kami-sama...

-Pensei que gostasse de ficar perto do Uchiha...

-Shikamaru, não misture as coisas... É minha missão hoje a noite vigiar Uchiha Sasuke... E não paquera-lo! Por Kami... quando não são plantões são missões... estou acabada! – disse Sakura se sentando nos degraus da varanda.

-Avisarei a Ino que hoje não vai ter sessão karaokê! Boa missão para você Sakura... – disse Shikamaru saindo.

-Já ne Shikamaru! – disse a kunoichi desanimada – Bom vamos ver o que o Uchiha está fazendo...

Sakura entrou na mansão do bairro Uchiha que já tinha as luzes acessas, pois a noite caia. Ficou surpresa ao ver que a casa já havia sido limpa e pintada... Tinha alguns moveis um pouco mais antigos, porém perfeitamente em uso.

-Que bom que chegou Sakura... O que achou da reforma? – perguntou Umi sorridente.

-Ah, ficou ótimo Umi-san... Foi super rápido também... – disse Sakura cumprimentando a dona da casa.

-Claro! Naruto e seus bushins adoraram... amanhã se tiver livre, gostaria de ir comigo dar uma volta por Konoha me mostrando as lojas boas de comprar roupas de cama, utensílios de cozinha e objetos de decoração?

-Ahh nossa adoraria! Que sorte eu ter folga amanhã... adoro comprar essas coisas...

-Ihhh a Algodão Doce chegou... Ninguém merece... o que está fazendo aqui? – perguntou Karin descendo as escadas da mansão, toda arrumada para uma possível "balada".

-Ela toma conta do Sasuke hoje... E se você vai morar aqui Karin, deveria tratar melhor minhas visitas... posso ficar zangada qualquer hora e acredite, a ultima coisa que você quer é me ver zangada! – disse Umi sorrindo maleficamente.

-Ah que droga... se o Sasuke-kun não for sair, não tem porque eu sair também...

-E porque eu não sairia? – perguntou Sasuke aparecendo na varanda de calça jeans e camisa social azul petróleo, dobrada nos punhos até os cotovelos e cheirando a creme de barbear.

-Ora porque eu tenho que tomar conta de você hoje! – disse Sakura indignada.

-Você pode me vigiar em qualquer lugar não é?!

-Bom a Shishou não disse nada a respeito! Vê-la estressada não é nada saudável...

-Bom, o dobe disse que tinha falado com ela, e que ela tinha liberado... Disse que era pra eu e você encontrarmos ele e o Kakashi-sensei no barzinho do Karaokê as 20:00... e já são 20:10... estamos atrasados... Vamos embora!

-Calminha ai Uchiha! Quem disse que eu vou? Ainda mais com você e vestida dessa maneira... Eu teria que ir em casa pelo menos colocar uma roupa descente!

-Ai... está pra existir alguém mais irritante que você... – disse Sasuke virando os olhos e se virando para Karin – Se você já estiver de saída, procure e Naruto e diga que vamos atrasar...

-O que? Não Sasuke-kun... Eu vou esperar você... Vou com você...

-Tsunade-sama designou Sakura para vigiar Sasuke hoje Karin... Seu turno é na segunda! – disse Umi cruzando os braços.

-Mas...

-Não conteste Umi-sama! – disse Sasuke com um olhar assassino para Karin.

-Hai! Então vou indo nessa... – disse Karin saindo insatisfeita.

-Sakura... – disse Sasuke esfregando as têmporas – Porque ainda não foi a sua casa se arrumar? Estamos atrasados já...

-Ei Uchiha! Você não manda em mim! E além do mais as ordens da missão e não te deixar sozinho... não posso simplesmente te deixar aqui e ir até minha casa me arrumar pra ir ter uma noitada... Sou uma kunoichi responsável...

-Ah então quer dizer que não pode me deixar sozinho momento nenhum?! – perguntou Sasuke rindo de canto e recebendo uma afirmação de Sakura – Vou me lembrar disso... Então você toma banho comigo e dorme comigo na mesma cama também?

-Uchiha Sasuke! Olhe o respeito! – disse Umi o cortando, pois Sakura ficara vermelha que nem um pimentão.

-Desculpe, não podia perder a piada!

-É o fim dos tempos mesmo! – disse Sakura se recompondo – Uchiha Sasuke fazendo piadas e querendo sair pra uma noitada!

-Ora Sakura, não se preocupe! Tomo conta do cubinho de gelo aqui, enquanto você vai em casa se aprontar... Podemos marcar as 21:00? – perguntou Umi rindo.

-Acho que sim... Na volta pra cá passo na casa da porquinha e aviso que vou sair... – disse mais pra si mesma do que para qualquer um dos dois presentes.

-Quem é o cubinho de gelo hein?! Stra. Uchiha Umi? – perguntou um vingador indignado.

-Ahhh! É o cubinho mais fofo dessa vila... - disse apertando a bochecha de Sasuke.

-Umi!

-Não se zangue... você é muito sério... devia sorrir mais... fica mais bonitinho...

-Ah me poupe! – disse Sasuke virando a cara e perguntando – Você não vai sair também? O Kakashi-sensei vai estar lá!

-Ora Sasuke mais respeito! Eu devo ir mais tarde! Preciso arrumar algo para vestir! Ainda não arrumei meu guarda roupa social... só comprei roupas para Kunoichis em missão... temo não ter nada pra ir...

-Humm... acho que o Gai te deixou um presente hoje... Acho que era um vestido e um pedido pra jantar com ele... mas eu joguei fora...

-O QUE?

-Ahh não pensou que eu ia deixar aquela coisa verde te cortejar?! Mas acho que ainda dá pra recuperar o vestido... Joguei no lixo de recicláveis... dentro do plástico que ele veio... se servir pode sair com ele...

-Acho bom mesmo eu achar esse vestido! Porque se não arrancarei suas orelhas... menino mal criado! Não volte a mexer na minha correspondência...

-Hunpf! – foi a única coisa que o Uchiha falou depois que Umi deu as costas e foi procurar o vestido. Ele se sentou na sala de televisão e foi ver algo sobre esportes que passava na TV. Olhou impaciente para o relógio, já eram 21:10 e nada da Sakura... E ele odiava chegar atrasado.

15 minutos depois a Kunoichi chegou a mansão Uchiha e pediu milhões de desculpas pelo atraso. Sasuke pode reparar que Sakura estava linda com roupas diferentes das que costumava usar nas missões. Ela usava um vestido preto justo ao corpo, com grossas alças e um decote comportado. Usava um cinto caramelo bem largo na cintura e sandálias de tiras grossas da mesma cor. Uma maquiagem leve pra realçar os olhos verdes.

-Vamos Uchiha! Não era você que estava reclamando que estava atrasado? Ainda tenho que encontrar a porquinha! – disse Sakura puxando um Sasuke meio abobado.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Andaram em silêncio até o centro de Konoha, duas quadras antes do Ichiraku Lamem, eles dobraram a esquina e Sasuke já pode escutar a música alta. Em uma porta estreita e uma escada que levava até o nível inferior da rua, eles entraram no Akai Bar. O lugar estava lotado e tinha uma decoração bastante peculiar, com um imenso aparelho de karaokê e um pequeno palco para apresentações, pinturas neóns na parede, quadros de astros consagrados do rock e instrumentos musicais. Os garçons se espremiam entre as pessoas para servir as mesas que ficavam espalhadas pelo amplo salão do bar.

-Hum... Nada mal! – disse Sasuke reparando no local.

-O que? Uchiha Sasuke elogiando algo? – perguntou Sakura incrédula – Vou procurar Ino antes de você puxar a cadeira para eu me sentar e me deixar realmente assustada...

-Sakura eu não... – mas ela nem ouviu o rapaz, saiu andando pelo bar ignorando sua missão de vigia-lo – Garota irritante!

-TEME! SEU ENROLADO! Tá atrasado! – disse Naruto aparecendo do nada com Sai – E porque já estava implicando com a Sakura-chan?

-Porque foi ela que atrasou... Mulheres...

-Ah teme você tem que relaxar... Nós homens sabemos que elas são desse jeito... E larga de ser chato... Vamos lá pra mesa do Kakashi-sensei porque logo vai começar os jogos de karokê!

Se espremeram para passar pela multidão... Naruto de tão afobado, trombou em alguém e o jogou no chão.

-Ei cabeça de bagre! Mais cuidado com minha prima... – disse Neji ajudando Hinata a levantar.

-Está tudo bem Neji-nii-san! – disse Hinata se levantando e ficando vermelha ao ver Naruto.

-Ah Hinata-chan! Foi mal! Você sabe né?! Sou meio sem jeito... – disse com o maior sorriso que tinha.

-Meio sem jeito? Não quer dizer totalmente? – perguntou Sasuke rindo de canto.

-Ah Teme... Não fale essas coisas na frente da Hinata-chan... ela vai achar que eu sou...

-Um Ogro? – perguntou Neji rindo – Não se preocupe Naruto! Ela já tem certeza disso...

-E-eu não d-disse isso... – gaguejou Hinata quando as atenções foram voltadas para ela e se encolheu quando Neji e Sasuke começaram a discutir com Naruto.

-Crianças... Eu deixo vocês sozinhos por 5 minutos e vocês quase se engolem? – perguntou Umi surgindo de sabe-se lá onde, com um vestido tomara que caia branco, colado ao corpo, que ia até um pouco acima dos joelhos da moça, e uma fita de cetim azul bebê na cintura – Olá Hinata-sama! Olá Neji-san!

-Umi-sensei! É um prazer revê-la! – disse Neji se curvando.

-Não se engrace demais Hyuuga! – disse Sasuke estranhando o jeito como Neji fora cortês com Umi – E Umi, como chegou aqui tão rápido? E esse não era o vestido que joguei fora...

-Nossa, é um interrogatório? – perguntou divertida – Primeiro, não precisa brigar com o Neji... Ele está sendo educado e você vai vê-lo bastante agora, pois a nova sensei dele... Segundo, eu não cheguei aqui rápido, eu cheguei antes de você... Quando sai de casa, você estava babando em cima da Sakura... E terceiro, esse é o vestido que o Gai mandou sim pra mim... Mas com algumas modificaçõeszinhas by Uchiha Umi!

-Ficou ótimo Umi-sama! Adoro essa parte de modificar roupas também! – disse Hinata sorrindo.

-Ótimo! Então amanhã de manhã já tenho outra companhia para ir às compras! Preciso de roupas novas e de utensílios novos para mansão... Adoraria que a herdeira Hyuuga me acompanhasse... – continuou falando, mas os rapazes não puderam ouvir a conversa, pois Umi e Hinata saíram conversando e foram encontrar com Sakura e as outras.

Sasuke e Naruto foram se sentar a mesa onde seu antigo sensei estava. Kakashi estava com seu habitual Icha Icha, porém algo o estava distraindo do livrinho, pois toda hora levantava os olhos e os corria pelo salão do bar.

-Boa noite rapazes! Sasuke, vejo que Sakura conseguiu tirar você de casa... – disse Kakashi sorrindo de baixo da máscara.

-Teve um empurãozinho da Umi no final das contas... – disse o Uchiha sério.

-Umi é uma pessoa muito talentosa... – disse o copy ninja levantando os olhos do seu pequeno livrinho e mirando a mesa onde uma certa Uchiha de cabelos azuis ria com Sakura, Ino, Tenten e Hinata.

-Kakashi-sensei... – disse Naruto olhando Umi – Se gosta dela, porque não diz logo? E para de ficar secando?

-O que Dobe?! Não diga asneiras... Ele não pode se declarar para Umi-sama!

-E porque não Teme? Os dois são solteiros... E todo mundo já reparou como o Icha Icha do Ero-sennin já perdeu sua importância quando Umi-nee-chan está por perto!

-Ela é uma Uchiha! Vou defendê-la de pervertidos...

-Então sugiro começar agora... Por que se não o Gai vai levar um pedaço pra casa! – disse Kakashi apontando a mesa onde Umi e as outras garotas estavam sentadas. Gai praticamente pulava em cima de Umi ao vê-la com resquícios do vestido que lhe enviou de presente.

-Ah droga... – disse Sasuke levantando da mesa, para tirar satisfação com Gai.

-E Naruto?! – disse Kakashi – Só me venha dar conselhos amorosos quando você for realmente bom no assunto...

-O que sensei? Eu não sou...

-Vamos combinar assim... Quando você se declarar, em publico, pra Hinata, eu falo com a Umi... Que tal?!

-Você vai quebrar a cara sensei... – disse rindo enigmático.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxx

Na outra mesa, uma grande gota crescia na cabeça de Umi ao observar Sasuke e Itachi com o sharingan ativado e Gai engolindo seco ao olhar para o ninja.

-Ninguém pode suprimir o meu fogo da juventude... – disse Gai desafiando Sasuke e Itachi.

-Eu vou te mostrar o fogo suprimido daqui a pouco coisa verde... – disse o Itachi com ódio nos olhos.

-Ah meu Kami... Porque eu não escutei minha consciência e fiquei em casa hoje? – disse Umi bastante constrangida – Itachi e Sasuke deixem de ser tão ciumentos... e Gai depois a gente se fala... Que tal?!

-Que? Não... Eu ainda nem te fiz a grande proposta... – disse Gai brilhando em sua forma Nice Guy.

-Tenten?! Eu vou querer saber o que é a grande proposta? – perguntou Umi pelo canto dos lábios para a moça que estava a esquerda de Sasuke.

-Acho que não Umi-san! – disse sorrindo sem graça a mestra de armas.

-Eu vou te mostrar a grande proposta também... – disse Sasuke avançando para o shinobi, porém foi interrompido por outro shinobi.

-Gai-sensei! A Godaime te espera no escritório dela com a máxima urgência! – disse Shikamaru aparecendo de sabe-se lá onde.

-Nani? Ah a Hokage! Ok lá vou eu emprestar meu fogo da juventude para Konoha e depois eu volto minha musa inspiradora! – e dizendo isso sumiu em uma nuvem.

-Shikamaru... A Hokage precisa de algo? – perguntou Umi preocupada.

-A Hokage? Não... Deve estar tomando saquê em algum lugar por ai... Só achei que procurar a Hokage se embriagando ia ser uma boa forma do Gai-sensei gastar o fogo da juventude dele...

-Que maldade Shikamaru! Estava tão divertido ver o Itachi e Sasuke quase comer o Gai vivo... – disse Temari maldosa se fazendo notar.

-Ah problemática! Que bom que já chegou a vila... preciso trocar uma ideia em particular com você! – disse saindo com Temari da mesa.

-Esses dois são namorados? – perguntou Umi olhando os dois saírem da mesa.

-Como ele mesmo diria... é problemático! – disse Ino fazendo todos na mesa rir, menos Sasuke que ainda estava emburrado por causa das investidas de Gai.

-Sasuke que cara é essa? – perguntou a kunoichi de cabelos azuis celestes.

-Nada! Agora que aquele maníaco foi, posso voltar pra mesa do Kakashi-sensei...

-Ah vou com você... Ino e Sakura vão para o karaokê e da mesa do Kakashi dá pra vê-las melhor! Vamos Hinata e Tenten... Enquanto isso combinamos nossa sessão de compras de amanhã!

-Claro... - responderam as duas juntas, saindo com Sasuke e Umi, enquanto Sakura e Ino se encaminhavam pro camarim.

-O que essas duas vão aprontar no karaokê? – perguntou Sasuke, mais pensado alto do que qualquer coisa.

-Ah a Ino e Sakura são as rainhas desse lugar... Tem gente que só vem aqui para vê-las cantar e dançar... – disse Tenten animada pelas amigas.

-Dançar? Como assim? – engolindo seco reparando a quantidade de marmanjos no bar assistindo ao karaokê que já rolava.

-Sasuke, Sasuke... Um bichinho verde chamada ciúmes mordeu você? – perguntou Umi rindo.

-Ahh Umi dá um tempo... – disse o shinobi nervoso saindo na frente das outras 3 mulhes.

-Acho que não ouvimos uma negativa a respeito dos ciúmes... – disse Hinata sorrindo.

-Espere para ver quando ele descobrir o quanto a fila atrás da Sakura está grande... Ai a gente vai ver o ciúmes mesmo! – disse Tenten animada.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxx

Quando chegaram a mesa onde estavam o copy ninja, Sai, Naruto e Neji, todos estranharam o fato de Kakashi guardar seu Icha Icha Paradaise e puxar uma cadeira ao seu lado para Umi se sentar.

-Ei teme... Ei baka...– cochichou Naruto – Acho que não é com o fogo da juventude que vocês tem que se preocupar...

-Tô sabendo dobe! – disse olhando enviesado para Kakashi e Umi que tinha engatado um papo animado assim que a kunoichi se sentou – E Itachi, seu folgado... Se você e Umi-sama estão aqui, com que está minha sobrinha?

-Com a babá, poço de chatice... – disse Itachi pegando sua cerveja e indo pra pista de dança.

-Temos uma babá na mansão Uchiha? – perguntou Sasuke pro nada.

-O que a Sakura e a Ino vão aprontar hoje, Hinata? – perguntou Neji para a prima que se sentou ao seu lado, ficando de frente para Naruto.

-N-não sei, Neji-nii-san... Elas estavam bem misteriosas a respeito de hoje...

-Elas sempre tem uma carta na manga... – disse Sai com seu sorriso falso.

-Gente que progresso... o branquelo aqui aprendeu a usar metáforas em colocações corretas... – observou Tenten rindo com os outros.

Assim que ela acabou de falar, as luzes do palco se ascenderam e Sakura e Ino foram aplaudidas pela população (masculina, principalmente) do bar – O que elas vão fazer?

-Eu já tinha te avisado Sasuke... – comentou Neji com os braços cruzados e os olhos cerrados.

Eles reparam que as garotas do palco, estavam bem mais maquiadas e subiram no palco usando uma espécie de cachecol colorido para cantarem, pegaram o microfone e deram o sinal para o DJ. De repente o som de "Single Ladies" da Beyoncé começou a tocar no fundo.

(Ino)

_All the single ladies__/__ Todas as garotas solteiras__  
All the single ladies__/__ Todas as garotas solteiras__  
All the single ladies/__Todas as garotas solteiras__  
Now put your hands up/ Agora joguem suas mãos para cima  
Up in the club, we just broke up/ Chegando na boate, nós acabamos de terminar  
I'm doing my own little thing/ Estou fazendo do meu próprio jeito_

Para a surpresa de Sasuke o grito masculino veio de todos os cantos do bar. E o grito feminino veio acompanhando a musica. Sakura e Ino copiavam a coreografia da cantora pop sem nenhum problema ou dificuldade.

(Sakura)

Decided to dip but now you wanna trip/ Decidi me envolver, mas agora você quer sair fora  
Cuz another brother noticed me/ Pois um outro cara me notou  
I'm up on him, you're up on me/ Eu estou na dele, você está afim de mim  
Don't pay him any attention/ Não se importe com ele  
Cried my tears, three good years/ Chorei lágrimas, em três longos anos  
Ya can't be mad at me/ Você não pode ficar bravo comigo

Sakura se colocou a frente e continuou cantando... Dançou e distribuiu sorrisos... Pode ver um Sasuke irritado ao lado de Naruto, que gritava junto com a música e os outros garotos que assoviavam.

(Ambas)

Cuz if you liked it then you should have put a ring on it/ Porque se você gostava então devia ter colocado uma aliança  
If you liked it then you should have put a ring on it/ Porque se você gostava então devia ter colocado uma aliança  
Don't be mad once you see that he want it/ Não fique bravo uma vez que você vê que queria isso  
If you liked it then you should have put a ring on it/ Porque se você gostava então devia ter colocado uma aliança

(Sakura)

I got gloss on my lips, a man on my hips/ Coloquei gloss nos meus lábios, um homem nos meus quadris  
Hold me tighter than my Dereon jeans/ Me agarre mais firme que minhas calças Dereon  
acting up, drank in my cup/ Comportando-se mal, bebeu no meu copo  
I could care less what you think/ Eu não poderia me importar com o que você pensa  
I need no permission, did I mention/ Eu não preciso de permissão, eu mencionei isso?  
Don't pay him any attention/ Não se importe com ele  
Cuz you had your turn/ Pois você teve a sua vez  
But now you gonna learn/ Mas agora você vai aprender  
What it really feels like to miss me/ Como é realmente sentir que me perdeu

(Ino)

Don't treat to these things of this world/ Não trate essas coisas como únicas no mundo  
I'm not that kind of girl/ Eu não sou esse tipo de garota  
Your love is what I prefer, what I deserve/ Seu amor é o que eu prefiro, o que eu mereço  
He's a man that makes me and takes me/ Ele é um homem que me realiza e me conduz  
And delivers me to a destiny, to infinity and beyond/ E me entrega a um destino, para o infinito e além  
Pull me into your arms/ Me puxando para os seus braços  
Say I'm not the one you own/ Diga "Eu não sou o único que foi seu"  
If you don't, you'll be alone/ Se não disser, você ficará sozinho  
And like a ghost I'll be gone/ E como um fantasma, eu terei ido!

(Ambas)

Cuz if you liked it then you should have put a ring on it/ Porque se você gostava então devia ter colocado uma aliança  
If you liked it then you should have put a ring on it/ Porque se você gostava então devia ter colocado uma aliança  
Don't be mad once you see that he want it/ Não fique bravo uma vez que você vê que queria isso  
If you liked it then you should have put a ring on it/ Porque se você gostava então devia ter colocado uma aliança

A salva de palmas explodiu quando as garotas acabaram de cantar e quando o karaokê deu uma nota "98", Umi teve que levantar o queixo de Sasuke que literalmente tinha perdido o rumo de casa.

-Elas são boas... – disse Itachi chegando com sua cerveja na mão.

-Ah não exagera... – disse Sasuke se recuperando do transe – Como se fosse digno kunoichi ficarem rebolando em cima de um palco...

-Ficou louco Teme... Não fale assim da Sakura-chan... Você está com ciúmes...

-Ah, me poupe... – disse pegando a cerveja da mão de Itachi e saindo de perto de todos.

-Ihhh onde que esse idiota vai? – perguntou Itachi olhando o irmão sumir na multidão.

-Tomara que não seja chatear a Sakura-chan... Ela já chorou muito por causa do Teme...

-O que esses dois tiveram Naruto? – perguntou o Uchiha mais velho curioso.

-Bom, ela sempre foi apaixonada por ele... E o gay do seu irmão sempre se esquivou... Quero até ver como vai ser a reconstrução do clã de vocês com a super masculinidade do Sasuke...

-Ahhh se ela me desse bola... Já tinha encomendado pelo menos 2 Uchihas com ela... – disse Itachi sorrindo malicioso, porém levando um tapa na nuca de Kakashi – Ei porque fez isso?

-Ela é minha discípula... Fale com mais respeito a ela na minha frente se não quiser morrer pivete! – disse Kakashi com descaso.

-Bom, mas que meu irmão é um imbecil de rejeita-la isso a gente tem que concordar... – disse Itachi passando a mão na nuca dolorida.

-Eu nunca disse o contrario... Parece que nós 3 concordamos que que Uchiha Sasuke é um bundão em matéria de mulheres... – disse Kakashi lendo Icha Icha e voltando sua atenção para Umi que tagarelava com Hinata ao seu lado.

-Talvez a gente consiga juntar esses dois Itachi-baka... – disse Naruto se animando.

-Não sei não Naruto... Isso pode dar errado... – disse Itachi pensando.

-Bom vamos pensar e algo, depois vemos o que podemos fazer...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxx

Kakashi e Umi conversavam já tinha uma meia hora animadamente, desde que Hinata tinha saído pra dançar com Naruto, até que Anko se interpôs entre os dois.

-Só queria avisar Hatake, que a próxima música que vou cantar é pra você... – disse dando um selinho por cima da mascara do ninja copiador.

-Ora, Mitarashi Anko... Você canta agora? – perguntou Umi debochada.

-Sou a melhor desse lugar, pra sua informação Uchiha Umi... – disse se virando pra Kunoichi.

-Sabe, gostaria de ver você provar isso...

-Tá com medo que eu robe Kakashi de você?

-Não tem como você roubar uma coisa que não é minha... – disse olhando pra kunoichi desafiadoramente – Mas se você é considerada a melhor desse lugar, estão precisando seriamente subir o nível de comparação...

-Ora como se atreve... Você e seu clã de traidores nem deveriam ter voltado pra vila...

-Falou a discípula do Sannin mais gente boa de Konoha...

-Não comece Uchiha, minha relação com Orochimaru já foi esclarecida perante a Hokage... – disse Anko furiosa.

-E a minha e a do meu clã de "traidores"- disse Umi simulando aspas com as mãos – Também já foi esclarecida. Mas gostaria realmente de saber se você é realmente ótima do jeito que insinuou...

-Eu sou sim... Dúvida? – perguntou Anko encarando a kunoichi.

-Então porque a gente não faz uma aposta? – perguntou Umi matreira.

-Eu não sou de apostar...

-Está com medo?

-Não me teste Uchiha...

-É só uma apostazinha... Se ganhar, deixo o Kakashi aqui todinho pra você... – disse com sorriso de gato da Alice no país das Maravilhas. Kakashi olhou Umi, perguntando por movimentos de lábios "Que merda você tá fazendo?".

-Estou ouvindo garota...

-Bom se você é tão boa cantando e dançando, porque a gente não compete pra ver quem é a melhor, semana que vem as oito... Com direito a coreografia, banda e outros integrantes de apoio... O que acha?

-Moleza... o que vai ser apostado?

-O Kakashi, como eu disse... – disse Umi vendo Kakashi arregalar os olhos – Quem vencer por votação do público, vai ganhar um jantar com Kakashi, com tudo pago pela outra... E quem perder vai ter que convidar o Gai pra uma noitada...

-Fechado! – disse Anko sorrindo maliciosa – Não tem como eu perder... Vai ser divertido ver você e Gai juntinhos Uchiha...

-Então nos vemos sexta que vem... – disse Umi a encarando.

-Tchauzinho Kakashi... – disse Anko dando outro selinho no shinobi.

-Você é louca? Como você sai me apostando? – perguntou Kakashi indignado para Umi que sorria.

-Me agradeça depois... Vou te livrar das investidas da Anko e ainda vou ter a vantagem de esfregar na cara dela que eu ganhei... – disse rindo.

-Você é mesmo maluca...

-Bom, vou encontrar Sakura para dar os parabéns a ela pela apresentação... – disse Umi saindo.

-Epa! Vou com você... – disse Kakashi seguindo a kunoichi.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxx

Rodaram o salão algumas vezes pra poder achar a rosada. A encontraram parada no meio da pista de dança estática.

-Oi Sakura parabéns pela... – foi dizendo Kakashi, porém parou ao notar que a kunoichi nem reparou a presença de ambos.

-Sakura o que houve? – perguntou Umi olhando pra menina em estado catatônico.

-Ela está passando mal? – perguntou o ninja copiado o pegando pulso da kunoichi.

-Não, só está em choque pela cena...

-Cena? Que cena? – perguntou Kakashi acompanhando o olhar das duas.

No fundo do bar apoiados na parede estavam Sasuke e outra garota no maior amasso.

-Espera um pouco aquela ali não é...

-É sim Kakashi... – disse Umi chocada também.

-Droga... Aquela ali é a Yamanaka? – disse o ninja fazendo a discípula despertar com o nome da amiga pronunciado.

-Ino... – disse Sakura deixando uma lagrima cair.

Continua...

Ino atacando... hehehehehehehe... Que será que isso vai dar? Onde Sasuke estava na cabeça? História começando a pegar fogo... Obrigada pela paciência e pelo reviews fofos... bjus


	9. Não saia da minha vida!

**Cerejeiras em Flor**

**Olá Pessoal, eu costumava escrever para Cavaleiros do Zodíaco, mas ultimamente estou apaixonada por Naruto... Então resolvi escrever essa história... Ela é sobre como eu imaginaria a continuação do mangá de onde está... por isso contém spoillers para quem assiste só o anime... A história será centrada em SakuSasu, porém terá muitos outros casais e até uma personagem original... Espero que gostem e comentem...**

**Classificação K+ por enquanto...**

**Naruto não me pertence... Mas eu gostaria deter o Kakashi de vez em quando... Minhas fics são sem fins lucrativos...**

**Capitulo 9 – ****Só por favor Testuda, não saia da minha vida!**

-Venha Sakura, vamos pra casa... Precisa sair dessa confusão... – disse Umi envolvendo a kunoichi em um meio abraço e a guiando pra fora do bar.

-Vou procurar Naruto e vamos leva-lo pra casa... afinal ele não pode ficar aqui sem Sakura, que está responsável por ele hoje... – disse Kakashi avisando Umi.

-Venha querida, vamos pra casa... – disse Umi passando com Sakura perto de Itachi.

-Sensei o que houve?

-O bostinha do seu irmão... Venha preciso de ajuda...

-Droga! Venha Sakura... Vamos pra casa... – disse Itachi ficando ao lado da kunoichi também.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxx

Sasuke só sentiu a camisa ser puxada e levar um soco na cara. Reconhecia aquela tempestividade em qualquer lugar. Naruto.

-Podia ser com qualquer uma, seu bastardo... Precisava realmente ser com a melhor amiga dela?

-Naruto, o que pensa que está fazendo? – perguntou Ino chocada.

-O que você pensa que está fazendo sua loira estúpida? Você não podia ter feito isso com Sakura... Vocês são amigas...

-Naruto, fique fora disso... – disse Sasuke se levantando.

-Você é um bastardo egoísta, seu filho da mãe... Se continuar assim, vai morrer sozinho... – disse suspendendo Sasuke pela camisa – Não pode fazer uma ceninha cada vez que ficar com ciúmes dela seu imbecil...

-Eu não pedi sua opinião... – disse Sasuke, ativando o sharingan e fazendo as pessoas se afastarem.

-Eu estou avisando você Uchiha, eu te mato se machucar ela... Me entendeu? Eu me esqueço que você é meu irmão! – disse Naruto com o dedo no nariz do outro shinobi, logo após isso deu as costas e parou um instante – Umi-nee-chan está cuidando dela... Fique longe da mansão até EU te disse que pode voltar...

-Lá é minha casa...

-Essa noite não é mais, seu bastardo... – disse Naruto saindo do bar e batendo a porta, fazendo com que todos os presentes olhassem Sasuke e Ino como se fossem ET's.

-Droga Sasuke, eu te disse que não era uma boa ideia... – disse Ino chorosa.

-Se você não quisesse, não estaria aqui... – disse Sasuke dando as costas e saindo da boate.

-Ai Testuda... O que foi que eu fiz? – perguntou Ino pra si mesma indo embora do bar.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxx

Sakura já tinha aberto 2 buracos gigantescos no chão dos terrenos do clã Uchiha, demolindo algumas casas condenadas que não seriam reconstruídas. Umi achou melhor leva-la pra lá para deixar a raiva destrutiva da discípula da Hokage aflorar.

-Aquela filha da mãe mentirosa... Aquela porca imunda... Traidora... – dizia Sakura socando portas e parede antigas.

-Ela pode se machucar... – disse Itachi preocupado.

-Ela já está machucada Itachi... Deixa por a raiva pra fora, se não ela vai fazer aquilo na cara do Sasuke...

-Eu iria achar bem feito... – disse Kakashi olhando a aluna, finalmente se sentar e começar a chorar – Vou lá falar com ela...

-Quando é que seu irmão vai aprender? – perguntou Umi se retirando com Itachi dando privacidade a Kakashi pra conversar com Sakura.

Aquela hora da madrugada, Sasuke encontrou uma casa de banho aberta. Casas de banho eram sempre boas, sempre haviam mulheres solicitas prontas para tirar seu atraso. Não queria pensar em Sakura, não agora.

-A raiva passou? – perguntou Kakashi sentando ao lado dela.

-Vai passar algum dia? – disse ainda sem derrubar lágrimas.

-Vai diminuir com certeza...

-Porque a filha da mãe da Ino? Ela era minha melhor amiga...

-Cada um tem seus motivos Sakura... E não faça drama... Não estou defendendo Sasuke, mas você dois não tem um relacionamento, por mais que devesse e aquele cabeça dura não admitir, mas ele gosta de você...

-Jeito estranho de gostar... Quase transar com sua melhor amiga no meio do bar na sua frente...

-Ele foi totalmente egoísta... eu sei... mas tente não perder a razão em acessos de raiva...

-O que supõe que eu deva fazer? – perguntou Sakura indignada.

-Mostre pra ele que não precisa dele, do jeito que ele pensa...

-Quer que eu fique com Naruto na frente dele?

-Não, estaria fazendo com Hinata a mesma coisa que Ino fez com você...

-Ahhhhh... Aquela porca maldita... Estou com mais raiva dela... Ela não podia ter feito isso...

-Com isso eu concordo... Ino foi muito infeliz na escolha dela... Mas precisam conversar pra saber as motivações dela... Vocês são amigas... se a amizade é pra acabar, pelo menos que seja tudo explicado...

-E o que eu faço com a vontade de moer os 2?

-Continue moendo essas casas velhas... Vai ajudar Umi na reconstrução do distrito... – disse Kakashi divertido, arrancando um sorriso da discípula – Venha, Umi disse que ia fazer chocolate quente pra você e nessa altura Naruto já deve estar preocupado...

-Não quero encontrar com Sasuke ou Ino agora...

-Ino foi pra casa... E Sasuke não vai aparecer na mansão, se não, Umi venderá os olhos e o fígado dele no mercado negro hoje ainda...

-Sakura-chan, você tá bem? – disse Naruto correndo pra abraçá-la na hora que ela entrou na cozinha.

Esperavam por ela, Umi, Itachi, Naruto e Hinata.

-Não está tudo bem, mas vai ficar... – disse Sakura dando um sorriso cansado.

-Venha Saki-chan... tome uma xicara da minha melhor receita... Chocolate quente... – disse Umi sorrindo e dando uma xícara para Sakura.

-Arigatô Umi-san... – disse Sakura se sentando e junto com todos tomando chocolate.

-Seus tratantes! – chegou Akemi correndo na cozinha – Voltam da gandaia e nem me chamam pra tomar chocolate quente?

-Akemi-chan? Porque está acordada ainda? – perguntou Itachi preocupado.

-Bom, dormindo eu estava... mas o cheirinho da melhor bebida do mundo me acordou... Quando senti o cheiro, sabia que oba-chan estava fazendo chocolate quente... E do jeito que o Naruto é guloso, não ia deixar nada pra mim...

Todos riram e o clima amenizou... Akemi ficou muito animada ao saber que Sakura iria dormir na sua casa... E Sakura pode se distrair um pouquinho.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxx

Sakura acordou bem cedo, com um ANBU batendo em sua janela. A Hokage precisava dela no hospital urgente. Shizune estava muito gripada e a Hokage estava esgotada dos tratamentos de chakra.

Trocou de roupa e desceu na surdina pra não incomodar nem Hinata e nem Akemi que dormiam profundamente, sorriu ao ver seu sensei esparramado no sofá dormindo, com um pijama de Itachi.

-Bom dia Sakura! – disse Umi a assustando, quando passou pela varanda.

-Olá Umi-san, você não dorme?

-Muito pouco... Tentei impedir o ANBU de chama-la, porém era emergência...

-Ahhh a shishou precisa de mim... Encontro mais tarde com você e as garotas para secção de compras... Já né! – disse se virando pra sair, dando de cara com Sasuke – Ah, é você!

-Esperando quem? Papai Noel? – disse rabugento.

-Não... só esperava trombar e começar meu dia com alguém mais interessante! Fui! – disse desaparecendo numa nuvem de fumaça.

-Auuu... Doeu até em mim! – disse Umi fazendo-se notar.

-O que foi? Esperando pra me dar sermão?

-Não...Quem sou eu pra dar sermão em Uchiha Sasuke? – disse com o olhar assassino – Só não permito que minha casa, vire a casa da mãe Joana... Vá pra cima, faça a barba, tire esse cheiro de perfume barato de mulher da vida e coloque sua roupa de trabalho. O clã precisa de muitos reparos...

-Hoje é sábado...

-E daí? Não me lembro que você podia ter dias de folga pirralho...

-Eu não vou...

-Não me conteste... – disse Umi ativando o mizu sharingan – Suba, tome banho, coma alguma coisa e vá cumprir sua sentença...

-Hai! – disse contrariado.

-Crianças... – disse Kakashi aparecendo sentado ao lado dela, tomando uma xícara de café – Bom dia!

-Bom dia! – devolveu Umi com um belo sorriso no rosto.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxx

Hiashi a essa altura já estava muito bravo, quando recebeu o bilhete de Uchiha Umi, avisando que Hinata dormira na mansão Uchiha pra poder auxilia-la nas compras do dia.

-Neji, quer me dizer porque Hinata não sai mais do clã Uchiha?

-Bom, ela e a sensei são muito amigas, e parece que Haruno Sakura ficou lá também... Não se preocupe Hiashi-sama... – disse Neji sério.

-Não gosto da Hinata fugindo das obrigações do clã... Ela tem ficado muito pouco em casa!

Neji apena balançou a cabeça concordando. "Nota mental pra você Neji, avisar pra Hinata e Naruto pegar leve, porque vem tempestade por ai!".

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxx

Ino não dormiu aquela noite, a única coisa que conseguia pensar era como foi estúpida ao ficar com Uchiha Sasuke naquela noite. O que ela queria afinal? E como faria para Sakura perdoa-la? Falar que já tinha passado da conta na bebida? E falar que Sasuke já chegou junto a beijando, sem dar espaços para recusas? Não... Sakura não iria perdoar... E com razão, se fosse Ino no lugar dela, algo de bem ruim já teria acontecido... Mas sabia que precisava pedir desculpas a amiga e provar o quanto estava arrependida... E sabia onde encontra-la... Houve uma emergência no hospital logo pela manhã... Sakura deveria estar auxiliando Tsunade-sama com certeza...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxx

Sasuke estava trabalhando na reforma de outra casa no clã... A sua antiga casa ficava o assombrando do outro lado da rua... E naquele dia, nenhum dos seus amigos viria ajudá-lo com a tarefa árdua.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxx

Sakura já estava terminando de preencher os formulários em sua sala, quando uma leve batida na porta a despertou. Com um discreto "entre!" a pessoa, que entrou pela porta a surpreendeu muito. A última pessoa que esperava vir falar com ela justo naquele dia era Ino.

-Estou ocupada... Seja breve! – disse séria.

-Sakura... eu... – disse Ino com os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

-Você o que Yamanaka?

-Eu nem sei... Por onde começar... – já começando a chorar.

-Não sabe? Você NÃO SABE? – gritou Sakura indignada – Eu não tenho nada com ele, mas você é minha melhor amiga... Ou pelo menos era!

-Eu ainda sou...

-Ainda é? Que tipo de amiga faz o que você fez? Eu definitivamente passo esse tipo de amizade!

-Eu não pensei muito na hora... Estava feliz... Estava com algumas bebidas na cabeça... E ele foi chegando... Na hora que eu vi já tinha feito...

-Isso não é desculpa Ino... Eu chorei por ele durante quase quatro anos... Arrisquei minha a vida e a do Naruto pra trazê-lo de volta não sei quantas vezes... e VOCÊ vem me dizer que não sabia o que estava fazendo? Desce do seu cavalo mágico Ino...

-Isso pode me xingar! O que eu fiz foi muito sério... Pode gritar comigo... Pode me bater... Pode me falar desaforos... Só não me diga que não posso mais ser sua amiga... Você é parte do que eu sou... Nunca fez umas besteiras na sua vida?

-Fiz sim, várias... Mas o que tem hav...

-E era eu que estava do seu lado pra limpar suas lágrimas e pra te ajudar a rir de todas as suas burradas... Eu estou extremamente envergonhada do que eu fiz... E queria seu perdão pra poder consertar minhas burradas... Porque você sempre esteve do meu lado também... Estivemos brigadas por causa dele no passado e a época que a gente ficou sem conversar foi um inferno pra mim... Por favor, não faça isso de novo... Ele não merece que nossa amizade acabe por ele... E te ajudo no que for... A conquista-lo... A ignora-lo... A pisar nele... O que você quiser... Só por favor Testuda, não saia da minha vida! – disse Ino chorando muito e deixando Sakura de boca aberta.

-Ele não vale a nossa amizade... – disse ela mais pra si mesma do que pra Ino, pensando no discurso da loira.

-Sakura por favor...

-Você tem razão em boa parte do que falou, mas preciso de tempo pra digerir... Estou em choque ainda... Mas não estou mais com raiva de você... só me dá um tempo pra pensar... ok?!

-Ok! Você não vai se arrepender! Estarei sempre aqui pra você... – disse sorrindo em meio as lágrimas para a amiga.

-Agora vai... tenho que terminar isso... Depois converso com você... – disse Sakura virando para o computador e terminado de preencher o prontuário do paciente da manhã.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxx

-Ele não merece que a gente ajude ele Itachi-baka! – disse Naruto sério.

-Temos que ajudar, se não aquele imprestável nunca vai terminar... Eu não aguento mais viver em um canteiro de obras... E além do mais, é o orfanato Naruto... É uma boa causa...

-Tá bom baka! Vamos lá...

Encontraram Sasuke pintando o lugar... Naruto não disse nada, pegou algumas latas de tinta, pinceis e foi pra bem longe de Sasuke... Os dois eram amigos, mas ninguém mexia com a Sakura-chan!

-Bom dia, imbecil! – disse Itachi começando a ajuda-lo.

-Se veio me dar sermão, pode dar meia volta...

-Eu não... Vim ajudar na reforma do orfanato! E não preciso te dar sermão... Umi-sensei já fez isso por mim... os sermões dela são legendários! – disse Itachi irônico.

-É, eu percebi!

-Mancada sua com a Sakura hein?!

-Eu e Sakura não temos nada!

-Mas poderiam... Ela seria perfeita pra ser uma mamãe Uchiha!

-Não viaja Itachi!

-Bom, se você não quer, tem muita gente em Konoha que vai adorar sua decisão, porque a fila atrás dela tá enorme!

-Hn! Tanto faz! Não quero me envolver com a Sakura... Somos companheiros de time... E pronto!

-Pensei que fossem amigos...

-Nós somos...

-Precisava ter ficado com a melhor amiga dela sabendo que ela gosta de você?

-Ahhh Itachi, vá pro inferno e me deixa aproveitar minha vida... A Ino é bem gostosa e eu não sou cego!

-Bom, uma coisa me deixa feliz nessa frase... Você não é assexuado!

-Ahhh pro inferno! – disse Sasuke saindo do cômodo e indo pintar outra parede, bem longe do irmão!

-Hn! Otário! – disse Itachi rindo.

-Boa tarde... Você deve ser Itachi... – disse uma bela moça entrando.

-Sou eu mesmo... e você quem é? – disse interessado.

-Eu sou Kurenai, amiga de Umi e Kakashi... Ela pediu pra trazer o almoço de vocês! – disse apontando pra cesta que trazia.

-Ah sim Kurenai... demorei pra te reconhecer... E como vai o Asuma Jr.? – disse pegando a cesta dela.

-Crescendo forte e feliz, graças ao final dessa guerra! – disse sorrindo e achando muito agradável a companhia do shinobi.

-Ora, então traga ele pra brincar com Akemi, apesar dela ser mais velha, vai achar super divertido mimar um bebê... Vão gostar de se conhecer! – disse sorrindo e pensando "Nunca tinha reparado no tanto que essa tal de Kurenai é bonita!".

-Claro, qualquer tarde que estiver disponível eu o trago ao clã! Vai ficar feliz em fazer amigos.

-Sim! Será bom entrosa-los!

-Bom vou indo Itachi-kun... A gente se vê por ai... Já né!

-Já né! – disse com sorriso bobo na cara.

-Isso foi exatamente o que eu vi? – perguntou Kakashi aparecendo do nada e assustando Itachi.

-Você tem mania de aparecer do nada né?!

-As vezes eu faço isso... Mas qual é? Gostou da Kurenai hein?!

-Ela é gata!

-Hummm de olho em mulher mais velha hein?! Menino esperto...

-Porque Kakashi? Tá pegando garotas mais velhas que você? Elas já não deveriam estar na menopausa? – disse rindo da cara de desagrado do shinobi.

-Eu gosto das que tem a mesma idade que eu... já são bem experientes!

-Vou me lembrar de avisar a Umi-sensei...

-Pensei que Uchiha Umi era intocável pela concepção sua e do Sasuke...

-Então quer dizer que está na fila realmente? – perguntou Itachi rindo e vendo Kakashi ficar bravo – Bom, ela tem que escolher um cara descente! Que não é o caso do Gai por exemplo...

-Gai é uma ótima pessoa e um shinobi horando!

-Mas grita "fogo da juventude" e usa macacão coladinho e VERDE!

-É, tá bom! Me convenceu! – disse o shinobi rindo.

-Você é um cara descente e um shinobi honrado! Se Umi-sensei o escolhesse, eu não veria problemas quanto a isso... – disse Itachi sorrindo para um Kakashi sem graça.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxx

Aquela altura do campeonato, Uchiha Umi já tinha movimentado a economia de Konoha! Ela, Tenten, Hinata e as recém chegadas, Ino e Sakura (que todo mundo estranhou de estarem juntas, apesar de não estarem se falando), já estavam com os braços cheios de sacolas e milhões de papeis de encomendas nas bolsas... Muita mais mercadorias chegariam no clã Uchiha. Isso sem falar nas roupas incríveis que elas tinham comprado.

-Sério Hinata! Você leva jeito! Deveria ter uma marca de roupa! – disse Tenten animada.

-Também acho! Você nos deu altas dicas! – disse Ino sorrindo.

-Obrigada minna! – disse Hinata corando.

-Qualquer dia vamos comprar uns panos, e você vai desenhar uns modelos pra mim, ai iremos a modista pra que ela os costure! – disse Umi animada.

-Ai, ninguém nunca tinha me mostrado que fazer compras é tão divertido! – disse Sakura sorrindo.

-Bom, vamos pra mansão... Os novos empregados que contratei devem ter feito um bom almoço pra nós...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxx

Chegaram a tempo de ver Itachi dar comida na boca de Akemi, tendo paciência de ensina-la a importância dos alimentos. Karin, Suigetsu e Juugo (que tinham sidos aceitos em Konoha após guerra e estavam morando mansão também) almoçavam também.

-Ahhh que bonitinho! Não sabia que você era tão ótimo papai... – disse Tenten cumprimentando Itachi.

-A gente faz o que pode! – disse o shinobi corando diante dos olhares femininos.

-Ué?! Kurenai não levou o almoço de vocês? – perguntou Umi curiosa.

-Levou... Mas vim dar comida pra Akemi...

-Isso mesmo chichiue-chan! Preciso crescer forte! – disse Akemi comendo uma maçã raspada pelo pai de sobremesa.

-Claro monstrinho! – disse Umi sorrindo e se virando para o discípulo – O almoço de Kurenai estava bom?

-Porque você mandou ela se agora tem funcionários aqui pra isso?

-Bom, ela apareceu com aquela linda cesta perguntando se podia ajudar... Achei apropriado... – disse Umi sorrindo marota.

-Ainda bem, porque o tempero dela é uma delicia! – disse Itachi satisfeito.

-Bom saber! - disse marota e se virando para as meninas – Bom, sirvam-se a casa é de vocês...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxx

Um Kakashi leitor, um Sasuke cansado e um Naruto carrancudo chegavam em casa e viram que além do falatório feminino da cozinha, tinha um certo zigue-zague pela casa de funcionários organizando as compras de Umi.

-Kami-sama! Ela comprou Konoha inteira! – disse Sasuke olhando a quantidade de caixas.

-Acho que foi o país do fogo inteiro! – disse Naruto olhando os diversos vasos de porcelana e vidro na caixa – Porque mulheres precisam de tantas coisas inúteis?

-Não seja chato Naruto! Elas tornam a casa um lugar mais agradável de viver com essas coisas "inúteis"... Então não reclame! – disse Kakashi entrando na imensa casa – Yo minna! Tem sobremesa ainda?

-Claro! – disse Umi tirando um imenso mousse de maracujá da geladeira – Receita especial da Umi...

-Se continuar vindo aqui, vou ganhar uns kilinhos! – disse Kakashi aceitando o mousse.

-Então pare de folgar e vá pra sua casa! – disse Sasuke seco.

-Ihh chegou o mal humor! – disse Suigetsu atacando o mousse.

-Kakashi, fique a vontade pra vir aqui e ganhar quantos kilinhos quiser! – disse Umi sorrindo para Kakashi e cerrando os olhos para Sasuke – E você pirralho? O que está fazendo aqui?

-Vim descansar...

-E quem te deu permissão pra isso?

-Não preciso...

-Precisa sim... Sua punição tem um sentido de castigo! E castigo não foi feito pra dar moleza pra ninguém...

-Tá bom chata... Já vou indo... – disse fazendo língua e saindo de casa carregando um senhor pedaço de mousse.

-Problemático! – disse Akemi fazendo todos caírem na gargalhada!

Continua...

Voltando a ativa... se Deus quiser... e pra comemorar 2 cpitulos novinhos pra vocês... bjus


	10. Uma Hinata Rebelada!

**Cerejeiras em Flor**

**Olá Pessoal, eu costumava escrever para Cavaleiros do Zodíaco, mas ultimamente estou apaixonada por Naruto... Então resolvi escrever essa história... Ela é sobre como eu imaginaria a continuação do mangá de onde está... por isso contém spoillers para quem assiste só o anime... A história será centrada em SakuSasu, porém terá muitos outros casais e até uma personagem original... Espero que gostem e comentem...**

**Classificação K+ por enquanto...**

**Naruto não me pertence... Mas eu gostaria deter o Kakashi de vez em quando... Minhas fics são sem fins lucrativos...**

**Capitulo 10 – ****Uma Hinata rebelada!**

Problemático, foi a semana seguinte, onde Sasuke ficou em casa exclusivamente para tomar banho e ter algumas refeições, já que ficava o dia todo a disposição da reforma do clã e de noite ia pra farra todos os dias. Já até rolavam fofocas sobre o potencial masculino do shinobi, uma vez que ele estava frequentando demais as casas de banho em Konoha.

Umi estava pra enfartar. Itachi e Sasuke brigavam cada vez que ele aparecia em casa. Sakura o ignorava, o que deixava o clima pesado. Naruto nem brincar mais brincava, e quando finalmente Kakashi parou sua leitura diária do Icha Icha, e mandou Sasuke se ferrar, foi que Umi viu que algo precisava ser feito, e urgentemente.

-O que quer que eu faça Umi? – perguntou Kakashi sério – Espanque aquele imbecil?

-Não adiantaria... – disse pensativa.

-Mas me faria feliz! – disse Itachi – Acho que a melhor estratégia é deixar o ego dele machucado! Algo que o faça baixar a bola e focar em conquistar uma mulher só... De preferência a Sakura...

-Quem dera que fosse simples assim... – disse o ninja copiador desanimado.

-Espera... Ferir orgulho... Mulher... Conquista... – disse Umi com o rosto se iluminando em uma ideia – É claro Kakashi! Ferir o orgulho...

-Umi-sensei, que ideia diabólica você teve?

-Itachi, seu lindo! O que é melhor que um Uchiha? – perguntou animada.

-Bom de acordo com você, só outro Uchiha... Mas o que tem haver?

-Hummm... Umi você é um gênio! – disse Kakashi percebendo – Sasuke vai pirar pra provar que é o melhor...

-Que vocês tão falando? – perguntou Itachi com uma grande interrogação na cara.

-Que você vai marcar um encontro com a Sakura, mandar flores, cortejar... Essas coisas... – disse Umi.

-O que? Não... Isso vai dar merda! 100% de merda!

-Claro que não, as duas únicas pessoas que Sasuke não admite perder, são você e Naruto... Imagina só a cara dele... – disse Kakashi imaginando o plano.

-Não precisa ser de verdade Itachi! Podemos combinar tudo com a Sakura... Você vão marcar um encontro sexta-feira durante o karaokê e eu e Kakashi vamos atormentar Sasuke, quanto a você e não ele continuar o clã! É perfeito!

-Errr Umi-chan, você tem uma aposta pra ganhar na sexta! Lembra?

-Tá tudo sobre controle Kakashi-kun! As meninas estão me ajudando... Eu sou a maior interessada... O problema não é você sair com Anko... É eu ter que sair com Gai...

-Ok! Foco! Se eu for concordar com essa sua ideia maluca, o que vou ganhar com isso? – perguntou Itachi interessado.

-A paz da sua casa de volta? Seu pivete mercenário! – disse Kakashi provocando o Uchiha.

-Eu arranjo um encontro entre você e Kurenai... – disse Umi sorrindo tipo o Gato de Alice no País das Maravilhas – E ainda tomo conta da Akemi e do Assuma Jr. pra vocês! O que me diz? Feito?

-Umi-sensei! Você é a melhor! – disse Itachi dando um senhor beijo na bochecha de sua sensei – Vou procurar a Sakura e convidá-la!

-Umi 1, Sasuke 0! –disse Kakashi sorrindo.

-Yeah! – sorriu a kunoichi comemorando.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxx

-Hinata-chan... o que acha de eu ir conversar com seu pai? – perguntou Naruto sorrindo e olhando pro céu, deitado com Hinata na grama.

-Nada me faria mais feliz do que parar de precisar mentir... Mas Otou-san ainda não está pronto... Umi estava até citando algo a respeito de nos ajudar, mas pelo que sondou com Neji, Hiashi simplesmente enfartaria!

-Então vamos fugir! – disse a fazendo sorrir e a beijando – Ficaremos juntos com o ou sem o consentimento do seu clã!

-Sempre serei sua... – disse se entregando ao beijo.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxx

Kakashi e Umi estavam já há um tempo no campo de treinamento. Ofegantes, estavam satisfeitos, pois o jutsu estava completo.

-Bom, fizemos algo nunca pensado no mundo ninja! –disse Kakashi rindo.

-Interação de chakra e jutsu de cooperação shinobi x kunoichi! Espere só até Tsunade-sama ver! Vamos ter que ensinar a todos...

-Nem todos poderão aprender... cada shinobi terá que encontrar uma kunoichi, com a qual o chakra se relacione perfeitamente...

-Uau... Tô orgulhosa de mim... Meu primeiro relacionamento perfeito... – disse a kunoichi rindo.

-Porque diz isso? Não é boa com essas coisas de relacionamento?

-Bom, tenho uma tendência a não levar muito a sério os homens... Ainda não deu certo... Simplesmente... arrrr... Não sou boa com isso...

-Talvez não tenha achado o homem certo...

-Homem certo é pra princesinhas que sonham com o príncipe encantado... Já tô meio velha pra contos de fadas... Mas pra falar a verdade, eu prefiro o lobo mau... Deve ser muito mais divertido! – disse matreira.

-Sem dúvidas! A Rainha Má, deve ser muito mais quente que a Branca de Neve... – disse Kakashi fazendo os dois caírem na risada.

-Acho que encontrei minha alma gêmea! Você pensa igualzinho a mim...

-É bom não estar sozinho no mundo! –disse o shinobi com a sua maior sinceridade, fazendo a kunoichi corar.

-Hei... posso te perguntar algo? – disse a Kunoichi ainda corada recebendo uma afirmação – Porque esconde seu rosto atrás desse pano ridículo... É frustrante conversar com você e não te ver nem sorrir!

-Bom, eu me relaciono melhor com as pessoas quando uso a mascara... Desde que meu pai morreu que tenho problemas de me relacionar, e a única forma de isso voltar acontecer, foi escondendo minhas expressões... Talvez uma maneira de fugir do julgamento das pessoas...

-Bom, mas isso aconteceu há tanto tempo... E não acho que você tenha mais problemas pra se relacionar... Você é respeitado, seus discípulos o idolatram, tem diversos amigos e as garotas suspirando por você... Então o que raios essa máscara está fazendo seu rosto ainda?

-Não tinha parado pra pensar... mas não me sinto confortável sem ela...

-Affff Hatake Kakashi... Agora você é um bundão? Eu vou parar de conversar com você se não tirar esse troço horroroso! Tenho certeza que tem um cara bem gatinho debaixo dessa mascara!

-Umi... – disse Kakashi surpreso.

-Vamos... Faça isso aos pouco... Que tal? Tire a mascara pra uma pessoa que você confia... Alguém que não vai te julgar... E sempre converse com ela sem a máscara...

-Hummm... pode dar certo! Obrigado Umi-chan... – disse dando um beijo no rosto da kunoichi – Se eu me adaptar vou ao nosso encontro sem mascara no sábado...

-Nosso encontro?

-É... Nosso encontro... Você vai ganhar o karaokê na sexta né?!

-Hai! Preciso! Mas... Hei onde você vai? – disse vendo o shinobi correndo pra ir embora.

-Estou indo testar sua teoria! Já né!

-Maluco!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sakura treinava com Naruto e Sasuke no antigo campo de treinamento da equipe 7. O clima pesado entre os 3 foi quebrado por um entregador que chegava da floricultura Yamanaka.

-Entrega para Haruno Sakura! – disse estendendo o buquê de rosas cor de rosa chá e rosas alaranjadas para a kunoichi.

-Pra mim? - disse pegando surpresa o buquê, o que também chamou a atenção dos outros dois shinobis.

-Oeee Sakura-chan? Quem mandou?

-Não sei... Vou olhar... – disse pegando o cartão e empalidecendo.

-O que é? – perguntou Naruto curioso. Sasuke também acompanhava tudo, só que de mais longe.

"_Não mostre esse cartão pra ninguém! Faça uma cara feliz! Não me desaponte! Você vai comigo em um encontro sexta a noite ao karaokê! Vista algo realmente 'mulherão'! Depois te explico! Mas acredite, você vai gostar!_

_Itachi_

_ps.: Uchiha Sasuke não pode sonhar em ler esse bilhete... Faz parte de um plano da Umi-sensei! Sorria e diga que tem um encontro!"._

-Tenho um encontro sexta a noite! Não sabia que ele ia ser tão gentil mandando flores! – disse colocando um sorriso bobo no rosto ao admirar as flores. Se Itachi e Umi tinham um plano, com certeza devia ser dos bons.

-Encontro? Com quem? – perguntou o Uchiha se fazendo notar.

-Não é da sua conta! E não me lembro de estar conversando com você, bastardo egoísta! Já né Naruto! – disse sumindo junto com as flores.

-Toma Teme! Se fudeu! – disse Naruto deixando o Uchiha com uma cara de pouquíssimos amigos.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Chichiue-chan, porque comprou flores pra Sakura-nee-chan? E como vai ajudar Sasuke-jii-chan a arranjar uma namorada? – perguntou Akemi que andava de mão dada com o pai, na volta da academia ninja.

-Já te disse pequena! É complicado...

-Ai ninguém me conta nada nessa casa... Você e oba-chan sempre dizem que é complicado e nunca me explicam... Já sou crescida!

-Akemi, você tem três anos... – disse Itachi rindo.

-Então não quero crescer!

-Porque? – perguntou espantando.

-Minha vida é bem simples! Academia, o clã, brincar com Naruto-nii-chan, ouvir histórias de Kakashi-jii-chan e entre outras coisas... Não quero virar adulto... Você complicam demais as coisas... –disse a garotinha impertinente.

Itachi riu e ficou sem palavras... Akemi tinha razão... Adultos são complicados! Iria alguém achar garotinha mais esperta que sua pródiga filha?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sakura voltou a mansão Uchiha para procurar Itachi e perguntar que maluquice tinha sido aquela de lhe mandar flores e marcar um encontro, mas ele havia saído para buscar Akemi, apenas Umi estava em casa.

-Sakura! Que bom que veio... Estava mesmo precisando falar com você... Recebeu o buquê? – perguntou a líder do clã.

-Ai por Kami... Então é serio mesmo? Vocês estão aprontando?

-Querida, isso é praticamente um pedido de socorro... Sasuke está para me dar um infarto do miocárdio de presente! Isso tudo porque ele é pirracento e por não admitir que gosta de você!

-Talvez não goste mesmo!

-Ahhh besteira! Ele é um Uchiha! Uchihas metem os pés pelas mãos quando o assunto são sentimentos... O único que parece ter talento pra coisa é o Itachi... Mas nem sempre foi assim...

-Você é legal... – disse simplesmente – Sabe se expressar...

-Isso porque você não me viu namorando ainda! E a versão assustadora de mim mesma que eu me torno...

-Gai e Kakashi-sensei ficarão desapontados se estiver recusando pretendentes... – disse Sakura rindo.

-Ora Sakura, não diga besteiras... Pra Gai é melhor nem comentar, é totalmente fora de cogitação e quanto a Kakashi, a fila deve tá tão grande atrás dele que talvez não valha a pena o esforço!

-O sensei raramente apresenta alguma mulher com quem tá saindo... E nunca corteja mulheres publicamente... Ele é sempre muito discreto sobre a vida amorosa dele... A única que eu já vi prendendo a atenção do sensei foi você...

-Não diga bobagens... Porque Hatake Kakashi perderia tempo comigo? Ele tem Konoha aos pés...

-Assim como você Umi-san! Não percebe teria qualquer homem ou shinobi que quisesse na hora que quisesse? Kakashi-sensei finalmente encontrou alguém a altura do desafio... Ele só fala da aposta de sexta!

-Nani?

-Sim... Já está contando que você tenha ganhando e só de pensar que a grudenta da Anko possa ganhar, já fica verde! Naruto tem atormentado ele bastante!

-Não tem como eu perder... A música que ensaiamos é simplesmente perfeita! E tudo sairá perfeito! – disse rindo – Quanto ao Kakashi, é sem pressa... Vamos ver no que dá... Mas quanto a seu encontro na sexta... Precisamos preparar tudo!

-Qual é o plano?

-Simples! Itachi te leva pra sair, você põe um vestido femme fatale e jantam juntos! Sasuke não vai admitir perder pro irmão!

-Vou virar um prêmio?

-Não querida! Vai virar minha salvação... Não aguento mais meninas desvairadas na minha porta e aquele imbecil chegando as 5 da manhã todo dia e tumultuando o a paz dessa casa! Acredite em mim, quando ele ver você com Itachi, vai pirar e se convencer que você é a mulher perfeita pra continuar o clã!

-Umi-san! – quase gritou Sakura de vergonha.

-A lógica é inegável! Perder pra Itachi é impossível pro Sasuke! Ainda mais nesse assunto onde o ego masculino é tão frágil!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxx

-Kakashi-sensei, sabe quem anda mandando flores pra Sakura? – perguntou Sasuke acompanhando o sensei pelas ruas de Konoha em reconstrução.

-Mesmo que soubesse não te diria! Mas isso é bom pra você aprender, que a fila atrás dela deve ser tão grande quanto a atrás de você! – disse rindo.

-Só estou me certificando de que ela não se meta com qualquer um... Vai ser bem irritante ficar vendo ela chorar pelos cantos...

-Isso aconteceu final de semana passado por causa do babaca mor dessa vila... Lembra?

-Ahhh não dá pra conversar com você e o Naruto! Não temos nada haver, eu e ela! Não estamos tipo prometidos um pro outro! Que saco!

-É, não estão! Então ai vai um conselho do seu velho sensei... Se não estão tão envolvidos um com o outro, as coisas que acontecem com vocês dois não deveriam afetar tanto vocês...

-Não tem nada me afetando!

-Tem sim Sasuke! Você não suporta a ideia de alguém fazê-la feliz no seu lugar! Ela sempre esteve ali como um porto seguro... Você não suporta a ideia de ela não estar mais ai pra você e arranjar outro cara que a faça feliz!

-Bobagens!

-Ok... Como quiser... Você é mesmo um otário, até eu se fosse mais novo estava investindo!

-Fique longe da Sakura... Isso é praticamente incesto!

-Falei em algum momento que estou afim dela? Já falei pra você que gosto de mulheres na minha idade... Nem pra mais, nem pra menos... No ponto!

-Como a Umi-sama?

-Isso! Como a Umi!

-Fiquei longe dela!

-Ai Sasuke, você já está ficando repetitivo sabia? – disse abaixando o livro a primeira vez pra encarar Sasuke desde que iniciaram a conversa – Vou ficar longe da Umi se ela quiser que eu fique longe, se não quiser... Pode ter certeza que eu vou investir! E não vai ter nada que impeça isso! E por falar em Umi, ela e Akemi estão me esperando pra lanchar... Já né!

-Também já estou indo pra casa!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxx

-Ahhhh! Perfeito oba-chan! Borwnie com sorvete! – disse Akemi pulando em um dos banquinhos que rodeavam a imensa bancada central na cozinha da mansão Uchiha.

-Fiz um dos seus preferidos monstrinho! – disse sorrindo.

-Oba! Que cheiro bom é esse? – disse Itachi entrando na cozinha – Akemi-chan, Umi-sensei vai te acostumar mal!

-Adoro! – disse a menina com a boca suja de chocolate.

-Akemi! Não fale de boca cheia! E você convidou Kakashi pra vir, lembra? É falta de educação começar sem ele! – disse Umi a repreendendo.

-Não seja por isso! Já estou aqui... – disse o Jounnin aparecendo na porta da cozinha.

-Jii-chan! Bem na hora! – gritou Akemi correndo para abraçar as pernas de Kakashi.

-Olá Pequena! O brownie da Umi está tão bom, quanto está bonito? – perguntou a pegando no colo e a sentando no banco novamente.

-Melhor! – disse rindo e pegando um prato pro shinobi.

-Eu ouvi bem? A Akemi disse que ele chegou bem na hora? – perguntou Itachi preocupado pra Umi.

-Sim, porque? Qual o problema dele chegar na hora? – perguntou Umi inocentemente – Ele geralmente não atrasa quando marca algum encontro comigo!

-Hummm então vocês tem se encontrado muito? – perguntou Sasuke aparecendo do nada.

-Nani? – perguntou Umi ficando vermelha – Err... Não é segredo pra ninguém que temos treinado juntos...

-Bom, se pra treinar o sensei tem chegado na hora... Ihhh já vi que ai tem coisa! – disse Naruto aparecendo também do nada e tirando um mega pedaço do brownie.

-Ele deve ter parado de se perder pelos caminhos da vida, né?! Umi-sensei! – disse Itachi irônico fazendo Umi e Kakashi corarem até o ultimo fio de cabelo.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Hinata! De onde está vindo? – perguntou Hiashi autoritário.

-Do treinamento papai, porque? – perguntou Hinata com sua habitual delicadeza.

-Ouvi rumores que você e o menino raposa tem passado muito tempo juntos... É verdade? – cuspiu Hiashi alarmando Neji, que o interrompeu.

-Tio, são apenas boatos, é...

-Não são apenas boatos! Eu já te disse que ele tem nome, é Naruto pra sua informação! Verei ele quantas vezes eu quiser! E você deve ser educado com o maior herói da vila... E como você gosta de boatos, deve já ter escutado que ele é o próximo futuro Hokage, uma vez que Tsunade-sama pensa em se aposentar! – disse Hinata em um ataque de fúria que assustou Neji e Hiashi.

-Hinata como se atreve?! – disse Hiashi branco.

-Me atrevo sim... Sabe porque?! Porque cansei de mentir! Eu e ele estamos namorando pra sua informação! Não estou pedindo permissão! Sou a herdeira do clã e não sua prisioneira! Não tenho medo do que vocês possam fazer, porque brevemente serei líder, e remanejarei algumas coisas por aqui!

-Os anciãos já mais permitiram um casamento da líder com portador de um bijuu e que não é um Hyuuga!

-Tô pouco me lixando para os anciões, eu serei a líder e não eles! Vocês podem mandar e desmandar até minha posse em dezembro, quando faço dezoito! E se não me quiserem como líder, boa sorte em domarem a minha irmã Hanabi, porque vocês sabem melhor que eu, que ela não escuta ninguém...

-Hinata! Isso não vai acontecer... Jamais procederia...

-Não estou discutindo Otou-san! Estou informando! Naruto é meu namorado, será tão bem vindo ao clã, quanto eu sou bem vinda na casa dele, deve saber que ele vive agora com os Uchiha no distrito! E não quero ouvir o nome "garoto raposa" nunca mais nessa casa!

-Haverá consequências! – ameaçou Hiashi sério.

-Ótimo! Por mim tudo bem! Mas quem sai perdendo totalmente nessa história é o senhor! Se me der licença... – disse saindo apressada em direção ao seu quarto.

Quando entrou, estava ofegando e quase não respirava devido à audácia que tirou sabe-se lá de onde, mas foi surpreendida por um "Yeeahhh! Essa é minha irmã!" de Hanabi e por um Neji sorridente dizendo "Estou orgulhoso de você!" e finalmente respirou um pouco aliviada, afinal, não estava sozinha naquela batalha.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxx

-Hyuuga Hiashi está nos convocando para um jantar no clã Hyuuga novamente! Que estranho! – disse Umi abrindo o pergaminho entregue por um Hyuuga.

-Aconteceu algo com Hina-chan? – perguntou Naruto "pescoceando" o pergaminho.

-Acredito que não... Se não nos convocaria ao hospital... – disse Itachi tentando ler também – Estranho Kakashi, você também foi convidado!

-Eu? – disse atônito – Porque eu seria convidado junto com o clã Uchiha?

-Diz aqui que quer discutir alguns pontos comigo e com você... Muito estranho... O que esse Hyuuga poderia querer com nós dois ao mesmo tempo? – perguntou Umi olhando pra Kakashi.

-Provavelmente descobriu sobre o Dobe e a filha dele! – disse Sasuke simplesmente.

-Ahhh não Teme, não diga besteiras... A Hina-chan iria ficar muito triste se algo desse errado agora! – quase gritou Naruto de desespero.

-Bom só vamos saber o que esse maluco quer, se formos até lá... Mandarei passar os quimonos! – disse Umi saindo da cozinha.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxx

Umi de braços dados com Kakashi e com Itachi, Naruto e Sasuke no encalço chegaram a mansão Hyuuga as 20:00 pontualmente daquela quinta-feira, e foram recebidos por um Hiashi muito sério.

-Uchiha Umi! – disse saudando a kunoichi que estava em um majestoso quimono verde claro – É muita honra tê-la em meu clã novamente... Sejam bem vindos! Hatake Kakashi também é muito gosto recebê-lo! – disse entrando na casa.

Umi e Kakashi se olharam apreensivos, algo não ia bem! Isso foi confirmado Neji apareceu:

-Ele tá sabendo da Hinata e do Naruto, tiveram um discussão... – disse baixinho e logo colocou um sorriso na cara – Vamos Itachi, Sasuke e Naruto, vamos conhecer as dependências do clã, enquanto nossos senseis tomam um chá com Hiashi-sama!

Quando Umi e Kakashi se acomodaram na elegante mesa do clã Hyuuga e duas serviçais vieram colocar chá e petiscos na sua frente, Hiashi foi direto ao ponto:

-Vocês estavam cientes da situação?

-Perdão... Que situação você supôs que eu e Hatake-san deveríamos saber? – perguntou Umi inocente.

-Não se faça de inocente Uchiha-sama! Falo de Hinata e Naruto!

-Ahh disso! Estamos cientes sim! O Hyuuga-sama está com algum problema quando a isso? – perguntou Kakashi irônico.

-Não me entendam mal... – disse Hiashi quando viu que foi um erro juntar aqueles dois Jounins no clã, pois defenderiam Naruto até mesmo se aquilo ali virasse uma guerra – Entendam minha preocupação de pai... Hinata é muito frágil...

-Não acho que ela seja frágil Hyuuga-sama! Hinata é a única no clã Hyuuga que julgo ter desenvoltura para assumir seu cargo! É diplomática, educada, decidida e muito atenciosa... Me atrevo a dizer que será melhor líder que o Hyuuga-sama! – disse Umi o interrompendo.

-Mas ele tem um bijuu dentro de si... Pode machuca-la!

-Com todo respeito Hiashi-sama! Poupe-nos dessas desculpas! Você apenas não aceita que Hinata se relacione com alguém fora do clã! – disse Kakashi já um pouco alterado.

-Concordo com Hatake-san! Hinata deve ser livre pra escolher! E não vejo escolha melhor que Uzumaki Naruto! Ele tem um bijuu sim, porém passou por um treinamento complexo e penoso e hoje em dia o controla completamente, é graças a esse controle que estamos aqui hoje, pois sem ele jamais teríamos vencido a quarta guerra ninja!

-Sim... E também tem o fato dele descender do lendário clã Uzumaki, o fato dele ser filho do meu sensei o Yondaime-Hokage, dele ter salvo a vila de Pain, ser um dos 3 novos Sannis de Konoha e por ultimo e mais importante, eu conheço meu discípulo e não existe outro homem em Konoha ou em qualquer lugar desse mundo que vai amar e proteger Hinata como ele irá!

-Colocariam a mão no fogo por isso?

-Até meus olhos se preciso! – disse Umi sorrindo.

-Ela terá muitos problemas com o conselho ancião do clã com essa decisão! Sabem disso! – disse Hiashi sério.

-Sabemos! Mas Hinata não abaixará a cabeça! Ela é a melhor coisa que aconteceu para o clã Hyuuga! Ela é visionária e se tudo der certo, logo estará casada com um Hokage! – disse Kakashi satisfeito.

-Hokage? Naruto? Hokage? – perguntou Hiashi atônito.

-Sim Hokage! Tsunade-sama já sinalizou que deve começar a transição de poder para o próximo Hokage, pois deseja se aposentar e a escolha mais acertada que ela nos confessou, foi Uzumaki Naruto! – disse Umi ainda mais satisfeita que Kakashi.

-Mas ele é tão jovem...

-É um processo de transição lento, você sabe! Assistimos com o Yondaime, e ele assumiu com vinte e poucos anos e foi o maior Hokage que essa vila já teve! – disse Kakashi com Umi concordando.

-Hiashi-sama, eles vão ficar juntos! Porém se você impedir isso, só vai fazer com que Hinata se afaste de você! E não é esse seu objetivo...

-Não é mesmo! Amo minha filha! Em tudo me lembra a mãe dela! Até na forma como gritou comigo hoje cedo contando que estava namorando o rapaz! – disse Hiashi sorrindo.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxx

6 cabeças se espremiam pela fresta que Neji deixou propositalmente na sala de chá para ouvirem o que conversavam.

-Ai Naruto, você pisou no meu pé!

-Desculpe Hanabi-chan! – disse o Uzumaki sorrindo sem graça.

-Shiii Dobe! Eles estão falando ainda! – disse Sasuke pedindo silêncio.

-Hummm outoto curioso! – falou Itachi debochado.

-Sério pessoal, vamos ouvir! – disse Neji chamando atenção

"...Amo minha filha! Em tudo me lembra a mãe dela! Até na forma como gritou comigo hoje cedo contando que estava namorando o rapaz!" Hinata ouviu o pai dizer e lágrimas escorreram de seus olhos nessa hora, e a emoção tomou mais conta ainda quando escutou "Darei minha permissão se aquele Uzumaki cumprir minhas regras... Nada de gracinhas e perversões com a herdeira dos Hyuugas!"

Um "Yeeeeahhhh" geral foi ouvido vindo da fresta da porta, a qual Hiashi correu pra abrir revelando 6 rostos curiosos e culpados.

-Esses são nossos discípulos! - disse Kakashi orgulhoso.

-Lembre-me de vender o fígado dos 6 no mercado negro pela falta de educação! – disse Umi entre dentes fazendo Kakashi gargalhar.

-Oeee... Hyuuga-sama! Como vai? – disse Naruto sorrindo sem graça e estendendo a mão.

-Pra sala de jantar agora! – disse Hiashi severo – Ainda quero saber quais suas intenções com minha filha!

Continua...

Adoro Hinata e Naruto... Eles não podiam faltar por aqui... Itachi também está hilario nessa fic... E o plano da Umi? Vocês acham que vai dar certo?

bjus e deixem reviews


	11. O Duelo do Século

**Cerejeiras em Flor**

**Olá Pessoal, eu costumava escrever para Cavaleiros do Zodíaco, mas ultimamente estou apaixonada por Naruto... Então resolvi escrever essa história... Ela é sobre como eu imaginaria a continuação do mangá de onde está... por isso contém spoillers para quem assiste só o anime... A história será centrada em SakuSasu, porém terá muitos outros casais e até uma personagem original... Espero que gostem e comentem...**

**Classificação K+ por enquanto...**

**Naruto não me pertence... Mas eu gostaria deter o Kakashi de vez em quando... Minhas fics são sem fins lucrativos...**

**Capitulo 10 – O duelo do século**

-Ahhh Hinata que legal! Agora é oficial! – disse Sakura animada andando com Hinata, Tenten e Ino pelas ruas de Konoha indo para o hospital – Naruto deve estar super animado!

-Bom ainda deve estar traumatizado pelo interrogatório de otou-san! – disse tímida a Hyuuga.

-Mas você não tem mais que se esconder! – disse Ino animada.

-É, mas agora sempre tenho um Hyuuga pra me vigiar quando sair com Naruto... – disse triste.

-Esquenta não... Logo seu pai desiste! – disse Tenten animada.

-É se for Neji-san que for te vigiar a Tenten faz a caridade de vez em quando distrair ele, né Tenten?! – disse Sakura marota.

-Sakura, sua fofoqueira! Disse que era segredo! – disse Tenten vermelha.

-Segredo o que? – perguntou Ino curiosa.

-Que Neji chegou junto semana passada e eles ficaram! – disse Sakura animada.

-Sério? – perguntou Hinata feliz.

-Sakura! Sua linguaruda! – disse Tenten rindo.

-Testa... Compartilhe sempre... – disse Ino fazendo as outras rirem.

-Sakura! – chamou uma voz ao fundo, que kunoichi reconheceu e logo a desanimou.

-Não deveria estar reconstruindo seu clã, bastardo? – perguntou Sakura vendo as outras prenderem a respiração.

-Estou em missão, sua irritante! A comitiva do Kazekage foi atacada vindo pra Konoha! Eu, Itachi e o Dobe fomos dar apoio ontem a noite! Há muitos feridos... Hokage-sama a chama no hospital com extrema urgência!

-Gaara-sama está bem? – perguntou Sakura assustada.

-Seu ex-namorado está ótimo! Só alguns ferimentos... Kankurou e Temari que não estão nos seus melhores dias! Vamos, eu disse urgente!

-Nos vemos depois meninas! – disse Sakura sumindo com Sasuke.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxx

-Como assim não tinha vestígios de quem atacou a comitiva do Kazekage? – perguntou Tsunade alterada.

-Estou dizendo... Usei o Sharingan... Sem rastro de chakra ou qualquer outra coisa! E os shinobis de Suna não conseguiram descrever o que os atacou... Até Gaara confessou não ter conseguido ver! – disse Itachi reportando o relatório da missão de resgate a Hokage.

-Algo para o Kazekage não ver tem que ser extremamente rápido... – disse Shikamaru apreensivo.

-E extremamente perigoso! – disse Kakashi pensativo.

-Posso voltar ao local e com minha chuva sensora tentar capitar algo de estranho em pelo menos 15km² Tsunade-sama! – disse Umi se prontificando.

-Estava pensando nisso esses dias... A situação só vai adiantar minha decisão! Estou nomeando você taichou do esquadrão ANBU Ryu (Dragão) especializado em rastreamentos delicados! Reúna os ANBUs desse time, que usam mascara de dragão e junto com Kakashi me tragam um relatório até depois do almoço!

-Hai Hokage-sama! – disseram Umi e Kakashi em uníssono.

-E você Shikamaru, vá ter com Gaara e veja se algo que possamos ajudar!

-Hai! – disse sumindo também.

-Por Kami, o que será que aconteceu? – perguntou Tsunade se jogando na cadeira.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx x

-Atenção ANBU rastreadores! A nova Taichou dos Ryu é Uchiha Umi e estão todos convocados a encontra-la e a Kakashi-senpai na entrada da aldeia em 15 minutos! – gritou o coordenador do centro ANBU para os que estavam de guarda.

-Hai! - Ouviram cerca de 15 homens gritar e sumirem em nuvens.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xx

Umi já espera seus subordinados na porta de Konoha, com a Máscara de dragão da ANBU e com a roupa da mesma. Hatake Kakashi lia tranquilamente o Icha Icha quando 15 ANBUs com mesma mascara de Umi apareceram.

-Bom dia! Sou Uchiha Umi e tenho ordens da Hokage-sama para vasculharmos um perímetro de 15km² atrás de provas ou pistas que nos levem ao sabotador da comitiva do Kazekage! Usaremos diversas técnicas sensoras! Usarei minha chuva sensora, portanto vão se molhar hoje rapazes! Se avistarem o inimigo, não lutem, recolham informações e reportem! Nos reuniremos aqui novamente ao meio-dia em ponto para darmos relatórios preliminares para a Hokage! E Hatake Kakashi estará nos apoiando hoje, reportem-se a ele se não me encontrarem! Dúvidas?

O silêncio imperou totalmente no time ANBU.

-Ótimo! Time Ryu dispersar! – disse Umi dando a ordem e todos correram floresta adentro já preparando jutsus.

Umi fez alguns selos com as mãos e logo começou a cair uma chuva grossa que logo lhes trariam informações.

-Vamos fazer reconhecimento visual da área! – disse Kakashi guardando o livro do Icha Icha.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx x

No hospital de Konoha, Sakura atendia Temari, enquanto Shizune atendia Kankurou, que estavam em estado critico, pois estavam envenenados.

-Shizune-san! Essas perfurações são o que estou o pensando? – perguntou a Sakura que operava na mesma ala cirúrgica que a outra kunoichi.

-Só vi perfurações assim em cadáveres... Atacados por Orochimaru... Mas ele está morto, não é?! – perguntou angustiada.

-Impossível ser ele! Vi Kakashi-sensei e Umi-san darem o golpe final em Kabuto, depois que eu e Sasuke já não tínhamos mais forças... Estão mortos... Os dois, Orochimaru e Kabuto! Tenho certeza plena! – disse Sakura convicta.

-Então temos um ótimo copiador por aqui! – disse Shizune deixando todos na sala alarmados.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Vocês não encontraram nada? – perguntou a Hokage indignada ao esquadrão ANBU na sua sala.

-Não Hokage-sama! – disse Umi e Kakashi que estavam encharcados até os ossos.

-Ok! Estão dispensados! – disse a Hokage colocando as mãos nas têmporas, porém ficou alarmada quando Kakashi e Umi não saíram da sala e a olharam significativamente – Vocês acharam algo, não?

-Sim – disse Umi tirando algo da bolsa shinobi, um objeto pequeno e dando a Hokage – Não mostrei aos ANBUs pra não alarmar... Pode não ser anda!

-Por Kami, me diz que isso não é o que estou pensando... – disse Tsunade alarmada.

-Só uma analise química poderá nos dizer Tsunade-sama! – disse Kakashi sério.

-Bom, vou pra casa descansar! – disse Umi sorrindo.

-Você está tranquila quanto ao que achamos? – perguntou Kakashi abismado.

-Não! Mas se for o que achamos, ele ainda não quer ser encontrado, porque se não teria deixado o Kazekage ver quem era... E se ele não quer ser encontrado, não vai entrar nos territórios de Konoha... Não se preocupe... Continuarei vigiando com minha chuva sensora!

-Se você diz...

-Vou dar um cochilo... tenho uma competição pra ganhar essa noite! – disse marota sumindo em fumaça.

-Garota maluca... – disse Kakashi pra ele mesmo sumindo em fumaça.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxx

Sakura caminhava lenta e despreocupadamente pelos corredores do hospital, estava exausta depois de curar Temari e dar apoio ao tratamento de Kankurou. Estava indo para lanchonete quando uma mão masculina a puxou para dentro de uma sala deserta do hospital.

-Por favor, não grite que eu te solto... – disse o homem tampando a boca de Sakura.

-Você ficou maluco? – perguntou Sakura indignada com Sasuke – Como você me pega desse jeito e me joga numa sala deserta?

-Se eu te chamasse pra um café você aceitaria?

-Não... Obvio que não... Desembucha!

-Não viria atrás de você se não fosse sério... Ou se o Dobe não fosse surtar quando visse o que eu encontrei...

-Fala logo... Tô começando a ficar assustada já...

-Eu encontrei isso hoje, perto de onde o Gaara foi atacado... – e mostrou a Sakura um pequeno objeto nas mãos.

-Mas isso é...

-Provavelmente... Tenho quase certeza, mas sei que você pode confirmar no laboratório da necropsia...

-Sim, mas porque não mostrou a Hokage?

-Porque não tenho certeza... Pode ser paranoia minha... E porque, se derrotamos ele, seria impossível isso estar aqui... Vamos manter em segredo, até termos certeza...

-Ok! Te falo se confirmar se é, o que achamos que é! – disse Sakura guardando o pequeno objeto dentro do jaleco – E agora... Tá afim daquele café?

-O que? Como assim?

-Trégua, sua anta… ainda temos os mesmo amigos e somos do mesmo time…

-Hn! – disse Sasuke assentindo e acompanhando a kunoichi. Quando ela tinha ficado tão madura assim?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxx

De noite com certeza todos estavam no Akai Bar, esperando o que Gai chamou de o grande duelo do século. Apesar de estarem apreensivos pelo incidente com Kazekage, estavam todos para assistir Umi e Anko cantando e dançando. Os ANBUs da Ryu continuavam patrulhando o perímetro em volta da vila.

As garotas se reuniram no camarim para poder colocar a roupa e fazer a maquiagem para poder ajudar Umi na apresentação. Tinham topado ajuda-la Sakura, Ino, Tenten e por incrível que pareça Hinata. Estavam empolgadas e ajudaram em uma mega coreografia.

Anko já se apresentava no palco com suas ajudantes ao som de "Lady Gaga –Money Honey" e literalmente parou o bar com as fantasias, com muita lingerie e pouca roupa, salto alto e acrobacias no palco. Umi olhava tudo de trás do palco praticamente roendo as unhas.

-Droga meninas... Ela mandou muito bem... Melhor do que eu imaginava…

-Eu estou escutando Uchiha Umi dar pra trás? – perguntou Sakura acabando de passar gloss.

-Não é que, ela é realmente boa...

-Claro que é... Mas somos melhores... e você canta mais que ela… - disse Ino sorrindo.

-E estamos arrasando nas roupas que Hinata fez pra gente... – disse Tenten sorrindo convencida.

-Melhor foi a ideia de trocar o palco de lugar... – disse Hinata corando.

-Ai nem sei se isso vai dar certo... Vou ter que convidar o Gai... – disse Umi quase desmoronando – Não vou conseguir...

-CHEGA! Você vai subir naquele palco e vai arrasar ouviu BEM UCHIHA UMI? Você é meu exemplo de auto-suficiencia e confiança e não vou permitir que você deixe meu querido sensei sair com a bruaca da Anko! – praticamente gritou Sakura pra ela.

-HAI! – disse Umi se posicionando quando Anko acabou e passou por ela.

-Engole essa Uchiha... – disse convencida.

-Não vou precisar... senta e observa... – disse Umi sorrindo maliciosa quando o locutor falou seu nome.

Para surpresa de todos, foi o bar que se iluminou e não o palco. Em cima estavam Umi e as outras garotas, com um sexy uniforme ANBU customizado por Hinata, com Ino e Tenten fazendo Poli Dance nos mastros do bar e Sakura e Hinata ajudando Umi a dançar, quando escutaram uma voz bastante afinada:

(Umi)

_Look at me baby tell me tell me what you see/ Wanna watch baby like like a movie screen  
Gonna get what I want want you on your knees/ Give it up baby don't you don't you make a scene_

_**Baby olhe para mim e me diga o que você vê/Baby quero assitir como uma tela de cinema**_

_**Vou conseguir o que quero, Quero você que joelhos/ Vamos lá baby, não quero você fazendo cena**_

O queixo de todos foi ao chão quando elas começaram a dançar pra valer. Os homens assoviavam, as mulheres torciam o nariz, Anko quase teve um infarto e Gai e Lee sangramento nasais.

(Todas)

_So come and turn me on/__Baby be my Marlon Brando/ Take a good snapshot__  
Get me from my better angle/ Cause I like it hot/ And you know I love a scandal  
Tell me what you what you waiting for_

_**Então venha e me acenda/ Baby seja meu Marlon Brando/ Tome uma boa dose/ Pegue meu melhor ângulo/ Porque você sabe que eu gosto disso quente e sabe que amo um bom escadânlo/ Diga de uma vez o que você está esperando**_

Sakura dançava perto dos irmãos Uchiha e praticamente ignorava Sasuke e tinha entrado no jogo de Itachi, afinal depois do Karaokê, eles tinham um encontro, de mentirinha, mas um encontro.

-Êeee lá em casa! Não acha Sasuke?! – perguntou Itachi divertido olhando pra rosada.

-Nem ouse... – disse Sasuke nervoso. Por algum motivo o moreno não gostava quando Sakura subia no palco.

-Eu é que não vou ficar dormindo no ponto... – disse o Uchiha mais velho malicioso.

(Umi, com as 4 no coro)

_Touch me... I wanna feel it on my body/ Put your hands on me/ Come on and love me... You wanna get it boy/ I'll give you to the count of three_

_**Toque me... Eu quero senti-lo em meu corpo/ Coloque suas mãos em mim/ Venha e me ame/ Eu quero você garoto e eu vou contar até três**_

_Hold me closer I don't wanna take it slow/ I wanna go somewhere we can be alone/ Touch me... I wanna feel it on my body__/ Put your hands on me_

_**Me abrace, eu não quero que vá devagar/ Eu quero ir para algum lugar pra gente ficar sozinho/ Me toque, eu quero senti-lo no meu corpo/ Ponha suas mãos em mim**_

-Aquela bruaca não pode ganhar! – disse Anko perto de Kurenai, que estava no bar a primeira vez depois de ter dado a luz ao Asuma Jr.

-Acho que essa você perde Anko... Ela realmente prendeu atenção de todos... Principalmente de um certo ninja copiador... – disse Kurenai sorrindo, era impressão de dela ou Itachi estava dando atenção demais pra Sakura?, pensou a kunoichi desviando a atenção de Anko.

Anko praticamente bufou ao ver Umi cantando exclusivamente, agachada no palco para o Kakashi.

(Umi)

_Do you like when I'm leaning leaning into you/ Close your eyes baby breathe in breathe in my perfume/ Dim the lights take it slow like a dream come true/ Cause tonight Imma show you show you what to do_

_**Você gosta quando eu estou me inclinando pra você?/ Baby feche seus olhos e respeire meu perfume/ Apague devagar as luzes como num sonho que se torna realidade/ Porque essa noite eu vou te mostrar o que fazer...**_

Era impossível não olhar pra todas. Neji não tirava o olho de Tenten, Naruto assoviava loucamente pra uma Hinata vermelha, Ino descobriu que Sai não era feito de pedra e Sasuke, que Sakura tinha um fã clube tão grande quanto o dele.

(Todas)

_So come and turn me on__/ Baby be my Marlon Brando/ Take a good snapshot__/ Get me from my better angle/ Cause I like it hot/ And you know I love a scandal/ Tell me what you what you waiting for_

_**Então venha e me acenda/ Baby seja meu Marlon Brando/ Tome uma boa dose/ Pegue meu melhor ângulo/ Porque você sabe que eu gosto disso quente e sabe que amo escadânlo/ Diga de uma vez o que você está esperando**_

Depois que Umi viu a receptividade do pessoal no bar, se soltou... Ela não ia perder pra Anko, e Kakashi estava inegavelmente onde ela queria...

(Umi, com as 4 no coro)

_Touch me... I wanna feel it on my body/ Put your hands on me/ Come on and love me... You wanna get it boy/ I'll give you to the count of three_

_**Toque me... Eu quero senti-lo em meu corpo/ Coloque suas mãos em mim/ Venha e me ame/ Eu quero você garoto e eu vou contar até três**_

_Hold me closer I don't wanna take it slow/ I wanna go somewhere we can be alone/ Touch me... I wanna feel it on my body__/ Put your hands on me_

_**Me abrace, eu não quero que vá devagar/ Eu quero ir para algum lugar pra gente ficar sozinho/ Me toque, eu quero senti-lo no meu corpo/ Ponha suas mãos em mim**_

-Está podendo hoje, meu amigo... – disse o capitão Yamato para Kakashi, chegando com algumas bebidas.

Kakashi contentou-se em ficar em silêncio, e engolir seco enquanto olhava pra Umi cantando.

-Não dou nenhuma semana pra esses dois estarem se enroscando por ai... – disse Ebisu aparecendo do nada.

-O que como assim? Nada haver... – disse Kakashi ficando sem graça.

-Ah tá bom vai... A vila toda já notou que tá rolando um clima... Até parece que vai perder a oportunidade...

-A Umi não é como as mulheres que estou acostumado a sair... Não é mulher de uma noite só... – disse Kakashi pensativo.

-Tá ai uma ótima oportunidade de virar gente grande! – disse Yamato com sarcasmo – Bom já vou estou no meio de um encontro com a Shizune, e se eu te ajudar a babar na Umi, vai ter encrenca...

-Você e Shizune? – perguntou Ebisu e Kakashi espantados.

-É claro gente... Porque?

-Nada não... Vai lá! – disse Kakashi tentando consertar.

(Umi)

_Every move that I could make/ You're watching me/ Put your hands around my waist/ Boy set me free/ Not much more that I can take/ If you don't take it all_

_**Qualquer movimento que eu faça, você vai me assistir/ Coloque suas mãos ao redor da minha cintura/ Garoto, você me libertou/ Não muito mais do que eu possa ter/ Se você não tiver tudo isso**_

(Todas)

_Touch me... I wanna feel it on my body/ Put your hands on me/ Come on and love me... You wanna get it boy/ I'll give you to the count of three_

_**Toque me... Eu quero senti-lo em meu corpo/ Coloque suas mãos em mim/ Venha e me ame/ Eu quero você garoto e eu vou contar até três**_

_Hold me closer I don't wanna take it slow/ I wanna go somewhere we can be alone/ Touch me... I wanna feel it on my body__/ Put your hands on me_

_**Me abrace, eu não quero que vá devagar/ Eu quero ir para algum lugar pra gente ficar sozinho/ Me toque, eu quero senti-lo no meu corpo/ Ponha suas mãos em mim**_

Quando a apresentação terminou os aplausos foram gerais. A pontuação do karaokê foi máxima e o apresentador entrou em cena.

-Como tivemos um empate técnico hoje na maquina, nós termos que votar... As cédulas estão em diferentes pontos do bar... Quem foi melhor... Nossa veterana Anko ou a novata Uchiha Umi?

-Sou mais influente que você Uchiha... Vou ganhar essa votação... – disse Anko enquanto elas desciam do palco juntas.

-Se está tão certa que venceu, porque está me provocando Anko? – perguntou Umi maliciosa.

-Nos vemos nas urnas... – disse Anko saindo.

-Te vejo convidando o Gai pra sair... – disse Umi rindo e saindo pra encontrar as outras garotas, mas deu de cara com Gai.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Minha deusa do fogo da juventude... Você foi magnífica...

-Ahhh oi Gai... Que bom que gostou... – disse Umi tentando só passar por ele.

-Aceita um drink minha futura esposa?

-Ela não aceita não... Ela já tinha combinado de toma um drink comigo depois da apresentação Gai... Você não se incomoda né?! Preciso conversar com ela sobre algumas encrencas entre Sakura e Sasuke... – disse Kakashi aparecendo com 2 Bloody Marys na mão.

-Se a Haruno estivesse com Lee não teria esse tipo de problema... – disse Gai com fogo nos olhos.

-Bom, mas não mandamos no nosso coração... Não é Umi? – disse Kakashi olhando para uma espantada Uchiha – Sasuke já sabe do encontro de Sakura com Itachi... Pressinto tempestade!

-Nossa quase tinha me esquecido disso! Bom... até mais Gai...

-Adeus minha flor da juventude! – disse Gai brilhando.

-Naruto e Hinata estão vigiando Sasuke... – disse Kakashi simplesmente, quando se afastaram.

-Bom, então porque foi atrás de mim?

-Gai iria te alugar a noite toda, e eu já tinha pedido seu Bloody Mary, iria esquentar...

-Bem obrigada! Como sabia que esse é meu preferido? – perguntou Umi começando a tomar seu drink.

-Itachi me disse... E eu também gosto desse... Temos gostos parecidos... Não tem como errar... – disse rindo sem graça – E a propósito... Parabéns... Você se saiu muito bem, não sabia que cantava...

-Só no chuveiro... – e riram juntos.

-Gostaria de ver isso qualquer dia...

-Está me chamando pra tomar banho com você? – disse matreira tomando uma dose de seu drink.

-Bom a gente tem um encontro amanhã...

-Um jantar... Pago pela Anko... Que não necessariamente precisa que terminemos sem roupa debaixo do chuveiro com eu cantando pra você...

-Ahhh que pena... – disse Kakashi fugindo do tapa de Umi, escutando "Seu Pervertido!".

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Será que essa história de encontro vai dar certo? – perguntou Sakura nervosa pra Itachi.

-Só vai dar se parecer que está se divertindo... Vamos lá... Tome uma dose de sakê comigo...

-Ahh eu não bebo...

-Ahhh bebe sim... Garçom, duas doses de sakê por favor! - disse Itachi dando a entender que o jogo seria dele – Bom, o que exatamente pessoas como nós conversam em encontros? Tô meio enferrujado!

-Ai Uchihas e seu poço de sentimentalismo...

-Eu sou um cara sentimental! Olha como sou carinhoso com minha filha...

-Ahhh isso não conta... Por exemplo... Porque tá me ajudando? Foi porque a Umi te obrigou certo?

-Errado! Alguém tem que por juízo na cabeça de Sasuke e esse alguém é você... E a Umi me prometeu um encontro com Kurenai, se eu ajudasse...

-Kurenai? Ahhh tô chocada!

Os dois começaram uma conversa que rendeu muitas risadas, enquanto isso os caras do bar não acreditavam que Haruno Sakura estava tendo um encontro com Uchiha Itachi e as mulheres não acreditavam na sorte dela.

Sasuke por outro lado, com algumas cervejas na cabeça não acreditava no que estava vendo.

-Aquilo é o que eu penso que é? – perguntou a Naruto.

-O que teme? A Sakura-chan e o baka do Itachi? – perguntou Naruto rindo.

-Não bocó! O Aslam de Nárnia... Não tá vendo não? Um leão bem ali... É claro que tô perguntando deles...

-Aquilo é um encontro TEME! Nunca teve um não?

-Como assim? Eles estão juntos?

-Você não quis, lembra?

-Eu nunca disse isso... Eu vou lá!

-Ihhh agora toda vez que beber vai ficar chato? - disse Naruto saindo pra pista de dança com Hinata, pois logo anunciariam quem tinha ganhado.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxx

-Ora que gracinha... O casal do ano! – disse Sasuke estacionando perto da mesa do casal Itachi e Sakura – Não conseguiu com um Uchiha foi tentar com outro?

-Pois é né?! A gente aprimora... Depois que bebe vinagre, sabe reconhecer um bom vinho... – disse Sakura sorrindo sedutoramente – Além disso Uchiha Sasuke, como você sempre insiste em lembrar, nós não temos nada... Então posso ter algo com Uchiha Itachi... Não é fochucho?

-Claro! – disse Itachi meio pasmado pelo baile que Sakura tinha dado em Sasuke – Vamos ao andar de cima, estou te devendo um jantar!

-Tchauzinho cunhadinho... – disse Sakura rindo e exibindo ao se levantar o belo Armani, vinho , tomara que caia que vestia naquele dia.

Sasuke era só um queixo caído quando Kakashi e Umi chegaram.

-Hummm esses dois hein?! – disse Kakashi dando uma conferida no casal.

-Isso é sério? – perguntou Sasuke em choque.

-Não sei ué?! Pode ser, não? Eu não estava sabendo de nada... – disse Umi inocentemente.

-Beleza... Vou mostrar do que eu sou feito! Boa sorte no Karaokê... – disse saindo, deixando Umi e Kakashi surpresos.

-Bom vamos que já vão avisar pela contagem das cédulas... – disse Kakashi puxando Umi.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxx

-E por 20 votos de diferença... UCHIHA UMI é nova rainha do Karaokê! – anunciou o DJ do bar.

Um "Yeeeeahhhh" coletivo ecoou pelo bar, e Tenten e Ino pularam em cima de Umi, Hinata gritou com Naruto, Sakura e Itachi tímidos pela proximidade de um do outro deram parabéns e Kakashi, pela primeira vez naquela semana, respirou aliviado.

-Segura essa Anko! – disse Umi comemorando.

-Tem volta Uchiha... – disse saindo.

-Mando a conta do restaurante... – disse alto para Anko que saia, escutar.

Continua...

Gente, obrigada pelos recadinhos e reviews de incentivo... kekedia, obrigada por continuar acompanhando, mesmo depois de tanto tempo... acho que agora vai... bjus a todos


	12. Guerra de Tinta!

**Cerejeiras em Flor**

**Olá Pessoal, eu costumava escrever para Cavaleiros do Zodíaco, mas ultimamente estou apaixonada por Naruto... Então resolvi escrever essa história... Ela é sobre como eu imaginaria a continuação do mangá de onde está... por isso contém spoillers para quem assiste só o anime... A história será centrada em SakuSasu, porém terá muitos outros casais e até uma personagem original... Espero que gostem e comentem...**

**Classificação K+ por enquanto...**

**Naruto não me pertence... Mas eu gostaria deter o Kakashi de vez em quando... Minhas fics são sem fins lucrativos...**

**Capitulo 11 – Guerra de Tinta!**

Umi tinha ido ao banheiro depois da comemoração explosiva para recompor o visual. Encontrou Kurenai meio calada no canto do bar.

-Oi Kurenai? Está sozinha porque?

-Ai Umi, eu sou uma boba mesmo... Nem deveria ter vindo...

-Ei, o que houve?

-Promete que não vai me chamar de doida e nem me julgar?

-Claro que não, o que foi? - Mas, nem foi necessário responder, Itachi e Sakura, desciam as escadas do restaurante que ficava no andar de cima do bar – Ahhh... já tinha reparado nisso...

-Ele é muito mais novo que eu... E lindo... É logico que logo uma das jovens garotas ia se interessar... Me sinto até mal de tá conversando isso com você... Você deve me achar uma louca pervertida... Recentemente viúva e mãe e já pensando nessas coisas de novo...

-Ahh Kurenai... Jamais pensaria isso de você... Você precisa ser feliz também... se for com Itachi, será com um pessoa incrível... Mas esqueça isso, o preconceito está primeiro na sua cabeça...

-Eu poderia ser sensei dele...

-Ahh estamos no século 21... Pelo amor de Kami! E o Itachi já é bem dono do nariz... Já é pai...

-Mas de qualquer forma, ele e Sakura já estão engatados... Ela é melhor pra ele...

-Nada disso... Vem cá que tenho que te contar uma coisa... – e puxou a moça para o canto do bar – É uma farsa!

-O que?

-É pra fazer ciúmes no Sasuke... E parece que já tá funcionado... Tenten me disse que ele foi pra casa mais cedo! Sasuke não gosta de perder para o irmão... Mas posso garantir... Itachi está interessado... O que me diz? Amanhã ele estará sozinho à noite na mansão Uchiha!

-Eu não sei... Não julgo apropriado...

-Vou mandar ele te esperar... Se você achar "apropriado", aparece! – disse sorrindo e saindo do canto do bar.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Aquele ali é o Sasuke? – perguntou Sakura entrando na mansão Uchiha com Itachi para verem como Akemi estava, uma vez que tinha pedido para babá ligar pro pai, a respeito de um "sonho mau".

-Umi-sensei rocks baby! Hehehehehehe- disse Itachi rindo – Espere aqui, vou ver como Akemi está...

-Ok! – disse Sakura sentando em uma das poltronas do hall de entrada.

-Ele te entediou? – perguntou Sasuke aparecendo do nada.

-Não, muito pelo contrario... Só viemos porque Akemi ligou...

-É já coloquei ela pra dormir... não precisam se preocupar... Ela me ligou e eu vim... Não deixo minha sobrinha sozinha a noite como o pai dela faz pra se divertir...

-Ora, como se atreve... Faz uma coisa certa uma vez e acha que já é melhor que o Itachi... Cresce primeiro antes de se comparar com seu irmão...

-Pode deixar... Boa noite, cunhadinha... – disse rindo marotamente e deixando Sakura pasma, pois se todos estavam achando que Uchiha Sasuke ia brigar e engolir essa de Itachi chamar Sakura para sair, estavam todos muito enganados.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Oi! Achei você! – disse Kakashi meio alterado rodeando a cintura de Umi com o braço.

-Ora... Quantos sakês o Sr. já consumiu hoje? – perguntou divertida pela cara do shinobi.

-Alguns... – disse distraído olhando o fundo do copo – Mas não pense que me esqueci...

-Esqueceu do que?

-Nosso encontro... Amanhã no Yukai, as 20:00... Passo na mansão para te pegar...

-No Yukai? Precisa fazer reserva muito tempo antes pra conseguir jantar lá e coitada da Anko, já vai ser apelação fazê-la pagar a conta do restaurante mais caro do país do Fogo...

-Docinho, você está falando com Hatake Kakashi! – disse a rodopiando e a fazendo rir – A qualquer hora ou dia, consigo uma mesa no Yukai... Tenho meus contatos... Quanto à conta... Isso realmente não é um problema pra um shinobi como eu...

-Hummm... humildeeeee! – disse Umi em gargalhadas – Bom vamos pra casa dormir, afinal nosso plano deu certo!

-Podemos dormir na mesma cama? – perguntou o shinobi já bem alterado pelo sakê e sendo ajudado por Umi a andar – Espera! Plano... acho que me lembro de algo do tipo...

-Sakura... Sasuke... Itachi?

-Ahhh é! Eles se mataram?

-Não, Sasuke voltou pra casa mais cedo!

-Annhhh? Tô mais bêbado que eu estava imaginando... Tô sonhando! Esse sonho podia acabar naquela cama anteriormente citada hein?!

-Além de bêbado resolveu colocar o Icha Icha em pratica! Afff... – disse Umi rindo e procurando a chave do apartamento de Kakashi no bolso do shinobi.

-Hummm você é espertinha! Vai direto ao ponto!

-O que? – disse Umi rindo pela situação – Estou procurando a chave...

-Não está trancado! - disse Kakashi com a sobrancelha levantada - O que? Porque está espantada? Quem iria ME roubar nessa vila?

-Bom... Parece plausível... – disse Umi ainda rindo – Bom, Casa Nova... Boa noite, e boa cura de ressaca amanhã!

-Pode deixar que amanhã falo com Sasuke para ver o que ele tem em mente... – disse subindo e as escadas e mandando beijinhos para kunoichi que caiu na gargalhada, afinal nem tinham tido um encontro ainda e foi a primeira vez que levou um cara pra casa.

Continuou andando até que viu que a conta do bar de Kakashi tinha ficado presa na manga de sua jaqueta.

-Putz! 17 shots de sakê e ainda andando e animadinho... Interessante! – disse a kunoichi voltando pra mansão.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Na manhã seguinte, Itachi quase escorregou os 5 degraus que restavam da escada, ao ver Sasuke acordado, vendo desenho animado com Akemi e dando a ela o café da manhã.

-Eu acho que não devia ter voltado tão tarde pra casa ontem... Tô tendo alucinações de sono! – disse pra si mesmo.

-Chichiue... bom dia! Veja jii-chan está me dando café da manhã... – disse a menina animada – E ainda está vendo "Bob Esponja" comigo! Não é legal chichiue?

-Muito bom Akemi! Bom dia Sasuke... – disse Itachi ainda achando tudo muito estranho.

-Bom dia! – disse sem tirar os olhos da TV.

-Sasuke-jii-chan? – chamou Akemi – Você está bravo?

-Não chibi... Porque? Seu café está ruim? – perguntou sem prestar atenção em Itachi.

-Tá bravo sim... – disse Akemi divertida.

-Não chibi... não estou bravo... Porque estaria?

-Porque você nunca dorme em casa, e ontem chichiue veio pra casa com a Sakura-nee-chan... Se ela fosse minha namorada, eu ficaria com ciúmes do chichiue e beeeem brava!

-Sakura não é minha namorada, chibi... – disse Sasuke irritado com as gargalhadas de Itachi atrás do sofá, que prestava atenção na conversa – E voltei pra casa mais cedo ontem, porque cansei de desobedecer a Umi-sama...

-Alguém te abduziu pestinha? – perguntou Umi entrando na sala de TV com uma bandeja de café da amanhã para os 3.

-Não... bateu a consciência! – disse Sasuke simplesmente.

-Ela poderia te bater mais vezes... – disse Itachi rindo.

-Vai se danar Itachi...

-Olha o palavreado perto da Akemi, Sasuke... – disse Umi xingando.

-Foi mals! – disse Sasuke pegando um pedaço de bolo da bandeja.

-Daqui 2 horas precisamos estar no orfanato para a inauguração... fiquem lindos! – disse Umi sorrindo e saindo da sala.

-Isso era hoje? – perguntou Itachi confuso.

-Bom tinha que ser alguma hora né?! O que será que a Umi aprontou? – perguntou Sasuke, que já via uma movimentação de pessoas do outro lado da rua levando alimentos e mercadoria para o orfanato.

-Espero que algo divertido! – disse Akemi acabando de tomar seu leite.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Outou-san, já vou indo para a inauguração do orfanato com Naruto-kun! – disse Hinata descendo as escadas da mansão Hyuuga pronta.

-Ainda está cedo Hinata... Porque não espera todos? – perguntou Hiashi sério.

-Terá uma surpresa na inauguração... Prometi Umi-sensei ajuda-la na surpresa... Naruto e Neji-nii-san também... – disse sorrindo.

-Sendo assim... pode ir... te encontro lá!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Kakashi-sensei? – perguntou Naruto para o sensei que estava sentado em uma das mesas fora do orfanato esperando Umi dar as instruções – Você tá de ressaca?

-Levemente Naruto... Porque?

-E ainda por cima chegou na hora?

-Sim, o que tem demais?

-Por Kami-sama, o negocio é sério mesmo, dattebayou! – disse Naruto sério.

-Como assim Naruto? – perguntou Kakashi que estava com preguiça de até raciocinar.

-Tá de olho na Umi-nee-chan hein?! Mas essa é novidade... Você, Hatake Kakashi, meu orgulho, o coração intocável, acordando sábado cedo de ressaca por causa de uma garota? E pior ainda... Chegando no horário... é amor, só pode!

-Ai Naruto vai encher a Hinata que tá chegando com o Neji, vai... – disse Kakashi sem animo.

-Eu vou... mas fique sabendo que estou de olho! – disse saindo rindo.

-Você, mais Konoha inteira... – pensou consigo mesmo, porém não notou a kunoichi chegar.

-O que tem Konoha inteira Kakashi?

-Humm?! Umi? Ah nada... Eu só estava pensando alto... ainda estou de ressaca... Ainda bem que você me levou em casa ontem, se não, era mais umas doses de sakê pra doer a cabeça!

-De nada! Mas me diz, desencarnou o Casa Nova?

-Não vamos tocar nesse assunto agora por favor... A única coisa pra você lembrar é que o jantar no Yukai é hoje as 20:00...

-Ok! Vamos que a festa vai começar... – disse puxando Kakashi pela mão.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

Depois de um chato e enfadonho discurso do senhor feudal do país do Fogo, e um emocionante discurso de Tsunade sobre cuidar das próximas gerações, era a vez de Uchiha Umi subir ao palanque, como bem feitora do orfanato, e inaugurar o local.

-Bom, chega de conversa e vamos ao que interessa! – nisso entrou os órfãos vestidos com um macacão bege, de mangas compridas e óculos transparentes e entregaram vestes parecidas a Umi – Estão todos vendo que há um pacote debaixo de cada cadeira?

Todos olharam com curiosidade, inclusive a Hokage e o Kazekage que também estava na celebração.

-Então, há um macacão igual a esse embaixo de cada cadeira, quem quiser brincar coloque, porque vamos pintar o orfanato, com uma GUERRA DE TINTA! –disse a Kunoichi vestindo seu macacão – Shinobis, lembre-se que há crianças brincando... Os moveis e o chão estão cobertos por lonas... Quem quiser fazer desenhos nas paredes há pinceis... Quem quiser brincar há pequenos balões com tinta por toda a casa...

-Que tal meninas contra meninos? – gritou Kiba do fundo fazendo todos rirem.

-Ótima ideia! Quando a música começar vai estar valendo! Aqui dentro e lá no playground... No jardim há uma pequena recepção com guloseimas para quem tiver com fome... – disse a kunoichi animada descendo do palanque e já colocando seus óculos.

Naruto e Hinata soltaram a musica, os mais velhos foram pra fora, onde havia a recepção, as crianças do orfanato saíram gritando e sorrindo super animadas.

-Vamos ver no que isso dá! – disse Tsunade vestindo também o macacão.

-Será que devemos? – perguntou Gaara preocupado.

-Porque não maninho? Você é o Kazekage e não um morto que não pode se divertir... – disse Temari já pegando suas pequenas bolinhas de tinta.

-Vamos lá pra dentro problemática! – disse Shikamaru a chamando pra brincar.

-Umi me surpreende a cada dia! – disse Itachi vestido Akemi que também queria brincar.

-Gostei... – disse Sasuke sorrindo maliciosamente.

-Vai ser divertido! – disse Kakashi guardando Icha Icha e pegando suas bolinhas de tinta.

-Kakashi-jii-chan, você também vai brincar? – perguntou Akemi animada.

-Claro que vou... vou colorir o cabelo da Umi com tinta rosa! – disse rindo com a pequena.

-Quem disse que eu vou deixar? – perguntou ela aparecendo vestida com macacão, mas não teve tempo de raciocinar, pois Naruto acertou Sasuke que estava perto em cheio.

-DOBE! É meninas contra meninos! Seu maluco retardado!

-Eu sei Teme... mas você é uma menina! – disse rindo e correndo com Hinata que achou muita graça.

-Ahhh Dobe se eu te pegar, você vai cuspir tinta por um mês! – disse saindo correndo.

-Ei Sakura-nee-chan? – perguntou Akemi vendo Sakura rir.

- O que foi Akemi-chan?

-Ajuda eu e o chichiue a pegar o Sasu-jii-chan?

-Com prazer! - disse rindo e saindo correndo com todos.

Kakashi que tinha ficado observando seus discípulos e suspirando agradecendo a Kami por eles nunca terem perdido a alegria, sentiu uma bolinha explodir na sua cabeça.

-Ahhhh UMIIIIII!

-Bobeou dançou gracinha! – disse Umi saindo correndo com o ninja que copia ao seu encalço.

Quando chegaram ao hall principal do orfanato, ele já estava todo colorido, pois a guerra de tinta se concentrava ali. Neji e Hinata eram os mais limpos, pois usavam o kaiten como proteção.

-Haaaa não vale! Vamos pegar eles pessoal! – gritou Naruto recrutando Akemi, Konoramaru e Umi e ajudaram ele a alvejar os Hyuugas.

Itachi já tinha deixado Sasuke de lado e entrou em uma guerra com Kurenai, que ria como uma criança. Já Sakura achou bem divertido provar ao Uchiha mais novo que tinha muita pontaria. Os dois tinham entrado em uma guerra frenética e já tinham se pintado todos.

-Ai isso é muito legal Sasuke-kun! – disse Sakura se rendendo, pois não havia mais onde ser pintada – O que acha de pegarmos Naruto agora? Você ainda não descontou...

-Fechou! – e saíram correndo atrás de Naruto que berrou desvairadamente, passando por Itachi e Kurenai que entraram na perseguição ao shinobi e animaram também Umi, Kakashi e Akemi que estavam numa guerra particular.

-Vamos pegar o Naruto-nii-chan!- gritou Akemi rindo muito ao correrem todos eles atrás de Naruto.

-NANI? – disse eles sendo alvejado.

-Volta aqui Dobe... – disse Sasuke quando saíram todos ao jardim.

-Agora é hora de eu descontar os "Oba-chans" de Naruto! – disse Tsunade maliciosa que brincava com algumas crianças do orfanato de guerra de tinta também.

-Vamos lá Gaara! – disse Temari puxando ele e Shikamaru para verem Naruto ser totalmente pintado.

Neji tentou impedir Hinata de tentar proteger Naruto, mas logo desistiu e pediu ajuda para Tenten para ajudarem Hinata a salvar Naruto. Logo o quintal do orfanato virou uma guerra de bolinhas coloridas com 2 times.

-Descontei! – disse Kakashi rindo, deixando o cabelo de Umi rosa Pink.

-Ahhh você me paga! - disse Umi rindo também e atacando o shinobi, porém tropeçou em uma pedra e fez os dois rolarem alguns metros na grama.

-Ei você tá bem? – perguntou Kakashi a abraçando protetoramente, afinal tinha realmente se embolado na grama.

-Tô ótima! – disse com o rosto pertíssimo do shinobi – desculpe!

-EIIII! Kakashi-sensei! Isso não é hora de namorar! Tem crianças aqui... Time 7 alvejar Kakashi-sensei! – gritou Naruto sendo seguido por Sasuke e Sakura que riam alto em atacar o velho sensei. Logo Sai e Yamato se juntaram ao objetivo. Akemi, Itachi e Kurenai já estavam sentado na grama rindo.

Quando as bolinhas acabaram todos estavam jogados na grama muito felizes por terem se divertido tanto.

-Devíamos fazer isso mais vezes Umi-nee-chan! – disse Naruto empolgado, que estava totalmente colorido.

-Concordo! Nunca me diverti tanto! – disse Sasuke sorrindo.

-Foi muito legal Umi-chan! Devia promover mais eventos como esse... – disse Sakura sorrindo com a muito tempo não fazia.

-Ótimo que gostaram! Agora sorria Time 7 formação original, já está na hora de um retrato dos novos Sannins com seu sensei! – disse Umi pegando uma maquina de fotografia profissional. Dessa vez todos sorriram pra foto, como Naruto, Sasuke e Sakura estava sentado, Kakashi ficou de joelhos atrás deles e segurou as cabeças do dois rapazes como havia feito na foto original. Sakura estava no meio e sorria satisfeita. No dia seguinte aquela seria uma das muitas fotos que iriam colorir o novo distrito Uchiha.

Itachi tirou uma foto engraçada onde Akemi e Kakashi tentavam limpar a tinta do cabelo de Umi, todos gargalhavam em tentar e tirou outra foto com Kurenai, o pequeno Assuma, o protetor Shikamaru e Akemi tentando fazer "chifrinhos" nos outros.

Umi tirou fotos das 5 inseparáveis amigas que sempre sorriam quando estavam juntas, Sakura, Hinata, Tenten, Ino e Temari. Tirou também uma foto com Hinata e Naruto em um beijo muito feliz. Tirou outra onde Sasuke abraçava de surpresa Sakura que estava com Akemi no colo e ambos riam felizes, como há muito tempo Umi não via nenhum deles fazerem. Tirou ainda uma foto onde Sasuke e Naruto disputavam quem estava mais colorido, pra ver quem tinha ganhado, com todos rindo atrás deles. E por fim Naruto tirou a foto mais engraçada, onde Umi abraçava Kakashi, só pra poder estourar a última bolinha de tinta que tinha o cabelo do shinobi, que fez cara alegre.

No final, todos juntos com a Hokage e o Kazekage, sujos de tinta, posaram para uma foto panorâmica que seria colocada mais tarde no hall de entrada do orfanato para lembrar como tinha sido divertida a inauguração.

-Gostei daqui... quero acabar de cumprir meus trabalhos comunitário aqui no orfanato! – disse Sasuke surpreendendo Sakura que estava junto com ele na fila da pipoca.

-Sério? Você? – perguntou incrédula.

-É porque não? Umi fez tudo isso com muito carinho... Hoje foi como voltar aos dias em que eu ainda tinha uma família... Onde todos se divertiam juntos e cuidavam uns dos outros...

-Você já tem uma família de novo... não precisa se sentir sozinho mais... – disse Sakura sorrindo – E todos os dias serão divertidos... Como eu te disse que seriam... Você está em Konoha de novo, perto dos seus amigos... Não tem como não ser...

-É... Hoje eu vi que existem muitas coisas boas pra fazer... e que com vocês do meu lado nada mais pode dar errado! - A kunoichi foi surpreendida por um beijo na bochecha e um "Arigatô" de Sasuke que sorriu – Vou para fila de refrigerantes... Vocês pega as pipocas pra nós...

E saiu correndo deixando uma Sakura com uma imensa gota na cabeça – _"Cara problemático! Como diria Shikamaru!" _e sorriu, quem sabe ele não estaria tomando jeito?

-Foi isso mesmo que eu vi? Sasuke e você se entendendo? – perguntou Umi divertida comendo um imenso algodão doce.

-Bom, desde ontem ele tá esquisito... Pelo menos tá mais humano e menos pedra!

-Isso é bom... sabia que perder pra Itachi ia fazer bem pra esse maluco! – disse Umi sorrindo com Sakura.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-E ai Sasuke?! – disse Kakashi aparecendo do nada – Se divertiu?

-Muito e você? Aproveitando pra tirar uma casquinha da Umi-sama né?!

-Já conversamos sobre esse assunto... mas falando em mulher, não tá bravo com o encontro do Itachi com a Sakura?

-Porque eu deveria ficar? Sabendo que foi armação de vocês?

-O que? Que armação você tá falando Sasuke?

-Não tá na cara? Itachi está caidinho por Kurenai, ele não ia se interessar por Sakura agora... E ele também faz tudo que a Umi-sama manda... E isso é bem a cara dela... – disse pegando os refrigerantes – Mas podem ficar tranquilos, já tenho um objetivo... eu andava meio esquecido dele, mas já sei bem o que fazer...

-Que objetivo?

-Reconstruir meu clã, oras! E pra fazer isso direito, vou me comportar bem agora... pode deixar...

-Querendo conquistar a Sakura? – perguntou o shinobi malicioso andando em direção a Umi e Sakura que ainda estavam na fila da pipoca conversando.

-Não disse que seria ela...

-Não há outra garota como ela na vila da Folha Sasuke... Não há outra garota pra você...

-Tá, vou pensar no assunto, Sr. conselheiro do amor doutorado em Icha Icha! – disse sorrindo de canto para o sensei.

-Olha o respeito garoto! – disse Kakashi rindo também ao ver Sasuke entregar o refrigerante a Sakura e ver Umi sorrir maliciosamente para o Uchiha mais novo, deixando-o vermelho de vergonha.

-Vocês não tinham um encontro pra ir hoje a noite! Larguem do meu pé... seus chatos! – disse Sasuke carrancudo puxando Sakura para sair de perto daqueles dois inconvenientes.

-Já vou indo pra casa! Tenho que tirar essa tinta toda do cabelo... – disse Umi sorrindo e começando a andar.

-Quer ajuda no banho? – perguntou Kakashi rindo.

-Olha o respeito seu velho pervertido... Eu escutei isso viu?! – disse Sasuke que estava meio longe com Sakura fazendo todos rirem.

-Quem sabe na próxima! – disse Umi sumindo depois de dar um beijo no rosto de Kakashi.

Continua...

Ahhh esse capitulo é um dos meus favoritos... ano muito ele... é como eu imaginei eles voltando a uma rotina normal depois da guerra... Adorei escrever e espero que vocês gostem de ler também... bjus e obrigada pelos reviews e as centenas de pessoas que visitaram a fic, porém ficaram timidas demais pra poder comentar...

beijos


	13. O Plano infalível do Naruto

**Cerejeiras em Flor**

**Olá Pessoal, eu costumava escrever para Cavaleiros do Zodíaco, mas ultimamente estou apaixonada por Naruto... Então resolvi escrever essa história... Ela é sobre como eu imaginaria a continuação do mangá de onde está... por isso contém spoillers para quem assiste só o anime... A história será centrada em SakuSasu, porém terá muitos outros casais e até uma personagem original... Espero que gostem e comentem...**

**Classificação K+ por enquanto...**

**Naruto não me pertence... Mas eu gostaria deter o Kakashi de vez em quando... Minhas fics são sem fins lucrativos...**

**Capitulo 12 – O plano infalível de Naruto!**

Ino e as outras garotas esperaram Umi sair das termas surpreendendo a kunoichi com uma chuva de roupas e acessórios para o famigerado encontro com o Hatake.

-Será que Konoha inteira está sabendo desse jantar? – perguntou Umi experimentando o décimo vestido que Ino tirou do guarda roupa dela.

-Claro! Todo mundo está comentando... Não é todo dia que o sensei tem um encontro em público... – disse Sakura estendendo um par de scarpin meia pata vermelho pra kunoichi – Esses vão ficar perfeitos com o vestido.

-Como assim primeiro encontro público? – perguntou Umi subindo o fecho do vestido tomara que caia preto e branco que havia escolhido.

-Kakashi-san sempre foi muito discreto... Ninguém nunca viu ele namorando... – disse Hinata tímida.

-O que não quer dizer que ele não tenha encontros... Toda garota de Konoha é curiosa pra saber o que tem por debaixo daquela mascara! – disse Tenten rindo.

-Eu já soube que a fila é grande mesmo... Mas porque esse alvoroço todo? Não é como se a gente fosse namorar, casar e ter filhos... Eu e Kakashi já passamos dessa idade...

-Ah falou a idosa né?! Ah Umi-chan cai na real, vocês dois merecem isso tanto quanto qualquer um de nós... Agora senta aqui pra fazer a maquiagem, porque queremos ver você bem sexy, pra poder contar pra gente o que tem debaixo daquela mascara! – disse Ino fazendo todas gargalharem.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Ei Temeeee... como a Umi-nee-chan vai sair com Kakashi-sensei, estava pensando o que vamos ter no jantar... É sempre ela que cozinha...

-Não está querendo que eu cozinhe pra você, está?

-Eu estava pensando em sair pra jantar com Hinata, e vim perguntar se também não quer ir, pois o Itachi-baka saiu com Akemi-chan...

-Não vou segurar vela... Eu me viro! – disse distraído olhando pra TV.

-Vou convidar a Sakura-chan também... Ai vamos nós 4... o que acha?

Sasuke olhou desconfiado pra Naruto... Não gostava nadinha daquele sorriso maroto na cara do shinobi e da ideia de ele se meter entre ele e Sakura... Mas o que podia acontecer? No mínimo iria jantar, trocar uma meia dúzia de palavras e voltar pra casa pra dormir... Não poderia ter algum contratempo, poderia?

-Bom se eu não for ficar de vela, eu vou... Me avise se Sakura quiser ir... Vou tomar um banho...

-É hoje que eu tiro o atraso do Teme... dattebayou! – disse sorrindo marotamente e rumando para os aposentos de Umi, onde sabia que as garotas estavam.

-Pode entrar Naruto... Não tem ninguém pelada mais... – disse Tenten rindo da vermelhidão de Naruto.

-Umi-nee-chan! Você tá linda! Kakashi-sensei não vai resistir... – disse Naruto rindo.

-Que isso Naruto? Tá doido? – disse Umi vermelha fazendo todos rirem.

-Mas não vai ter jeito... Ele tá no papo... – disse feliz – Hinata-chan, Sakura-chan, vamos sair pra jantar?

-Sem chance Naruto, não vou ficar de vela... – disse Sakura brava.

-Não seria incomodo nenhuma Sakura-chan! – disse Hinata simplesmente.

-Não Hinata... Sei quando estou sobrando... Podem ir, divirtam-se!

-Mas Sakura-chan, o Teme disse que só ia se você fosse... Se ele não for jantar, ele vai passar fome, pois a Umi-nee-chan que faz a janta e os talentos culinários do Teme são uma droga! – disse Naruto dramático – Vamos Sakura-chan, como amigos... Depois que vocês comerem, podem voltar pra casa e irem dormir... Só jantar...

-Mas... – começou Sakura.

-Nada de "mas" Sakura! Ela vai Naruto, pode avisar o Sasuke! – disse Umi mais enérgica.

-Eu não trouxe uma roupa, vai demorar até eu ir em casa...

-Querida, você está no maior e mais chique guarda-roupa de Konoha! – disse Hinata indignada – Eu montei esse armário pra Umi-sensei, e sei que há algum vestido aqui que ela não se importar de te emprestar...

-Claro, quem quiser pode pegar vestidos no armário... – disse Umi passando batom – E obrigada pelo armário chique Hinata! Você é a melhor!

-Então vamos Sakura... Essa chatice sua e do Sasuke de não se acertarem está me dando nos nervos! – disse Hinata empurrando Sakura para dentro do closet e fechando a porta.

-Nossa a Hina-chan tá brava hoje...

-Cuidado Naruto, isso tá parecendo TPM... – disse Tenten rindo.

-T o que? – perguntou confuso.

-Ahhh Naruto, senta aqui que vamos te explicar que tem um momento do mês que é muito perigoso provocar uma mulher! – disse Ino começando a explicar para Naruto um ciclo menstrual.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sakura desceu as escadas com um vestido de um ombro só, franzido nas laterais, verde escuro na altura dos joelhos, com um largo cinto marrom marcando a cintura. Hinata que vestia um vestido branco de mangas longas, colado no corpo, vinha logo atrás. Os garotos esperam as meninas na varanda da frente da mansão Uchiha, ambos de camisa polo e calça jeans, porém Sasuke de azul marinho e Naruto de vermelho.

-Nossa Hina-chan, você tá linda! – disse Naruto sorrindo e beijando a namorada.

-Você também Naruto-kun! – disse a kunoichi rindo timidamente.

-Boa noite Sakura! – disse Sasuke com sorriso de lado encarando a kunoichi.

-Boa noite Sasuke-kun! – disse ficando vermelha. O olhar que ele dirigia a ela era diferente essa noite. Intenso.

-Bom vamos indo que eu fiz reservas pra nós... – disse Naruto puxando Hinata pela cintura.

-Não sabia que fazia reserva no Ichiraku Naruto! – disse Sakura surpresa.

-Não vamos ao Ichiraku Sakura-chan!

-Não? – perguntaram Sakura e Sasuke juntos.

-Vamos a aonde então dobe?

-A casa de sushi nova que abriu no centro de Konoha! Dizem que é muito bom...

-Pensei que só íamos jantar Naruto... – disse Sakura surpresa.

-Você não se vestiu pra aquém vai SÓ jantar Sakura-chan! – disse Naruto malicioso.

-Mais respeito Naruto! Sakura está certa, você disse que íamos só jantar... – disse Sasuke bravo ao lado de Sakura.

-Bom, se você não quiserem ir, eu como a parte de vocês... E você podem ficar com fome, pois a essa hora em Konoha no sábado, todos os restaurantes já estão cheios, dattebayou!

-Concordo com Naruto, não tem porque não ir... Não é nada demais... Só um jantar... – disse Hinata docemente.

Sasuke e Sakura olharam um para o outro e deram ombros.

-Que seja! Vamos logo que voltamos logo Dobe! – disse Sasuke começando a andar com Sakura e Naruto deu uma piscadela pra Hinata que riu baixinho.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Umi dava a última conferida no visual depois que Ino e Tenten tinham ido embora, pois também iriam sair essa noite. A kunoichi usada um vestido tomara que caia, que tinha o busto branco e o corpo preto, um pouco acima do joelho. O cabelo preso em um penteado moicano que o grande volume de cabelos azuis celeste deixava fazer, a maquiagem trazia um olho preto e batom cor de boca. Nos pés um sapato meia pata vermelho verniz para compor o visual. Como era outono, colocou um sobre tudo para sair na varanda e esperar Kakashi.

-Definitivamente sou um cara de sorte... – Umi escutou assim que trancou a porta. Olhando espantada pra Kakashi, corou.

-Obrigada! Mas tinha que estar a altura, vou no restaurante mais badalado de Konoha hoje... – sorriu aceitando o braço que Kakashi lhe oferecia.

-Espero que goste! – disse o shinobi galante.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kurenai não fazia ideia de quem poderia estar batendo em sua porta sábado à noite, uma vez que todos já tinham saído para se divertir.

Ficou pasma quando abriu a porta e deu de cara com Uchiha Itachi e Akemi com várias sacolas nas mãos.

-Oi Kurenai... Podemos entrar? Está ocupada? – perguntou suavemente Itachi.

-Ohh não... Quer dizer sim... Entrem... Que surpresa boa...

-Chichiue e eu trouxemos o jantar... – disse Akemi sorrindo.

-Como sabiam que eu não tinha jantado ainda?

-Umi-sensei dificilmente erra... – disse Itachi colocando Akemi no chão e o jantar na bancada da cozinha – Ela disse que talvez você passaria lá em casa... mas achei melhor vir... era mais confortável pra você e o bebê!

-O que Umi conversou com você?

-O necessário! – disse Itachi sorrindo – Podemos colocar a mesa?

Kurenai assentiu pasmada e entrou na cozinha de vez e ajudou Itachi a colocar a mesa. "O que a maluca da Umi tem na cabeça?" pensou a kunoichi sorrindo.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xx

-Você mandou Itachi com Akemi a casa de Kurenai? – perguntou Kakashi bebericando o vinho branco a sua frente.

-Ela não ia falar com ele... De vez em quando a gente precisa de um empurrãozinho... Se eu tivesse duvidas do interesse de um pelo outro, jamais teria feito isso... – disse Umi comendo um pedaço da enorme lagosta na frente deles.

-Bom, tomara que dê certo... São duas ótimas pessoas... E quanto a Sasuke e Sakura novidades?

-Naruto os convenceu a ir com ele e Hinata a nova casa de sushi no centro... mas sei que Naruto estava aprontando uma...

-Ele raramente não está... – disse Kakashi rindo com Umi – E você?

-Eu? Eu o que? – perguntou interessada.

-Está dando um jeitinho na vida dos nossos discípulos, mas e você?

-Bom não estou em nenhum dilema amoroso, se é isso que está perguntando... – disse bebendo da taça a sua frente.

-Depois de meses de retorno, nenhum namorado?

-Você sabe como minha rotina é turbulenta e você está comigo a maioria do tempo... sabe que ainda não tive tempo pra pensar nisso...

-É de se espantar que uma garota bonita que nem você não tenha achado alguém ainda...

-O mesmo se aplica a você... Porque o cara mais cobiçado de Konoha está solteiro até hoje? Sei que oportunidades não faltaram...

-É, não faltaram mesmo... mais faltou o algo além...

-Algo além? O que seria isso?

-Bom, você pode achar bobeira minha, mas quero poder olhar uma mulher do jeito que meu pai olhava pra minha mãe quando eu era pequeno... É uma das poucas lembranças que tenho nítidas que tenho dos dois...

-E como sabe que vai olhar pra essa mulher como seu pai olhava pra sua mãe?

-Quando ela me olhar como a minha mãe olhava pro meu pai... – disse sério fazendo Umi prender a respiração.

-Acredita mesmo nesse tipo de amor?

-Claro! Eu vi... Era real entre os dois... Você não acredita?

-Ahhh não sei... Posso dizer que nunca vi ou que nunca olhei pra um cara desse jeito... Ou que nunca um cara me fez sentir livre suficiente pra poder sentir isso...

-É uma pena... O cara que conseguir vai ter muita sorte...

-Se esse cara existir... – disse com um meio sorriso inerente aos Uchihas – Não tenho muita fé nesse amor, principalmente entre homens e mulheres...

-Porque?

-Bom, pra começar... De onde eu sai... O clã Uchiha tem sua própria carga de fracassos... Não era naquele lugar que isso iria acontecer... Não em casamentos por conveniência... E depois por tudo que vivi... Tive muitas chances de me casar quando fui hime da Nevoa... Mei-sama insistiu várias vezes...

-E porque nunca aceitou?

-Primeiro porque eu não podia dizer a verdade sobre quem eu era... Uma kunoichi da Folha e não da Nevoa e segundo, não conheço esse seu amor, que você fala que viu... Portanto, tem sido mais conveniente confiar na atração... E você vai levando, enquanto for divertido e você não desenvolva uma dependência patológica por outra pessoa...

-Acha que um relacionamento tem que ser baseado em diversão e atração?

-Bom, para o tipo que estou disposta, sim... E não pense em diversão só no sentido pervertido da coisa... Quando você se envolve nesse nível com as pessoas, você as conhece sinceras, divertidas, felizes e intensas... Penso que não é como se eu fosse me casar e ter filhos com cada cara que eu saio... Só ainda não conheci a pessoa certa pra levar o relacionamento pra esse "algo além"... – disse rindo vendo o sorriso de canto de boca de Kakashi por debaixo da mascara.

-Bom, é exatamente como tenho conduzido minha vida nos últimos anos... – disse rindo pra ela.

-Então temos o que? Conexão de pensamentos?

-Prefiro almas gêmeas... – disse galante – e graças a essa constatação, vou fazer o que Akemi me aconselhou...

-E o que uma criança de 3 anos poderia ter te aconselhado? –perguntou Umi as gargalhadas.

-A tirar minha mascara, primeiro pra pessoa que me entendesse por inteiro... – disse o shinobi abaixando a mascara azul marinho e revelando seu rosto.

Umi arregalou os olhos e ficou sem reação. O restaurante soltou um "Ohhh" coletivo afinal de contas ninguém tinha vivido pra contar como era o rosto de Hatake Kakashi sem mascara.

-Uau! – disse Umi boquiaberta.

-Uau o que? "Uau" de "uau que horror" ou "Uau estou surpreendida"?

-Não... "Uau, de tem um cara muito gato sentado na minha frente!" – disse rindo impressionada – Se as garotas faziam filas, agora terão peregrinações!

-Não exagere! – disse corando – Vou coloca-la de volta quando sairmos daqui...

-Ahh mais não vai mesmo... – disse Umi pegando a mascara da mão do shinobi e acidentalmente esbarrando o tecido na vela acessa que se incendiou em segundos – Opsss!

-Sabe que eu tenho outras...

-Vai ter que se livrar de mim pra poder procurá-las... – disse a kunoichi com um sorriso nada inocente.

-Começou a considerar aquela ideia do banho juntos? – perguntou Kakashi entrando dança.

-Bom, já estou atraída depois da queda da mascara... Preciso começar a me divertir... – disse sorrindo maliciosamente para o shinobi.

-Não seja por isso... Garçom a conta! – disse para o homem que passava perto.

-Sem a sobremesa dessa vez Sr. Hatake?

-Definitivamente, nunca gostei de doces... E você Umi? – disse sorrindo recebendo um olhar malicioso da kunoichi.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Algumas horas mais cedo..._

-Isso vai ser tão divertido Hina-chan... – disse Naruto empolgado.

-Se der errado a Sakura vai querer sua cabeça como prêmio... Ela fica meio assustadora quando está brava Naruto-kun...

-Não tem como dar errado... é só embebedar o Teme e a Sakura-chan, com a formula infalível do Ero-sennin... e deixar que eles se resolvam depois...

-E se eles resolverem se matar?

-Nada... Eles vão resolver é se pegar... Você pode confiar... É só dar um empurrãozinho com a fórmula...

-Eiiiiii... o que vocês estão cochichando ai hein Naruto e Hinata? – gritou Sakura que tinha ficado pra trás com Sasuke.

-N-nada Sakura-san... – gaguejou Hinata.

-Sei... – disse a kunoichi estreitando os olhos.

-Fique esperta... Vindo do dobe pode ser qualquer coisa... – disse Sasuke fazendo Sakura concordar.

Quando chegaram ao novo restaurante depararam-se com uma enorme fila e muitas pessoas querendo entrar no badalado estabelecimento.

-Dobe, não me diga que vamos ter que enfrentar essa fila toda...

-Relaxa, Teme... Vocês estão comigo... – disse fazendo a pose nice guy.

-Olha pessoal! São os 3 sannins juntos hoje... – disse alguém no meio da fila.

-E a herdeira Hyuuga... Foram eles que ajudaram a vencer a guerra... – disse outra. Depois disso houve um alvoroço ao redor deles. Varias pessoas queriam tirar fotos com eles, e Sakura e Hinata descobriram que Konoha tinha uma própria revista de moda e fofoca, pois vieram entrevista-las sobre o que elas estavam usando. Sasuke não ficou nada satisfeito e disse entre dentes para Naruto que era para eles entrarem rápido.

-Nossa não sabia que a gente era famoso assim... – disse Naruto ainda se recuperando da bagunça – Teme, você acredita que me pediram até autografo?

-Bando de baderneiros isso sim... – disse Sasuke carrancudo.

-Bom se continuar assim vai ser difícil sair na rua... Até pelo menos eles esquecerem disso um pouco...

-Parece que o alvoroço foi maior, pois viram vocês 3 juntos... – disse Hinata sorrindo – Afinal de contas, sem vocês 3, dificilmente teríamos vencido a guerra...

-Espera ai Hina-chan... Os Hyuugas lutaram muito também... Teve o tio-polvo e todos os Kages dos 5 países...

-Sim... Médicos brilhantes de todo mundo ninja estiveram ajudando sempre...

-Ainda teve nossos senseis... Como Gai, Kakashi-sensei e Umi-sama... Lutando contra Obito, Orochimaru e Kabuto, foram decisivos...

-Sim, mas vocês não veem o quanto são incríveis? – disse Hinata sorrindo e sorriu mais ainda quando viu a cara de espanto dos 3 (tudo bem, era melhor ainda ver aquela cara em Uchiha Sasuke) – Vejam bem... Começando por Sakura, você é exemplo pra toda garota que ingressa na academia... Você era tratada como um zero a esquerda e tinha medo da própria aparência... mas agora é uma das kunoichis mais visadas de Konoha, segunda melhor médica do país do fogo, discípula do famoso taijustu de Tsunade-sama e diretora do Hospital!

-Puxa Hinata... obrigada... mas...

-Ai tem o Sasuke, o ultimo Uchiha, um prodígio, o sonho de consumo de 9 entre 10 garotas de Konoha, que é um ninja fora dos padrões, que desafiou muita coisa, que voltou pra nos ajudar, mora em um distrito rico e futuramente prospero e tem muita chance de ascenção em Konoha...

-Hn! – foi a única coisa que Sasuke disse antes de exibir um sorrisinho convencido.

-Hina-chan espero que você esteja entre a 1 garota em 10 que não baba pelo Teme... – disse Naruto fazendo escândalo.

-Claro que não seu bobo... Até porque você é o mais incrível dos 3... – disse sorrindo.

-Nani?

-Tenho que concordar com a Hinata... – disse Sakura sorrindo e dessa vez Sasuke não discordou.

-Você tinha todas as razões do mundo pra ser um cara revoltado e ter dado errado na vida... Mas aquele menininho bagunceiro, virou o maior herói da vila e honra o nome do pai e dos senseis que passaram por sua vida... Você tem um bijuu dentro de si que você controla... aprendeu técnicas que todos jugaram estar fora das capacidades... Bom e um dia se tudo der certo... Será o melhor Hokage que Konoha já teve... – disse Hinata meigamente.

-Hina-chan...

-Você só vai me ver dizer isso uma vez Dobe... Mas essa garota sabe do que tá falando...

Naruto colocou a mão na nunca e sorriu para os 3, estava feliz de estarem todos felizes, e endireitando suas vidas.

-Bom vamos pedir algo pra comer... Pois quero dar uma 'circuladinha" por Konoha ainda, pra ver o que tá rolando no encontro do sensei e da nee-chan! – disse chamando o garçom.

-Tinha quase me esquecido disso... Será que estão se dando bem? – perguntou Sasuke para Sakura.

-Boba dela se não estiver aproveitando da companhia do sensei... – disse sorrindo maliciosa.

-O que? – perguntou Sasuke bem indignado e com uma pontadinha de ciúmes na voz.

-Teme, tá com ciúmes da Umi-chan com o sensei, ou pelo fato da Sakura-chan já ter dado uma conferida no Kakashi-sensei?

-Naruto eu não dei uma "conferida" no Kakashi-sensei... Mas toda garota de Konoha tem curiosidade de saber o que tem debaixo daquela mascara... Porque no resto, o sensei é bem gatinho... – disse lendo distraidamente o cardápio.

-Bom, isso é bem verdade... – disse Hinata devaneando, e deixando o outro homem na mesa com bastante ciúmes.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxx

Pagaram a conta do restaurante e decidiram "esticar a noite" no Akai bar, afinal ainda faltava a parte do "se divertir".

-Não estou confortável sem minha mascara! – disse Kakashi sendo puxado por Umi e recebendo olhares espantados de quem estava na rua ainda aquela hora.

-Kakashi, são 1 da manhã e vamos entrar... Vou te dar uma coisinha que vai te deixar mais confortável... – disse puxando o shinobi.

-Estou começando a gostar...

A música já tocava alta e podia se dizer que a galera já tinha ido a loucura na noite de sábado, pois passaram pela porta, onde vários casais estavam se agarrando.

Viram Naruto e Hinata já bem animados, olhando algo bem interessante na pista de dança.

-Nosso plano foi um sucesso Hina-chan... – disse Naruto mais eufórico do que de costume (isso seria possível? O.o).

-Estão se dando bem... –disse Hinata já meio vermelha por causa do Mojito que tomava.

-Quem está se dando bem? – perguntou Umi aparecendo do nada na opinião de Naruto.

-Ahhh Umi-nee-chan... Eu sou um gênio! O Teme e a Sakura estão se pegando lá na pista de dança! – disse Naruto orgulhoso.

-É mesmo Naruto? E como você conseguiu essa proeza dos dois abaixarem a guarda? – perguntou Kakashi aparecendo também do nada.

-Embebedei eles... Ai amanhã eles vão ter que resolver... E... – e Naruto parou de repente de falar quando deu um berro, sendo seguidos de vários outros – AAHHAAAAAHHH!

-O que foi Naruto-kun? – perguntou Hinata sem graça.

-O KAKASHI-SENSEI TÁ SEM MÁSCARA!

-Pare de berrar Naruto! – disse Kakashi tapando a boca dele e escutando o segundo "Ohhh" coletivo da noite das pessoas que estavam perto.

-Cara, o Teme nem vai acreditar que eu vi primeiro... E você nem tem lábios grossos ou dentes tortos como a gente já tinha levantado a hipótese...

-Vocês conversavam sobre isso?

-Claro que conversavam né Kakashi?! Você deu motivo pra imaginação... – disse Umi rindo – Agora vamos... Você ainda parece o Pakkun com o rabo entre as pernas... Você precisa beber algo...

-Ótimo, porque só falta eu e você pra ficarmos bêbedos nesse bar... – disse Kakashi vendo Naruto e Hinata se distraírem um com o outro, dando visão de Anko e Gai, que estavam mais no fundo do bar no maior amasso.

-Não é possível! – disse Umi rindo muito – Vamos lá... oferecer uma rodada pro casal feliz...

Umi e Kakashi chegaram com 4 shots de tequila e se sentaram nas 2 cadeiras vagas da mesa onde Anko e Gai estavam se pegando.

-Lembre-me de gravar mentalmente a cena Kakashi, por está sendo memorável! – disse Umi alto fazendo Anko e Gai darem um pulo de susto.

-Uchiha... Como se atreve? Não devia estar aproveitando seu prêmio? – disse Anko com o batom borrado.

-Vejo que você está aproveitando melhor que eu, o SEU prêmio... –disse gargalhando.

-Gai... Safadinho hein?! – disse Kakashi rindo também.

-O que? Você tá sem máscara? – perguntou Gai a Kakashi espantado pela conclusão – Você finalmente deixou o fogo da juventude aflorar e deixar você se mostrar...

-Não exagere! – disse Kakashi passando um shot para Gai – Um brinde! Às apostas que deram certo!

Umi e Anko ficaram boquiabertas pela velocidade que viraram um shot de tequila e viraram os seus também.

-Hummm... isso é bom! Melhor que sakê! – disse Kakashi olhando seu copo vazio.

-Eu disse que ia te dar algo pra relaxar... – disse Umi maliciosa.

-Bom, nesse aspecto estava pensando em outra coisa tão boa quanto pra relaxar...

-Meninos, esperem voltar pra casa... – disse Gai sério.

-Olha quem tá falando... A 5 minutos atrás, você estava pra engolir a Anko... – disse Kakashi indignado.

-Não discute... É melhor beber... – disse Anko colocando mais um shot na mão de cada um na mesa que garçom tinha trazido com sal e limão.

Depois das caretas, Gai fez uma cara feliz e disse:

-Já que estamos brindando ás apostas bem sucedidas, que tal uma aposta pra ver qual casal bebe mais?

-Vai ser divertido... – disse Umi já pensando em sua familiaridade com a tequila – Garçom?

-Mais 4 shots stra. Uchiha? – perguntou o garçom de olho no decote da kunoichi.

-Não... 1 garrafa de uma vez... – disse dando uma piscadela, fazendo o garçom se derreter.

-Você é boa nisso! – disse Kakashi rindo do garçom que saiu meio avoado.

-Você não fazer nem ideia... – disse Umi ao pé do ouvido do shinobi o fazendo arrepiar.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Estava uma delicia Itachi... – disse Kurenai tirando os pratos da mesa.

-Que bom que gostou... Akemi quem escolheu o prato principal...

-Que pena que ela e o Asuma Jr. já tenham apagado... Ela é uma menininha engraçadinha...

-Umi-sensei disse que ela está cada dia mais parecida com Naruto...

-Naruto era bem hiperativo na idade dela mesmo... – disse pensativa – Nossa...

-Nossa o que?

-Como estou ficando velha... lembro do Naruto pequenino... Ele já é quase um Hokage... E você chamando a Umi de sensei... Faz com que eu me sinta fora de lugar aqui... Ela tem minha idade... Ela praticamente criou você...

-São épocas bem diferentes... Continuo chamando Umi de sensei porque nunca vou respeitar tanto uma pessoa quanto respeito ela... me ensinou tudo que sei... mas não é como se eu a achasse velha... nem somos de gerações diferentes... Ela é como uma irmã mais velha... nada tipo minha mãe ou coisa do gênero... E você tá longe de ser algo do gênero também pra mim Kurenai...

-Itachi, eu...

-O preconceito está primeiro na nossa cabeça... – disse Itachi chegando perto e abraçando a kunoichi pela cintura – Tudo que eu sei é que gosto de você...

-Mas tem tão pouco tempo que o Asuma morreu e menos ainda que fui mãe...

-Tenho certeza que Asuma ficaria feliz sabendo que tem alguém cuidando de vocês dois e não importa mais o que os outros possam pensar... Só interessa que gosto de você...

-Também gosto de você... – disse finalmente se rendendo a um beijo com o shinobi.

Continua...


	14. Getting hot!

**Cerejeiras em Flor**

**Olá Pessoal, eu costumava escrever para Cavaleiros do Zodíaco, mas ultimamente estou apaixonada por Naruto... Então resolvi escrever essa história... Ela é sobre como eu imaginaria a continuação do mangá de onde está... por isso contém spoillers para quem assiste só o anime... A história será centrada em SakuSasu, porém terá muitos outros casais e até uma personagem original... Espero que gostem e comentem...**

**Classificação M – Contém Hentai!**

**Naruto não me pertence... Mas eu gostaria deter o Kakashi de vez em quando... Minhas fics são sem fins lucrativos...**

**Capitulo 13 – Getting hot!**

_Mais cedo na casa de sushi..._

Naruto levantou com a desculpa de que iria ao banheiro, mas logo se desviou pra cozinha e identificou onde estavam os drinks preparados pra Sasuke e Sakura.

-Teme, depois você me agradece... – disse despejando um conteúdo incolor de uma garrafinha nos dois drinks – Ero-sennin disse que era infalível...

Logo após voltou com um sorriso do gato de "Alice no pais das maravilhas", deixando Sakura e Sasuke que estavam sentados um ao lado do outro com a pulga atrás da orelha.

-Naruto, porque eu não consigo esquecer a sensação de que você está aprontando algo? – perguntou Sakura preocupada.

-Eu também... – disse Sasuke estreitando os olhos.

-Kami-sama quanto desconfiança... Estão precisando relaxar... Bebam... – disse empurrando os drinks servidos mais para perto – Precisam disso mais do que imaginam... dattebayou!

Sakura olhou para o fundo do copo, o coquetel cheirava a frutas, e estava com uma cara ótima... Não faria mal, um coquetel, faria? Sasuke vendo que ela se rendeu, também bebeu seu drink.

Depois de um civilizado e agradável jantar, os 4 shinobis estavam saindo da casa de sushi, Sasuke se adiantou pra se despedir.

-Bom, já vou indo! – disse tomando a direção do distrito.

-Ahhh qual é Teme... vamos espionar Kakashi-sensei e Umi-nee-chan! Aposto que depois do jantar aqueles dois foram dançar no Akai... Hoje é dia de dançar por lá... – disse Naruto animado – Vamos também Sakura-chan?

-Bom, não sei... – disse Sakura já estranhando a falta de sonho, a boca seca e o calor estranho que estava sentindo – Acho que um drink a mais não faz mal... Está bem calor...

-Achei que era só eu que estava sentindo... Apesar de ser outono... Bom não deve fazer mal dar uma conferida naquele pervertido e na Umi-sama! – disse Sasuke tomando o caminho do Akai Bar na frente com Sakura.

-Naruto-kun, ainda dá tempo de parar isso... – disse Hinata sussurrando.

-Ahhh relaxa Hina-chan... A poçãozinha já tá fazendo efeito... – disse entrando no bar e dando um beijo na bochecha dela.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Já estavam há algum tempo no bar e nada de Kakashi e Umi aparecerem. Hinata e Sakura tinham ido ao banheiro, pois a kunoichi de cabelos rosa não parava de reclamar de calor.

-Teme, já reparei as olhadas que você está dando pra Sakura-chan hoje...

-Bom, ela tá bem gata hoje, você não acha? – disse Sasuke, estranhando o nível de sinceridade com Naruto... Ele tinha mesmo admitido que Sakura era gata em voz alta?

-Tá mesmo, sempre foi né?! – disse Naruto dando uma piscadela – Mas não se preocupe, meus assuntos são com a Hina-chan!

-Acho bom mesmo! – disse Sasuke carrancudo. DROGA! Ele tinha dito isso mesmo?

-Relaxa Teme... – disse Naruto calculando o potencial efeito da poção com os 2 drinks que Sasuke tinha tomado na casa de sushi e mais as quatro garrafas de cerveja perto do shinobi na bancada do bar – Todo mundo sabe, que ela é sua... Pena que você não tem aproveitado muito disso ultimamente...

-Como assim Dobe? – de repente o verbo "aproveitar" Sakura pareceu mais tentador que de costume.

-Bom, é sábado, noite, estamos em um bar e vocês não brigaram a noite inteira preocupados em me vigiar... Vocês podem aproveitar, não?! Ninguém tá pedindo um namoro Teme... Só aproveitar... O que acha?

-Eu acho que de vez em quando você parece até plausível Dobe! – disse deixando a cerveja no balcão do bar.

-Ei, onde você vai?

-Aproveitar... – disse dando um de canto pra Naruto.

-Bom saber... – disse Naruto rindo e pegando o celular e mandando um SMS pra Hinata sumir e deixar o plano continuar.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Kami-sama! Que calor... – disse Sakura pra si mesma, reparando em suas faces coradas e suas pupilas levemente dilatadas - O que raio tá acontecendo comigo?

-Algum problema Sakura-san? – perguntou Hinata preocupada.

-Estou estranha Hinata... – disse rindo – talvez devesse tomar um ar...

-Talvez seja uma boa ideia, você está meio vermelha... Eu aviso os meninos... – disse dando um sorrisinho vendo Sakura sair do banheiro.

Quando Sakura passou pelo balcão do bar, não vi Naruto e nem Sasuke, porém viu uma taça de Cuba Libre, com bastante gelo, que talvez pudesse dar jeito em seu calor.

-Me dá um desses por favor... Com bastante gelo... – disse afoita pro barman que deu um sorrisinho sem vergonha pra ela. Quando ele voltou com um copo a kunoichi bebeu avidamente, aproveitando inclusive o gelo do copo.

-Com calor Sakura? – perguntou uma voz familiar a fazendo arrepiar, principalmente quando colou seu peitoral musculoso as suas costas.

-S-Sasuke-kun?! – gaguejou surpresa – Estou com calor sim, você não?

-Bastante calor... – disse girando o banco do bar onde ela estava sentada, de modo que ela ficasse de frente pra ele – Mas acho que só uma cubra livre não vá resolver o problema...

Sasuke estava flertando com ela? E ela estava gostando? Já sentindo a respiração acelerado, sua Inner gritando "Se joga... Sakura is hot!" e aquele maldito calor indo a medidas estratosféricas – O que pode diminuir o calor então, Sasuke-kun?

-Hummm Sakura... Posso pensar em várias coisas... – falou no ouvido de Sakura a fazendo arrepiar até o ultimo fio de cabelo – Poucas das coisas que eu tenho em mente, posso fazer em público...

Sakura, sentiu a temperatura aumentar mais ainda, e deu outro gole no copo de cubra libre, quase terminando o conteúdo do copo. Estava se sentindo impressionada com o atrevimento de Sasuke, porém mal se deu conta quando as palavras escorregaram sussurrantes de sua boca e ela entrou no jogo – Então me diga o que posso fazer em público, pois estamos em um lugar realmente cheio...

-Vai precisar da minha ajuda... pode ser? - disse levando o restante da cuba libre aos lábios, hipnotizando Sakura, que ainda estava escorada no balcão do bar, presa entre os braços do shinobi.

-Hum... só se eu for gostar... – disse provocando também o shinobi, que teve que respirar fundo pra conter os arrepios que sentiu.

-Prometo que você vai gostar muito... – disse Sasuke já fechando o abraço envolta de Sakura e a prensando com um beijo no balcão do bar. Sakura já sentiu a eletricidade inerente de quanto tocava Sasuke em uma intensidade impossível de ser sentida, e quase foi à loucura quando ele pediu passagem com uma língua gelada e uma pedrinha de gelo por entre os lábios da kunoichi, provocando arrepios em ambos. A dança das línguas era realmente hipnotizante e o frescor daquele gelo estava servindo pra aumentar o calor de Sakura, pois ela queria mais daquilo... Queria tudo dele...

-Melhorou o calor? – perguntou Sasuke que interrompeu o beijo em busca de ar.

-Hummm não muito... Porque você não tenta de novo? – perguntou marota ainda com o olhar fixos nos lábios do shinobi.

-Humm... vou ter que me esforçar mais... – disse puxando a kunoichi do bar e reparando nos olhos bastante curiosos em volta – Vamos pra um lugar mais privado...

Sakura só deu por si quando suas costas encostaram-se a uma áspera parede em um dos cantos do bar... Ela estava beijando UCHIHA SASUKE, gritou a sua Inner feliz. O beijo dele era definitivamente melhor do que ela tinha imaginado. E ali naquele canto, o Uchiha estava ficando mais ousado, e levando a sério o conceito de calor, subindo levemente o barrado do vestido verde que Sakura usava.

-Ei, porque não vamos dançar? – perguntou Sakura parando a mãe do shinobi.

-Pensei que tivesse com calor... – disse dando um sorrisinho de lado.

-Ainda estou... com muito calor... – disse contra os lábios o provocando – mas podemos deixar a parte sem roupas pra mais tarde...

-Quanto mais tarde, mais calor fica... – disse malicioso - Hummm... Espere aqui... Vou pegar mais Cuba Libre... – disse Sasuke dando uma piscadela pra ela.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Testuda sua piriguete! – disse Ino aparecendo do nada – No escurinho com Sasuke-kun?

-Bom, eu estava com calor... Ele tinha a solução para o meu problema... – disse dando os ombros e caindo na gargalhada com Ino.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Teme onde você foi? – perguntou Naruto maroto quando avistou Sasuke chegando pra pedir algumas bebidas.

-Não finja de bobo Dobe... Você sabe onde eu estava... Exatamente onde você queria, depois que colocou alguma coisa na minha bebida e de Sakura...

-EEEEEUUUUU? Que isso... Jamais faria uma coisa dessas...

-Eu não seria o shinobi que eu sou, se não soubesse que tinha colocado algo em nossas bebidas...

-Então porque bebeu?

-Não que eu esteja reclamando... – disse rindo marotamente para Naruto – Não esperem pela gente hoje a noite... Vamos dar uma volta no ar fresco da noite...

Naruto deu um sorrisinho sem graça... Tomara que aquela história desse certo!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sakura foi surpreendida por mais um copo de Cuba Libre e um Sasuke bastante animado na pista de dança. Ali não era hora de pensar onde aquilo ia dar ou se ia dar certo...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A competição da tequila já tinha reunido muitos espectadores familiares envolta da mesa... O time 7 (sim, Sakura e Sasuke já tinham parado temporariamente de se pegar!) juntamente com Hinata e Naruto (todos com algumas muitas doses na cabeça) gritavam na torcida para Umi e Kakashi. Já Neji, Tenten e Lee incentivavam Gai e Anko achando muita graça em tudo. Shikamaru e Temari também estavam lá se divertindo muito e Tsunade com Shizune e Yamato fazendo apostas pra ver quem ganharia. Jounins e ANBUS simplesmente não acreditavam no que estavam vendo e montavam torcida.

Umi deu mais uma piscadela para o garçom, quando ele deixou a terceira garrafa de tequila sobre a mesa e escutou:

_-Sasuke-kun, eu estou tendo alucinações ou Kakashi-sensei está sem mascara? – perguntou Sakura empolgada._

_-Só sei que deveríamos ter parado de beber algumas shots atrás Sakura... – disse dando um beijo na boca dela – amanhã mesmo que eu me lembre, jamais vou ter certeza se é verdade!_

_-Bom, então ele é bem como imaginei! – disse Sakura marota._

_-E como você imaginou ele?_

_-Bem gostoso! – disse fazendo Sasuke ficar vermelho de raiva, porém Umi se desconcentrou na conversa quando bebeu sua próxima shot._

Já não havia mais espaço pra acrescentar limão e sal... Então os shots desciam mais rápido. Era a vez de Umi e Gai competirem entre si... Pelas contas já tinham 15 shots cada... Kakashi e Anko estavam a expectativa... sabiam que não conseguiriam o próximo e a garrafa já estava no fim... morte súbita... quem fizer o gol ganha a partida... então Gai e Umi disputariam quem beberia sem cair o 16º shot.

Gai quando estava pela metade do shot, deixou o copo cair, pois já caiu na cadeira a beira da inconsciência. Umi sendo empurrada pelo grito da multidão envolta bebeu heroicamente o ultimo shot inteiro, sendo amparada para sentar por um Kakashi também alterado.

-Conseguimos! Passei o Gai no placar, graças a você! – e deu um Sr. beijo na bochecha da kunoichi.

-Então por ter ganhado a aposta... preciso que alguém me guie ao toalhete... pois nem lembro onde deixei minha bolsa... – disse sorrindo meio embriagada tentando se levantar e sendo segurada pelo ninja copiador pela cintura quando a multidão já se dispersava.

-Acho que é melhor te levar pra casa... – disse a olhando fixamente com o rosto a centímetros do dela.

-Acho ótima ideia... mas você bebeu um shot a menos que eu, o que te faz achar que está melhor que eu?

-Anos de prática! – disse pegando a kunoichi e a jogando sobre os ombros.

-O que? Não... você vai se aproveitar pra tirar uma casquinha... sem contar que o vestido não é tão comprido... – disse Umi embolando a língua e tentando segurar a barra do vestido.

-Da próxima vez que for fazer isso, venha de calça... – disse Kakashi rindo e parando no balcão para pagar o garçom que os atendeu a noite toda.

-Cara isso é injusto! – disse chamando a atenção do shinobi – Ela me deu bola a noite toda e é você quem vai se dar bem?

-Anos de prática como disse antes... Qualquer dia ensino você!

-Cara, você é meu herói... – e esse foi o pensamento de vários caras que viram Hatake Kakashi passar com Uchiha Umi em seu colado vestido, jogada em cima dos ombros do shinobi e protestando.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Depois de mais algumas Cubas Libres e da competição "de quem bebe mais tequila?" de Umi, Kakashi, Gai e Anko, Sasuke e Sakura se viram novamente naquele canto do bar, bem interessados em "diminuir o calor".

-Sasuke... Por favor... – gemeu Sakura, pela bebida, pelo cheiro do shinobi e pelo calor.

-Por favor o que Sakura? – perguntou o shinobi beijando avidamente o pescoço da rosada.

-Está quente...

-Eu sei que está quente... Minhas medidas públicas pra isso já acabaram...

-Então vamos pra casa...

-Certeza?

-Sim...

-Pra minha ou pra sua?

-Fique a vontade pra explicar pro meu pai como vai diminuir meu calor quando chegarmos em minha casa... – disse kunoichi brincalhona.

-Ótimo... Na mansão Uchiha então... – disse puxando Sakura pela cintura.

Enquanto Sasuke e Sakura saiam ao amassos do bar, ouviram uma risada e alguns protestos.

-Ei cuidado... sou muito novo pra ser avô! – disse Kakashi rindo com Umi jogada nos seus ombros.

-Quem está ai Kakashi? Me põe na droga desse chão... – gritou Umi brava.

-Cuidado você pra não fazer outro Uchiha, sensei... – disse Sakura rindo, visivelmente bêbada.

-O que vai fazer com a Umi-sama? – perguntou Sasuke ainda agarrado a Sakura.

-Diga-me você... Levo ela pra minha casa ou pra casa de vocês? – perguntou Kakashi rindo maroto.

-Kakashi quando eu estiver sóbria, vou te dar uma surra por estar com essa mão onde está... – gritou Umi chamando de todos a atenção para onde estava a mão do ninja copiar, no bumbum da kunoichi.

-Ops... Desculpe... Mais tarde a gente define o conceito de casquinha... E então Sasuke?

-Acho que ficarão mais confortáveis na sua casa Kakashi-sensei... – disse Sakura puxando Sasuke pra não dar briga – Vamos Sasuke-kun?

-Tô de olho em você pervertido! – disse Sasuke se deixando ir com Kakashi.

-Espera ai... quem estava ai era Sasuke e Sakura? – perguntou Umi se erguendo um pouco.

-Sim, e estavam definitivamente se dando bem! – disse Kakashi dando um tapinha no bumbum da kunoichi – Você é um gênio nos seus planos docinho, apesar disso ter um dedinho do Naruto...

-Kakashi, quando você me soltar vou te mostrar o conceito de apalpar alguém... – já brava com as casquinhas que o shinobi estava tirando em publico.

-Estou ansioso por essa parte!

_No apartamento de Kakashi..._

-Ei! Esse não é meu quarto... – disse Umi quando Kakashi a colocou no sofá de sua casa.

-Disse que ia te levar pra casa, mas não disse de quem... Seja uma boa garota...– disse maroto, vendo ela sorrir de lado.

-Humm espertinho... Pensei que a intenção era que você queria que eu fosse uma garota má... Onde é o banheiro? – disse se levantando e tirando os sapatos vermelhos, num movimento que fez o ninja a acompanhar a vertiginosa curva de duas pernas.

-A direita! Agora você está andando? – perguntou Kakashi rindo.

-Claro, não podia perder a oportunidade de sair em grande estilo... – disse Umi fazendo pose, totalmente bêbada na porta do banheiro, logo após entrando – Só um minutinho.

-Se precisar de ajuda, me avise... – disse Kakashi desabotoando a camisa social que vestida e tirando os sapatos.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

Quando Sakura já se dá por si, estavam na mansão Uchiha. No hall de entrada, se pegando loucamente.

-Sasuke... Aqui não... Akemi... Eu... – ela nem sabia o que estava falando, quando sentiu a mão dele debaixo do vestido.

-Pro quarto... Agora! – disse Sasuke exigente, a pegando no colo e a carregando escadas a cima. Ele chuta a porta e Sakura não pode deixar de reparar que quando ela se fecha, tem um selamento de Sasuke na maçaneta – Pronto... Ninguém vai incomodar a gente...

Logo Sakura está na cama, imobilizada debaixo dele, com as mãos estendidas e sujeitas por cima da cabeça e Sasuke a beija com luxuria, deleite... com força! E isso provoca estranhas e deliciosas sensações... Ela está com Uchiha Sasuke, e ele a quer... Mas espera... E o "aditivo de Naruto para o drink?" – Sasuke, espera!

-O que foi agora? – perguntou ainda a beijando.

-Sabe que Naruto sabotou a nossa bebida, né?!

-Sim... E daí?

-Deveríamos continuar mesmo assim? Pode não ser nossa própria vontade falando agora...

-Eu sei que estou com muita vontade agora, Sakura... – disse a olhando nos olhos, bem profundamente – Eu e você sabíamos que ele tinha aprontado... E não impedimos... Que tal sermos sinceros de que realmente queremos estar aqui?

-Mas...

-Você não tem certeza, Sakura?

-Bom, eu tinha imaginado isso, um tantinho diferente... – disse escondendo o rosto de vergonha.

-O que voc... – quase perguntou Sasuke, porém a ficha caiu – Kami-sama... eu machuquei você Sakura? Se você não estiver a vontade, eu paro... eu...

-Sasuke-kun, para! – disse segurando o shinobi – Me escuta, o fato de isso nunca ter acontecido, não quer dizer que eu não queria e muito...

-Ahhh Sakura, então o que você quer que eu faça?

-Me leve para as nuvens... – disse beijando o shinobi.

-Posso pensar em algo do tipo...- disse dando seu famoso sorriso de canto enquanto a beijava.

A Inner de Sakura foi a loucura, dançando tango...

-Confia em mim? — pergunta Sasuke.

Ela concordou, com os olhos muito abertos, com o coração ricocheteando nas costelas e o sangue trovejando pelo corpo.

_-Feche os olhos..._ – Sasuke sussurra – Ainda com calor? Já volto...

Sakura escuta a porta fechando e voltando a abrir e gelo tinido em um copo. Logo Sasuke inclina-se sobre ela para beija-la, e derrama na boca da kunoichi vinho branco, o que a garota não esperava e acaba ficando mais excitada.

-Mais? — pergunta-me em um sussurro e sorri ao ver Sakura responder positivamente, ainda de olhos fechados.

Ele se inclina pra ela novamente e logo começa a retirar o vestido verde dela e ela começa a suspender a camisa do shinobi. Só de roupas intimas, Sasuke se coloca de lado e Sakura já pode sentir a sua ereção no quadril dela.

-Está certa disso? Sakura? – pergunta mais uma vez Sasuke, porém ela continua de olhos fechados e apenas acena com a cabeça. Ele volta a beijar a kunoichi junto com o vinho, solta um pedaço de gelo na boca dela. Muito devagar começa a descer com os lábios desde o rosto, passando pelos seios, até o torso e o ventre, deixando a pedra de gelo no umbigo da kunoichi, e ali ele derrama mais um pouco de vinho.

-Agora tente ficar quieta! — ele sussurra. — Não vamos derramar essa maravilha.

Sakura sentiu arrepios no ultimo nível que pensou ser humanamente possível sentir... Finalmente entendeu a expressão de "nervos em chamas", de que tanto falavam.

-Oh por favor Sasuke...

-Ah Sakura, assim eu fico magoado... Sasuke, o que?

-Sasuke-kun... por favor... – implorou a kunoichi fazendo de tudo pra não se contorcer, e para não derramar vinho.

-Humm, melhor... Diga-me Sakura, o que você quer? – mas não esperou a kunoichi responder, retirou o sutiã dela e deixou os seios no ar, expostos e vulneráveis. Inclinou-se, beijou seus mamilos com os lábios frios, gelados.

Sakura tentar lutar pra não derramar o vinho, mas Sasuke a venceu começando uma tortura gelada com os pequenos mamilos cor de rosa. Fazendo Sakura ficar excitada no nível máximo que uma mulher poderia ficar.

Ele desliza muito devagar os dedos gelados pelo ventre dela, os quadris se flexionam e o líquido do umbigo, agora menos frio, goteja pela barriga. Sasuke se move rapidamente e o lambe, beija, morde e chupa.

O radar de Sakura não registra nada mais. Sasuke desliza os dedos por dentro da calcinha e lhe escapa um profundo suspiro, introduzindo dois dedos na intimidade da kunoichi e seu polegar circunda o clitóris e em seguida, pressiona para baixo. Sakura ofega e o corpo dela estremece sob o dele.

-Sasuke, por favor... – choraminga Sakura se contorcendo.

-O que você quer Sakura? Diga que eu faço, essa noite sou todo seu...

-Você... agora!

Ele respira contra seus lábios. Ele retira sua mão e atinge a mesa de cabeceira, pegando o saquinho prateado. Ajoelha-se entre as pernas dela e, muito devagar, tira a calcinha sem deixar de olhar para kunoichi. Ele coloca o preservativo. A tensão sexual está a ponto de fazer Sakura estalar.

-Pronta?

-Por favor, pare de me torturar... – disse Sakura com os olhos semi cerrados, arrancando o sorriso mais safado que Uchiha Sasuke dera na vida.

Ele a penetra de vagar, Sakura sente a barreira da sua virgindade cedendo, porém já está tão excitada, Sasuke tinha trabalhado tão bem nisso, que quase não sente dor alguma com a primeira investida do rapaz.

Ele a beija de novo, deixa com que ela se acostume, mas logo já estão engajados na dança primitiva de seus corpos, com ela inclinando o quadril para ele e ele penetrando profundamente nela.

-Vamos, Sakura, goze pra mim... — ele rosnou por entre os dentes cerrados, e o corpo de Sakura responde, convulsionando em torno dele, quando chega ao

clímax junto com ele, gritando o seu nome.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxx

-Sério, porque me trouxe pra cá ao invés de me levar pra casa? – perguntou Umi saindo do banheiro, retirando os brincos.

-Pensei que ainda faltasse a parte do divertir... –disse maroto vendo-a se aproximar – E também porque não queria interromper Sasuke e Sakura...

-Bom! – disse passando as mãos nos ombros do shinobi e rodeando o pescoço dele com os braços – Ótimo... vamos pra parte de divertir...

-Umi... Tem certeza? A gente bebeu demais e não somos mais adolescentes pra colocar a culpa na bebida amanhã de manhã... – disse sério.

-Amanhã de manhã estarei dormindo... e não colocando a culpa em alguém ou em alguma coisa... Você tirou a mascara pra mim... Você começou isso... E além do mais, depois de tantos convites resolvi aceitar a oferta daquele banho...

-Certeza absoluta? – perguntou recebendo um gesto da kunoichi de que ela não se importava – Ótimo então... – e se inclinou para beija-la a primeira vez.

Continua...


	15. Nós não temos NADA!

**Cerejeiras em Flor**

**Olá Pessoal, eu costumava escrever para Cavaleiros do Zodíaco, mas ultimamente estou apaixonada por Naruto... Então resolvi escrever essa história... Ela é sobre como eu imaginaria a continuação do mangá de onde está... por isso contém spoillers para quem assiste só o anime... A história será centrada em SakuSasu, porém terá muitos outros casais e até uma personagem original... Espero que gostem e comentem...**

**Classificação T**

**Naruto não me pertence... Mas eu gostaria deter o Kakashi de vez em quando... Minhas fics são sem fins lucrativos...**

**Capitulo 15 – Nós não temos NADA!**

Depois da 4 vezes que Sasuke e Sasuke fizeram "aquilo" na madrugada, Sakura já começava a concordar com a Inner dela, que gritava "UCHIHA SASUKE É O DEUS DO SEXO!" e tentava ignorar a Inner, quando ela insistia que deveria se auto declarar a futura Sra. Uchiha.

-Você está bem Sakura? – perguntou Sasuke quando notou que ela não estava dormindo.

-Sim... o calor melhorou Sasuke-kun...

-Então, porque não dorme?

-Estou processando a informação... e acho que devia ir pra casa...

-O que? Não... Fica... – disse puxando a mão dela pra que ela não continuasse a se levantar.

-Meus pais já devem estar se perguntando onde eu estou e também não é como se eu pudesse dormir aqui com você... quero dizer na sua casa e acordar por aqui e encarar todo mundo amanhã...

-Porque não? Tem vergonha do que a gente fez?

-Não... não seja ridículo... não tenho vergonha... é que não somo namorados, nem nada... e se dormir aqui, vou ter que aguentar Itachi e Naruto com aqueles sorrisinhos irritantes amanhã cedo... E...

-Sakura... – disse Sasuke a interrompendo e levantando da cama, envolvendo os dois no lençol que ele trouxera com ele – Você se preocupa de mais... Volta pra cama... Não precisa encarar os dois amanhã... eu prometo... Agora vamos dormir...

-Mas e meus pais? – perguntou Sakura já se rendendo e sendo puxada pra cama.

-Você já está crescidinha e é uma kunoichi... Nada que uma mentirazinha pequenininha não possa consertar... Se eles perguntarem Umi convidou você pra dormir aqui, depois de todos voltarem pra casa, bêbedos ou você dormiu na casa de uma das suas amigas... pronto...

-Mas...

-Nada de mais rosinha... – disse já deitando por cima dela e recomeçando a beija-la.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

Quando Umi tencionou a abrir o olho, a maior ressaca do mundo a fez os fechar de novo. Sua cabeça estava parecendo gelatina liquida e provavelmente estava igual a um urso panda com a maquiagem borrada. Porém uma sensação muito boa a invadiu quando sentiu um braço bastante familiar e másculo em volta da cintura, e se virou pra ficar de frente com o ninja copiador.

Só um lençol escondia a nudez dos dois, e Kakashi ainda dormia profundamente e abraçava protetoramente a kunoichi Uchiha em seus braços. Umi não resistiu ao ímpeto e deu um beijo suave na ponta do nariz do shinobi, que ele tanto escondia debaixo da mascara. Ele se remexeu sorrindo e a abraçando ainda mais.

-Bom dia raio de sol! – disse baixinho, afinal ele também estava com uma ressaca do tamanho do mundo.

-Bom dia...

-Arrependida?

-Do que?

-Da gente... de ontem a noite...

-Não tenho mais 16 anos e sei onde um jantar a luz de vela e muita tequila vão parar... Não estou arrependida... mas tô meio de amnesia essa manhã... – disse sorrindo marota – Com é mesmo? O que a gente fez ontem? Orgasmos múltiplos? Talvez possamos resolver isso naquele banho, anteriormente citado? Num banheira quentinha?

Kakashi não precisou de outra deixa e simplesmente carregou a kunoichi para o banheiro do seu apartamento e por lá ficaram até as pontas dos dedos enrugarem e a ressaca passar.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Chichiue? – perguntou Akemi incerta.

-O que foi Akemi? – respondeu Itachi preparando o café, enquanto Kurenai dava mamadeira para Assuma Jr.

-A gente vai morar aqui agora? – perguntou a queima roupa.

-Nani? De onde tirou essa ideia?

-Bom chichiue, eu achei muito legal dormir aqui e como você tá namorando a Kurenai-chan, achei que vamos morar todos juntos... Ou podemos levar Kurenai-chan e o Assuma Jr. pra morar com a gente...

Kurenai e Itachi ficaram escarlate com a atitude da menina.

-Ela é bem peralta né?! – perguntou Kurenai sem graça.

-Você não tem nem ideia...

-E então, chichiue?

-Você não está brava?

-Brava? Porque eu estaria brava chichiue?

-Bom estou namorando Kurenai... achei que você poderia ficar confusa...

-Não chichiue... Achei demais... Agora tenho um irmãozinho e você vai sorrir mais e vamos poder ficar todos juntos... E você e a oba-chan não vão precisar me deixar mais sozinha quando precisarem lutar pra defender as pessoas... Kurenai-chan vai ser da família, ela vai ficar comigo... né Kurenai-chan? Não é pra isso que as famílias servem? Pra cuidar da gente?

-Claro querida... cuidaremos de você sempre... – disse sorrindo impressionada com a pureza e inteligência da pequenininha.

Itachi sorriu e beijou a testa da filha, afinal era esse o tipo de tranquilidade que desejou sentir a vida toda – Vamos para o clã Uchiha, hoje é domingo e Umi-sensei deve estar fazendo iguarias para o almoço!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxx

Um Naruto muito sem graça tomava café da manhã na cozinha do clã Hyuuga, com um Hiashi muito zangado, com uma Hanabi divertida, um Neji com "pokerface" e uma Hinata totalmente pálida.

-Acho inaceitável o comportamento de vocês ontem a noite! Chegando bêbada em casa Hinata? E ainda por cima com um namorado mais bêbado ainda, que nem conseguiu achar o caminho de casa e ficou por aqui mesmo?

-Otou-san... Eu...

-Tio, não foi por maldade... –disse Neji tomando café para também se recuperar da ressaca.

-E você fique quieto... você é o guardião da futura líder do clã e estava pior que ela... chegou em casa com o dia raiando...

-A Tenten-chan tem sido uma ótima distração, né?! Neji-nii-chan? – disse Hanabi marota.

-Todo mundo já está sabendo? – perguntou um Neji vermelho.

-Bom, vocês se pegaram em publico ontem a noite... – disse Naruto sem graça.

-NANI?!

-Aonde esse clã vai parar? A futura líder chegando bêbada e o seu guardião "se pegando" em publico com alguém que não é uma Hyuuga... –disse Hiashi desanimado.

-Relaxa Otou-san... Deixa eles serem felizes... – disse Hanabi comendo uma maçã.

-Mas eles estão me levando À loucura... Naruto só porque eu deixei você namorar Hinata que você possa desvirtua-la!

-Nani?! Hiashi-sama eu não... Só estávamos nos divertindo e nunca tínhamos bebido... talvez tenhamos nos empolgado...

-É otou-san... não vai se repetir... Vamos nos comportar... – disse Hinata sorrindo.

-Ok! Não vou reportar seu comportamento ao conselho... Mas se lembre que não posso fazer isso sempre...

-Ahhh otou-san, você é o melhor! – disse Hinata abraçando o pai.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxx

-Ainda estão todos dormindo? – perguntou Umi ao abrir a porta da mansão Uchiha e encontrar nada mais do que silêncio.

-Só sinto o chakra do Sasuke e da Sakura... Os outros não estão em casa... – disse Kakashi ajudando a kunoichi com as compras que eles tinham feito na feira a caminho do clã Uchiha.

-Hummm... então a noite foi boa... – disse Umi rindo e entrando na lavanderia para pegar uma roupa limpa, pois ainda estava com a roupa de ontem.

-Parece... E por falar em noite boa, o que vamos dizer aos meninos?

-Sobre o que? – gritou a kunoichi trocando de roupa de dentro da lavanderia.

-Umi, não se faça de boba... Você sabe que é sobre nós dois...

-Ahhh, isso?! Não vamos falar nada... Não é da conta deles... – disse simplesmente encarando o Hatake.

-E o que vamos dizer?

-Que eu dormi na sua casa, oras... E que depois de 16 shots de tequila, e bem difícil chegar aos finalmentes...

-Mas não foi difícil...

-Já falei que esses detalhes não são da conta deles... – disse ficando vermelha diante do sorrisinho sem vergonha do shinobi. Ela já tinha percebido que ele sem mascara era definitivamente, "um perigo".

-Ok! Como queira... Agora me prepara aquele seu suco milagroso, pós ressaca, porque minha cabeça tá aponto de virar do avesso...

-É pra já... – disse sorrindo tirando os ingredientes da geladeira. Quando começou a preparar, Itachi, Kurenai, Akemi e Assuma Jr., chegaram pela porta dos fundos.

-Ora, já de pé Umi-sensei? – perguntou Itachi com um sorrisinho safado.

-Claro, Itachi! Porque eu ainda estaria dormindo? – disse com a expressão impassível.

-Bom, a julgar pelos boatos, de que vocês dois fizeram uma disputa de tequila ontem, com o Gai e a Anko, e que o garotão aqui... – disse apontando para Kakashi – está andando sem mascara, poderia jurar que vocês devriam estar se enroscando por ai, curtindo uma ressaca...

-Falou o cara, que foi levar o jantar pra garota que ele vem babando há semana e só voltou no outro dia de manhã... – disse Kakashi bebendo distraidamente seu suco. Kurenai e Itachi ficaram com as faces em chamas, o que fez Umi cair na risada.

-Falou e disse Kakashi... Mas que bom que vocês se acertaram... – disse Umi sorrindo.

-Quem disse que a gente se acertou?- perguntou Kurenai sem graça.

-Vocês estão de mãos dadas! – disseram Kakashi e Umi em uníssono, deixando os outros 2 mais uma vez vermelhos.

-Isso é um Maximo oba-chan... agora vou ter uma mamãe e um irmãozinho! – disse Akemi empolgada pedindo colo para a kunoichi.

-Também acho ótimo monstrinho! Vocês vão formar uma familia linda! – disse Umi pegando Akemi no colo e colocando na cadeira para dar-lhe café da manhã.

-Sensei, você deixa a gente sem graça! – disse Itachi sorrindo também.

-É a familia tá crescendo mesmo, porque não só você que se acertou ontem... – disse Kakashi foleando o jornal.

-O que? Tá admitindo que você e a sensei se acertaram? – perguntou Itachi puxando uma cadeira para Kurenai.

-Não... a Umi não me quer... – disse Kakashi rindo de canto.

-Não fale asneiras Hatake Kakashi... – disse Umi um pouco mais alterada do que o normal.

-Porque você não quer ele, oba-chan? Ele é bonito... olha só ele sem mascara... – disse Akemi com a boca suja da cobertura do bolo que comia.

-Obrigado Akemi! – disse Kakashi satisfeito.

-Você é imprestável Hatake! – disse Umi vermelha – Mas em fim... quem se acertou ontem, foi seu irmão e Sakura...

-Sério? – perguntou Kurenai curiosa.

-Eu falei Hina-chan... a poçãozinha do Erro-sannin era infalível! – disse Naruto chegando com Hinata, Neji e Tenten (os 4 de ressaca) do clã Hyuuga.

-Ahhh, então era isso que você estava aprontando ontem? – perguntou Kakashi ao lado de Umi, que já tomava café também.

-Isso mesmo Kakashi-sensei... Não foi genial?

-E eu posso saber se isso são horas de chegar em casa Uzumaki Naruto? – perguntou Umi com uma aura maligna na cara – Posso saber onde você estava até agora?

-No clã Hyuuga... – disse Naruto sem graça.

-Você dormiu no clã Hyuuga? – perguntou os 4 adultos já sentados na mesa, que previam tempestade, pois o Hyuuga eram bem tradicionais, e quando soubessem que Naruto havia passado a noite na casa de Hinata, cabeças iriam rolar.

-Não se preocupem, Hiashi-sama garantiu que dormissem em quarto beeem afastados! – disse Neji sério.

-E claro você fala isso nessa seriedade, como se tivesse passado a noite sozinho ontem, né Neji? – disse Kakashi maroto.

-O que? – quase gritou Neji, super vermelho. Tenten já tinha sacado o assuntou e estava tentando se esconder em uma das sombras da cozinha dos Uchiha.

-Todos mundo viu ontem Neji... Você e a Tenten... Até eu que estava em um campeonato de tequila vi... Até a Umi que bebeu mais que eu, viu... Konoha inteira viu... – disse Kakashi com um sorriso sem vergonha na cara.

-Kakashi-sensei você está saindo um belo de um fofoqueiro... – disse Tenten vermelha – Todo mundo viu também, que você saiu com a Umi-sama ontem, jogada em cima do seu ombro...

-Eu não ia deixar qualquer um se aproveitar da vulnerabilidade dela... Ela tinha bebido 16 shots de tequila...

-Não quis deixar qualquer um, ai foi você mesmo né?! Seu pervertido... – disse Sasuke, que apareceu sabe-se lá de onde, e estava com a cara enfiada na geladeira. Porém na hora que em que ele se virou, estranhando a falta de resposta de seu sensei, quase se arrependeu de ter saído da cama, porque escutou uma "hummmm" coletivo, cheio de sorrisos maliciosos na cozinha – O que é isso agora invasão na cozinha da minha casa? Você não tem o que fazer não? Bando de desocupados?

-Tá levando café da manhã pra mais alguém Teme? – perguntou Naruto sorrindo de lado maliciosamente, para a cesta de produtos matinais que ele tinha nas mãos.

-Desde de quando minha vida é da sua conta dobe?

-Desde que você pegou a Sakura-chan, por meio da minha intervenção...

-Quem disse que foi por causa daquela bebidinha do diabo que ele conseguiu Naruto? – disse Sakura aparecendo também do nada, completamente vestida para sair.

-Porque o Teme é lento... você iam ficar velhinhos e nada ia acontecer... mas o futuro Hokage aqui acelerou as coisas... – disse todo orgulhoso de si mesmo.

-Bom, se ele é lento não deu para reparar... talvez eu teste uma outra vez sem a sua misturinha demoníaca... – disse indiferente, e rumando para a porta de saída.

-Sakura, você não vai tomar café? – perguntou Umi rindo.

-Não, meus pais devem estar preocupados... Volto mais tarde! Já né! – disse batendo a porta da frente.

-Ixi! Sem beijinho de despedida... Sasuke, você tá mals hein?! – disse Kakashi rindo.

-Vão todos vocês se ferrarem... – disse saindo com a cesta pro seu quarto.

-Hummm estresse! – disse Itachi fazendo todo mundo rir.

-Chichiue, to confusa... eles são namorados ou não? – perguntou Akemi achando aquilo tudo muito estranho.

-Ainda não Akemi...

-Mas vocês disseram que eles tinha se acertado...

-Isso é complicado Akemi... – disse Umi tentando explicar, porém foi interrompida pela menina.

-Ai, você adultos e suas coisas complicadas... Você também é outra complicada oba-chan... Ainda não entendi porque você não que o Kakashi-jii-chan... Vocês precisam namorar...

-Também acho isso Umi... – disse Kakashi rindo distraidamente.

-Kakashi... – disse Umi entre dentes.

-Ahh quer saber, vou brincar com o Assuma Jr. E deixar vocês ai, seus complicados... – disse a garotinha descendo da cadeira e saindo da cozinha, fazendo todos, menos Umi, gargalharem.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxx

Sakura voltou à mansão Uchiha para almoçar, depois de ter recebido um sermão da mãe, para não sumir de noite, falando que iria voltar no mesmo dia. Quando chegou na mansão, viu que Umi tinha convidado metade de Konoha pra almoçar, até mesmo sua Shishou e Gaara estavam lá, na grande varanda gourmet, que a mansão agora tinha, graças as intervenções de Umi na reforma da casa principal.

-Nossa quanta gente... – disse Sakura, mas foi interrompida, por 3 pares de mão que a puxaram para um lugar mais reservado.

-Testuda, conta tudo! – disse Ino empolgada.

-Isso ai... precisamos saber como foi... – disse Tenten mais empolgada ainda.

-Meninas, deixem ela respirar... – disse Hinata sorrindo, porém curiosíssima também.

-Hinata, sua tratante... como pode conspirar com o Naruto? – perguntou Sakura brava.

-Ahhh Testuda, vai me dizer que não gostou?

Sakura, olhou para um lado, depois pro outro, e com um gesto com a mão, pediu para as meninas se aproximarem e cochichou: -Foi incrível!

-Ahhh eu sabia... aquela cara de cubo de gelo não me enganava... – disse Tenten baixinho também.

-Precisamos de detalhes, testuda! – disse Ino puxando as outras três para uma sessão de fofocas.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Sabem que provavelmente, estão falando do seu desempenho de ontem a noite, não sabe? – perguntou Itachi, que estava jogando truco de dupla com Naruto, contra Sasuke e Kakashi.

-E daí? –perguntou Sasuke desinteressado.

-E você sabe como as mulheres são criticas, né?! – disse Naruto, rindo- Truco sensei... (ele tinha quase sussurrando, pois Umi havia jurado que se um deles gritasse de novo, iriam aprender o efeito do novo genjutsu "dor eterna" que ela andava desenvolvendo!).

-E a julgar pelo jeito que ela foi embora hoje, ela não deve tá falando coisas boas não... – disse Kakashi analisando a sua mão – Eu não vou Naruto, tô com azar hoje e pelo visto o Sasuke também...

-Não estou com azar hoje...

-Não? E porque você tem um 4 vermelho, u na mão? – disse Naruto rindo.

-Dobe, você tá roubando?

-Otouto, isso é truco, faz parte de jogar, roubar... E você está tão distraído imaginando o que Sakura está falando para as garotas que nem percebeu isso...

-Ah... vão se ferrar! – disse Sasuke em alguns decibéis a mais do que aceitaria Umi, que gritou ameaçadoramente lá de dentro da cozinha:

-Espero não ter que voltar ai...

-Não Umi-nee-chan... estou até indo ai te ajudar... – disse Naruto tentando acalmar a fera.

-Então Kakashi, azar no jogo hein?! Seria sorte no amor? – perguntou Itachi maroto.

-Não sei... É como eu disse de manhã... Ela não me quer...

-Como assim? Nunca vi um cara ser tão intimo dela quanto você é...

-Hoje de manhã, perguntei se íamos contar o que tinha acontecido a vocês, e ela disse que não, que não era da conta de vocês... é como se ela quisesse esconder...

-Então aconteceu alguma coisa?

-Itachi, você é bem crescidinho pra saber onde aquela aposta maluca dela e muitas doses de tequila ia dar... E não vou fingir que eu não estava realmente esperando que algo do tipo acontecesse...

-Dê tempo a ela... Ela tem muita dificuldade de demonstrar vulnerabilidade... porque ela nunca pode mostrar isso antes... prove que ela está segura com você... dê espaço pra ela entender o que ela está sentindo... dê um tempo para ela entender que gosta de você de verdade e ela não vai te afastar...

-Como sabe disso?

-Conheço minha sensei, ela vai vir até você, basta ter paciência...

-Se você diz...

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Sakura, a gente pode conversar? – apareceu Sasuke do nada, e interrompeu a sessão fofoca "potencia dos homens" das quatro garotas que sentavam um canto afastado da varanda.

-Claro! Até daqui a pouco meninas... – disse saindo com Sasuke.

-Caminhe perto do lago comigo... – disse Sasuke sem expressão, guiando Sakura ao lago atrás da mansão, onde ele costumava treinar quando pequeno, do outro lado desse lago, ele via a antiga casa dos seus pais, que ele e Itachi ainda não sabia se iam reformar, ou destruir... as lembranças ali ainda estavam vivas.

-É uma bela casa... – disse Sakura olhando para onde ele olhava.

-Sim, mas ainda é complicado olhar pra ela... O que acha que devo fazer com ela?

-Me chamou aqui pra isso? – perguntou recebendo uma negativa do shinobi – Se fosse minha, eu a reformaria...

-Porque?

-Porque... bem, por mais que eu não consiga entender totalmente o que aconteceu com você naquela noite, embora eu não possa sentir o que você sentiu, se tivesse acontecido comigo, eu iria querer que ali fosse um local de recomeço... é um belo lugar e uma outra familia pode ser muito feliz ali, pagando as coisa ruins que aconteceu ali...

-É uma boa justificativa... talvez eu a reforme...

-E então? Porque estamos aqui?

-Porque você saiu daquele jeito hoje? Eu disse que ia levar café pra você...

-Meus pais já estavam preocupados... e eu recebi um senhor sermão... E quer saber? Eu nem devia ter dormido aqui... nós não somos nada um do outro... como você mesmo sempre faz questão de enfatizar...

-Tudo bem Sakura, eu entendo isso... mas poderia ter ficado mais um pouco, poderíamos ter conversado direito...

-Você conversava com as outras garotas depois que você dormia com elas?

-O que? Não... essa situação é diferente... não queria que você tivesse saído que nem um furacão, ficou parecendo que você não gostou de nada do que aconteceu...

-Ah, claro, o grande Uchiha Sasuke está preocupado com a reputação dele, depois de Haruno Sakura ter praticamente fugido da casa dele no dia seguinte... – quase berrou Sakura furiosa – Sinto muito querido, se você estava esperando mais uma fã girl apaixonada aos seus pés... Aconteceu, foi bom, e só!

-Vou te provar que não foi só isso... – disse Sasuke impassível.

-Ah é? Como? – perguntou Sakura enfrentando o shinobi, porém se arrependeu quando se sentiu prensada na arvore mais próxima e com os lábios do shinobi cobrindo os seus, lhe convidando para um beijo ardente e sensual.

-Assim... –disse interrompendo o beijo por falta de ar de ambos – Não finja que não gostou disso Haruno, porque eu sei que gostou...

-Nunca disse que não tinha gostado... Só disse que não temos nada... sem obrigações... – porém Sasuke a beijou de novo, e de novo... quando deram por si, Umi estava chamando para almoçar.

-Eu sei que antes eu disse que não tínhamos nada... mas isso foi antes... definitivamente acho que tem alguma coisa aqui... – disse a olhando nos olhos e a beijando na ponta do nariz – Vamos... o almoço vai esfriar...

E Sakura, depois disso fez a única coisa que poderia fazer depois dessa frase, seguiu Uchiha Sasuke.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxx

Foi só Umi, dizer bom apetite a todos, que dois ANBUs se materializaram na varanda, um ao lado da Hokage e outro ANBU do esquadrão Ryu ao lado de Umi.

-Mas será possível, uma Hokage não pode nem almoçar? – perguntou Tsunade alterada.

-Reportem... –disse Umi preocupada para o ANBU da qual era capitã.

-A localização do alvo que nos ordenou durante a semana foi encontrada... – disse um de seus ANBUs rastreadores.

-E onde raios estão? – perguntou a Hokage furiosa.

-Atacando a comitiva do Raikage! – disseram em uníssono.

-Maldição... – disse Umi se levantando e sendo seguida pelos outros sinobis – Alguem fez contato visual com o alvo? Sabem de quem se trata?

-Só temos informação do rastro que deixaram... – disse o primeiro ANBU.

-E que tipo de rastro foi? – perguntou a Hokage correndo junto.

-Bastante parecido com uma cobra gigante...

-Orochimaru? – perguntou Naruto.

-Ou alguém querendo que a gente acredite que seja ele... – disse Umi com suas desconfianças.

-O que ele iria querer em Konoha agora? – perguntou Sakura que também seguia junto.

-Uchihas! – disse Itachi sério.

Continua...

Oi pessoal... obrigada pelos reviews e por todo mundo que leu e mesmo assim não comentou... Obrigada especial a Ana... seus reviews tem me motivado... obrigada! bjus


	16. Uma nova ameaça!

Cerejeiras em Flor

Olá Pessoal, eu costumava escrever para Cavaleiros do Zodíaco, mas ultimamente estou apaixonada por Naruto... Então resolvi escrever essa história... Ela é sobre como eu imaginaria a continuação do mangá de onde está... por isso contém spoillers para quem assiste só o anime... A história será centrada em SakuSasu, porém terá muitos outros casais e até uma personagem original... Espero que gostem e comentem...

Classificação T

Naruto não me pertence... Mas eu gostaria deter o Kakashi de vez em quando... Minhas fics são sem fins lucrativos...

Capitulo 16 – Uma nova ameaça!

-É muito rápido! – disse o Raikage que lutava costa a costa com Bee e Dariu.

-Se nem você viu o que é, nós realmente estamos ferrados... Onde está o pessoal de Konoha? Naruto pode pegá-lo... – disse Bee preocupado, sem suas típicas rimas.

-Se preparem para um novo ataque... – disse Dariu sério, porém já desistindo, quando sentiu a onda de chakra vindo em direção a eles, sentiu que estavam perdidos, porém...

-Suiton: Muro de água! – gritou uma kunoichi muito familiar de cabelos azuis. A parede de água que Umi criou, absorveu o impacto da onda de chakra que vinha em direção ao grupo – vocês estão bem?

-Não ainda não conseguir ver o que era aquela coisa... – disse Raikage com raiva.

-O que? Nem você? – perguntou Umi impressionada, apertou seu comunicador e chamou pelo rádio- Kakashi, vou precisar de uma mãozinha... Os outros fiquem atrás dessa linha que eu tracei até eu mandar...

-Estou a caminho! – disse Kakashi já aparecendo em uma nuvem ao lado dela – Vamos lá Umi...

Fizeram selos juntos, porém quando Kakashi terminou tocou as costas da kunoichi com a palma da mão e os outros presentes viram chakra do elemento raio fluir para o corpo da ninja.

-Rantom: Tempestade de Dragões! – disse evocando dragões de eletricidade e água do céu, destruindo tudo no raio de 1 km².

-Mas o que... Você só consegue utilizar o elemento Suiton Umi, eu tentei te ensinar uma porção de vezes, como...? – perguntou Dariu espantado.

-Ela teve um professor mais competente ultimamente... – disse Kakashi presunçoso.

-O que? O que você quis dizer Hatake?

-Isso mesmo que você ouviu...

-Calados! – disse Umi com rispidez ativando seu mizu sharingan, e apertando seu comunicador de novo – Itachi, não avancem... peça aos Hyuugas para localizar a fonte de chakra, fomos pegos em um genjustu que eu nunca vi na vida...

-O que? Sensei? Você disse que nunca viu? Você é a maior especialista de genjustu do mundo shinobi... – chiou o radio dela com a voz espantada de Itachi.

-Um genjutsu? Agora faz sentido... Pode desfazê-lo? – perguntou o Raikage impaciente.

-Só se achar a fonte de chakra que o está gerando... Onde está Shee? – perguntou Umi nervosa – Ele pode me ajudar...

-Está desmaiado a diante... – disse Bee apreensivo – Apesar de você ter treinado Shee muito bem, estamos sozinhos nessa...

-Droga... ai vêm ele... – disse Kakashi tomando postura.

-Ahhh agora que a Umi descobriu meu segredinho, não tem mais tanta graça eu me esconder...

-O que? – os 5 presentes perguntaram estupefatos ao verem a figura a sua frente.

-Supresa! Esperando quem? O Papai Noel? – perguntou maquiavélico Kabuto.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Impossível! –disse Sasuke ficando branco – Ele está morto...

-O que foi Teme?

-Sasuke-kun o que foi que você sentiu? – perguntou Sakura alarmada.

-A escama que eu encontrei... estávamos certos... é Orochimaru...

-O que? Impossível... vocês mataram ele na guerra... todo mundo viu... – disse Tsunade histérica.

-Tenho certeza... Umi e os outros estão com problemas... – disse Sasuke desesperado.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Kabuto? Você deveria estar morto... e como consegue fazer esse tipo de genjutsu? – perguntou Umi chocada.

-Pequenos suveniers que roubamos dos pergaminhos do clã Uchiha quando houve o massacre... o seu clã sempre foi muito talentoso Uchiha-sama...

-Porque está atacando as comitivas dos Kages? Primeiro Gaara, agora o Raikage... o que você quer?

-Distração... – disse passando as línguas pelos lábios.

- O que ele está querendo Umi? – perguntou Bee querendo partir para briga.

-Eu não sei o que ele quer... mas se fosse brigar, já teria entrado na vila... – disse Umi certa.

-Ora, que intelecto espantoso... é claro que não queria briga... queria falar com você! Enquanto isso Orochimaru-sama realiza a tarefa que era necessária...

-O que? Orochimaru está vivo? – perguntou o Raikage bufando de ódio.

-E você conseguiu tirar os ninjas mais fortes da vila! – disse Kakashi sério.

-Tsunade, retrocedam até a vila... Orochimaru está para atacar... Sasuke e Itachi, encontrem Akemi, agora... – disse Umi por seu comunicador.

-O que? Sensei, Akemi? O que ela tem haver com isso? – pergutnou Itachi aflito.

-Orochimaru está indo atrás dela... rápido! – disse aflita.

-Ora, que esperta... o que foi que me entregou?

-Não preciso ser muito inteligente pra saber o que vocês querem, e qual Uchiha vocês querem... Itachi é um edo-tensei, Sasuke já expulsou a possessão de Orochimaru do corpo uma vez e eu não tenho o sharingan que interessa pra ele... então só posso concluir que Orochimaru vai precisa de outro corpo e vai fazer com Akemi, o que fez com Sasuke... Agora só não sei o que você queria falar comigo...

-Que raciocínio rápido... mas está enganada em um ponto... o seu sharingan vai ser muito útil pra nós... a mestra dos genjustus Uchiha... sem duvida muito útil!

-Vai ter que nos vencer primeiro para levá-la! – disse Kakashi tomando a frente de Umi.

-Não será necessário lutar... Ela virá a mim no tempo certo... e fará o justu de troca de corpo entre Akemi e Orochimaru de boa vontade... só ela pode fazer...

-Você acha mesmo que ela irá até você de boa vontade? Vamos chutar sua bunda pra lua antes disso... – disse Bee ficando bravo.

-Como sabe que aprendi esse jutsu? – perguntou Umi séria e ao mesmo tempo nervosa. Aquilo era um jutsu negro... Tinha aprendido, caso precisasse trocar de corpo com Madara na guerra, serviria para diminuir as forças dele e controla-lo, jamais faria aquilo em Akemi – Esse jutsu é do mal...

-Claro querida! Mas você fará... sabe que fará, ou eu e Orochimaru vamos matar cada cidadão em Konoha...

-Vocês não conseguiriam... Naruto não permitiria e a elite de Jounnins de Kohona está doida pra acertar as contas com vocês... – disse Kakashi avançando.

-Eu não disse que ela precisa responder agora... basta que ela pense... Orochimaru não irá machucar a menina nesse meio tempo...

-Itachi! Diga-me que está com Akemi... – disse Umi nervosa apertando o comunicador.

-Eu não... Mas Gaara está... fique tranquila... os ninjas da areia estão impedindo Orochimaru... – disse Itachi ofegante de tanto correr – Eu e Sasuke daremos um jeito nele...

-Está vendo sua múmia cadavérica! Gaara da areia vai chutar a bunda do Orochimaru! – disse Bee feliz.

-Pode ser que vocês ganhem hoje... mas Orochimaru-sama tem rota de fuga da aldeia... e vocês ainda tem o problema de sair do meu genjutsu...

-Enquanto você batia papinho aqui com a gente já cuidei disso... – disse Umi com seu sharingan ativo – Você não está mais no comando Kabuto!

-Não acabamos ainda Uchiha Umi... – disse Kabuto sumindo por teletransporte.

-Ele se teletransporta agora! Que ótimo... – disse Kakashi sem animo.

-Como foi que essa barata descascada não morreu? – perguntou Naruto aparecendo junto com a equipe médica pronta para cuidar dos feridos.

-Vamos precisar descobrir isso Naruto, se quisermos vencê-los de vez... – disse o Raikage sério.

-Umi... – o rádio chiou com a voz de Sasuke – Akemi está bem... Orochimaru sumiu...

-Ok! Obrigada! Tsunade-sama... – chamou a kunoichi pelo rádio – Temos que enviar mensagem para Mei-sama e o novo Tsuchikage para que não venham a comitiva dos Kages em Konoha... Kabuto podem usa-los contra nós...

-Tarde demais... já estão a caminho... Mandarei equipes de apoio... Tem como você ensinar alguém a desfazer o genjutsu? – perguntou Tsunade autoritária pelo rádio.

-Tem sim... providenciarei isso e partiremos o mais rápido possível... prometa-me que colocará Akemi sob proteção máxima...

-Eu cuidarei dela! – disse Kakashi e Dariu em uníssono, deixando um climão no local, com os dois se encarando ferozmente, pelo titulo de macho alfa do pedaço.

-Ora, que gentil rapazes... ficarei muito feliz se os DOIS puderem fazer esse enorme favor... – disse sorridente com uma gota escorrendo pela cabeça "Homens!".

-Irei com você Umi... – disse Bee.

-Ótimo, vamos reunir com Sakura e Ino, elas podem me ajudar e destruir o genjutsu... E Naruto, você vai com elas e eu vou com o Bee...

-Ok! Vamos mandar essa múmia de vez pro além! Dattebayou! – disse fazendo pose de Nice Guy.

-Kakashi, se as duas equipes não voltarem até a meia noite, peçam pra mandarem equipes de resgate atrás de nós...

-Vocês vão voltar bem... – disse sério.

-Hai... – disse suspirando, perdida no olhar do shinobi, porém corou quando ouviu o Raikage tossir constrangido – Já né minna!

-Já né! – disseram todos em uníssono.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxx

-Eu vou com vocês... – disse Sasuke pegando a bolsa shinobi com suas armas.

-Você não foi convocado! – disse Sakura indignada ao lado de Ino e Naruto.

-Você não vai lá sozinha! – disse Sasuke enfático.

-Não vou sozinha, vou com Ino e Naruto... confio a minha vida a eles...

-Eu vou também... – disse Sasuke, porém foi barrado pela mão de Naruto peito – Dobe...

-Você fica, e ajuda Kakashi-sensei a cuidar da Akemi... ela não pode ser sequestrada... Eu vou com a Sakura-chan... eu vou protegê-la... eu trago ela de volta... promessa de irmão!

-Você jura? – disse Sasuke desconfiado.

-Já furei com você Teme?

-Se algo acontecer a ela, sirvo raposa bem passada de jantar...

-Ela vai voltar sã e salva!- disse Naruto se virando pra Ino – Vamos, esses dois precisam se despedir, já que não podem fazer isso em público, afinal de contas, eles não tem nada...

Sasuke aproveitou a deixa e abraçou Sakura, surpreendendo a kunoichi e a deixando vermelha.

-Sasuke-kun, o que você pensa que está fa... – porém foi interrompida quando o shinobi a beijou nos lábios, com vontade, com saudades, quase com devoção.

-Fique bem... se demorar vou atrás de vocês...

-Sasuke-kun não se preocupe... vamos ficar bem... – disse ela o abraçando forte.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxx

-Quando será que eles vão admitir que estão juntos? – perguntou Ino que espiava com Naruto por cima das arvores.

-Como diria Shikamaru, isso é problemático! – disse Naruto sorrindo pelos amigos.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxx

A mansão Uchiha mais parecia uma fortaleza, com shinobis por todos os lados e ANBUs investigando os empregados, para saber se poderia trabalhar na casa, sem ter ligações com Orochimaru.

Itachi estava com a filha adormecida nos braços, Sasuke quase furava o chão da varanda do andar de cima e Dariu e Kakashi pareciam duas estatuas na frente da mansão. Esses dois últimos mal se falavam, pois a animosidade entre os dois era palpável no ar, e tinha um motivo... uma certa kunoichi de cabelos azuis.

Kakashi sabia que Umi e Dariu já tinha se relacionado quando ela morou na vila da nuvem e achava que os dois eram íntimos demais para o gosto dele. Já Dariu, já tinha pescado que estava rolando algo entre Umi e Kakashi, e por isso havia decidido que não gostava do shinobi, afinal de contas ainda não tinha superado o "não" que Umi lhe dera na época em que ele acha que ela era Terumi Aime, a irmã da Mizukage, e uma possível noiva para o braço direito do Raikage e uma aliança entre nuvem e nevoa.

-Você não precisava ficar aqui... seu kage pode precisar de você... – disse Kakashi carrancudo.

-Eu estou bem aqui... só vou sair quando ela voltar... você pode ir se estiver incomodado... – disse Dariu distraído.

-Hn! Faça o que quiser então... – disse se afastando e pensando _"Hatake Kakashi, desde quando você começou a brigar por causa de uma garota?"._

-Ela gosta dele, sabia?! – disse Itachi que apareceu sem Akemi, pois esta tinha ficado com Sasuke, sonolenta vendo desenho.

-O que? Como assim? – perguntou Kakashi surpreso.

-Estou dizendo que ficar implicando com Dariu vai deixa-la chateada... Umi gosta do dele... Eles se dão bem...

-E por causa disso... por motivos obvio, que você já sabe, que eu não devo gostar desse cara...

-Brigar com ele não vai deixa-la feliz... pode acreditar...

-Ok, pode deixar Itachi, não vou provocar uma guerra ninja por causa disso... mas ele que não venha se engraçar...

-É lógico que ele vai se engraçar... se ele não fosse, não estaria aqui... é só preciso ter paciência... ele é amigo dela, mas ela está com você...

-Bom, do meu ponto de vista sim, mas e do dela?

Itachi ficou sem resposta dessa vez, pois ele sabia que a sensei não dava trela para os homens facilmente.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxx

Umi ficou aliviada quando se comunicou com Naruto, Sakura e Ino pelo rádio e ficou sabendo que eles já estavam em Konoha com o novo Tsuchikage, e ela e Bee já atravessavam o portão com Mei e sua comitiva...

-Não precisava de toda essa preocupação Umi... Está tudo tranquilo... – disse Mei sorrindo.

-Kabuto e Orochimaru estão a solto, ameaçando outra vez... não daria a chance deles te usarem contra mim nee-sama... ainda bem que está aqui a salvo...

-Fico feliz em revê-la... a Névoa não é a mesma coisa sem você... está sem graça... – disse Mei fazendo a mais nova sorrir – E agora me diz, agora que voltou a ser Uchiha Umi definitivamente, já arranjou um pretendente em Konoha?

-Nee-sama! – disse Umi constrangida.

-O que? Vai me dizer que aquele Hatake Kakashi não é um pedaço de mal caminho? Boba de você se não der uma conferida... Vocês tem a mesma idade... não? – porém Mei olhou pra Umi, e viu nos olhos da kunoichi aquela expressão. Terumi Mei sabia uma coisa que ninguém mais no mundo sabia: quando Uchiha Umi estava escondendo uma coisa – O queee? Não acredito! Você não só deu uma conferida, como está "dando" uma conferida... Vamos não minta pra mim... eu no seu lugar faria a mesma coisa...

-Nee-sama, como você sabe?

-Você não consegue esconder nada de mim garota... Quero saber tudo em detalhes...

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxx

Depois que Tsunade e Umi instalaram os Kages nas casas vazias do clã Uchiha e ofereceram toda estrutura para mantê-los confortáveis, Tsunade entrou com Umi na casa principal para poder dar instruções.

Sasuke já rodeava Sakura, o que fazia Naruto rir, e a animosidade entre Kakashi e Dariu era mais palpável ainda agora que Umi tinha retornado.

-Você está bem? – perguntou Dariu primeiro para Umi.

-Estou bem... só cansada... Tsunade precisa nos informar algumas coisas... – disse simpática.

-Akemi perguntou por você a tarde inteira... – disse Kakashi sério.

-Ela está bem?

-Sim... só assustada... mas vamos protegê-la... – disse o shinobi recebendo um aceno de cabeça da kunoichi.

-Bom, a rotina por aqui vai mudar pessoal... Haverá ANBUs 24 horas por dia no território do clã... Akemi não deve andar desacompanhada... Espero que vocês, Sasuke, Itachi, Naruto e Sakura possam cuidar disso... Quero Karin monitorando o chakra no distrito 24 horas também...

-Hai! Hokage-sama! – disser Karin séria. Akemi era importante pra Sasuke, e apesar de ainda guardar magoa do shinobi, ele também era importante pra ela.

-Espera, porque Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto e Itachi? Porque eu também não? – perguntou Umi indignada.

-Você será monitorada de perto também Umi... Você é um dos alvos... Kakashi, você sabe o que fazer!

-O que? Não! Não preciso de um homem másculo pra me salvar... – disse Umi com raiva.

-Obrigado pelo "másculo"! – disse Kakashi satisfeito.

-Eu dei um ORDEM e espero não ser contestada... Você sai da presença de Kakashi, apenas pra tomar banho Umi...

-Ahhh que pena... – disse Kakashi, fazendo Sakura e Itachi rirem com vontade, e os outros homens da sala o fuzilarem com o olhar.

-Eu fui clara na minha ordem?

-Hai... Hokage-sama... – disse a contra gosto, a coisa que mais detestava no mundo era ter uma babá a disposição, se bem que a babá em questão era bem atraente – Vou arrumar um quarto na mansão pro Kakashi...

-O que? – perguntou Kakashi surpreso.

-Esperava o que? Ficar parado que nem um toten na minha varanda a noite toda... uma hora você vai ter que dormir... – e dizendo isso subiu as escada para os quartos e deu o assunto por encerrado para ela.

-O que está esperando Hatake Kakashi? – perguntou a Hokage pasma – Vá buscar suas coisas... E quanto a você Dariu a comitiva do Raikage está hospeda na casa a frente... Tentem não arranjar confusão você e Kakashi... E quanto ao resto, olho vivo na Akemi...

Um "Hai" coletivo foi ouvido depois que Tsunade deu as costas para partir.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Você já vai Sakura? – perguntou Sasuke a surpreendendo na saída do clã Uchiha.

-Não deveria estar vigiando sua sobrinha?

-Ela está com o pai dela... ela vai ficar bem... o Dobe também está em casa com a Hinata, eu posso dar uma volta com você...

-Quem disse que eu vou dar uma volta com você?

-Ótimo então... eu te acompanho até em casa...

-O que? Não... meu pai vai surtar se eu chegar acompanhada em casa...

-O que seu pai tem contra mim?

-Contra você nada... Contra os homens do mundo em relação a filha dele, tudo!

-Uma hora você vai ter que arranjar um namorado que te leve em casa...

-Que não é você atualmente...

-Pode ser... mas ainda eu chego lá... – disse sorrindo de canto, a deixando desarmada.

-Ok...

-Ok o que Sakura?

-Eu dou uma volta com você, ai você aproveita e me paga algo pra comer... estou faminta, cansada e acabei de voltar de uma missão...

-Vamos então... – disse pegando a mão da kunoichi e rumando para o centro de Konoha.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxx

Umi tinha acabado de sair do banho e secava com a toalha os cabelos na varanda de seu quarto. Com um sorriso feliz assistia Sakura e Sasuke finalmente se dando bem na entrada do clã, porém quando virou-se para entrar no quarto, pois estava frio lá fora, bateu de frente com um peitoral bastante másculo.

-Há quanto tempo está me espionando?

-Não sentiu meu chakra? – perguntou Kakashi passando as mãos pela cintura da kunoichi e a trazendo mais perto.

-Não, estava distraída... –disse Umi aproveitado o calor do shinobi.

-Não deveria, ainda mais agora...

-Não preciso, tenho você pra me proteger... – falou irônica e rindo.

-Claro que tem, e como seu bem estar é minha responsabilidade agora, vamos entrar... está frio... – disse guiando a kunoichi ainda no seu abraço para dentro do quarto.

-Você já está de pijamas...

-Sim, moro aqui agora lembra?

-E porque você está de pijamas no meu quarto e não no seu?

-Meu quarto está muito frio, sozinho e você está incrivelmente cheirosa pra dormir sozinha... – disse se aproximando pra tomar um beijo da kunoichi.

-Acho que podemos fazer algo a respeito... – disse Umi rindo com Kakashi e já deitando no seu fuuton mega king size.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxx

-Muito bom isso Sasuke-kun... – disse Sakura comendo dangos em uma doceria com Sasuke – Porém não pode me levar pra jantar doces sempre...

-Na próxima eu levo você pra comer algo que gente grande come no jantar... Mas por enquanto está muito bom escutar os seus "hummms" para os doces que você está comendo... – disse sorrindo de canto fazendo a kunoichi corar enquanto saiam da doceria.

-Sasuke-kun você não pode ficar falando isso em publico...

-Então vamos para um lugar mais reservado... Sa-ku-ra... – disse ao pé do ouvido da kunoichi. _"O que? Uchiha Sasuke está nos procurando de novo? E em 2 dias seguidos?" _perguntou a sua inner que dava piruetas ao pensar no fato.

-Sugestões de lugares mais reservados? – perguntou ela entrando no jogo.

-Deixe a janela do seu quarto destrancada... eu apareço mais tarde... – disse dando um beijo na bochecha dela – Pronto, está entregue...

-A-a-arigatou Sasuke-kun... – disse gaguejando. _"Você está parecendo a Hinata quando o Naruto chegava perto... seja mais decidida!"_ gritou sua inner com ela.

-Até mais tarde... – disse Sasuke rindo de lado e dando as costas.

-Namorado novo Sakura? – perguntou a voz da mãe pelas costas.

-Não oka-chan... é só o Sasuke-kun... voltei de missão agora pouco, ele só veio me trazer em casa...

-Só trazer em casa? Sei... não deixe seu pai ficar sabendo disso... vai ser bem barulhento se ele souber...

-Não tem nada pro otou-san saber... nós não estamos namorando...

-Bom devo admitir você tem bom gosto... – disse a mãe de Sakura arrancando um risinho da filha e entrando com a mesma em casa.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxx

Depois que Sakura chegou ao quarto, depois do banho, colocou uma camisola fina e separou um grosso edredom, estava frio... o inverno estava chegando...

Fitou sua janela e depois de pensar muito a deixou destravada, poderia se machucar com aquilo, mas a inner não parava de falar em sua mente, o quanto era romântico Sasuke escalar sua janela só para vê-la a noite, e ela não perderia essa oportunidade.

Depois que escorou a cabeça no travesseiro e se cobriu com o grosso cobertor, escutou apenas a janela deslizando para o lado e com a destreza de um gato, Sasuke aterrissou no chão do seu quarto.

Ele sorriu ao notar que além de ter deixado a janela aberta, Sakura tinha colocado 2 travesseiros em sua pequena cama de solteiro, a espera dele.

-Sasuke-kun, feche a janela... está frio... – disse Sakura ainda debaixo do grosso edredom. Ela ficava linda daquele jeito, ele tinha que admitir.

-Sakura, Sakura... Um dia você está com calor, no outro você está com frio... felizmente eu tenho a solução dos dois problemas... – disse entrando debaixo do edredom com a kunoichi e a enlaçando em um de seus braços, de forma que ficasse frente a frente com a ponta de seus narizes quase roçando –você é linda... Vejo em você o verde mais perfeito que já vi...

-Sasuke-kun... – disse Sakura corando – Não brinque desse jeito comigo...

-Não estou brincando... estou falando sério... Estou aqui porque quero está aqui pra você... e não porque uma noite foi divertida... você precisa me dar uma chance... Um voto de confiança? – perguntou ele ficando por cima dela, com os narizes colados. Quando ele recebeu uma afirmativa pelo balanço de cabeça dela, ele sorriu de lado satisfeito – ótimo, vamos resolver seu problema do frio agora...

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Eram 6 da amanhã e Umi acordava depois de uma noite agradabilíssima ao lado de Kakashi. Ela se remexeu para levantar mas o ninja apertou um pouco mais o leve aperto que exercia na cintura da moça.

-Não... – disse manhoso – Está cedo e está frio, fiquei aqui comigo... pelo menos até 7 da manhã...

-Humm adoraria... mas tenho um milhão de coisas pra fazer... – disse beijando a ponta do nariz do shinobi.

-Não precisa não... você precisa dormir mais uma horinha Umi... você quase não dorme... e seria um crime você sair dessa cama agora...

-Ah é? Porque? – disse Umi rindo bobamente para o shinobi que já tinha rolado para cima dela e prendido suas mãos acima de sua cabeça.

-Porque eu vou beijar você agora... – disse Kakashi descendo os lábios ao encontro dos dela e a distraindo para ficar mais uma hora na cama.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

No mesmo horário Sasuke tinha acordado na pequena cama de Sakura, pois a mesma já tinha levantado e trocava de roupa.

-Aonde você pensa que vai gracinha? – perguntou Sasuke levantando e a abraçando. A visão dele SÓ com a calça de pijama estava fazendo a inner de Sakura pedir demissão do hospital e não ir trabalhar naquela manhã.

-Trabalhar Uchiha... Os simples mortais fazendo isso todos os dias... – disse sorrindo e o beijando.

-Eu sei, também tenho que ir ao orfanato... agora que a reconstrução do clã terminou estou com tarefas lá... Você poderia passar lá mais tarde, tem algumas crianças gripas e eu adoraria ver você no meio do dia... – disse abraçando a kunoichi por trás e beijando o pescoço dela enquanto ela escovava o cabelo.

-Vou pensar no seu caso... – disse sorrindo bobamente.

-Ah por favor Dra. Haruno... é pelas criancinhas... – disse a virando para beija-la, porém no meio do beijo se sobressaltaram com pai de Sakura batendo na porta.

-Querida, está tudo bem? Vai se atrasar pro hospital...

-Está sim pai... foi só o frio que me fez ficar um pouquinha a mais na cama... – porém a dizer isso corou até o ultimo fio de cabelo, pois recebeu um olhar e um sorriso de canto sem vergonha de Sasuke, dizendo "Hn! O frio né?! Pode dizer Sakura eu sou o frio mais gostoso que você já passou na vida..." – já estou descendo pro café pai...

-Ok, estamos esperando... – disse o pai descendo as escadas.

-Você tem que ir embora... se ele te pega aqui... estamos fritos...

-Não esquenta gracinha... – disse ele abrindo a janela – Nos vemos mais tarde...

-Nos vamos mais tarde... – disse ela bobamente ao ver Sasuke pular de sua janela para o inicio do movimento matinal de Konoha.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Vamos que preciso buscar uma pessoa... – disse Kakashi apressando Umi no café.

-Quem? você não me disse nada... – disse comendo o resto do seu iogurte.

-Terei que hospeda-la em minha casa, mas não estarei lá... como vou fazer?

-Quem você está esperando criatura? – perguntou a Uchiha impaciente.

-Hatake Hanna... Vulgo mamãe... – disse ele sorrindo – faz muito tempo que ela não vem me visitar...

-Sua mãe? – perguntou Umi engasgando – Achei que ela já tivesse falecido...

-Bom, não... só não tive muito tempo ultimamente pra passar com ela... e ela mora na capital do país do fogo, o que dificulta um pouco as coisas, mas o que importa é que ela veio pra ver se consegue se readaptar em Konoha e ficar de vez...

-Que bom... vejo que está feliz por isso... E se você está hospedado aqui, ela também fica... aqui tem mais jeitos de mimá-la... assim ela fica... – disse Umi satisfeita com a alegria do shinobi.

-Tem certeza que não vai incomodar?

-Kakashi, essa casa tem 22 quartos... a gente nem usa metade da casa... lógico que ela pode ficar... faço questão...

-Ótimo... então vamos busca-la... – disse dando o braço satisfeito a kunoichi.

Continua...

Sorry pela demora, mas o mestrado está acabando com minha raça e minha produção criativa... Hehehehehe... bjus


	17. Isso não fica assim!

**Cerejeiras em Flor**

**Olá Pessoal, eu costumava escrever para Cavaleiros do Zodíaco, mas ultimamente estou apaixonada por Naruto... Então resolvi escrever essa história... Ela é sobre como eu imaginaria a continuação do mangá de onde está... por isso contém spoillers para quem assiste só o anime... A história será centrada em SakuSasu, porém terá muitos outros casais e até uma personagem original... Espero que gostem e comentem...**

**Classificação T**

**Naruto não me pertence... Mas eu gostaria deter o Kakashi de vez em quando... Minhas fics são sem fins lucrativos...**

**Capitulo 17 – Isso não fica assim!**

O que Umi poderia dizer de Hatake Hanna? Em apenas uma palavra? Chique! Aquela mulher era maravilhosamente bem vestida e bem cuidada. Esguia para uma mulher da sua idade, porém totalmente feminina, vinha vestida com um sobretudo bege e sapatilhas vermelho sangue, o cabelo branco curto lembrava o da Miranda Pristley, de O Diabo Veste Prada, porém pelo sorriso, Umi sabia que aquela mulher era totalmente encantadora. Sabia de onde também Kakashi tinha retirado seus ótimos genes.

-Oka-san... como a senhora está linda! – disse Kakashi abrindo um enorme sorriso ao ver a mãe na estação de passageiros.

-Ai que saudades desse menino lindo! – disse apertando Kakashi em um abraço apertado, porém quando reparou direito da cara do filho, ficou boquiaberta – Ah não acredito que você tirou aquela coisa horrorosa da cara... Quem operou esse milagre em você filho?

-Já estava na hora... – disse sem graça.

-Claro que estava, você minha obra prima, lindo desse jeito, escondido atrás de uma mascara... Inaceitável... – disse sorrindo, porém viu uma moça bem exótica parada ao lado deles – Ora, e você quem é querida?

-Oka-san, essa é Uchiha Umi, minha amiga... – disse Kakashi apontando Umi.

-Olá Hatake-sama, prazer em conhecê-la... – disse Umi sem graça.

-Ora, amiga... – disse Hanna sorrindo – Tem certeza que são só isso? Por acaso você não é a milagrosa que fez esse menino teimoso tirar a mascara?

-A garota que o fez tirar a mascara Hatake-sama, tem 3 anos e vai adorar te conhecer... – disse Umi sorrindo, se referindo a Akemi.

-Ah vai mesmo mãe... venha, vamos pra mansão Uchiha... – disse Kakashi pegando as malas dela.

-Mansão Uchiha? Porque não vamos pra sua casa de uma vez? – perguntou Hanna divertida.

-Errrr... Bem, estou hospedado na casa da Umi, e como estou em uma missão com ela pra proteger o clã dela, tenho ficado lá... Ela se ofereceu para hospedar a senhora também... Você amar a casa dela... – disse Kakashi sem jeito.

-Apenas amigos e morando juntos... sei... Kakashi, por algum acaso eu vou ser avó algum dia na minha vida? – disse Hanna matreira.

-Oka-san! – disse Kakashi a repreendendo e Umi ficando da cor de um pimentão.

-O que foi? Ela é linda, você é lindo... vocês me dariam netinhos lindos... Bom, mas chega de papo... vamos pra mansão Uchiha então... isso vai ser divertido...

-Hatake-sama, sinta-se a vontade lá em casa... os garotos podem ser meio bagunceiros de vez em quando, mas há empregados a sua disposição o tempo todo... e eu sempre estou por perto também... – disse Umi ainda muito sem graça.

-Claro querida, mas por favor, me chame de Hanna... Pois pelo que já pesquei no ar vamos ser grandes amigas... – disse Hanna passando os braços pelos ombros de Umi sorrindo.

-Como assim o que já pegou no ar oka-san? – perguntou Kakashi curioso, ele não tinha dado bandeira... tinha?

-É a primeira garota que você me apresenta querido... isso deve significar muita coisa...

-Ele nunca te apresentou uma namorada antes Hanna?

-Ahh então quer dizer que você é namorada dele? – disse Hanna gargalhando.

-Não foi isso que eu quis dizer... – disse Umi totalmente sem graça.

-Estou brincando querida... Vocês são amigos... e trabalham juntos... natural se darem bem... ainda bem que a primeira garota que Kakashi me apresenta é tão linda e educada como você... ai posso pular a parte da "implicância de sogra"...

-Ótimo oka-san, vamos antes que você consiga constranger mais a Umi... – disse Kakashi tomando a dianteira das duas.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxx

Sakura não tinha resistido em "ajudar" as criancinhas do orfanato, e depois de examinar e medicar 3 crianças com resfriado, estava praticamente se enroscando com Sasuke na despensa da cozinha do orfanato, que estava deserta naquela hora do dia.

-Sasuke-kun... a gente não devia estar fazendo isso aqui... – disse Sakura praticamente inebriada com os beijos que ele dava em seu pescoço – E além disso, preciso voltar ao hospital...

-Nada disso... você é minha agora... e além do mais você não almoçou... e depois que acabarmos por aqui – disse levantando a saia da médica e a prensando na parede – você vai almoçar comigo lá em casa...

-Sasuke-kun... a gente não pode fazer... – porém ele a interrompeu com um beijo quente, que a convenceu, que sim, eles podiam fazer aquilo ali mesmo.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxx

A empatia de Hanna com Naruto e Akemi, foi imediata. A garotinha já estava sentada no colo da mãe de Kakashi, toda sorridente e falante, deixando Umi e Itachi profundamente sem graça.

-Monstrinho, sente em sua cadeira e deixe Hanna-chan almoçar sossegada... – disse Umi tentando tirar Akemi do colo de Hanna.

-Ela não está me incomodando querida! – disse Hanna feliz – Sempre sonhei com netinhos... mas meu filho tem me enrolado nesse assunto, sabe?!

-Oka-san! – disse Kakashi constrangido.

-O que é? E não é verdade?

-Kakashi-jii-chan e a Umi-obaa-chan poderia ter filhinhos para brincar comigo, não podia Hanna-chan? – disse Akemi comendo o macarrão que Hanna lhe dava a boca.

-Itachi sua filha está cada dia mais impossível... – disse Umi indo a pia terminar de fazer a salada.

-Ela tá convivendo demais com o Naruto... – disse Itachi rindo.

-Hei... só faz bem pra ela conviver comigo... e eu te apoio totalmente Akemi-chan... Kakashi-sensei e Umi-nee-chan deveriam sim, ter filhinhos... – disse Naruto rindo com a pequena.

-Estão vendo? Só vocês dois não concordam com essa história de filhinhos... – disse Hanna sorrindo.

-Nós dois que somos os maiores interessados... – disse Kakashi distraído – Nossa opinião nem conta...

-Mas vocês dois já tem mais de 30, deveriam estar considerando a ideia de... – porém Itachi foi interrompido por uma faca que voou pela cozinha.

-O que você quis dizer com mais de 30, seu pivete? – perguntou Umi totalmente assustadora – está me chamando de velha, seu mal criado?

-N-na-não sensei... só quis expressar que não tem porque esperar... Mas você continua fantástica, exatamente igualzinho ao dia em que te conheci... – disse Itachi engolindo em seco.

-Ótimo... se algum dia, por algum acaso, eu e Kakashi resolvermos fabricar crianças, nós avisamos vocês... ok?!

-Estou disposto a tentar qualquer hora se você quiser Umi... – disse Kakashi escondendo um risinho.

-Kakashi? – perguntou Umi sorrindo – Você sabia que eu tenho mais facas pra atirar?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxx

Sasuke e Sakura chegaram para almoçar com os outros, beeem atrasados e Kakashi apresentou a mãe dele, para os dois discípulos.

- Que bom que veio nos visitar Hanna-sama, Kakashi-sensei está mais sorridente que o normal... – observou rindo Sakura.

-Eu sei querida, mas acho que a fonte de alegria é outra mulher aqui no recinto presente... – disse ela cochichando pra Sakura de forma que Umi e Kakashi não ouvissem.

-Eu também estava desconfiando...

-Hanna-sama, Umi já lhe mostrou seu quarto? – perguntou Sasuke que ajudava Umi a recolher a louça suja do almoço (causando olhares de espanto em todos).

-Já sim querido, só preciso subir com minhas malas...

-Pode deixar que faço isso... – disse saindo da cozinha e levando as malas.

-Tô chocado... o Teme sendo prestativo? – disse Naruto boquiaberto.

-Se eu soubesse que ele ia ficar tão bonzinho, eu tinha feito vocês 2 se acertarem mais cedo Sakura... – disse Kakashi comendo a sobremesa.

-Sensei... não nos acertamos ainda...

-Nossa então imaginem quando isso acontecer... ele vai até começar a dar bom dia... – disse Itachi arrancando risos de todos.

-Sakura-chan... porque vocês dois ainda não são namorados... ninguém consegue me explicar... você pode me explicar por favor? – perguntou Akemi brava do outro lado da mesa.

-Bom, Akemi, seu jii-chan ainda não veio conversar comigo a respeito... É feio quando a menina começa ir atrás demais... nós precisamos conversar ainda... pra decidir o que a gente quer... – disse Sakura tentando conversar com menina.

-Então só falta do jii-chan ir conversar com você sobre esse assunto?

-Basicamente sim... mas Akemi isso não é conversa de criança... – disse Sakura começando a ficar vermelha, pois todos prestavam atenção na conversa das duas.

-Pode deixar Sakura-chan... Vou resolver o seu problema... – disse rindo e descendo da cadeira.

-Akemi, onde vai? – perguntou Kakashi rindo da menina.

-Fazer compras com jii-chan... – disse saindo da sala desinteressada.

-O que será que ela tá aprontando? – perguntou Naruto e uma interrogação pairou sobre a cabeça de todos.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxx

-Jii-chan? – chamou Akemi pelo corredor.

-Estou no quarto da Hanna-sama, Akemi... o que foi? – disse Sasuke aparecendo no corredor.

-Vem comigo... Com você eu posso sair, não posso? A Hokage-sama deixou, não deixou?

-Sim, deixou, mas onde você quer ir? – perguntou Sasuke desconfiado.

-Vem... no caminho eu te conto... Você vai gostar, e a Sakura-chan também...

-Han?! – perguntou pra si mesmo sendo puxado pela menina.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxx

Umi tinha saído pra fazer compras com Anko (sim! Anko! Elas tinham se acertado depois da aposta e a devida definição, quem é de quem!) e Kakashi e Gai vinham logo atrás conversando, afinal de contas, Umi estava sob vigilância constante.

-Uchiha, agora você tem uma babá bem sexy, hein?! – disse Anko maliciosa.

-Anko, sabe o quanto estou detestando essa situação? Ele atrás de mim como se eu fosse uma donzela indefesa?

-Eu no seu lugar iria aproveitar ele atrás de mim o dia inteiro, se é que me entende...

-Bom, não se pode dizer que não dou uma certa "aproveitada"... – disse rindo com Anko.

-Sabia que estava rolando algo... Preciso saber detalhes...

-Achei que você já tinha conferido... – disse surpresa.

-Não... ele nunca me deu uma chance de fato, a gente só ficou no joguinho de gato e rato... A única mulher que ele se envolveu mais próxima ao dia-a-dia shinobi dele, foi a Hanare... As outras costumavam serem civis...

-Hanare? Essa eu não conheço...

-É uma antiga espiã da Vila da Fechadura, quando ela veio pra vila Kakashi descobriu o jutsu de espionagem dela, porém também descobriu que ela era prisioneira da própria vila... Depois disso ele a ajudou a escapar e a Hokage deixou que ela vivesse por aqui desde então... de vez em quando os dois são vistos juntos...

-Hummm... interessante... – disse passando em frente a uma vitrine de joias e parando encantada– Nossas que brincos perfeitos!

-Nossa são lindos mesmo... – disse Anko também admirada, com a cascata do brinco de diamantes, lápis-lazúli e águas marinhas.

-Ei meninas, porque pararam? – perguntou Gai se aproximando com Kakashi, estavam mais pra trás para darem privacidade pra as duas conversarem.

-Umi está olhando esses brincos... – disse Anko olhando também para o brinco magnifico.

-Entre e compre Umi... combinam com você... – disse Kakashi distraído olhando a vitrine.

-Ahhh não posso... – disse desanimada.

-Porque não? São caros demais pra você Uchiha? – perguntou Anko rindo.

-Ai Anko, você não entende nada de moda, não é?! – perguntou Umi indignada – Esse é o design Izako Mizaki, o design de joias mais balado e mais famoso do país do fogo...

-E só por isso você não pode comprar a joia? – perguntou Gai curioso.

-Não é isso Gai... as joias dele tem um teor de exclusividade máximo... Não é qualquer um que pode comprar...

-Quem pode comprar então? – perguntou Kakashi curioso, afinal as joias eram realmente bonitas.

-Um cara apaixonado... – disse Umi ainda admirando o brinco.

-O que? Como assim? – perguntou Anko achando graça.

-Você só consegue comprar uma joia aqui, se você for dar de presente a uma mulher... Porém você tem que convencer o próprio Izako Mizake, de que a mulher em questão é A mulher, e blá blá blá e que você está perdidamente apaixonado... Dizem que ele é expert em detectar isso... Tem histórias de casais, onde o cara comprou uma joia aqui e o casal está juntos há mais de 50 anos... Dizem que ele dificilmente erra em saber se você está verdadeiramente apaixonado ou não...

-Nossa... Legal! – disse Gai olhando as joias.

-Bom, mas eu só vou ficar sonhando com esses brincos perfeitos... Izako Mizake, quem mandou você ser tão bom no que faz?- disse Umi desolada para a vitrine.

-Vamos não fique triste... te levo pra comprar um sorvete... que tal? – disse Kakashi passando os braços pelos ombros de Umi e a fazendo sorrir.

-Porque será que tenho a impressão de que brevemente aqueles brincos serão comprados Anko? – perguntou Gai sorrindo.

-Eu não tenho a impressão... Tenho certeza Gai! – disse rindo com o shinobi.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xx

-Akemi, não estou entendendo o propósito de tudo isso... – disse Sasuke seguindo a menina pelas ruas de Konoha.

-Você namorar a Sakura-chan, Jii-chan! Você já fez as reservas no restaurante?

-Sim Akemi...

-Isso vai ser romântico...

-Como você pode saber o que é romântico Akemi? – perguntou Sasuke rindo.

-Vocês adultos se acham complicados, mas na verdade são muito simples... Garotas gostam de flores jii-chan e de garotos atenciosos... eu quero que meu namorado um dia seja assim...

-Akemi vocês está muito nova pra pensar nessas coisas... –disse Sasuke rindo mais ainda.

-Mas preciso me preparar Jii-chan... Venha... vamos lá na Ino... ela sabe as flores que a Sakura-chan gosta...

-Ok...

Chegando na floricultura Yamanaka, Sasuke ficou meio constrangido, pois ainda não tinha ficado a sós com Ino, desde a noite desastrosa entre eles dois, porém a kunoichi loira parecida não se lembrar disso.

-Sasuke-kun e Akemi-chan… Em que posso ajuda-los? – perguntou uma Ino sorridente.

-O Jii-chan quer flores... para Sakura-chan! –disse Akemi feliz.

-Ora... que bom... já estava na hora...

-Até você Ino?

-Claro... Venha Akemi-chan... farei um buquê com as flores preferidas da testuda! – disse retirando algumas flores da água – Tem papel e caneta em cima do balcão Sasuke-kun...

-Pra quê? Só as flores não servem?

-Jii-chan você é mesmo lento né?! Não se manda flores para uma garota sem o cartão... o cartão é o mais importante...

-Mas o que eu vou escrever Akemi?

-O que a gente combinou Jii-chan, você vai convida-la pra jantar... mas bem legal, viu?! – disse Akemi animada – depois nós vamos sair para comprar um presente...

-Presente... qual?

-Ainda não pensei, mas Ino-chan vai me ajudar não vai?

-Claro Akemi-chan! – disse Ino sorrindo e cortando algumas flores.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxx

Sakura andava atarefada pelo hospital, como estava frio, tinham uma epidemia de gripe em Konoha. Quando passou pela recepção do hospital, notou uma movimentação anormal de enfermeiras na bancada.

-O que raios está acontecendo aqui? – perguntou Sakura indignada pela falta do que fazer de suas enfermeiras.

-Veja Haruno-san... encomenda pra você! – disse a enfermeira rechonchuda da recepção para ela.

-O que? Que é isso? – perguntou ao olhar para as 6 dúzias de rosas vermelhas que estavam em cima do balcão, com um cartão com as letras endereçadas a ela. Podia-se ler "SAKURA" em uma letra bastante familiar pra ela.

-Abra Haruno-san... o entregador da floricultura Yamanaka que acabou de deixar aqui... – disse outra enfermeira.

-Deixem de bisbilhotar a vida alheia e vão tomar conta do trabalho de vocês... – disse Sakura enérgica, rumando pra sua sala com seu imenso buquê de flores e deixando as enfermeiras com uma gota escorrendo pela cabeça.

Chegando em sua sala, deixou as rosas sobre a mesa e abriu o cartão da conhecida letra de Sasuke.

"_Tive que sair com o Dobe e Kazekage em missão para ver se descobríamos o esconderijo de Orochimaru... Volto em 2 dias... Fiz reservas para você jantar comigo... O que me diz?_

_Com Saudades,_

_U.S"_

Sakura suspirou feliz, é claro que tinha uma coisa a dizer sobre o convite e sua Inner dançava tango internamente a ela, de tanta felicidade.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Pronto... já deixei o presente sobre a cama da Sakura, Akemi... Agora a gente pode voltar pro clã? – perguntou Sasuke que descia da sacada do quarto de Sakura.

-Podemos Jii-chan... ela vai amar o presente... – disse Akemi animada.

-Tem certeza que ela vai gostar?

-Tenho Jii-chan, de acordo com a Ino-chan as mulheres são mais loucas com aquilo do que chocolate...

-Bom se você diz... Vou te deixar no clã... Tenho missão agora... – disse pulando nos telhados com a pequena no colo.

-Que divertido! – disse Akemi jogando os braços pra cima.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Quando Umi chegou das compras com Kakashi, deu de cara com Hanna batendo um bolo na sua cozinha, conversando com Dariu que estava escorado no balcão da cozinha.

-Olá pessoas lindas... – disse sorrindo e cumprimentado Dariu de uma forma que azedou o humor de Kakashi.

-Vocês estavam juntos de novo? – perguntou Dariu, não muito satisfeito.

-Eu não sei se você escutou Tsunade ontem, mas é pra eu ficar de olho nela, pra que Orochimaru não ponha nenhum mindinho nela... – disse Kakashi fechando a cara – portanto, meu caro, ela vai ter que sair varias vezes comigo, por um tempo...

-Cuidado pra não deixa-la entediada...- provocou Dariu.

-Ora seu... – já partiu pra cima Kakashi irritado.

-Meninos não briguem... – disse Umi barrando o avanço de Kakashi, o fazendo colidir com o próprio corpo – Dariu é convidado de Konoha para conferência dos Kages... você não vai provocar uma guerra agora, não?! E você não vai fazer isso na frente da sua mãe...

-Ainda bem que alguém me viu por aqui... – disse Hanna divertida – Querido, comporte-se... E você também Dariu... Vocês são duas gracinhas de meninos... não deviam brigar...

-Concordo... se pararem de se detestar de graça, acho que acabarão sendo amigos... – disse Umi esperançosa.

-Acho difícil! – disseram os dois em uníssono.

-Bem... mas pelo menos comportem-se... Você estava me procurando Dariu? – perguntou Umi estranhando a presença do shinobi na sua casa.

-Sim, vim perguntar se precisa de ajuda pra festa de sexta...

-Festa? – perguntou os outros 3 juntos.

-Sim, Tsunade me disse que você ia oferecer uma festa de boas vinda aos Kages aqui no distrito nessa sexta-feira...

-Ahhh vou é?! – perguntou Umi irônica – O bom é que Tsunade comunica todo mundo, menos eu... Então acho que nós vamos sair de novo, eu, você e Kakashi...

-Vamos? – perguntaram os 2 em uníssono.

-Claro... Você é meu guarda costas... – disse pra Kakashi e depois se virou para Dariu – e você disse que ia me ajudar... já é terça-feira... temos muito o que fazer até sexta... Hanna vai fazer o favor de dar café da tarde pra Akemi, enquanto vocês dois me ajudam...

-Pode ir tranquila querida... dou comida a pequena... – disse sorrindo e recebendo um obrigado de Umi.

-Vocês 2 vem ou não? – perguntou a kunoichi impaciente na porta.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xx

Sakura chegou em casa saltitando e logo colocou as flores na água... Quando o pai visse, iam ter muitas perguntas pra ela responder sobre as flores, porém agora não era hora de pensar nisso.

Quando entrou no quarto, viu uma linda caixa branca, com um lindo laço vinho em cima. Ora! Pensou mais presentes hoje?

Abriu a caixa e teve que conter um grito de alegria, o peep too em cetim preto e um lindo laço de fita, que ela estava namorando há 2 meses na loja, porém que consumiria metade do salário dela, estava cuidadosamente embrulhado em papel seda dentro da caixa... e um outro cartão com aquela letra que a fazia arrepiar...

"Seus sapatinhos de cristal, Cinderela!

Espero que goste...

U.S."

-O que está tentando fazer Sasuke-kun... me mimar? – disse calçando os sapatos animada.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx x

-Teme? Gaara? Eu estive pensando... – começou Naruto enquanto eles pulavam na copa das arvores em busca de algo suspeito em relação a Orochimaru.

-Kami-sama... finalmente... ele aprendeu a fazer isso... – disse Sasuke zoando Naruto e fazendo Gaara rir.

-Teme, seu ridículo... Eu estive pensando mesmo... É sério... Como será que Orochimaru entrou e saiu da vila sem o sistema de vigilância ter percebido? – perguntou Naruto sério.

-Bom, agora que você mencionou... eu também fiquei curioso a respeito disso... Na areia, pelo menos um alerta teria soado... – disse Gaara ainda pulando na copa das árvores.

-Eu conversei com Itachi, e ele tem uma teoria... – disse Sasuke sério.

-Qual Teme?

-Bom, Itachi tem alguns documentos que comprovam o envolvimento de Danzou e dos conselheiros da vila com Madara e Obito, e outros que comprovam que Danzou cooperou com que Obito soltasse a Kyuubi, pois ele tinha interesse em ser Hokage, e se Minato estivesse morto, ele seria um forte candidato... Itachi, me disse também que a ordem de exterminar do clã veio do conselho, porém o Hokage foi contra...

-Ok Teme, mas o que isso tem haver com Orochimaru?

-Entedi... Itachi acha que os conselheiros ainda tem interesse na ruína do clã, e portanto estão ajudando Orochimaru a conseguir Akemi e Umi... Minando as forças dos Uchihas... – disse Gaara pensativo.

-Isso mesmo... Itachi tem quase certeza disso... os conselheiros nos consideram pedras em seus sapatos desde de sempre...Acho que estão tentando nos atingir... Se pudéssemos provar que são eles, poderíamos indicar um novo conselho e melhorar essa parte de Konoha...

-Se Itachi tem tais documentos, porque não os entrega? – perguntou Gaara impressionado.

-Alguma coisa egoísta como honra shinobi, ou confiabilidade de uma missão a um ninja... Um coisa totalmente irrelevante quando a vida da minha sobrinha está em jogo... – disse Sasuke totalmente irritado.

-Então o que estamos fazendo aqui? – perguntou Naruto parando.

-Como assim Dobe?

-Não precisamos ir longe, se Itachi estiver certo, o que eu tenho certeza, só precisamos vigiar os conselheiros... Vamos aos lugares que eles costumam frequentar... deixarei alguns dos meus sapos lá... logo saberemos o que eles estão tramando!

Sasuke e Gaara assentiram descidos para Naruto, afinal de contas, ninguém podia negar que Uzumaki Naruto estava ficando sensato.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxx

-Porque precisamos de tantos detalhes Umi? – perguntou Dariu ao lado de um Kakashi já cansado.

-Não é uma festa qualquer, oferecida por uma qualquer... É uma festa de recepção para Kages, no clã Uchiha, oferecida por mim... Tudo tem que estar perfeito...

-Bom, agora só falta encomendar as bebidas, porque os outros detalhes a gente já viu... – disse Kakashi repassando aquele fim de tarde exaustivo na cabeça.

-Claro, depois daqui, poderemos ir jantar... – disse Umi sorrindo e começando a andar, porém foi barrada por um ANBU de mascara de lobo – Olá, você não é um dos meus...

-Uchiha-senpai os 5 kages e conselho de Konoha convocam você com a máxima urgência a sala de convenções no prédio da Hokage... É para você comparecer sozinha... – e dizendo isso desapareceu em uma nuvem.

-Que ótimo... Vocês vão jantar agora, e eu vou pra uma reunião super legal sobre politica... Já deve ter janta no clã... voltem pra lá e daqui a pouco eu chego... – disse Umi suspirando e se virando para a torre da Hokage.

-Qualquer coisa, me envie um de seus dragões... – disse Kakashi preocupado. O que será que os 5 Kages queriam com Uchiha Umi?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxx

-Sakura? Filha? O que são essas flores na mesa da sala? Não fui quem as mandou pra sua mãe... – perguntou o pai de Sakura sério para a filha que lia no escritório.

-Sasuke as mandou pra mim... – disse agindo naturalmente, pois sabia se gaguejasse ele farejaria medo.

-Sasuke? Uchiha Sasuke?

-Sim... é o único que eu conheço pai...

-Aquele por quem você chorou não sei quantos anos?

-Bom...

-Sakura, você tem ideia de onde está se metendo? Esse garoto até pouco tempo atrás era um nukenin... Tem que ser justo ele?

-Pai, eu...

-O que tem de errado com Naruto pro exemplo... você podia namora-lo... ele é um herói... protegeria você... mas esse Uchiha... não confio nesse cara...

-Você só não confia nele, porque ele mandou flores para sua pequena Sakura... – disse a mãe de Sakura entrando na conversa.

-Pai, Sasuke é um herói como Naruto, e se eu fosse escolher um namorado por questão se ele pode me proteger ou não, Sasuke é igualmente forte a Naruto... – disse Sakura se levantando – Mas essa não é a questão...

-Qual é a questão Sakura? Só porque ele é um cara rico? Porque ele é bonitão? Ele não serve pra você só por causa disso... E olha que família problemática que ele tem... Um clã em pedaços... assassinado pelo próprio irmão... eu não ad... – estava dizendo alterado o pai de Sakura, porém ele foi interrompido pela mesma.

-Não vou admitir que nem o senhor fale assim comigo... A questão é... Que eu o amo! Tenho 18 anos, sou uma kunoichi nível sannin, não vou admitir que me digam o que fazer e com quem fazer... e fique sabendo que a família de Sasuke, apesar de estranha, é maravilhosa... Seria gentil da sua parte tentar conhece-los melhor... Se o senhor continuar implicando e me controlando desse jeito, eu vou embora...

-O que? Haruno Sakura! Como ousa falar assim com seu pai? – perguntou a mãe furiosa – Ele só está preocupado para que não se arrependa de nada...

-Vocês me criaram... tem que confiar nos meus julgamentos... nunca dei motivo para o contrário... E não vou me arrepender... Eu não posso me arrepender de amá-lo... eu não tenho outra escolha... Eu vou ficar bem... – disse sorrindo para os pais e logo após saindo do escritório. Ela repetiu essa frase como um mantra naquela noite, para que ela mesma acreditasse.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxx

Uchiha Umi não acreditava em uma palavra que estava ouvindo. Os conselheiros do Konoha tinham a autoridade de mexer na vida dela assim?

-Isso é um completo absurdo! – disse furiosa.

-Não é escolha sua! – disse a conselheira sorrindo satisfeita – Fazemos o que é melhor para Konoha...

-Selar meu chakra e mandar Akemi para o país da Água? Como isso é melhor pra Konoha? – disse esmurrando a mesa a sua frente.

-Se você não conseguir usar chakra, não realizará os planos de Orochimaru, mesmo que ele a sequestre... Você poderá levar uma vida de civil em paz no seu querido distrito Uchiha... Quanto a Uchiha Akemi, ela deve ser levada ao país da água, pois foi lá que nasceu... ela pertence a vila da Névoa... – disse o outro conselheiro.

-Mizukage-sama... não pode permitir que seu país exija Akemi... o lugar dela é aqui em Konoha, com a família dela... – disse Umi quase implorando a Mei.

-Umi, sinto muito os conselheiros das duas vilas estão irredutíveis... E os conselheiros de Konoha já expediram a ordem... – disse Mei triste.

-Ah, e outra coisa... Já que tem a guarda de Uzumaki Naruto, caberá a você dizer a ele que o conselho decidiu que não haverá possibilidade da união entre ele e Hyuuga Hinata, futura líder do clã Hyuuga, prosperar... O Jinnjuriki da Kyuubi vai se casar com alguém com habilidades em selamento, como Uzumaki Karin por exemplo e Hyuuga Hinata vai se casar com alguém do clã Hyuuga como manda o costume! – disse a conselheira descidida.

-Tsunade-sama, você vai permitir que esses dois velhos caquéticos falem essas asneiras? – esbravejou Umi – Nem metade dessa palhaçada pode ser apoiada por você!

-Sinto muito Umi... Já tentei de tudo... Sou voto vencido dentro do conselho... – disse Tsunade olhando para o chão.

-Você é uma Hokage! Aja como tal... isso é uma injustiça... principalmente com Akemi... por favor... – disse Umi se adiantando a Tsunade.

-Pode implorar o quanto quiser... mas nada irá adiantar... selaremos seu chakra hoje! – disse a conselheira ameaçando.

Dois ANBUs a seguraram pelos braços e a arrastaram até diante dos dois conselheiros que já preparavam o selamento.

-Não... – gritou Umi desesperada.

-Isso é uma barbárie... – disse o Raikage nervoso – Tsunade, tem que haver outro jeito...

-Estou há dois dias argumentando... O que propõe que eu faça? Já tentei todas as manobras possíveis para impedir isso... não estou orgulhosa do que está acontecendo... – disse Tsunade com lágrimas nos olhos – Perdoem-me...

Umi já estava ajoelhada diante dos conselheiros, porém ainda se debatia quando começaram a aplicação do selo na nunca da kunoichi. Ela sentiu todo o chakra sendo drenado do seu corpo enquanto as marcas do selo queimavam sua pele. Quando acabaram, Umi estava caída ao chão quase inconsciente.

-Umi você está bem? – correu Mei para ampara-la, porém a kunoichi a empurrou para longe.

-Não quero sua misericórdia... muito menos a covardia de vocês! – berrou com raiva – Fiquem todos vocês longe de mim... Vocês são uma bando de fracos e tolos...

-Olha como fala conosco... – disse o conselheiro a pegando firmemente pelos braços.

-Eu juro pelo meu sangue Uchiha, por tudo que meu clã já fez por essa vila... Juro pela vida de Akemi... ISSO NÃO FICA ASSIM! – berrou se soltando com custo do conselheiro, pois já não era uma orgulhosa kunoichi com seu incrível chakra. E saiu da sala cambaleando com o olhar turvo. Os conselheiros podiam até pensar que podiam manipular os Kages, porém não os Uchihas.

Continua...

Olha só nem demorou dessa vez... Obrigada aos reviews lindos de vocês... Obrigada especial para Ana, que sempre comenta e me vigia de perto... hehehehehehe...

Até a próxima!


	18. Sem saída!

**Cerejeiras em Flor**

**Olá Pessoal, eu costumava escrever para Cavaleiros do Zodíaco, mas ultimamente estou apaixonada por Naruto... Então resolvi escrever essa história... Ela é sobre como eu imaginaria a continuação do mangá de onde está... por isso contém spoillers para quem assiste só o anime... A história será centrada em SakuSasu, porém terá muitos outros casais e até uma personagem original... Espero que gostem e comentem...**

**Classificação T**

**Naruto não me pertence... Mas eu gostaria deter o Kakashi de vez em quando... Minhas fics são sem fins lucrativos...**

**Para ANA... Feliz Niver! (Apesar de um tantinho atrasado! Mas é de coração...)**

**Capitulo 18 – Sem saída!**

-Com certeza Orochimaru andou por aqui... – disse Gaara sentindo os rastros de chakra que tinham tentado ocultar.

-Isso indica que estão trabalhando juntos... – disse Naruto olhando para a residência dos dois conselheiros.

-Não, dobe... isso é só um indicio... Não podemos provar nada... vamos precisar do Itachi nessa... – disse Sasuke sério – Vamos voltar para o clã...

Quando chegaram encontraram na cozinha Hanna alimentando Akemi e Kakashi e Dariu bem nervosos por causa da ausência de Umi.

-O que aconteceu Kakashi-sensei? – perguntou Sasuke apreensivo, e escutou o relato de Kakashi de como Umi tinha sido chamada mais cedo a reunião dos Kages pelo conselho de Konoha – Não gosto desses caras... O que será que eles queriam com a Umi-sama?

-Vamos saber assim que ela chegar Teme, mas o mais importante agora é que encontramos traços do chakra de Orochimaru perto da casa dos conselheiros... – disse Naruto sério.

-Nani? – perguntaram Kakashi e Dariu juntos.

-Acreditamos que foi pelo intermédio deles que Orochimaru saiu e entrou na vila anteontem... – disse Sasuke com o semblante sombrio.

-É uma acusação muito séria... poderia soar como traição aos ouvidos errados... – disse Dariu apreensivo – Mas o que eles ganham com isso?

-Eles ajudaram nos últimos golpes que tivemos em Konoha nos últimos anos... Boa parte da guerra aconteceu com um dedinho deles... Itachi tem documentos que provam isso... – disse Sasuke com o punho cerrado de raiva.

-Então porque ele ainda não... – ia falando Dariu, porém foi interrompido por Kakashi:

-Umi está com eles... se estão com Orochimaru, podem estar fazendo mal pra ela agora, e... – disse se levantando junto com todos para irem ao prédio da Hokage, porém na varanda viram Umi sendo amparada para caminhar por Bee – Umi!

Umi levantou a cabeça quando ouviu as vozes de todos, porém não conseguiu sorrir, estava fraca pela drenagem de chakra e cansada pelas bombas que tinha lhe jogado na cabeça.

-Mas que raios aconteceu com você? – perguntou Kakashi a pegando no colo, mesmo sob protestos de Dariu.

-Vamos pra dentro que eu conto tudo... E me achem o Itachi... é muito sério... – disse Umi triste.

-Itachi está em missão... – disse Naruto apreensivo.

-Então vamos entrar, na hora que ele chegar eu conto pra ele também! – disse Umi.

Kakashi a sentou no sofá, e nesse meio tempo o Raikage entrou pela porta da frente para perguntar como ela estava, e ficou para escutar o relato da kunoichi.

Ela narrou as decisões dos conselheiros, e a passividade de Mei e Tsunade que não puderam fazer nada para impedir.

-Selar seu chakra? Eles não podem fazer isso... – disse Dariu revoltado, porém Umi retirou a longa cabeleira das costas e mostrou o complexo de selos em seu pescoço – Filhos da mãe...

-Mas isso não ajuda... Só estão fazendo mal pra você... – disse Kakashi bravo.

-Acha que estão preocupados com o bem estar de algum de vocês Kakashi? – perguntou Hanna séria – Foi a mesma coisa com seu pai... Quando deixou de ser interessante, eles o deixaram de lado!

-Esse não é o pior dos problemas... Nunca vou permitir que levem Akemi... – disse Umi decidida.

-Afastar Akemi é mais perigoso do que deixa-la aqui... Precisamos do Itachi... só ele pode parar esses malucos... – disse Sasuke sério e revoltado.

Naruto interferiu e contou sobre o que ele, Gaara e Sasuke haviam descoberto a tarde.

-Umi-nee-chan, não faz sentido eles selarem o seu chakra e estarem ajudando Orochimaru... De acordo com Kabuto ele precisa do seu jutsu...

-Talvez só Orochimaru consiga tirar o selo... – disse o Raikage pensativo.

-Ou pode ser um selo de controle mental disfarçado também... –disse Kakashi ao lado de Umi.

-Estou colocando Akemi em risco... Precisamos de Itachi e de uma forma de cancelar esse selo... – disse Umi aflita pelas possibilidades.

-Seria presa por isso... – disse o Raikage.

-Vamos pensar com calma por enquanto... vamos esperar Itachi voltar da missão na capital do país do fogo e poderemos fazer alguma coisa... Por enquanto eu fico aqui, de olho na Umi, para que o selo tenha o efeito que tiver, ela não faça mal a Akemi... – disse Kakashi sério.

-Espere, você disse missão no país do fogo? Capital? – perguntou Umi séria – Ai meu Kami!

-O que foi Umi? – perguntou Dariu, enquanto a kunoichi voava ao escritório para pegar um pergaminho.

-Kami-sama... eu estava certa! – disse Umi quase chorando – Foram os conselheiros que requisitaram a missão...

-Droga! – disse Sasuke em uníssono, fazendo todos entenderem, que os conselheiros tinham tirado Itachi da vila de proposito.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxx

Itachi naquele momento acordava numa prisão escura, da qual ele não lembrava nem ter sido capturado.

-Que maravilha... O que será que houve? – perguntou a si mesmo, porém não sentia chakra de ninguém. Não seria difícil escapar dali, só precisava esperar seu chakra voltar ao nível normal – Isso não faz o menor sentido...

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxx

-Vocês dois ficaram loucos? Do que irá me servir aquela kunoichi Uchiha com o chakra selado definitivamente? – esbravejo Orochimaru para as 2 figuras na frente dele.

-O selo tem um proposito... – disse o conselheiro sorrindo.

-E que proposito seria esse, se não foi o que combinamos? – perguntou Kabuto das sombras.

-Ora! Usem a cabeça... Aquilo é um selo assassino... Melhor do que capturar Uchiha Umi para ela fazer o que vocês 2 querem, é ter ela cooperando totalmente com vocês... – disse a conselheira malévola.

-Kukukukuku... entendo suas mentes ardilosas agora... Uchiha Umi morta pode não só me fazer o jutsu, como pode me dar a cabeça definitivamente de Sasuke e Itachi... – disse Orochimaru satisfeito – Com o aprimoramento de Kabuto, os meus edo-tenseis, ficaram... como posso dizer... totalmente domesticados!

-E com Itachi preso em uma das nossas bases, e vocês praticamente com o poder em Konoha, até o final da semana teremos um novo corpo pra Orochimaru... – sorriu Kabuto satisfeito.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxx

Naruto foi contar para Hinata e o pai, o que o conselho tinha decidido sobre eles e sobre os Uchiha.

-Isso é uma absurdo com a sensei! – disse Neji bravo.

-Naruto-kun... Não pode ser... isso é terrível...

-Nada vai me impedir de ficar com você... eu prometo...- disse a abraçando.

-Mas a pequena Uchiha e encontrar Itachi deve ser nossa prioridade... O que a Hokage pode fazer para encontra-lo? –perguntou Hiashi sério.

-A obaa-chan, disse que teremos que achar Itachi sozinhos... Já que ele saiu em missão e ainda não mandou um S.O.S... – disse Naruto desanimado.

-Coitadinha da Akemi... – disse Hinata chocada.

-Não se preocupem... podemos ser presos por isso... mas vamos ajudar Umi e Akemi... Naruto, diga a Umi o seguinte... – disse Hiashi, surpreendendo os três.

"_É arriscado, mas é a única forma de dar um tempo para acharmos Itachi!_" pensou Naruto.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xx

Sasuke tinha encontrado com Naruto a caminho do clã e o shinobi havia contado da proposta de Hiashi.

-Talvez dê certo... mas ninguém mais pode saber... – disse Sasuke sério.

-Ok Teme, vou avisar a Sakura-chan, para ela vir com a gente... – disse Naruto animado.

-Não...

-Como não Teme? É a Sakura... Não pode defende-la de tudo...

-Não, ela não pode saber...

-Nani? Teme? Vocês são quase namorados... ela vai te ajudar...

-Sei que vai Naruto... e não vou gostar de mentir pra ela... ela é muito importante pra mim... só quero protege-la... – disse triste – Porém Sakura não sabe mentir, e ela é discípula de Tsunade... Tsunade não protegeu Umi... Sakura pode deixar escorregar alguma coisa... e ai sim estaremos ferrados...

-Mas Teme... Ela vai ficar triste... Mas também acho que você tem razão... Vamos deixar Sakura fora dessa, porque podemos até ser presos...

-Vamos deixar o sensei fora dessa também...

-Nani? Porque Teme?

-Ele está apaixonado demais pela Umi-sama para vê-la ser presa amanhã... Ele não vai poder ajudar se for preso também...

-Droga... então estamos sozinhos nessa?

-Não... vamos achar Itachi muito mais rápido se Karin ajudar...

Naruto parou um segundo e encarou Sasuke, por mais que ele tivesse razão, isso ia dar merda... 100% de merda... Sakura e Kakashi fora do esquema e Karin dentro... não, isso estava errado... mas tinha que concordar... era a única forma de proteger Akemi, até Itachi aparecer...

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxx

Sakura escutou da boca de Tsunade o que tinha acontecido com Umi e mesmo assim não acreditou, e rumou para o clã Uchiha para ver se podia ajudar em algo.

Ela precisava apoiar Sasuke, não importava que ainda eles não tinham definido o que eles eram um do outro, mas aquela situação afetava todos os seus amigos e tinha que estar presente.

Quando se aproximava da casa principal do clã Uchiha, não pode deixar de ouvir um conversa que vinha de uma varanda, da casa, onde estavam vivendo Karin, Suigetsu e Juugo.

-Mas, Sasuke-kun e se sua nova namoradinha descobrir? – perguntou Karin que estava muito próxima de ninguém menos que Sasuke.

-Ninguém pode desconfiar que vamos sair juntos Karin, muito menos a Sakura... E é por isso que você vai ficar calada... – disse ele sem afastar Karin.

-Faço tudo por você, Sasuke-kun... – disse melosa.

-Ainda bem que entende, só você pode fazer isso por mim agora... – disse Sasuke decidido.

"_Que merda estava acontecendo ali_?", perguntou a inner de Sakura furiosa. Sasuke tinha dito que estava fora em missão hoje, naquele cartão, com aquele extravagante buquet de rosas, com um pedido pra jantar. E o que raios ele e Karin estavam fazendo que ela não podia descobrir? Sakura não precisou muito tempo pra tirar conclusões e lágrimas vir aos seus olhos. Então aquele cretino bastardo só estava a iludindo? Com aquele papinho _"Você tem que confiar em mim Sakura, precisa me dar um chance!"_... Ahhh... Bobagem... _"Sakura, você vai ganhar o troféu de otária do ano!"_, pensou consigo mesma, saindo dali e indo pra casa, sofrer calada, como sempre fazia.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxx

Em quanto Kakashi estava no banho, Naruto procurou Umi e contou do plano de Hiashi, dele e Sasuke. Ela fazia parte, ela é quem sofreria as maiores consequências, ela precisava concordar.

-Não tenho palavras sobre o quanto sou grata a vocês Naruto... Mas Hiashi tem certeza que quer se envolver?

-Sim, foi ideia dele... é perfeito para esconder Akemi... Em quanto eles se preocupam com você, pensando em te investigar e interrogar, o Teme e a Karin vão atrás do Itachi, só ele vai poder ajudar a gente, e se eu estiver certo, ele deve estar preso com Orochimaru...

-Apenas Karin e Sasuke não darão conta de Orochimaru...

-E aí que o Kakashi-sensei entra... Se ele não souber de nada, não poderá levar a culpa, e quando derem falta de Sasuke e Karin, vão mandar ele e eu atrás dos dois e do Itachi... será perfeito, ele irá nos ajudar sim... mas ele não pode saber de nada... Se os conselheiros desconfiarem que de sabe de alguma coisa, vão retê-lo aqui e talvez façam com ele o que fizeram com você hoje nee-chan... sabe que ele faria qualquer coisa por você... então vai ter que protege-lo mentindo pra ele...

-Já entendi Naruto... Você está certo... – disse a kunoichi triste, não queria ter que brigar com Kakashi, não agora que estava se acostumando com a constante presença dele – Você e Hinata podem agir... Akemi fará tudo que vocês pedirem... Ela é uma boa menina! Só tomem cuidado com os ANBUs que estão de vigia...

-Pode deixar nee-chan... e você seja forte amanhã quando eles vierem procurar por ela... – disse Naruto a abraçando.

-Só achem Itachi... – sussurrou ela ao abraça-lo de volta.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx x

Em quanto isso, Karin e Sasuke deixavam os limites de Konoha, pra poder procurar Itachi, a kunoichi já tinha achado um pequeno rastro do chakra dele, e Sasuke já sabia mais ou menos onde poderiam encontra-lo.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx x

Naruto saia distraidamente da mansão Uchiha de mãos dadas com Hinata, para leva-la de volta ao clã Hyuuga.

-Uzumaki-senpai, aonde vocês vão? Já é tarde! – disse o ANBU de guarda na varanda.

-Vou levar Hina-chan pra casa... Se não o sogrão me mata! – disse fazendo pose de nice guy arrancando um riso do ANBU na porta.

Hinata contentou-se em sorrir e acenar acompanhando Naruto aos limites do clã Uchiha.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx x

-O que Naruto queria com você essa hora? – perguntou Kakashi que aparecia do nada no quarto de Umi, a encontrando escovando os longos cabelos.

-Naruto está apavorado com essa história toda... E só de pensar que vai perder Hinata já não consegue pensar direito... Veio me dizer que se for preciso foge com ela... – disse o olhando pelo espelho.

-E você desencorajou... certo?

-Claro Kakashi... Não é assim que a gente resolve as coisas...

-E nem passou na sua cabeça de fazer a mesma coisa com Akemi?

-Quer que eu seja sincera? – perguntou em um suspiro, recebendo uma afirmativa do shinobi – Pensei sim, mas sou tão obvia que eles selaram meu chakra pra eu não fazer... Não vou a lugar nenhum, muito menos sem chakra pra colocar a vida de Akemi em perigo...

-Que bom... – Kakashi deu um sorriso aliviado – Venha, vamos dormir, amanhã falaremos com a Hokage sobre Itachi, e ver se ele realmente está desaparecido...

-Você vai lá e fala com ela... minhas relações com Tsunade estão abaladas por tempo indeterminado! – disse séria e triste ao mesmo tempo.

-Logo tudo será resolvido e tiraremos esse selo de você... Nada vai te acontecer ou a Akemi... eu estou aqui... – disse beijando o pescoço dela e abraçando protetoramente.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxx

Hanna foi ao quarto de Akemi dar boa noite a menina, com o leite morno com canela que tinha feito para a pequena, porém estranhou muito o fato da menina já estar enrolada em seu cobertor favorito e totalmente adormecida.

-Umi deve ter colocado ela para dormir... Foi um dia e tanto pra todos... – disse apagando o abajur e fechando a porta.

Quando escutou a porta se fechando, a pequena figura, deitada na pequena cama, abriu os olhos, olhos de um tom totalmente diferente dos negros de Uchiha Akemi.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxx

Sakura foi dormir chorando copiosamente naquela noite. E não havia ninguém a quem ela poderia recorrer naquele momento, Ino estava em missão e Kakashi e Naruto, estavam nos terrenos do clã Uchiha, lugar onde ela jurou jamais colocar os pés de novo.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxx

-Bom dia Hinata! – cumprimentou Kakashi ao descer para a cozinha – Bom dia mãe, bom dia Naruto!

-Bom dia Kakashi-sensei... acordou cedo! – brincou Naruto sorrindo.

-Preciso ir falar com a Hokage sobre o sumiço de Itachi... Umi está aflita...

-Vá mesmo querido, a probrezinha já passou por muita coisa ontem... temos que fazer algo pra ajudar... Você viu se Akemi acordou? – perguntou Hanna séria.

-Não passei no quarto dela... – disse distraído.

-Estranho ela não ter acordado, ela dormiu cedo ontem... vou lá ver... – disse subindo as escadas, trombando com Umi no caminho – Ora, bom dia querida!

-Bom dia Hanna-sama... – disse sem seu brilho pessoal, a kunoichi – Bom dia à todos...

Estava começando a tomar seu café quando um ANBU entrou pela porta da cozinha como um furacão. "Então, que comece o show!" pensou Umi terminando o café.

-Uchiha Umi, a Hokage solicita a sua presença imediatamente! – disse o ANBU transmitindo a ordem.

-Ahh solicita é?! – disse ela cínica –Fala pra Hokage que eu mandei ela se ferrar!

-Umi! – disse Kakashi a repreendendo – Do que se trata?

-Da saída não autorizada de Uchiha Sasuke com Uzumaki Karin da vila ontem a noite...

-O que? – perguntou Kakashi pasmo, porém Umi não parecia surpresa – Você sabia disso?

Porém não pode responder a pergunta, pois Hanna desceu as escadas desesperada:

-Alguém pelo amor de Kami viu a pequena? Ela não está em lugar nenhum...

-Uchiha Akemi sumiu? – perguntou o ANBU.

-Ops, alguém não fez seu trabalho direito... – disse Umi irônica.

-Reportem a Hokage que Uchiha Akemi não se encontra no distrito! – disse o capitão ANBU para seus 2 subordinados. Um deles se demorou em Hinata "Ela não tinha ido pro clã Hyuuga ontem a noite? Eu não vi ela voltar..."

-Umi, o que foi que você fez? – perguntou Kakashi sério e tenso.

-Reequilibrei o jogo... – disse séria e cética.

-Porque não me disse nada?

-Não queria prejudica-lo... Fique fora desse assunto Kakashi... – disse Umi sendo algemada pelo ANBU.

-Onde está Akemi e Sasuke? – perguntou mais uma vez Kakashi aflito.

-Longe daqui... – disse sendo levada.

-Nee-chan... Você não podem fazer isso, seus otários... Larguem ela... – saiu Naruto esbravejando atrás dos ANBUs que escoltavam Umi por Konoha.

-O que foi que você fez sua maluca? – perguntou Kakashi resolvendo que era melhor segui-los também.

-Mas que confusão... – disse Hinata aflita ao lado de Hanna.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxx

Sakura saia de casa totalmente sem vontade naquela manhã. Tinha um plantão de 24 horas pra cumprir e uma serie de coisas na cabeça para colocar em ordem.

Estava rumando para o hospital quando viu 2 ANBUs levarem Umi presa para a torre da Hokage, e um Naruto fazendo escândalo e um Kakashi abismado atrás de todos.

-Kakashi-sensei, o que houve? – gritou correndo preocupada.

-Sasuke e Akemi desapareceram... Parece que Sasuke saiu da vila com Karin e Umi ajudou que tudo isso acontecesse... – disse Kakashi começado a ficar bravo. Como Umi mentia pra ele daquela forma?

-Kami-sama... Vou com vocês... – disse Sakura apreensiva indo com seu sensei, que pela cara queria matar um.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxx

-Como é que é? – gritou Tsunade partindo a sua mesa em dois, quando o capitão ANBU contou o que tinha acontecido – Um esquadrão ANBU inteiro e o melhor shinobi de Konoha, ex-general de guerra vigiando e uma kunoichi sem chakra engana todos vocês?

-Deixe Kakashi fora disso... Não foi culpa dele! Eu fiz sozinha... – disse Umi séria.

-Eu decido de quem foi a culpa Uchiha Umi... – gritou Tsunade de novo.

-Você é realmente boa nisso, não é? De apontar culpados... se tivesse feito algo, eu teria tempo de tentar tirar a razão dos conselheiros... mas preferiu cruzar os braços e ver essa injustiça acontecer! – berrou Umi de volta.

-Está me desafiando sua fedelha?

-Me devolva meu chakra e eu te mostro a fedelha aqui, Tsunade! – desafiou Umi fazendo todos na sala prenderem a respiração.

-Vou fingir que não escutei isso, porque isso que você falou é alta traição!

-Tô me lixando pra traição, média, alta ou baixa! Tô me lixando pra você e pra esse conselho de merda da vila...

-Umi, sabia que eu não podia ter feito nada! – disse Tsunade como se tivesse tomado um tapa na cara. Se acalmou e sentou quando a kunoichi na sua frente fez silêncio – Você esteve em várias negociações na vila da Névoa sabe como politica é difícil...

-Sei sim, e por isso cansei de negociar... – disse séria – Vou fazer do meu jeito agora...

-Onde estão Akemi e Sasuke? – perguntou Shizune com pena as situação – Fugir não vai adiantar nada...

-Vai adiantar sim... Vai dar tempo para que Itachi mostre os documentos que incriminam e indicam a participação dos conselheiros no massacre do clã Uchiha, do envolvimento deles e de Danzou com Madara, Obito e Orochimaru... para que eles seja destituídos de seus poderes e que essas ordem imbecis que eles deram sejam anuladas e assim eu possa negociar algo nessa bagunça de vila!

-Onde estão Akemi e Sasuke? – perguntou Kakashi assustadoramente sério, segurando um dos ombros de Umi com força.

-Já disse longe daqui... Akemi está escondida... Sasuke foi atrás de Itachi... – disse o desafiando.

-Itachi está em missão de reconhecimento... Não havia necessidade de mandar Sasuke atrás dele...E vocês poderiam ter me consultado... – disse Tsunade nervosa.

-Itachi em missão de reconhecimento? Há 2 dias inteiros sem reportar? Meu discípulo foi muito bem treinado... Itachi está desaparecido... Em uma hora oportuna demais pra acontecer... – disse Umi séria – Sasuke só volta quando encontra-lo e Akemi só aparece quando os dois voltarem...

-Naruto e Sakura, espero que vocês não tenham nada haver com isso... – disse Tsunade massageando as temporas.

-Nammmm oba-chan... estive com a Hinata ontem a noite toda... pode perguntar ela... – disse sem graça.

-Hiashi vai te matar por isso! – disse Tsunade com uma dor de cabeça do tamanho do mundo – E você Sakura?

-Não tenho uma testemunha como Naruto, mas Sasuke pediu pra Karin ajuda-lo e não eu... Portanto não tinha como eu estar cooperando... – disse carrancuda, fazendo com que Kakashi ficasse ainda mais preocupado e colocasse uma nota mental de ir conversar com a aluna mais tarde.

-Uchiha Umi, você será encaminhada para interrogatório... se Akemi não aparecer poderemos ter guerra! Está satisfeita? – perguntou Tsunade brava.

-Ainda não! Só ficarei satisfeita quando Itachi e Sasuke puderem colocar a cabeças dos conselhos a disposição da justiça da vila... Até lá sinta-se a vontade para me interrogar... não vou falar nada! – disse cínica.

-Essa atitude sua não vai ajudar... – disse Kakashi a entregando aos ANBU que a levaria ao centro de interrogatórios de Konoha.

-Acreditem em mim... Não tive escolha... – disse triste.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

-Sasuke-kun, isso é uma das prisões de Orochimaru! – disse Karin que tinha seguido o chakra de Itachi até aquele lugar.

-Nós sabemos que uma das qualidades que Orochimaru não tem é ser original... – disse Sasuke revirando os olhos para genialidade de Orochimaru de esconder Itachi ali, parecia que ele só queria atrasa-los... mas porque? – Vamos terminar o que viemos fazer...

De longe, olhos de cobra se estreitavam e sorriam:

-Hoje é dia de vingança Sasuke-kun... kukukukuku!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

Já faziam algumas horas que Umi estava em interrogatório com Ibiki e Ino, que tentavam a todo custo arrancar alguma coisa da kunoichi. Sakura, Naruto e um possesso Kakashi esperavam do lado de fora da sala de interrogatório.

-Naruto, eu tenho quase certeza que você ajudou Sasuke! – disse Sakura séria.

-O Teme tá fazendo a coisa certa Sakura-chan... – disse sério.

-Então você os ajudou nessa loucura? – perguntou Kakashi agressivo.

-Não... Não sei onde o Teme foi, sabia que ele ia sair, mas não perguntei pra onde...

-Naruto, entende na seriedade do que fez? – perguntou a rosada séria.

-Entendo muito bem Sakura-chan! E é por isso que não o impedi... E não se preocupe, ele vai voltar... A ultima coisa que ele me disse era que você era muito importante pra ele, e ele não queria magoa-la... Mas ele precisava ajudar Itachi, Umi e Akemi... E só ele podia fazer...

-Eles poderiam ter pedido nossa ajuda... Podia estar ajudando Sasuke a rastrear Itachi agora mesmo... – disse Kakashi bem nervoso – Umi não deveria ter mentido pra mim... E onde raios ela escondeu Akemi?

-Você mesmo disse que não a perdeu de vista... Então não foi ela... Então Akemi pode estar com Sasuke! – disse Sakura raciocinando.

-Sasuke não seria burro de tirar Akemi da segurança da vila e Umi não a perderia de vista... Ela sabe onde a Akemi está... e só aparecimento de Akemi pode evitar conflitos entre a Folha e a Névoa... Foi muito imprudente da parte dela...

-Mas ela sabia exatamente o que estava fazendo... – disse Ibiki saindo da sala.

-O que vocês descobriram? – perguntou Naruto preocupado.

-Nada! – disse Ino com o orgulho ferido.

-Como nada porquinha? – perguntou Sakura séria.

-Ela tem um complexo selamento de memorias na mente... E uma incrível resistência a dor... É realmente uma kunoichi incrível essa Uchiha... – disse Ibiki derrotado olhando pra Kakashi – Talvez seja prudente você falar com ela... Vocês estão muito próximos atualmente... Talvez ela te conte algo útil...

-Vai lá Kakashi-sensei, e lembre-se, de que tudo que ela fez foi pra proteger a família dela...

-Ok! – disse sério entrando na sala.

Continua...

Queridinhos, mais um capitulo...

Tô saindo de novo de SasuxSaku, mas tô lendo o mangá e acho que vai dar merda com o Sasuke de novo... então estou brava com o Sasuke no atual momento... vou deixar ele e Sakura separado alguns capítulos... ou não... heheheehehehehehe...

O que será que Naruto vai fazer em relação a proibição do relacionamento dele e de Hinata? E Kakashi e Umi vão se entender depois dessa mentirinha?

Comentem...


	19. Perdão é Perdão

**Cerejeiras em Flor**

**Olá Pessoal, eu costumava escrever para Cavaleiros do Zodíaco, mas ultimamente estou apaixonada por Naruto... Então resolvi escrever essa história... Ela é sobre como eu imaginaria a continuação do mangá de onde está... por isso contém spoillers para quem assiste só o anime... A história será centrada em SakuSasu, porém terá muitos outros casais e até uma personagem original... Espero que gostem e comentem...**

**Classificação T**

**Naruto não me pertence... Mas eu gostaria deter o Kakashi de vez em quando... Minhas fics são sem fins lucrativos...**

**Capitulo 19 – Perdão é perdão**

Umi estava amarrada a uma cadeira, em um estado deplorável. Kakashi não precisava ser um gênio pra entender que Ibiki tinha levado seu interrogatório até as ultimas consequências... A ultima kunoichi que tinha visto naquele estado foi Hanare, mas isso tinha sido há muito tempo.

Ela estava com a cabeça baixa, fitando o chão. Kakashi tocou o queixo da kunoichi levemente com a mão a fazendo encara-lo. Os dois foram surpreendidos por olhares bem diferentes que estavam acostumados um do outro. Umi o olhou sem emoção ou brilho, e ele a olhou com descrença.

-Umi... precisa falar algo... – disse ainda segurando o queixo da kunoichi.

-Não preciso não Kakashi, se eu falar, vão levar Akemi... E você devia ficar longe de mim... Podem prejudicar você também... – disse sem emoção.

-Não vou a lugar nenhum...

-Não vai conseguir nada aqui! – disse exaltada.

-Porque mentiu pra mim? – gritou a segurando pelos ombros.

-Já disse que foi pra te proteger... Você pode ameaça-los como eu ameaçava... E olhe só pra mim... – gritou a garota com raiva de volta.

-Umi... Veja... – disse se acalmando – Você precisa me dizer onde está Akemi... Uma guerra pode estourar a qualquer minuto...

-Se uma guerra estourar é porque não somos bons shinobis... É uma injustiça o que está sendo feito... É nosso trabalho impedir... – disse ela o olhando profundamente – Ache Itachi, ajude Sasuke e eu te conto onde está a pequena...

-Umi, não posso sair da vila sem saber onde Akemi está... Prometo que ela será protegida... Por favor... Por mim... conte onde está a criança! – disse a olhando dentro dos olhos.

Umi suspirou e hesitou por um instante, porém Kakashi viu a dureza e a determinação voltarem ao olhar da líder do clã Uchiha: - Já disse que está perdendo seu tempo aqui... Só devolverei Akemi ao pai dela!

-Então é assim que as coisas vão ser entre a gente? – perguntou Kakashi indignado.

-Não existe a gente, Kakashi...

-Muito bem Uchiha-sama... Se é assim que você quer... – disse ele envolvendo sua expressão em indiferença.

-Pense apenas que seu discípulo saiu da vila pra achar o irmão, e nesse momento, pode estar precisando de você... – disse Umi fria.

Kakashi a olhou uma ultima vez, e bateu com força a porta antes de sair.

-Kakashi-sensei! O que houve? – perguntou Sakura aflita.

-Aconteceu que esses Uchihas são loucos Sakura! Você deveria ficar bem longe deles... Naruto! – esbravejou Kakashi determinado – Ache Neji e me espere em 10 minutos na porta da vila, vamos encontrar Uchiha Sasuke e eu pessoalmente vou arrasta-lo de volta a vila!

-Ha-hai Kakashi-sensei! – disse Naruto desaparecendo.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Tudo saindo como planejado! – disse a conselheira que observava do portão Kakashi, Naruto e Neji saírem em disparada da vila para procurar Sasuke.

-Tudo, menos o sumiço da menina... – disse o outro conselheiro.

-Não é um problema real... Quando Uchiha Umi ficar sozinha na sela, o selo que colocamos nela, vai mata-la... E quando isso acontecer, com o Edo-Tensei, ela vai contar tudo que Orochimaru quiser saber...

-E a vila, ficará livre de Uchihas... E nossos segredos morrerão com eles... – disse o conselheiro satisfeito.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Acha que eles caíram? – perguntou Mei para Tsunade, depois que entraram a sala onde Umi estava presa.

-Tudo está dentro do plano... – disse Tsunade olhando pra Umi – Muito arriscado esse plano seu pra constatar se são os conselheiros que estão ajudando Orochimaru, Umi!

-Era tudo ou nada! Vamos acabar com a influência deles na vila, mais cedo que imaginamos... – disse Umi ainda amarrada na cadeira.

-Você não vai mesmo contar onde está Akemi? – perguntou Mei sem graça.

-Ela ficará mais segura, se só as pessoas que me ajudaram souberem onde ela realmente está! Sinto muito nee-sama! – disse sem forças.

-Poderíamos apenas ter deixado Itachi entregar os papéis... – disse Tsunade com pena da kunoichi na frente – Não precisava ser torturada e nem ter seu chakra selado!

-E Orochimaru não ia dar as caras... E ficaríamos mais quantos anos na cola dele mesmo? – perguntou Umi cínica – Não Tsunade, vamos até o fim... A única coisa que eu não previa, era que eles iam sumir com Itachi!

-Isso com certeza vai ser um problema... – disse Mei séria.

-Não posso colocar mais patrulhas, pois iriam desconfiar que estou ajudando! – disse Tsunade triste.

-Fiz Kakashi ir atrás de Sasuke... E a essa altura, Sasuke já deve ter pelo menos pistas de onde Itachi está! – disse Umi triste.

-Vamos ver onde isso tudo vai dar... – disse Tsunade séria.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Era uma armadilha Sasuke-kun! – disse Karin correndo com Sasuke pelos labirintos da prisão. Edos Tensei de mortos ninjas muito poderosos os perseguiam.

-Grande constatação gênio! Corra... Precisamos sair daqui e pensar em outra solução... – disse a guiando pelo labirinto.

-Mas tenho certeza que Itachi está aqui em baixo! – disse Karin desviando de um golpe.

-Maldição! – disse Sasuke soltando um chidori – Eu abro caminho! Você solta Itachi...

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Olá Sakura-san, em que posso ajuda-la? – perguntava Hinata espantada de ver Sakura ali a aquela hora da noite, já era hora de dormir e estavam sem noticias de Naruto e os outros, o que a deixava aflita.

-Oi Hinata! Posso entrar? – disse Sakura séria – O assunto é delicado...

-Claro, vou mandar servir um chá para nós... – disse Hinata sorrindo pra ela e indo pedir o chá.

"Hinata está calma demais pelo que está acontecendo!" pensou séria ao ver a outra kunoichi sair.

-Prontinho! O que foi que aconteceu Sakura-san? – perguntou educada Hinata ao colocar a bandeja na mesa com o chá e alguns biscoitos.

-Bom, eu vou ser bem direta com você Hinata... O que você sabe, que o resto de nós não sabe Hinata? – perguntou Sakura séria, afinal aquilo ali não brincadeira de criança.

-Já precisou ajudar um amigo Sakura-san? – perguntou sorrindo Hinata.

-Sim claro, muitas vezes...

-E quando um amigo pede segredo, você sai contando a todos?

-Não, claro que não...

-Então porque está fazendo essas perguntas? E se eu tivesse alguma coisa que PUDESSE contar, eu já teria feito... Mas antes de pensamos em sermos leais com a vila, temos que ser leais uns com os outros... Umi e Sasuke me pediram algo, e eu fiz... E isso é tudo que precisa saber...

-Hinata, eu...

-Eu te entendo Sakura-san... Se Naruto tivesse desaparecido da vila sem me avisar, eu também estaria triste... Mas eu confio em Naruto, se ele tivesse que partir, seria por uma boa razão... Acredito que Sasuke também teve um bom motivo... proteger a sobrinha... e se não te contou nada, foi pra te proteger também... Mas não posso contar nada... Se fosse você em meu lugar também não me contaria!

-Só me diga que Akemi está bem... E que se acontecer algo a ela, vai me chamar para curá-la... – disse Sakura com lágrimas nos olhos.

-Pode contar com isso... Mas uma coisa eu posso contar... Quando Itachi e o resto do time 7 voltar... Talvez vão precisar de você, no hospital... fazendo o que faz de melhor... Então não se desvie... – disse a futura líder do clã Hyuuga sorrindo.

-Obrigada Hinata-chan! – disse Sakura sorrindo.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Pakkun, detectou o cheiro de Sasuke? – perguntou Kakashi sério.

-Sim, Kakashi... Estamos no caminho certo... – disse farejando.

-E vocês dois, achem onde ele e Karin estão... – disse dando a ordem a Neji e Naruto.

Neji ativou seu byakugan e Naruto entrou em modo da Kyuubi e começaram a rastrear.

-Kakashi-sensei, estão no subsolo... – disse Naruto depois de uns 20 minutos procurando.

-E há vários outros indivíduos os perseguindo... – disse Neji com pressa.

-Nani? Vamos ajudar... – disse Kakashi tomando a dianteira.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

Karin encontrou Itachi desorientado e com o chakra fraco em uma das catacumbas que Orochimaru colocava os inimigos.

-Essa foi rápida ruiva... Como me achou? – perguntou Itachi feliz ao vê-la abrir sua cela.

-Longa história... Konoha e Akemi precisam de você... Vamos... – disse o puxando pra fora – Sasuke está lutando sozinho no nível superior.

-Vamos lá...

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sasuke já estava sem chakra, e pensou que era o fim pra ele, pois não adiantava quanto lutava, sempre haviam mais pra ataca-lo. Quando se preparou para o ultimo golpe, Naruto, Kakashi e Neji milagrosamente apareceram para ajudar. A ultima coisa que lembra foi de Naruto fazer um super selo, que tinha aprendido nos diários de sua mãe e selar todos os edos tensei ao mesmo tempo e acabar com a luta.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Filhos da Mãe! – disse Itachi possesso, depois de ouvir o relato de Kakashi de tudo que estava acontecendo, já voltando para Konoha, pois tinha que ajudar Sasuke que estava muito ferido –Quando eu chegar, a terra vai tremer naquela vila, para aqueles conselheiros... CHEGA!

-Fique atento, pode ser que ainda tenhamos problemas no caminho! – disse Neji tomando a dianteira.

-Se conheço Umi, sua filha ainda vai estar escondida... Sabe onde ela pode ter a escondido? – perguntou Kakashi esperançoso.

-Faço uma ideia, mas seu eu vou mexer com fogo, ela ficará aonde está até essa baderna acabar... – disse Itachi decidido.

-Se Akemi ficar desaparecida por muito tempo teremos guerra... – disse Kakashi bravo – Já não tivemos guerra suficiente por enquanto?

-Sim, tivemos... Mas a sensei me ensinou que se formos bons shinobis, iremos impedir essas coisas...

-Humfp! – disse Kakashi pra si mesmo – Vocês são doidos...

-Vamos mais rápido, a pressão do Teme tá caindo... – gritou Naruto alertando todos.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Entraram aos berros no hospital de Konoha, porém como avisado por Hinata, Sakura já estava esperando e gritando ordens para colocarem Sasuke na sala de cirurgia.

-Rápido, o tragam pra mim... Ele vai precisar de chakra! – gritou Sakura aflita.

-Eu posso ajudar... – disse Karin a enfrentando.

-Você não... quero você longe do meu hospital! – disse Sakura aos berros.

-Sakura, olha pra mim! – disse Karin a segurando com firmeza – Se eu não der meu chakra pra ele agora, ele morre!

Sakura ponderou por 5 segundos e falou: - Maldição garota! Você tem 3 minutos para fazer a paramentarão e entrar naquela sala de cirurgia!

-Hai! – gritou Karin indo atrás da médica.

-Kakashi, vou a sala da Hokage entregar os papeis e fazer a denuncia... – disse Itachi tomando o caminho.

-E você acha mesmo que alguém dará ouvidos a você moleque? – perguntou o conselheiro petulante.

Itachi não respondeu, apenas desferiu um senhor soco na cara do velho: - Pra sua informação velhote, ninguém mexe mais com o clã Uchiha!

-Uhuuuu! Isso aê Itachi, dattebayou! – disse Naruto comemorando.

-Isso não fica assim Uchiha... – disse o conselheiro levantando do chão.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Depois que Itachi entregou os papéis a Tsunade e o queixo da Hokage ter ido ao andar térreo da torre, os 2 foram com Kakashi a sala de interrogatório, parar a segunda rodada de Ibiki com Umi.

Quando abriram a sala a cena foi pavorosa de se ver. Umi estava dependurada pelos punhos, molhada e com algumas partes do corpo sangrando.

-Tsunade, tira ela dali agora...– disse Itachi desesperado.

-Ibiki, solte Umi... – disse Tsunade séria.

Umi caiu ao chão quando Ibiki soltou as corrente bruscamente, afinal estava com raiva da mulher a sua frente, pois passou o dia inteiro a torturando, e não conseguiu se quer que ela gritasse. Ela era muito bem treinada. E Ibiki se viu falhando em seu primeiro interrogatório em anos.

Umi tossiu e levantou a cabeça para fita-los, seu supercilio sagrando e um filete de sangue escorrido pela boca. Itachi estranhou que Kakashi não correu para ampara-la, e começou a achar que Umi tinha pagado um preço maior do que o imaginado para proteger a pequena Akemi.

-Sensei... Você está bem?

-Não vou mentir... Já tive dias melhores... Ainda bem que você chegou...

-Onde está Akemi, Umi? É a ultima vez que vou perguntar... – ameaçou Kakashi com a voz de gelo.

-No clã Hyuuga... Hiashi a escondeu pra mim... – disse deixando todos, menos Itachi pasmos, pois o clã mais poderoso de Konoha, era o ultimo lugar onde desconfiariam que Akemi estava.

-O que? De baixo do nosso nariz? – perguntou Ibiki muito bravo.

-Não foi eu quem não procurou direito... – disse Umi ainda no chão.

-Vou busca-la... – disse Kakashi saindo que nem um raio da sala, ele não podia continuar olhando Umi naquele estado. Umi por sua vez, sabia que não precisava falar mais nada, ninguém tocaria em Akemi, enquanto Kakashi estivesse tão bravo, como estava.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Obrigada Karin! – disse Sakura quando as duas saíram da sala de cirurgia.

-O que? – estranhou a outra kunoichi.

-Obrigada! Nem reconhecer um agradecimento você sabe, tomatinho cereja?

-Olha como fala comigo algodão doce! – disse ficando brava e depois olhando pra maca que saia do bloco – Ele vai ficar bem?

-Vai sim... Ainda não foi dessa vez... – disse Sakura aliviada.

-O que você escutou ontem a noite, não tem nada a haver com o que está pensando Sakura...

-Agora você lê pensamentos?

-Não... Eu senti seu chakra ontem, e falei aquelas coisas porque sabia que você estava escutando...

-Eu sei que você pode ser uma vadia quando quer... mas meu problemas não é com isso...

-É com o que então?

-Ele escolheu você de novo... Aparentemente eu não posso ajudar nas coisas que ele precisa... Ele já deixou claro da ultima vez e agora reforçou... – disse dando as costas para kunoichi que ficou sem ação diante dela. Karin até tentou ser descente, mas parecia que no fundo não dependia dela.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Não vamos tolerar isso Tsunade! – disse a conselheira descontrolada.

-Não estou perguntando o que você vai ou não tolerar, estou dizendo que o que tenho em mãos é muito sério e que isso vai ter consequências... – disse sérias – As ações pelas quais esses papeis os acusam não afetaram Konoha, como promoveram uma guerra mundial, aproveitando que os Kages estão aqui, faremos um julgamento os 5 contra vocês... Até lá ficarão presos, para serem averiguados os fatos...

-E quanto a Uchiha Umi? – perguntou o conselheiro interessado.

-Esses assuntos já não são mais da sua conta... Vocês estão destituídos dos poderes de conselheiros... – disse séria – O julgamento começa amanhã...

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Jii-chan! Você me achou... – gritou feliz Akemi quando viu Kakashi entrar pelo distrito Hyuuga.

-Você está bem pequena? – perguntou Kakashi com alivio na voz ao vê-la.

-Sim, Hinata-chan ajudou a me proteger... E se você tá aqui, quer dizer que o chichiue voltou, não é?! – pergunto esperançosa.

-Sim, ele está aqui, e logo a sua oba-chan vai estar livre pra te ver... Vamos lá, Tsunade-sama está chamando você... Venha também Hinata, Itachi ainda está no hospital com Sasuke, talvez você ainda tenha que ficar com Akemi...

-Hai, Kakashi-sensei...

-Sasu-jii-chan está doente? – perguntou Akemi preocupada.

-Ele estava, mas Sakura já cuidou dele... – disse ele sorrindo pela pequena e saindo com Hinata do clã Hyuuga.

Os três se dirigiram ao hospital de Konoha para ter noticias de Sasuke e logo na entrada encontraram a Hokage e Itachi conduzindo Umi para tratamento médico. O olhar que que Kakashi lançou a kunoichi, fez com que todos ficassem apreensivos, afinal todos conheciam o ninja copiador e sabiam o quão frio ele podia se tornar, quando estava com raiva. Umi sustentou o olhar e no fundo sabia que tinha perdido algo com Kakashi, algo profundo.

-Oba-chan! Você está bem! – disse Akemi descendo correndo do colo de Kakashi para ir cumprimentar Umi.

-Oi monstrinho, eu est... – porém foi interrompida no seu cumprimento por uma dor lancinante e disse ofegante – Akemi fique onde está!

-O que? Umi-sensei? Porque? – perguntou Itachi aflito.

-Não consigo respirar... –disse sem folego para os presente, indo de joelhos ao chão e com as mãos na garganta.

Kakashi correu para ela, com as mãos envolta em chakra, pois tinha sido o primeiro a notar. Os símbolos do selo que bloqueava o chakra de Umi, colocado pelo conselheiro, rodeava o pescoço, assustadoramente como uma corda tatuada que estrangulava a kunoichi.

-Umi, tente respirar... – disse Kaakshi que com chakra tentava conter o avanço do selo.

-Um selo assassino... Itachi chame Naruto... Ele pode ajudar... – disse Tsunade unindo seu chakra com o de Kakashi para tentar aliviar o aperto.

Do outro lado da rua, os ANBUs escoltavam os 2 ex-conselheiros presos.

-Escutem o som de uma traidora morrendo! – disse um deles satisfeito.

Umi virou seus olhos pra cena e perdeu mais ainda o folego, pegou as mãos de Kakashi quase em súplica por sua falta de oxigênio. Logo após, o selo começou a descer pelo pescoço e a se misturar aos canais de chakra da kunoichi.

-Droga estão envenenando ela... – disse Tsunade aumentando sua onde de chakra.

Naruto chegou quando Umi estava perdendo a consciência e fez um dos selos de contenção e retirada do clã Uzumaki, que ele havia aprendido com os diários da mãe e libertou o pescoço de Umi do aperto.

O que aconteceu depois, foi meio nebuloso para todos, afinal Tsunade começou a gritar ordens para levar Umi para sala de cirurgia, para a retirada do veneno, e todos dançaram em torno disso. Até Sakura que estava praticamente sem chakra foi ajudar também.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxx

Já passavam das 10 da noite, e Tsunade ainda continuava com a delicada retirada de veneno do corpo de Umi, que continuava inconsciente. Kakashi, tinha ficado a espera o dia todo do lado de fora da sala de cirurgia e seu desespero chegava a níveis estratosféricos. Itachi tinha ido pra casa cuidar de Akemi, enquanto o resto aguardava noticias, indo e vindo do hospital.

-Kakashi-sensei? – Sakura tocou o ombro do shinobi preocupada – Precisa ir pra casa... a shishou ainda pode demorar muito... Hanna-chan está preocupada...

-Não saio daqui enquanto alguém me falar que ela vai ficar bem... – disse sério.

-A shishou é a melhor, se tem alguém que pode salvar Umi, esse alguém é ela...

-Não vou conseguir fazer mais nada até eu vê-la bem...

-Você a ama muito, não é, sensei? – disse Sakura sorrindo.

-Mais ou menos como você ama o Sasuke... – disse infeliz, sabia que não adiantava mentir para Sakura.

-Acho difícil... Entre eu e Sasuke é bem mais complicado...

-Acredite... É tão complicado quanto... Eles são Uchihas... E parece um traço genético terem dificuldade de expressarem o que sentem...

-Isso é verdade...Mas não consigo acreditar que Umi seja pior que Sasuke...

-Acredite ela é bem pior que ele... Sasuke mentiu pra você pra te proteger hoje... Tenho certeza disso... – disse vendo a cara de descrença de Sakura – Não discuta isso... Quando ele acorda, conversem, porém perdoe-o... Já Umi, estamos dormindo na mesma cama já faz algum tempo, e hoje ela olhou na minha cara para dizer que não tínhamos nada...

-Ai... Mas se coloque no lugar da Umi... Ela estava encrencada, e ficar de sentimentalismo com você, só ia piorar as coisas e talvez até prejudicasse você...

-Não venha defende-la...

-Você não estava defendendo Sasuke a um minuto atrás?

-Não é a mesma coisa...

-É sim, sensei... É perdão...

Kakashi se surpreendeu com o pensamento maduro da discípula e sorriu – É... você tem razão...

-Eu raramente não tenho razão sensei... Vou monitorar Sasuke... Vou ver se já acordou...

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Que bom que você já está acordado... Deu um baita susto na gente... – disse Sakura entrando no quarto com o prontuário, vendo Sasuke sentado na cama.

-Sakura... você está bem? O que houve? Itachi voltou? E Akemi e Umi? – disse afoito.

-Calma... estão todos bem... – disse Sakura calma pensando no conselho de se sensei, e contando a Sasuke o ocorrido do dia.

-Você deve estar brava comigo, não?! – disse Sasuke na dúvida, e fazendo cara de cachorrinho perdido.

-Estou sempre brava com você Uchiha Sasuke... – disse impassível.

-Sabe que fiz o que fiz, pra te proteger, não sabe?!

-Fazia ideia... Mas Sasuke, porque a Karin?! Porque pelo menos não me contar o que estava acontecendo, e pedir ajuda pra mim?

-Karin podia rastrear Itachi...

-O esquadrão Ryu da ANBU inteiro também podia...

-Não confiamos neles... Podiam ter relações com os conselheiros...

-Kakashi-sensei e seus cães poderia encontra-lo... Mas você e Umi decidiram nos deixar de fora...

-Pra proteção de vocês...

-Somos tão shinobis quanto vocês...

-Mas essa é minha função... proteger você... Então sabia de uma coisa Haruno Sakura, nunca vou leva-la comigo, sabendo que posso deixa-la aqui, protegida e salva do perigo...

-Mesmo que isso vá me fazer infeliz...

-Mesmo que isso signifique ter que abrir mão de você e não vê-la nunca mais, eu ainda vou optar por te proteger... E nada vai mudar isso... Sou um shinobi... Um shinobi protege...

-Isso soa como se não confiasse em mim... – disse Sakura em um sussurro, impressionada com que Sasuke disse a ela.

-Você é em quem eu mais confio no mundo... Não vou tolerar perde-la... Se depender de mim, eu sempre vou e você sempre fica...

-Não sei se posso viver assim... – disse Sakura com a voz vacilando pelo choro.

-Não consigo fazer de outra forma Sakura, foi assim hoje, foi assim daquela vez que você me pediu pra levar você embora comigo... Não vou arriscar... Nunca... Você fica e eu te protejo... – disse avançando para abraça-la.

-Preciso pensar Sasuke... Por favor me dê espaço agora... – disse afastando o shinobi.

-Sakura, por favor não faça isso...

-Sinto muito Sasuke... Mas não consigo aceitar que você preferiu a Karin pra te ajudar... não estou brava com você... só preciso de um tempo... pra entender... – e dizendo isso saiu do quarto, deixando Sasuke completamente confuso e triste.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Já era de madrugada quando Tsunade saiu da sala de cirurgia e encontrou Kakashi.

-Essa foi bem por pouco...

-Ela está bem?

-Vai ficar... amanhã terminarei de fazer os exames... E nem vou dizer pra ir embora, porque sei que não vai... ela vai ficar monitorada no CTI... pode dormir lá com ela se quiser...

-Arigatou, Tsunade-sama...

Continua...

**É... tipo assim... sumi de novo, mas quando a criatividade vai embora, é triste... o capitulo não ficou lá grandes coisas, mas acho que agora vai... a história vai render... hehehe..**

**Obrigada a todos que comentaram... bjus e até mais**


End file.
